Metallic Lifes
by Iternal Darkness
Summary: Dos almas atormentadas se unen por una sola razon, la musica, pero por intereses muy distintos, que pasara cuando se enamoren y sus interese se interpongan entre sus sentimientos, solo ellos se pueden salvar... SasuNaru AU
1. Born to Lose

"_METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: Acabas de dar clic sobre __Metallic Lifes__, dispuest a __leer, espero no te detengas en este capitulo, pues como __el titulo lo indica __tan solo es la introducción, espero le des una oportunidad__ a mi historia__, pues es mi primer fic__, es un una historia de esas que imaginas mientras caminas y escuchas música, es un songfic inspirado en varias canciones._

_Este__ es un__ songfic lleno de drama y romance relatara la historia de dos almas atormentadas por distintos problemas; distantes__ sus vidas son miserables__ y solas una noche se encuentran, culminando su encuentro en una noche de pasión. Lo que descubren esa noche es su común denominador en la vida, la música, aquella salvaje, ruidosa y grotesca por la que los dos han vivido. Un trato surge, una traición se forma y vidas valiosas se pierden, todo por un pedazo de papel y la desmedida ambición de una serpiente, descubre la verdad tras la vida de Sasuke, un joven de 25 años quien detesta lo que hace para vivir, y de Naruto un joven de 17 años soñador y con esperanzas de sobre salir en el mundo de__ la música__..._

_Bien como he dicho espero que no se detengan a leer la Introducción, solo es para confundirlos..._

_Este fic contendrá parejas como SasuNaru, NaruSasu, GaaSai, ItaDei, KakaIru y las que salgan... sin mas les dejo la confusa introducción titula__d__a __Born to Lose__, no sin antes recordarles que espero estar escribiendo para personas, así que espero se tomen 15 segundos para dejar un comentario, que para mi son importantísimos, sin mas espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo al escribirla. ]_

INTRODUCCIÓN "BORN TO LOSE"

[Nacido para Perder]

Silencio…

Mucho silencio…

Calma por doquier…

La enmudecida noche estaba cubierta por una cálida brisa de verano, tan relajante y confortable, era una noche despejada, tanto que se podía ver a la perfección el infinito manto negro que era iluminado por un millar de estrellas y una reluciente luna llena, la cual emanaba su luz tan delicadamente que apenas iluminaba aquella penumbra, llena de romance y seducción dando como resultado la noche perfecta…

…Perfecta para destruirla, acordes de guitarra con potentes percusiones y profundos bajeos destruían sin piedad aquella tranquilidad que acontecía esa noche, pero más potente era el interminable grito de la multitud…

_**"Go ahead put the blame on me**_

_Adelante cúlpame _

_**Another reason to disagree,**_

_Una razón más para pelear_

_**Deaf to all the truth for sure, **_

_Haces oídos sordos a la verdad_

_**Hear the hammer knocking at your door.**_

_Escucha el martillo tocando a tu puerta_

_**But you know it's all fairy tales**_

_Pero sabes que solo son cuentos de hadas_

_**A heavy heart like a bag of nai**__**ls**_

_Un corazón tan pesado como una bolsa de clavos_

_**Stand up! Show your face!**_

_¡Levántate! ¡Dame la cara!_

_**Another victim of the cold embrace**_

_Otra víctima de un frio abrazo_

_**Before too long no more singers,**_

_Muy pronto no habrá más cantantes_

_**No more songs!**_

_¡Ni canciones!_

La multitud gritaba sin cesar, las melenas no paraban de agitarse, el público estaba completamente desquiciado, gritando y brincando por todo el auditorio, algo que solía verse muy a menudo en conciertos de ese tipo, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro concierto los músicos sobre el escenario parecían estar en otra parte, pues por más que la multitud enloquecía, por mas que la música se hacia mas rápida y ruidosa, el único movimiento perceptible en ellos era el del pie del vocalista que se movía al ritmo de la batería.

_**"Oh no! Last call! **_

_¡Oh no! Tú última advertencia_

_**You had a chance!**_

_¡Tuviste una oportunidad!_

_**You lost it all!**_

_¡Y lo perdiste todo!__  
><em>_**Got some… Bad news!**_

_Te tengo algunas malas noticias _

_**Never **__**learned to dance!**_

_Nunca aprendí a bailar_

_**BORN TO LOSE!"**_

_¡Nací para perder!_

La multitud coreaba cada estrofa de la canción, haciéndola sonar cada vez más y más fuerte, el ruido llenaba cada rincón de aquella enorme arena, pero los músicos aún seguían sin producir adrenalina alguna, tan solo permanecían ahí como colosos de metal que entretenían a las masas...

_**"Telling lies just makes it worse, **_

_Mentir solo empeora las cosas_

_**Another loved one, blind and cursed**_

_Un amado más, cegado y maldito_

_**Don't speak the truth, only lies**_

_No dices la verdad, solo mentiras_

_**All we need is a reason why.**_

_Todo lo que necesitamos es una razón para hacerlo_

_**But then you always miss the point**_

_Pero al fin y al cabo tu no entiendes nada_

_**Your perfect time is out of joint.**_

_Tu momento de esplendor ha llegado a su fin)_

_**Stand up! Bite your tongue! **_

_¡__Levántate! ¡Trágate tus palabras!_

_**Hell coming and it won't be long**_

_En poco tiempo el infierno estará aquí_

_**Your wasted life **_

_Tu podrida vida_

_**Cut to ribbons with a thousand knives!**_

_Cortada en miles de pedazos con cientos de cuchillas_

Justo cuando parecía que el publico no podría enloquecer mas, un lento pero potente solo de guitarra acompañado por la velocidad y fuerza de la batería hicieron perder por completo la cordura al publico entero, la gente había entrado en un frenesí de locura enfermiza, pues ya habían logrado derribar a la muralla de guardias que los separaban del escenario, mas guardias llegaron a contener a tal ejercito pero sabían que era inútil, nada enloquecía mas a la gente que Ozone...

"_**Be still, turn your back, **_

_¡__Quieto! ¡Date la vuelta!_

_**You can't survive, and that's a fact**_

_No puedes sobrevivir esa es la realidad_

_**I know you can't believe it's true**_

_Sé que no puedes creer que sea así_

_**The evil years catching up to you.**_

_Tus malos años alcanzándote_

_**Now your face, is awful pale**_

_Ahora tu rostro esta pálido, es un asco_

_**Never thought you were gonna fail**_

_Jamás pensé que fueras a fallar_

_**Stand up! We cut you down**_

_¡__Levántate! ¡Te vamos a matar!_

_**The worm awaits you in this barren ground**_

_Los gusanos te esperan en esta infértil tierra_

_**Your last goodbye,**_

_Tu último adiós_

_**Sweet justice for your wasted life.**_

_Un dulce final para tu putrefacta vida_

"**¡OZONE!¡OZONE!¡OZONE!¡OZONE!¡OZONE!¡OZONE!¡OZONE!¡ OZONE!¡OZONE!¡OZONE!**" era lo que se escuchaba por todas partes cada vez más y más fuerte.

_**Right now!**_

_¡Justo ahora!_

_**No doubt!**_

_¡No hay duda!_

_**In a world of pain!**_

_¡En un mundo de dolor!_

_**No way out!**_

_¡__No hay salida!_

_**Be still! **_

_¡Estate quieto!_

_**Can't refuse!**_

_¡No puedes negarte!_

_**In a world of shame!**_

_¡En un mundo de vergüenza!_

_**Born to lose!**_

_¡Naciste para perder!_

_**No remorse!**_

_¡No te puedes arrepentir!_

_**Can't cope!**_

_¡No te las puedes arreglar!_

_**No get away!**_

_¡No hay escape!_

_**Up in smoke!**_

_¡No te puedes esfumar!_

_**Fade out!**_

_¡Desaparécete!_

_**We accuse!**_

_¡Te acusamos!_

_**Time to pay!**_

_¡Hora de pagar!_

_**BORN TO LOSE!**_

_¡__NACISTE PARA PERDER!_

_**BORN TO LOSE!"**_

_¡NACISTE PARA PERDER!_

…

Las luces se apagaron y el ruido ceso, en un segundo todo aquel desmán paró, desapareciendo en el infinito tiempo, como si jamás hubiese pasado, pero esto no tenía feliz a la enloquecida multitud sedienta de ruido…

"¡ONE MORE SONG!, ¡ONE MORE SONG! , ¡ONE MORE SONG! ,¡ ONE MORE SONG! , ¡ONE MORE SONG! , ¡ONE MORE SONG!" gritaba molesta la turba.

El grupo en el escenario simplemente ignoro al público y abandonaron el escenario sin decir nada más.

…

Parecía que los gritos de molestia de la gente romperían los muros de la arena en la que se encontraban cuando la banda salió del escenario sin decir palabra alguna al terminar su última canción, la gente ante la molestia comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía a su alcance, por supuesto la seguridad no se hizo esperar, pero un puñado de guardias mas no podrían controlar a miles de molestos fans.

Mientras tanto detrás de aquella batalla campal los cuatro músicos caminaban por los pasillos del backstage, con gran ímpetu y un paso tan firme, que ningún reportero se atrevía a estorbarles, pues el ultimo que lo había hecho se había ganado una golpiza del líder, los cuatro vestían parecido, todos de traje negro, bastante formal, combinado con camisas de color diferente, el guitarrista vestía una color verde, el bajista una carmesí, el baterista una lila y el vocalista una azul marino, aquel uniforme quizá no era de lo más "apropiado" para músicos de heavy metal, pero eso a Ozone no le importaba; cada saco tenía un símbolo distintivo, para diferenciar a los músicos, pues todos siempre tenían el rostro pintado con maquillaje blanco combinado con otro del mismo color que su camisa, cada símbolo era una enorme letra griega bordada en la espalda en color dorado, cada una diferente, "δ" Tau, letra que representa la sabiduría y el poder, para el vocal "Ψ" Psi, que significa mente y alma, para el guitarrista, "Ω" Ohm, que significa fin y oscuridad, para el bajista y por ultimo "κ" Kappa, que significa equilibrio y destrucción, para el baterista...

Ellos se trasladaban hacia su camerino, sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos, caminaron entre los estrechos pasillos amarillos y pisos blancos hasta llegar a un enorme cuarto con una gran estrella dorada en la entrada con el nombre de la banda, en letras grabadas decía enormemente "Ozone".

La banda entro al camerino, era un camerino completamente vacío, de no ser por las cuatro sillas y el pequeño tocador se podría decir que estaba vació, algo raro en los camerinos de estrellas comunes, el único problema con Ozone era que no eran estrellas comunes. Cada uno se sentó en una silla, con la mirada gacha, mirando caer cada gota de sudor, como si estas fueran sus sueños, miraban sucumbir sus esperanzas y sueños al suelo y destruirse por completo ante el frío piso…

"Estúpida vida…" pensó aquel que portaba la letra Tau mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se podía escuchar el crujido de su huesos, sonido que inundaba totalmente la silenciosa habitación.

Tan concentrados en sus pensamientos estaban aquellos músicos que no notaron a la quinta presencia que les observaba desde las sombras como si de un reptil se tratase…

-…Bien, aun no pierden su toque- dijo aquel quinto sujeto desde el silencio de la habitación, era un tipo raro, era fornido y bastante maduro, su piel era blanca bastante pálida con un ligero tono gris, sin dejar atrás sus ojos que se asemejaban a los de una serpiente además del horrible traje color morado que llevaba puesto, la vibra que emanaba no era nada agradable...

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestarnos?...- dijo molesto Tau.

-Ah querido Tau, tu siempre tan amable... por eso eres mi favorito...- dijo con una enrome sonrisa socarrona, dejando ver su viperina lengua.

-¡Hey no me llames así!... ¡Sabes que odio ese nombre! - dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Ja, tranquilízate, aun te comportas como un niño... no has madurado nada -dijo encarándolo.

-¿¡Eso crees idiota!?- dijo tomándolo de la camisa y alzándolo del suelo con todas sus fuerza, ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

Ante esto sus compañeros también se levantaron rápidamente, tantos años junto a su compañero les indicaban que algo no iba a salir bien.

-¿Ahora que Tau, piensas a golpearme?...- pregunto burlón.

-¡Tau cálmate, no resolverás nada!...- dijo aquel que portaba la letra Kappa.

-¡No me llamen así!... ¡Ese no es mi nombre!- grito frustrado.

-¡Tranquilízate ya!- grito Kappa tratando de zafar a aquel hombre de los fuertes puños de Tau.

-¡Tau deja de hacer estupideces!- dijo el que portaba la letra Ohm, quien repitió la acción de su compañero tratando de separar a Tau de aquel tipo.

-¡No! ¡Yo ya no puedo vivir así!- gritaba su desesperada frustración ante todos.

-Cada quien forja su destino con su propia mano Tau...- decía muy tranquilo con una sonrisa aquel tipo alzado diez centímetros del suelo por Tau.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- dijo amenazante con su puño tratando de intimidar al otro sujeto, pero el parecer mientras más furioso se ponía Tau más complacido se veía aquel tipo.

-No tienes las agallas, aun eres un niño, justo como el día en que te conocí…- decía sin quitar su grosera sonrisa.

-¡Enserio, te mostrare de lo que soy capaz!- dijo gritando aún más fuerte.

-…- Ante eso la sonrisa de ese sujeto simplemente se amplió más.

-Vamos Tau, mátalo de una vez...- dijo el que portaba la Psi quien estaba recargado tranquilamente a unos cuantos centímetros de la acción.

-Niños, ¿No saben cuándo dejar de jugar, verdad?... Ni siquiera pueden resolver sus propios problemas- dijo burlándose de ellos.

-Hoy terminaré esto, no soporto seguir con esta estupidez por un segundo más- dijo antes de lanzarle un puño cargado de ira.

En un solo movimiento aquel sujeto volteo la situación, pues hábilmente evito aquel golpe dejando que lo recibiera la pared y en un acto reflejo uso la fuerza de Tau en su contra para lanzarlo de bruces contra la pared, y con una sorprendente agilidad acorralarlo enfrente de ella.

Ante tal acción los otros tres miembros de Ozone intentaron lanzarse sobre aquel sujeto, pero anticipándose a ellos un arma apareció desde el interior del saco púrpura.

-Nha, nha, nha… cuando aprenderán- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras les apuntaba amenazadoramente.

-¡Eres un maldito fanfarrón!- grito Tau desde la pared.

-¿Eso crees imbécil?- dijo mientras ajustaba la trayectoria de la pistola directo a la nuca de Tau.

-¡Tú tampoco tienes las agallas! ¡Eres un cobarde...!- grito

-Cierto, no puedo matar a mi peón más productivo...- dijo sonriente bajando el arma y quitando el agarre de Tau, algo que le produjo una sonrisa soberbia al músico, pero antes de soltarlo por completo se escuchó el estruendoso tronido de aquel revolver calibre 45, y el sonido de la sangre cayendo en el piso, todo ahogado por el ruido de la multitud que aún permanecía afuera- ...Pero no significa que no podamos jugar...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, antes de salir del camerino.

Tau yacía en el piso desangrándose, ante la severa mirada de sus colegas, quienes le miraban con miradas de desaprobación, vergüenza y odio.

-¡Imbécil, regresa aquí!- gritaba Tau desde el suelo, pero era inútil, la serpiente ya había desaparecido.

-¡Cállate Tau, deja de hacer el ridículo!...- regaño Psi.

-¡Cállense ambos! Dejen de decir estupideces- dijo Kappa ayudando a Tau a incorporarse, quien a pesar de su orgullo, al no tener opción, aceptó la ayuda de su compañero.

-No tendríamos que hacerlo de no ser por algún estúpido...- dijo Psi dedicándole una mirada de odio a Tau, quien se la devolvió con gusto-...Ve por los médicos Ohm, no queremos que nuestro "líder" muera hoy, ¿Cierto?, además aún hay presentaciones pendientes- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Tau.

-¿Que más me queda…?- dijo Ohm molesto antes de salir.

[...]

Mientras tanto aquel raro tipo caminaba por los estrechos pasillos de aquella arena, saludando con una hipócrita sonrisa a los demás miembros del staff, quienes le saludaban con mucho gusto, así caminó hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

-Señor, ¿Ha salido todo bien?- pregunto un peligris junto a su lujosa limosina.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba…- dijo antes de entrar en el auto y ser seguido por aquel joven-… Kabuto, pospón la conferencia de prensa de mañana a una semana, Tau va a estar algo indispuesto- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro señor- dijo servicial aquel perro mientras anotaba como loco en una pequeña agenda de bolsillo.

-Señor apropósito, necesito la confirmación para el nuevo LP en Konoha records- dijo ojeando aquel cuadernillo que portaba en los brazos.

-¿Han aceptado pagar lo acordado?- pregunto mientras veía por la ventanilla borrando todo rastro de aquella sonrisa.

-No señor, quieren pagarnos un veinticinco por ciento menos- ante la respuesta aquel tipo apretó los puños y la quijada.

-No aceptaremos- dijo firme.

-¿¡Que!?...- pregunto exaltado el peligris

-Dile a Tsunade que si quiere mantener a Ozone debe pagar lo justo…-

-P…Pero señor Konoha records es una de las disqueras más grandes en el mundo y…-

-Lo sé...- interrumpió- Pero, por ahora, Ozone es la banda más grande sobre la tierra, así dile que dile a Tsunade que pagará lo acordado o no aceptaremos...- dijo firme.

-Claro…señor- dijo tomando nota con la mirada gacha.

La plática fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono de la limusina, que casi al instante fue respondida por la serpiente, al contestar su sonrisa regreso por completo.

-Tau, que sorpresa que me llames tan pronto, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sarcástico

-Para tu mala suerte… vivo...- dijo sin aliento

-Me alegra, recupérate pronto, adiós...- dijo tratando de colgar.

-Espera... Maldito... Te propongo algo…-dijo tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento.

-¿Tú?... Tú no estás en posición de proponer nada...-

-Espera... Por... Favor...- dijo casi con su último aliento, era raro escuchar suplicar a uno de los más grandes y orgullosos iconos de la música, tan raro que valía la pena escuchar su propuesta.

-Vaya, eso es un gran esfuerzo... creo que te daré veinte segundos de mi valioso tiempo – dijo regocijándose con la desesperación del muchacho.

-Te propongo... Un trueque-

-¿Trueque?- pregunto haciéndose el tonto, como si no supiese lo que a continuación diría Tau.

-Una banda... por la mía-

-Ahhhhh, Tau no quieras cambiar las cosas… Tu y tu banda son míos, son de mi propiedad y no espero que eso cambie…-

-Vamos… tan solo…dame… una oportunidad más… imbécil-

-No lo creo, que seas mi mascota preferida no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez?…-

-Claro que lo recuero… maldito…pero…pero…Por… favor…- dijo muy suplicante.

-¡Vaya!, dos veces en un día, solo porque hoy estoy de muy buenas y por qué me da mucha lastima oírte rogar te daré una oportunidad más- dijo mofándose.

-Bien… te daré una… banda… por la mía- dijo ya casi sin aliento.

-Claro… claro- dijo sin darle importancia, pues Orochimaru sabía cómo terminaría esto o más bien sabia como manipular la situación para darle un final que le complaciera.

-Enserio… te la… traeré-dijo casi desfalleciendo.

-Lo que digas… Tan solo no olvides tus propias palabras- dijo terminando la conversación y sin más colgó.

-¿Algo interesante señor?- pregunto Kabuto en cuanto Orochimaru colgó, pues su malvada sonrisa se había hecho presente.

-Tan solo lo de siempre…- dijo guardándose la malvada felicidad por dentro-…por cierto Kabuto, ¿Cómo vas con el ultimo lote de suero?...-

[…]

-Bastardo... argh…- dijo mientras guardaba su celular.

Recostado en la camilla dentro de una ambulancia yacía uno de los iconos más grandes del a música pesada, cansado, herido, derrotado y humillado iba en camino a uno de los hospitales más privados y reservados que el dinero pudiese pagar, acompañado de uno de sus compañeros.

-Deja de moverte imbécil- dijo Kappa sentado a un constado.

-Tengo un...año más- pronuncio difícilmente.

-Tau, no sabes que los tratos con el diablo nunca salen bien… ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?- dijo rodando los ojos y tratando de desviar la atención de su compañero.

-Si… pero esta vez… será diferente- dijo engreídamente lleno de orgullo, algo muy característico de él.

-Eso dijiste la última vez…- menciono pesimista, tratando de apagar cualquier falsa esperanza.

-Pero esta vez será diferente... Lo presiento...- insistió una vez más, serio y con la seguridad de que dicha situación sucedería.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes Tau?... nosotros nacimos para perder…-

[Continuara…]

[Bueno, esa es mi Introducción, confusa como lo he prometido, como ya se han dado cuenta la historia girara alrededor de esta banda, denominada Ozone, sigan leyendo y descubran que oscuros secretos hay detrás de Ozone, sin más les pido que le den una oportunidad a Metallic Lifes lean el siguiente Cap, que ya es algo más comprensible que este

No me despido sin antes recordarles, sin motivos de publicidad, que este chapter fue basado en la letra de la canción **Born to Lose** perteneciente al grupo** Motörhead** del álbum **The Wörld is Yours**]


	2. Let the Madness Begin

"_METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: Bueno, lamento haberme tardado demasiado para esta capitulo, la verdad tuve algunos problemillas graves, pero a partir de este capitulo, me comprometo a cumplir con las fechas de entrega, también espero sus comentarios, espero que me digan que estoy haciendo mal, por que, como ya había dicho, este es mi primer fic, sin más aquí les dejo mi primer capitulo…_

_Me detengo a recordarles que yo espero estar escribiendo para personas, así que espero me regalen un momento de su tiempo y me obsequien alguna crítica, sin más espero disfruten Let The Madness Begin tanto como yo al escribirlo…]_

CHAPTER 1: LET THE MADNESS BEGIN

[¡Que la locura Comience!]

[**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen.**]

_"-¡Niños traviesos!- decía molesta la profesora de Jardín de niños, mientras jalaba a dos de los pequeñitos de las orejas-¡Quédense en ese rincón, niños traviesos, quédense a pensar en lo que hicieron!- decía la profesora molesta señalándoles el pequeño rincón del salón de clases a los dos pequeños niños- ¡Se van a quedar a pensar en lo que hicieron!- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del pequeño salón de clases._

_-¡Es tu culpa!- reclamo el pequeño niño de cabellos de fuego, quien poseía unos hermosos ojos color agua marina y una piel pálida tan tersa como la seda._

_-A ti fue al que te vieron- se defendió el pequeño niño de cabellos de oro, que resaltaban con los dos grandes zafiros que tenía por ojos._

_Ambos peleaban por el pequeño incidente que habían tenido hacia unos momentos en el patio de juegos, pues fueron atrapados asechando a las niñas debajo de las escaleras, todo hubiese salido bien de no ser por la gran obviedad de los pequeños._

_-¿Por qué siempre dejo que me convenzas con tus tonterías?…- decía el pelirrojito con un tierno puchero en el rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_-Porque eres mi mejor amigo…- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa zorruna que podría iluminar cualquier penumbra._

_-Tonto…- fue lo único que dijo el otro._

_Los minutos se hacían horas, parecía que llevaban días encerrados, a pesar de que solo habían pasado un par de minutos. Como es común en los niños, se comenzaban a aburrir y a inquietarse…_

_-Gaara…- dijo bajo el rubio_

_-¿Ahora que quieres?...- pregunto molesto tratando de darle la espalda._

_-Estoy aburrido…-dijo tirando de sus cabellos._

_-¿Y?…- dijo restándole importancia mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa la mirada de su rubio amigo._

_-Juguemos a algo…-rogo jaloneando al pelirrojo._

_-Se supone que nos debemos quedar aquí a pensar en lo que hicimos…- dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor,- decía insistente el pequeño rubio como grabadora. Afortunadamente Gaara sabia como lidiar con el maduramente._

_-Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, Cállate !, - gritaba con exasperación el pequeño._

_Duraron alrededor de diez minutos así, gratándose uno al otro hasta que el aire se les termino a ambos._

_-Naruto…- dijo el pelirrojo sin aliento._

_-¿Qué?...- dijo en las mismas._

_-Estoy aburrido…-_

_-Salgamos a jugar algo- sugirió el rubio._

_-Pero si la profesora nos ve nos va a castigar otra vez….- dijo maduramente el pelirrojo._

_-Pues salgamos a donde no nos vea….- dijo felizmente victorioso con una sonrisa zorruna antes de salir del salón._

_-…-el pelirrojo no entendía lo que su compañero sugería así que se limitó a seguirle._

_Los niños pasaron a hurtadillas por detrás del patio de juegos fuera de la vista de la malvada maestra, en dirección a los hermosos jardines de la escuela, específicamente hacia las vallas que dividían la libertad de la horrible opresión escolar del kínder._

_-Por aquí…..- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras movía unos pequeños arbustos que estaban pegados sobre las vallas, mostrando un pequeño agujero en el cual cabía alguien pequeño, agujero por el cual Naruto escapaba regularmente._

_-Espera…- dijo Gaara mientras apresurado seguía el paso de su amigo._

_-Vamos Gaara, vamos a jugar al parque…- dijo antes de desaparecer por aquel oscuro agujerito._

_-Espera Naruto, Naruto... ...- pero Naruto ya se había marchado, sin otra opción el pequeño Gaara opto por seguirle, se lanzó a aquella pequeña abertura y salió del otro lado de la valla, donde su compañero de juegos ya le esperaba._

_-Date prisa Gaara, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!...- decía mientras le ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo._

_-Ya voy, deja de molestarme…- dijo Gaara mientas se limpiaba el polvo de su lindo uniforme escolar._

_Los niños caminaban solos y felices por las calles de la ciudad, ante la mirada de los transeúntes quienes se preguntaban donde estarían sus irresponsables padres y por que los niños andaban solos por las peligrosas calles citadinas._

_Gaara y Naruto caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, entre comercios, edificios y oficinas, hasta llegar a un enrome y verde parque público, lleno de personas sentadas en el pasto, ejercitándose, jugando con sus perros o simplemente descansando._

_Los niños se correteaban y jugaban sobre el verde pasto del parque, les gustaba sentir el aire en sus rostros y disfrutar de la frescura que los arboles les brindaban, los juegos siguieron por unos momentos, hasta que el aliento les comenzó a hacer falta._

_-Estoy cansado...-dijo Naruto tirándose al suelo exhausto._

_-Yo... también- dijo repitiendo la acción Gaara._

_Los niños se quedaron recostados en el pasto, disfrutando del bello sol que acompañaba a esa mañana. Los niños comenzaban a dormitar, el sueño les cerraba lentamente los ojos, se sentían cada vez con más sueño, a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando de pronto..._

_-GUAU...GUAU... GUAU!- grito un pequeño perrito blanco a un costado de donde ellos se encontraban. El ladrido les hizo saltar y borrar toda aquella posibilidad de quedarse dormidos._

_-¡Akamaru, déjalos en paz!- dijo un pequeño niño, exactamente de la misma edad de los otros, con un cabello castaño oscuro-Disculpen a mi perro, es muy travieso, cuanto lo siento si los molesto…- dijo apenado aquel jovencito._

_-Wow!, tu perro es genial- dijo emocionado el rubio mientras comenzaba a corretear al perro._

_-Gracias- dijo amable el niño._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto de tendiéndose un momento._

_-Mi nombre es Kiba-dijo con una radiante sonrisa el castaño_

_Gaara simplemente opto por ser indiferente ante aquella situación, no era que le callera mal aquel niño nuevo, simplemente no era tan social como su amigo Naruto, que prácticamente era con el único que jugaba y hablaba, por eso no le gustaba que nadie jugara con su amigo, era solo suyo, era su mejor amigo..._

_Los dos pequeños niños hicieron buenas migas, ahora los dos correteaban al pequeño cachorro Akamaru, reían y jugueteaban, mientras que el pequeño pelirrojo se sentaba debajo de un árbol mientras los observaba, tan sumido en sus celos se encontraba, que no noto al pequeño pelinegro que estaba recostado del otro lado del árbol, quien ya se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo._

_Gaara se sentó debajo de aquel frondoso árbol, lanzándole miradas de muerte a aquel castaño, cosa que el niño pelinegro no pasó desapercibido…_

_-Sensei dice que si frunces así el ceño se te quedará así por siempre- dijo sacando rompiendo toda concentración en el pelirrojo._

_-¡Déjame en paz!- fue lo único que dijo Gaara antes de darle la espalda al pelinegro._

_-Mi nombre es Sai…- dijo amable el niño_

_-¡Y a quién le importa!...- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de alejar a aquel molesto pelinegro._

_-¡Eres un grosero!...- dijo molesto Sai quien puso un tierno puchero_

_-¡Y tú eres un entrometido, déjame en paz!...-dijo enardecido dándole la espalda al pálido azabache._

_-Que seas lindo no quiere decir que puedas portarte grosero…- soltó de pronto el pelinegro y el pelirrojo se ruborizo ante al comentario, cosa que preocupo mucho al moreno- …Hey, ¿Estas bien? estas todo rojo… leí en un libro que eso no es nada normal en alguien de nuestra edad- dijo mientras le miraba curioso y le tocaba una de sus ahora rosadas mejillas._

_-¡Déjame!- dijo el alejando su mano de un golpe._

_-¡Ahí están!- dijo una rubia mujer de senos protuberantes lo lejos en una colina._

_Naruto quedó estupefacto, era, era..._

_-Tía Tsunade! - grito al notar la cara de molestia de la rubia._

_Naruto corrió con todas su fuerzas en dirección contraria, seguido por Gaara, Kiba y Sai, quienes le seguían más por instinto._

_Los niños corrieron por lo largo del gran parque, hasta llegar a un pequeño escenario que se había montado para la presentación mensual de algunas bandas locales, evento que el ayuntamiento pagaba para la recreación de los jóvenes, de cualquier manera, los niños corrieron hasta ocultarse en aquella pequeña tarima, entrando en aquel estrecho backstage los pequeños quedaron sorprendidos, sus ojos se asombraron al ver todo lleno de instrumentos musicales y músicos tocando roncas y rudas melodías, los niños quedaron asombrados ante aquella ruda arte, maravillados con el tremendo ruido que se oía proveniente del escenario principal._

_La impresión los dejo distraídos, tanto que ni siquiera notaron cuando Tsunade entro también en aquel anteteatro, para cuando los niños se percataron de su presencia, ya era demasiado tarde, pues ya los tenia apresados de sus bracitos, excepto a su rubio sobrino quien sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el escenario principal donde..._

_La tarola sucumbía ante los fuertes golpes de las baquetas, pero solo ocho fuertes y precisos golpes bastaron para dar paso a un fuerte y brutal riff que corrompía sin piedad el ambiente._

**"**_**It's a promise that he made to himself**_

Una promesa que se ha hecho a sí mismo

_**But the thrill puts his pact on the shelf**_

_Pero la emoción pone su pacto en juego_

_**Locked in a prison he built over time**_

_Encerrado en una prisión que construirá sobre el tiempo_

_**Made of bitterness, hate, and his lies"**_

_Hecha de amargura, odio y de sus mentiras_

_Naruto quedo más que paralizado, ni siquiera podía respirar, sentía una emoción que le impedía mover musculo alguno…_

**"**_**A life on trial a sad refrain**_

_Una vida a prueba, un triste estribillo_

_**A man's denial of pain sustained**_

_La negación del hombre del continuo dolor_

_**He can't control the deepening hole**_

_Él no puede controlar el penetrante vacío_

_**He feels true peace with rage unleashed"**_

_Siente paz verdadera, con una desatada rabia_

_El rubio muchachito quedo impactado ante aquella alocada muchedumbre que al ritmo de aquella canción brincaba. Sentía la euforia correr por sus venas, a punto de explotar en un infinito éxtasis de locura descontrolada..._

**"**_**The devil feeds on my thoughts**_

_El diablo se alimenta de mis pensamientos_

_**Even when I pray**_

_Incluso cuando rezo_

_**A broken promise that I'll**_

_Una promesa rota que yo…_

_**Never lose it again**_

…_jamás olvidare otra vez_

_**The darkness sucks on my soul**_

_La oscuridad aspira en mi alma_

_**And keeps the sun away**_

_Y mantiene el sol lejos de mí_

_**I can't stop it, so now…**_

_No la puedo detener, ahora…_

…_**LET THE MADNESS BEGIN**__**"**_

_¡Que la locura comience!_

_Los músicos apenas se habían percatado de la presencia de aquel pequeño individuo, el peliplateado guitarrista fue el primero en notar al pequeño individuo entre la lluvia de cerveza y fluidos de dudosa procedencia, permaneciendo con una rareza inanimada, embelesado, como si la multitud lo hipnotizara, lo cargo en un hombro, mientras tocaba con la otra mano, y le susurró al oído._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el guitarrista._

_-Na...ru...to- apenas pudo pronunciar de la emoción._

_**So many voices bounce around in his head**_

_Tantas voces rondan dentro de su cabeza_

_**Some tell him that he'd be better off dead**_

_Algunas le dicen que estaría mejor muerto_

_**Can't shake off the urge when the madness calls**_

_No puede deshacerse del impulso cuando la locura llama_

_**So set the world ablaze and watch the kingdom fall**_

_Entonces pon a arder el mundo y mira el reino caer_

_**A future bright turned black as night**_

_Un brillante futuro ennegrecido como la noche _

_**He grins with hate all hope is erased**_

_Sonríe con odio, toda esperanza esta borrada_

_**He can't resist the demons kiss**_

_No se puede resistir al beso del demonio_

_**LET THE MADNESS BEGIN**__**"**_

_¡Que la locura comience!_

_-¡NARUTO!-grito aquel músico mientras cargaba al pequeño sobre sus hombros y daba inicio al insano solo de guitarra._

_Después a coro los otros dos músicos siguieron el grito de su líder -¡NARUTO!- gritaron los otros dos fuertemente._

_Y al final el público entero lo coreaba una y otra vez-"¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO! -"_

-Naruto, Naruto... ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!... ¡NARUTO!...-gritó Azuma con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?... ¿¡Qué!?-dijo desconcertado Naruto, al notar que no estaba en ningún concierto, si no que estaba en su horrible salón de clases, peor aún en la aburrida clase de cálculo del profesor Azuma.

-Señor Namikaze, ¿Está poniendo atención?-pregunto molesto Azuma.

-Sí ,sí ,si claro que si profesor, a cada palabra que ha dicho- dijo nervioso.

-Bueno, entonces termine de resolver el ejercicio que estamos haciendo…- dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ja...Ja…. Ja… claro, claro-dijo temeroso mientras se dirigía al frente al pizarrón.

Naruto observo aquella enorme ecuación, los nervios se apoderaron de el al ver semejante igualdad, llena de letras y símbolos que jamás había visto en su vida.

-¿Y bien señor Namikaze?- dijo Azuma impacientándose.

-Solo...estoy buscando el método más apropiado…- dijo para ganar tiempo, a ver si de alguna manera divina podía resolver semejante problema.

-Lo que usted diga…-dijo burlonamente sarcástico.

Azuma se dirigió al asiento de Naruto mientras él se encontraba entretenido con aquel gigante problema.

-¿Quizá tenga la respuesta en su cuaderno?... Seguro que tiene excelentes notas aquí- dijo mientras tomaba el cuadernillo naranja del asiento de Naruto.

-¡No!...¡Espere!...ahí no hay...nada…- dijo, pero fue inútil, Azuma ya estaba hojeando el pequeño cuaderno naranja.

-Mmmm... ¡Pero mira que excelentes notas!... -dijo sarcástico-…Mira incluso tienes representaciones graficas…-dijo mientras mostraba los garabatos que había en el cuaderno, había de varios tipos, algunos de enormes conciertos, de instrumentos como guitarras, bajos o baterías o simplemente de la banda favorita de Naruto, Ozone, todos perfectamente dibujados y bien detallados con una delicadeza sorprendente.-…Vaya, vaya, vaya jamás me imagine que fueras un alumno tan "especial"…-dijo Azuma.

Ante semejante comentario a Naruto le aparecieron enormes venas de furia en la cabeza, Azuma solía jugar, por no decir molestar, de esa manera con sus alumnos, más cuando era, según él, "especiales", por no decir unos viles perezosos.

Dentro de sus perversos juegos Azuma decidió intensificarlos hurgando dentro de la mochila del rubio, obteniendo de ella un pequeño y naranja cuadernillo, al cual Naruto se dirigía con el nombre de Diario.

-Uuu... Pero se pone mejor- dijo cuándo inicio a hojear aquel pequeño cuaderno.

De inmediato Naruto tenso su cuerpo por completo en cuando Azuma se dispuso a leer dichas anotaciones tan privadas.

-No... Se atreva...-dijo rebosante de furia

-¿Qué?… ¿A leer esto?, pero si se ve muy entretenido- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-No… por favor- dijo controlando su furia interior.

-Pero la clase quiere oír lo que siente Naruto, ¿O no clase...?-pregunto al resto del salón mientras era seguido por un rotundo... "SIIIIIII!"

Naruto sabía que nadie ni nada detendría al fastidioso de Azuma, así que solo cerró los ojos y espero que lo siguiente no fuera tan duro.

-Mnh, mnh- dijo aclarándose la garganta, sin quitar aquella tétrica sonrisa para iniciar a leer un pequeño pero significativo párrafo…

_**15 de Marzo, **_

_Hoy Sai trato de enseñarme a tocar guitarra, pero soy demasiado torpe__,__tampoco puedo tocar la batería, ni el bajo, ni la armónica, o algún otro instrumento, comienzo a creer que mi sueño nunca se va a cumplir, pero no me daré por vencido,__ no me daré por vencido, le demostrare a mi padre que puedo ser alguien en la vida, ahora más que nada no debo perder mi objetivo, no estaré mas solo cambiare, seré más fuerte, lo prometo madre…_

-Bu bu bu, pobrecito niño de mama- decía Azuma con un estúpido puchero que hizo reír a toda la clase.

Azuma no media la intensidad con la cual lanzaba sus bromas, pues en este caso pisa hielo frágil sobre la autoestima del rubio. Pero sin más hojeo un poco más en el privado cuaderno

_**20 Abril**_

_Ya no llorare, ya no huiré, ya no sufriré, ya no me lastimare mas, mis heridas ya casi ni se notan, el doctor dijo que si lo hacia otra vez, ya no lo contaría…pero siento que cada vez estoy más solo, cada vez más triste, que a nadie más le importo, siento que no debo vivir no pude resistir, he perdido una vez más, solo espero que mi padre me encuentre, me siento peor que la vez pasada que lo hice__mi padre se molestara otra vez y tratara de golpearme, pero__solo puedo decir, una vez mas Perd..-_el texto se había terminado antes de terminar aquella frase.

Azuma simplemente silencio sus palabras después de leer aquellas últimas palabras, el salón quedo mudo ante la lástima que les produjo en texto anterior.

Naruto simplemente permanecía inmóvil al frente de todas las miradas incrédulas del grupo, acaso ¿Era posible?, que aquel que siempre estaba riendo y bromeando pudiese sentirse triste en algún momento, nadie imaginaba lo que aquel chico guardaba en su interior, en especial Azuma, que se sentía como la mierda más grande del mundo.

-Profesor... Ya….- sugirió el rubio con un tono apagado

-¿Ya, que Naruto?-dijo sereno

-¡Ya deje de estarme jodiendo la vida!...- grito el rubio furioso, lanzándose a golpes sobre el maestro.

Azuma se sentía mal por haberle hecho eso a aquel muchacho, pero no se iba a dejar golpear por él, así que simplemente detuvo sus débiles golpes con su fuerza, hasta que el rubio agoto sus energías por completo, finalmente Azuma lo apreso por completo, evitando que moviera musculo alguno.

-Mira mocoso, no juagaras así conmigo, no te reportare con el director, pero tendrás tu castigo, la agresión física está enteramente prohibida en mi salón…-dijo mientras lo tomaba de una patilla y lo arrastraba fuera del salón.

-Profesor, me lastima...-chillaba Naruto.

-¡Calla!- dijo prácticamente cargándolo de los cabellos.

Caminaron por los pasillos, ante miradas de algunos curiosos que por ahí pasaban, se movían entre un laberinto de pasillos, pues aquella institución era una de las más grandes y prestigiosas de aquella región, solo los hijos de los más ricos podían asistir a ella, en fin, llegaron a una pequeña puerta, bastante descuidad que en letras apenas visibles decía al frente "Detención". Como si de un animal se tratara, Azuma jaloneo al interior del salón a Naruto, hasta el frente de dicho salón en donde un tipo bastante gordo se encontraba durmiendo tras un escritorio, Azuma le llevo al frente y de un manotazo en el escritorio despertó a aquel hombre.

-¡Hey tu!... Este chico se va a quedar en detención por agredir a un profesor físicamente- decía Azuma mientras aquel hombre anotaba apresuradamente en una lista.

-Pero yo solo…-trato de defenderse el rubio.

-¡Silencio!…-pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡Fue culpa suya!…-

-¡Que te calles!-

-Nombre…- dijo aquel hombre con su chillona voz.

-Namikaze Naruto- dijo el rubio

-Profesor, aquí tiene el reporte, puede dejar a su alumno aquí- dijo el hombre dándole el pedazo de papel a Azuma, quien inmediatamente se retiro.

Aquel salón parecía un lugar de mala muerte, sucio, descuidado y con un extraño aroma en el ambiente, en fin, resignado y enojado Naruto se fue al lugar más aislado del salón, en donde casi no hubiera otros alumnos que le molestaran, afortunadamente tenía su reproductor de música con él, así que se sentó lo mas lejos de cualquier estudiante, pues solo quería estar solo con sus pensamientos solo con sus ilusiones, solo con sus sueños y anhelos, poco a poco el aburrimiento se hacía más grande, haciendo su estancia ahí fuese insoportable, pero que mas podía hacer, renegado y aburrido se recostó sobre el pupitre de la banca. Naruto caía profundamente dormido, poco a poco... Poco a poco...

_"NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO" era lo que la gente no paraba de gritar._

_El susodicho permanecía con una enorme sonrisa sobre los hombros de aquel delgado guitarrista, le encantaba aquella sensación en el estomago que sentía cada vez que gritaban su nombre, era una sensación inexplicable, pero le hacía sentir feliz, así como si todo el mundo le quisiera, se sentía amado por aquel publico…_

_Amor, algo que nunca había sentido, su padre jamás estaba para él, siempre ocupado en su trabajo desde que su madre murió, apenas notaba a su pequeño hijo, ni siquiera recordaba su cumpleaños, de no ser por la amable servidumbre que siempre le hacia una pequeña fiesta a Naruto su padre no recordaría tener un hijo, Naruto siempre se sentía solo en casa, a pesar de ser un niño rico y tener todo lo que un niño pudiese querer, siempre sentía un vacío en su pecho, que ni siquiera el juguete más grande y caro podía llenarlo, pero no ahora, no en este momento sobre el escenario, en este instante se sentía fuerte, poderoso, no se sentía solo, sentía que aquellas personas le acompañaban, no se sentiría solo ni una vez más, porque aquellos desconocidos frente a él lo acompañarían, en ese preciso momento Naruto se hizo una promesa a sí mismo "Jamás estaré solo"._

_En ese segundo, la canción había terminado, Naruto se sentía al fin lleno aquel vacío en su pecho, se sentía satisfecho, el peliplateado lo dejo en tierra firme y se arrodillo frente a él._

_-Let the Madness Begin…- fue lo único que le dijo antes de entregarle una plumilla que burdamente tenia escrita la misma frase, "Let the Madness Begin, todo acompañado por el incesante ruido del público, que aun seguían gritando NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO…"_

-Naruto... Naruto... Naruto despierta ya!- decía aquel gordo hombre, mientras movía un hombro del rubio para sacarlo de su letargo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué?- decía tallándose los ojos de sueño.

-Hace media hora que termino tu castigo, ya puedes irte…-

-¡Que! ¿¡Porque no me despertó!?- pregunto molesto por el retraso.

-Es que... Me quede dormido- le dijo con una irónica sonrisa.

Naruto no escucho mas y salió corriendo de ahí con todas su fuerzas, dejando tras él una nube de polvo, corría a toda velocidad por las calles y callejones, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"No voy a llegar" Naruto aumentaba su velocidad cada vez más, saltaba de un lado al otro, la gente se le quedaba viendo raro, pues no entendían su prisa.

No le quedaban alientos a Naruto para seguir corriendo, pero ya había llegado a su destino, una enorme bodega abandonada en el distrito industrial, una vieja nave oxidada, con vidrios rotos, llena de garabatos hechos con pintura en aerosol y un sin fin de pestes, pero Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa, que parecía no caber en su rostro.

Entro en aquel lugar por una puerta que tan solo llevaba un candado y una cadena, empujo ligeramente una de las puertas, lo suficiente para colarse debajo de entre la cadena y las puertas, camino por el común de la sala, entre vidrios rotos y pedazos de metal oxidado camino hasta llegar a una pequeña plataforma en donde un pelirrojo baterista, un azabache guitarrista y un castaño bajista ya le esperaban.

-Llegas tarde…- le reprocho el pelirrojo.

-No es culpa mía, Gaara….-

-¡Imbécil, ni siquiera se ha que has venido Naruto!...- le dijo el castaño

-Vamos Kiba, no llegue tan tarde…- defendió el rubio.

-Llegaste dos horas tarde Naruto….-contesto el castaño.

-Déjenlo en paz…- lo defendió el pelinegro.

-Gracias Sai…-

-Seguro que estaba follando, nada fuera de lo normal…- dijo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Nada de eso estaba castigado!...-

-No deberías juntarte con gente que le guste el sadomasoquismo…- dijo severo Sai.

-¡Eres un pervertido Sai! no me refiero e este tipo de castigo…. enserio estaba castigado….-

-Naruto, no nos vas a engañar, estoy casi seguro de que llegaste tarde por estar con una chica...-

-Que no, te digo…-

-¿Entonces con un chico?… - dedujo Sai.

-Si... ¡Digo, no!-

-Mientes, estoy seguro de que mientes…- dijo Sai aseverando la mirada.

-Cállate Sai, te digo que el de matemáticas me castigo…- dijo haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Aja, entonces estuviste con el "castigado"- dijo con una picara mirada.

-Deja de insinuar tonterías, ¡Estuve en detención!…- dijo fastidiado.

-¡Cállense los dos!...- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndole fin a la discusión de aquellos dos-…No nos interesa donde haya estado, al fin y al cabo llego tarde ya…- dijo Gaara molesto.

-Bueno, ahora ya les podemos dar las nuevas noticias a Naruto con más calma…- dijo Kiba sin esperanzas.

-¿Noticias nuevas?- pregunto con una tierna mueca de duda.

-Díselo, dudo que podamos hacer algo ahora….- dijo Gaara fastidiado.

-¿Decirme que? ¡¿Díganmelo ya?!...- ordeno el impaciente rubio.

-Ahhhhh….-suspiro Kiba-… bueno Naruto, hay dos noticias, una buena y una mala…-

-Dime la buena Kiba…- dijo excitado el rubio.

-La buena noticia, es que hay un caza talentos en la ciudad y está buscando una banda… –

-¡Genial!... Con tan buenas noticias no puede haber malas…- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues las hay…-interrumpió Gaara- …la mala notica es que las audiciones para la banda son hoy, y empezaron hace una hora….-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces que rayos esperamos!- dijo animoso

-Naruto es prácticamente imposible que lleguemos a tiempo…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Con ese ánimo si lo será, ¡Corramos!- decía frustrado ante la negativa de sus compañeros

-Naruto, ya llegara otra oportunidad- le dijo Sai tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- dijo rechazando cualquier apoyo del azabache.

-Déjalo ya Naru…- dijo Kiba

-No podemos dejar ir esta oportunidad, debemos seguir con nuestro sueño, porque nuestros sueños nos hacen seguir con nuestra vida y nos hacen más humanos y...-

-Ya, ya, ya... Vamos, antes de que digas mas estupideces…- dijo el pelirrojo apoyando a su amigo, pues ante todo no le gustaba ver al rubio triste -Pero démonos prisa...- apenas término y Naruto ya le arrastraba a toda velocidad.

Naruto jaloneaba a su amigo por toda la nave, rompieron el candado que cerraba la puerta de esta, salieron corriendo a toda velocidad

-Naruto... espera- gritaba sus otros dos compañeros, quienes trataban de seguirles el paso.

-Dense prisa...o no llegaremos- decía mientras corría.

-Pero... Ni siquiera sabes donde es…- justo cuando oyó esto, se paró de golpe, seguido por los otros dos

-¿Gaara, donde es la audición?...- el susodicho, se levantaba lentamente del suelo, bastante maltrecho.

-En un bar en la zona norte…- dijo una vez recuperado su clásica postura.

-¿Uno que tiene ventanas verdes?…- adivino el rubio

-Si...- dijo limpiándose el polvo.

-¿Que sirve cerveza importada?…- adivino una vez mas

-Si...-

-¡YA SE DONDE ES!...- grito el rubio y la carrera continuaba, destruyendo todo a su paso.

[...]

"Nunca los voy a encontrar" pensaba un pelirrojo encendido sentado tras una mesa frente a una banda que no daba una…-…¡Suficiente!...- Grito sin más el pelifuego- …¡Largo de aquí!...- ordeno a los muchachos, se tiro hacia atrás, cansado, se estaba desesperando. Su vestimenta decía mucho de él, pues llevaba encima un traje de colores claros bastante costoso, que combinaba a la perfección con ese cabello pelirrojo encendido

-¡Siguiente!...- grito y un grupo mas de jovencitos asustados paso a aquella gran sala, cada uno de los jóvenes tomo su instrumento musical y apenas habían tocado algunos acordes cuando...

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!- la escena se repitió muchas más veces, hasta que los aspirantes se terminaron.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito mientras lanzaba al suelo todo lo que tenía sobre su mesa-… ¿¡Que no hay ninguna buena banda!?...- decía mientras se tocaba las sienes.

En ese momento su teléfono, el cual había tirado con las demás cosas al suelo, comenzaba a vibrar. Tomo el teléfono y maldijo a los mil demonios por esa llamada, pero sin más opción la contesto

-¿Los has encontrado?...-dijo la segunda voz.

-No, aun no…- dijo decepcionado.

-¡Mierda!... El tiempo se termina, ¡Debemos hallarlos ya!- dijo furiosa la voz.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, El problema es que no hay ninguna que valga la pena…-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo!….-

-¡Te digo que ya lo sé!... Necesitaremos más tiempo, todas las bandas de por aquí son demasiado comunes, ninguna toca nada decente…-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Seguro que estás haciendo puras tonterías!….-

-¿¡Dudas de mi trabajo!?...-

-¡La verdad no se qué pensar!...-

-¡Maldito imbécil, como te atreves, Uchiha bastardo! ¡Te voy a...!-

-¡Llegamos!- expreso cierto rubio abriendo de golpe la puerta de la sala de audiciones.

-Te hablo luego…- dijo el pelirrojo mayor antes de colgar.

Los cuatro chicos cayeron desfallecidos ante semejante carrera, apenas y podían abastecer sus pulmones del oxigeno necesario.

-Vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí?, cuatro señoritas- dijo aquel hombre cruzándose de brazos-… ¡¿Qué rayos quieren?!- dijo déspota.

-¿Terminaron... las audiciones ya?- pregunto aquel rubio apenas con aliento suficiente.

-Si…- dijo sin más.

-¿Podemos adicionar aun?...- pregunto esperanzado.

-No…-

-Pero aun no se ha ido... los instrumentos siguen ahí- dijo señalándolos.

-¡He dicho que no!- le dijo molesto.

-Pero...-

-¡NO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Pero...-

-¡QUE NO!- dijo gritando.

-Déjalo Naruto, la genta tan fría y mala cómo él vive en un mundo diferente al nuestro, son unos engreídos ególatras que no saben lo que vales…- dijo el pelirrojo menor.

El comentario fue como un balde de agua fría en la espalda del pelirrojo mayor, "Esa frase, es de... No puedes ser será que el..." Tenía un gran parecido, la misma nariz, los mismos ojos, y las mismas ridículas frases, pero ¿Podría ser?...

-Vámonos ya... Sera en otra ocasión- dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir.

-¡Esperen! Quizá no les he dado la oportunidad que merecen…- dijo cambiando por completo su actitud, algo que extraño a todos, en especial al pelirrojo menor-…Si, me refiero a que debería darles la oportunidad de adicionar, después de todo han hecho el esfuerzo de venir…- todos quedaron extrañados ante aquel repentino cambio en el comportamiento de aquel desconocido, excepto el rubio por supuesto.

-¿A qué te refieres? Primero nos corres a patadas y ahora nos das otra oportunidad- intuyo el castaño.

-Tan solo quiero darles otra oportunidad... Si no la quieren-

-¡Claro que la queremos!- dijo el rubio tapándole la boca al castaño.

-Bien, pues que no se hable más, los veré mañana- dijo poniéndose su chaqueta encima.

-Espera…- dijo el rubio impidiéndole irse-… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sasori-dijo y sin siquiera despedirse salió de la habitación.

Saliendo de edificio, saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada al último número.

-Los tengo- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Excelente, mañana iniciaremos el plan- dijo aquella misteriosa voz. Subió a su auto y en pocos segundos se perdió en el horizonte de la carretera.

…

-¡Genial, nos darán una oportunidad!- grito feliz el rubio

-Sinceramente, ese tipo no me da confianza- dijo meditando el castaño.

-Hay algo raro en el, ni siquiera nos oyó tocar y nos dio una oportunidad- intuyo el pelirrojo.

-¡Pero nos dará una oportunidad!...- subrayo el rubio- … ¡Eso es lo que importa!-

-No lo sé, hay que andarnos con cuidado- dijo seriamente el castaño.

-¡¿Que acaso soy el único que está feliz por esto?!- dijo molesto Naruto.

-Tan solo, nos da un poco de desconfianza…- dijo el pelinegro.

Naruto no entendía la desconfianza de sus compañeros, el tan solo veía una oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, una oportunidad única, una oportunidad tan brillante como el sol mismo, pero la verdad no esperaba que sus otros compañeros le entendieran.

-Debemos confiar…- dijo el rubio en tono muy bajo, apenas perceptible.

-Siento que no debemos fiarnos de tipos como el…-dijo el pelinegro antes de ser interrumpidos

-… en nosotros – completo su frase en un tono más alto-… ¿Pueden confiar en mí?- les pregunto seriamente, mirándolos a los ojos.

Los tres integrantes se miraban unos a los otros, como no entendiendo la pregunta, pero eso era algo característico de Naruto, casi siempre hacia preguntas raras de la nada.

-Claro que confiamos en ti- dijo al fin Gaara.

-Entonces, confíen en mí cuando les digo que esta es una gran oportunidad, lo presiento en el fondo de mi alma- dijo sinceramente con alegría.

Nuevamente se miraron entre sí, así como si dudaran de las palabras que estaban a punto de decir, pero Sai fue el que al fin rompió el silencio.

-Claro que confió en ti- dijo Sai.

-Confió en ti…- dijo Kiba-… De alguna manera- agregó.

-…- Gaara permanecía en silencio, aun no estaba seguro de si debía confiar en Naruto, a pesar de que fuera su mejor amigo, no siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones-…No me queda más que confiar en ti, amigo…- dijo Gaara y Naruto se le lanzo encima dándole un gran abrazo.

-Gracias chicos, verán que al fin seremos grandes, al fin seremos…-

-La mejor banda de todo el mundo… lo sabemos- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡Son los mejores!- dijo feliz.

-Lo sabemos- nuevamente dijeron al unísono.

Naruto estaba a punto de decirles algo en cuanto su teléfono sonó, en la pequeña pantallita del móvil decía "Papa", inmediatamente su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, se había olvidado por completo del horario que su padre le había impuesto y que al parecer él había quebrantado, pues ya era casi la medianoche.

-Debo irme…- dijo saliendo de aquel bar a toda prisa.

Al parecer ese día estaba dedicado al deporte, pues Naruto aun seguía corriendo, pero él sabía que era inútil, pues así fueran quince minutos de retraso su padre le reprimiría. Naruto corrió por la avenida hasta hallar un taxi vacío, sabía lo que en casa le esperaba, tan solo esperaba no fuese tan duro.

[…]

-¿Mi hijo aun no llega?, cierto- pregunto un rubio mayor de alrededor de unos treinta y tantos, mientras le daba su abrigo y portafolios a uno de sus mayordomos.

Aquel hombre era el sueño de cualquier mujer, alto, fuerte, rubio de ojos azules, educado, respetable, sensible, bien vestido y millonario, todo lo que cualquier mujer soñó bien empaquetado en un lujoso esmoquin y mocasines.

-Me temo que no señor, pero recibimos un boletín de la escuela- dijo aquel viejo mayordomo guardando el abrigo en el armario del gran vestíbulo principal.

-Espero que no sea nada malo…- dijo para sí mismo el rubio.

-No me es grato decirle, pero es referente a un castigo del señor Naruto, por agredir físicamente a su profesor -

-Ahhhhh… Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a entender?- decía furioso mientras masajeaba sus cienes.

-Además llegaron más paquetes para el joven , señor… - dijo picando la furia del rubio mayor-…me tome la libertad de revisar que eran, claro por su seguridad, y note que era un set nuevo de batería profesional y una guitarra nueva de edición limitada modelo RR1- decía mientras leía un pequeño papel que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Ese Naruto…- decía hirviendo de rabia.

-Señor, además mandaron la evaluación del señor Naruto de este mes, al parecer reprobó nuevamente la clase de Calculo- dijo conteniendo su alegría con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-También se me informo que…-

-No digas mas… por favor…- dijo el rubio al borde del llanto.

-Señor Minato…- dijo exaltado al ver lo que había provocado.

-¿Que he hecho mal?…- dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los enormes cuadros del vestíbulo, uno con la imagen de la difunta esposa de Minato, las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro, se sentía bastante frustrado , triste y decepcionado al no poder ser un mejor padre para su hijo.

-Señor, si me deja opinar, no es culpa suya, es el muchacho que es incorregible, usted se lo ha dado todo y el jamás le ha correspondido con nada- interrumpió nuevamente el mayordomo, inmediatamente los sentimientos de Minato cambiaron, de estar triste y deprimido ahora estaba impotente y furioso.

-Tienes razón, no es mi culpa, él es el que debe mejorar, no yo- dijo subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo principal en dirección a la habitación del rubio menor.

Justo un segundo después la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió dejando ver una cabecita rubia.

-Estas no son horas de llegar- dijo el mayordomo quien había permanecido en la estancia.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Muchacho grosero, pero su padre lo castigara-

-Bueno, pero eso está en sus manos, no en las suyas-

-¡Jovencito insolente! De cualquier manera, su padre le espera en su habitación-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Dese prisa, no querrá enojarlo más de lo que ya esta-

Naruto se encargaría después de ese mayordomo metiche, ahora la prioridad era saber que tan molesto estaba su padre. Corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos de la planta alta de aquella lujosa mansión en donde vivía, hasta llegar a una puerta color Naranja con un espiral al centro que decía en letras negras "Naruto". Naruto se dio valor, trago saliva y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con su enorme habitación, inmediatamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su padre, hasta hallarlo frente a la ventana, mirando hacia uno de los bellos jardines de la mansión.

-Padre…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar.

-Hijo…- al parecer era de familia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?…-

-Hijo, dime ¿Qué es esto?- dijo señalando los grandes paquetes al centro de la habitación.

-Cosas para la escuela…- dijo dudoso

-En serio… no creo que en la escuela necesitaras un set de batería profesional y una guitarra de edición limitada…- dijo serio, Naruto no tenía palabras para decirle, tan solo dejo que le regañara-…Naruto, no entiendo porque haces cosas como estas, a tu madre no le hubiese gustado verte sin estudiar- Minato había tocado una llaga bastante dolorosa en ambos corazones.

-¡Mama me hubiese apoyado!-

-¡Tu madre jamás hubiese apoyado que su hijo fuese un inútil fracasado!-

-¡Tú jamás me entenderás, no como ella!-

-¡Entender que, que eres un haragán que le gusta la vida fácil!-

-¡Lo vez! ¡Ni siquiera puedes apoyarme en lo que me gusta!-

-¡Lo hago por tu bien! No lo entenderías, aun eres joven-

-¡Soy joven, pero no estúpido, ni tu ni nadie me comprende, nadie jamás lo hará y no espero que lo hagan!-

-¡Pobre de ti, acaso no puedes pensar en cómo me siento yo! ¡Eres un egoísta, no puedes dejar de pensar en ti!-

-¡En mi! ¡Pero si siempre se trata de ti!-

-¡Por favor deja de hacerte el mártir que no lo eres, aun no has madurado nada, sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo insolente!-

-¡Y tú sigues siendo el mismo padre desinteresado!-

-¡Deja de contestarme Naruto!-

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto!-

-¡Pues si estas harto! ¡¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?! ¡Te crees muy valiente, pues veamos que tan valiente eres afuera!-

-¡Sabes que! ¡Tienes razón, no tengo que seguirte soportando!- dijo Naruto dándole la espalda y saliendo de su habitación a paso veloz.

-¡¿A donde crees que vas jovencito?!- decía Minato mientras le seguía por detrás.

-¡Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar aquí!- dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta principal dispuesto a salir.

-¡Te voy a contar hasta tres para que te des vuelta regreses y te disculpes conmigo!- digo severo permaneciendo justo antes

-¡Uno!..- "Ya no mas, no cederé ante el..." pensó el rubio

-¡Dos!...-"No lo hare... Esta es mi oportunidad"

-Namikaze Naruto, eres mi peor decepción, si sales de aquí dejaras de ser mi hijo- Naruto se detuvo por un momento, se dio la vuelta y por primera vez un mucho tiempo encaro a su padre, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, era una fusión de contrastes azules, para decirle...

-¡Preferiría estar muerto a seguir siendo hijo tuyo!- dijo el rubio menor con tal desprecio, que como recompensa obtuvo una fuerte bofetada de su padre, tan fuerte fue el golpe que Naruto cayó al blanco suelo de mármol.

-Tres... Jamás vuelvas a esta casa, ni digas que perteneces a la honorable familia de los Namikaze, ni siquiera te atrevas a usar mi apellido- dijo serio Minato antes de darle la espalda por completo.

-No te preocupes... Jamás diré que fui hijo tuyo, ni siquiera tengo interés de usar tu apellido, jamás volveré a ser Namikaze Naruto, desde ahora seré Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el rubio menor haciendo referencia a el apellido de su madre.

Minato permaneció dándole la espalda al menor en todo momento, mientras Naruto se reincorporaba y salía de aquella casa en silencio, salía para jamás regresar.

"No volveré a estar solo" se repetía mil veces en su cabeza, ese recuerdo le atormentaba cada segundo, el llanto llenaba sus zafiros mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, solo, sin nadie que le acompañara y eso era lo que más odiaba, no poder cumplir su promesa

[...]

_[NOTA: Espero les haya gustado, espero estar escribiendo para personas, así que espero las criticas, sin más les agradezco por leer._

_Me despido, no sin antes comentarles, sin motivo de publicidad, que este chapter fue basado en la canción __**Let the Madness Begin **__de un grupo bastante joven llamado __**Fozzy **__quienes grabaron esta canción en su álbum __**Chasing the Grail.**__]_


	3. Dead and Gone

"_METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: Bueno, antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a las personas que han dejado comentarios, eso me ha animado bastante, por otra parte, he tomado en cuenta sus criticas y espero haberlas aplicado bien en este capitulo, realmente agradezco las criticas._

_Referente al capitulo, espero que les guste este, tiene mas descripciones tanto de lugares como de los personajes, y es el la primera vez que escribo algo con contenido sexual, así que por favor me encantaría que me dijeran que tal lo he escrito, también espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirlo, sin más largas les dejo el segundo: Muerto y Desaparecido!.]_

CHAPTER 2: DEAD AND GONE

[Muerto y Desaparecido]

[**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen.**]

**[ADVERTENCIA: Este texto tiene un contenido sexual entre personas de mismo sexo, se recomienda discreción. Si esta lectura no es de tu agrado te pido de la manera más atenta que lo abandones.]**

-¡Umh! …¡Mas! …¡Mas!…- _gime sin control esta chica sobre mis caderas._

_Besa mi cuello con desesperación con sus labios sabor cereza, llenándome de caricias vacías. Lo hace mientras estamos recostados en mi cama, en mi incomoda cama, siempre me ha parecido el lugar mas incomodo de toda la casa, todas las mañanas despierto aquí con ese maldito dolor de espalda que odio tanto._

_Esta muy excitada, al parecer, sus mejillas se han teñido de rubor y en todo su cuerpo comienzan a aparecer pequeñas gotitas de sudor producto de su excitación, yo sin embargo estoy mas frio que el ártico, a pesar de que es bastante linda, debo admitir, con sus enormes pechos y su firme trasero, prácticamente es una afrodita, con su cabello pelirrojo rizado y su tez blanca, hacen una combinación perfecta a la vista, además del dulce olor de su cabello, tan embriagador, seria el deseo de cualquier hombre tener un acoston con la venus que ahora tengo sobre mi cintura, cualquier hombre quedaría satisfecho sexualmente con una mujer así…_

_"¿¡POR QUE YO NO!?"_

_¿Porque no puedo sentirme satisfecho con alguna de las mujeres con las que me he acostado?, ni siquiera con esta chica que es la belleza personificada, solo me produce... Asco... Asco en su totalidad, detesto su estúpido olor a fresas, tan infantil, odio su maldita cara falsa de placer, aun así la maldita gime mi nombre…_

-¡Ohh! … ¡Sasuke!... ¡Mas!..¡Sasuke!… ¡Mas!….¡Mas! …- aborrezco_ que finja disfrutar esto, ¿Pero qué más da, para eso le voy a pagar, no?_

_Pero aun así no soporto esto mas, este ridículo intento de sexo, me repugna demasiado, ninguno de los dos disfrutamos esto, de no ser por el viagra ni siquiera hubiese logrado una erección, ¿Pero qué más da?_

-¡Perra! ¡Hazme gozar!- _le grito y empieza a mover sus caderas ridículamente en cada penetración, tratando de hacerme gemir, pobre estúpida_.

-¿Así papi?- _me pregunta con esa ridícula cara de ternura._

_Como detesto que finja, inmediatamente trata de besarme, obviamente se lo impido de una bofetada, ¿Quien se ha creído esta ramera?_

-¡Trabaja maldita!- _le digo antes de penetrarla con todas mis fuerzas, no con amor, no con placer, simplemente con desprecio_.

-Me lastimas...- _comienza a llorar._

_¿Por qué llora? ¿Acaso no es su trabajo?, por dios que deje de llorar, pierdo la concentración, si sigue llorando no podre venirme._

-¡Deja de llorar!- _le ordeno._

_Ahora si no podre eyacular, otra estúpida noche en la cual ni siquiera una cualquiera como esta me pudo satisfacer._

-¡Déjame!… ¡Ya!- _grita desgarrando su garganta._

_Sé que si se callara lograría un orgasmo, pues no he dejado penetrarla con tanto vigor, pero esa perra no cierra la boca, ya casi... Ya... Casi... Solo...un..._

**¡ZAZ!**

_¡Maldita sea! La perra me ha golpeado con la lámpara, sabia que debía quitarla después de que la ultima hizo lo mismo. ¡Mierda! Justo antes de llegar, por que, porque debo ser tan infeliz, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a sentir placer también? Rayos, mi frustración es enorme, lanzo las cosas que están a mi mano, tiro todo lo que encuentro._

_¡Maldita sea! acaso ese que ve en el espejo soy yo, me doy asco, parezco un drogadicto, mis ojos están rojos y he adelgazado demasiado, puedo ver mis costillas, además mi cabello luce terrible, grasoso y enmarañado, pero no hay problema… Sasori ya encontró unos sustitutos nuevos, tan solo debo esperar unas horas. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que es la una apenas, aun faltan varias horas, diablos, no podre conciliar el sueño aunque lo intente, quizá con algo de alcohol._

_Odio mi casa, siempre sola, detesto esta maldita soledad, me pongo una bata y salgo de mi habitación y miro mi desolada casa, pareciera estar abandonada, con los muebles cubiertos y completamente vacía, de no ser por que el resto de la casa es nueva, la gente creería que sigue en venta, ¿Que mas da?, camino por los blancos pisos de mi pasillo, iluminados por la luz que se cuela por las ventanas, camino por el helado piso hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, para cerrarla, pues esa bastarda la ha dejado abierta, mi camino sigue por los demás pasillos de mi vacía casa. Cerca de las demás habitaciones, también vacías, para variar, mi desolada caminata me lleva a mi vacía cocina, solo ocupada por un pequeño refrigerador, realmente no necesito mas, al cual le echo un vistazo._

_Rayos, supuse que aun quedaban cervezas, debí haber comprado unas cuantas ayer, quizá otra bebida... husmeo por las alacenas en busca de algo de preciado alcohol, pero mi búsqueda es en vano pues no encuentro gota alguna._

_Tendré que salir a comprar, mierda, con lo que odio salir a estas horas, ¿Qué más da?, simplemente me vestiré con lo primero que encuentre, regreso a mi desordenada habitación, creo que es la habitación mas llena de toda la casa, pues esta hecha un desastre, no necesito arreglarlo, nadie mas viene, tan solo me pongo la primera camiseta negra que encuentro y unos jeans que tomo del suelo, tomo mis llaves, mi abrigo, me pongo mi reproductor de música y salgo lo mas rápido posible de aquella lúgubre y solitaria casa…. como la detesto._

_Las calles ya están vacías, tan solo camino por la acera, en el bolsillo de mi abrigo están mis gafas de sol, esas gafas que han estado en mi rostro estos malditos cinco años, como las odio, los detesto con toda mi alma, pero aun así debo usarlos, debo usarlos mientras camino y oigo esta maldita canción…_

**"**_**Woke up insane today**_

_Hoy desperté enfermo…_

_**Dreamed I was blown away**_

_Soñé que me iba de aquí…_

_**Ten thousand called my name**_

_Y diez mil llamaban mi nombre_

_**Asleep at the wheel again**_

_Perdí mi rumbo, una vez más_

_**Turn me down, turn me down**_

_Me decepciona, me decepciona…_

_**Take my head and turn it around**_

_Toma mi cabeza y dale la vuelta_

_**Turn me on, turn me on**_

_Me anima, me anima_

_**Everything I do is wrong**_

_Todo lo que hago es un error__"_

_Camino y camino sin rumbo, siempre creí haberlo tenido, como he podido ser tan ciego, he tomado el camino erróneo, como lo odio, he vendido mi alma y la de todos mis amigos, jamás regresaremos a ser los mismo, pero aun guardo algo de esperanza, no puedo negar que espero que el idiota de Sasori haya encontrado a los indicados…._

**"**_**Out of the night comes a song that I know**_

_Al caer la noche escucho una canción que conozco bien_

_**Twisted and ruined and black**_

_Retorcida, arruinada y ennegrecida_

_**I can't remember the people they were**_

_No puedo recordar las personas que alguna vez fuimos_

_**Nobody knows if they ever come back**_

_Nadie sabe si alguna vez regresaran…_

_**Lost in the ashes of time they still sing**_

_Perdidos en las cenizas del tiempo siguen cantando…_

_**Echoes of romance gone bad**_

_Los románticos ecos lo empeoran_

_**I can remember them better than you**_

_Puedo recordarlos más que tu…_

_**I shared the darkness they had**_

_Pues compartí con ellos su oscuridad_

_**Dead and gone, dead and gone"**_

_Muertos y desaparecidos, muertos y desaparecidos_

_Odio salir de noche, no hay nadie en las calles, pero es a la única hora a la que puedo salir, detesto que no haya personas, me siento solo, como odio sentirme solo, hace mucho me prometí no estar solo, pero que idiota he sido, eso es imposible, yo nací para perder y he perdido todo, siento que mi alma se ha muerto y desparecido, siento que yo ya no existo._

**"**_**Woke up in my grave today**_

_Hoy desperté en mi tumba…_

_**I dreamed I heard you say**_

_Soñé que te escuchaba decir:_

_**All of eternity was pain**_

_Que toda mi eternidad seria dolor_

_**I laid my head back down again**_

_Dejo caer mi cabeza una vez más…_

_**Turn me down, turn me down**_

_Me decepciona, me decepciona…_

_**Your lips move but you make no sound**_

_Tus labios se mueven pero no hacen sonido alguno_

_**Turn me on, turn me on**_

_Me anima, me anima_

_**Everything I do is wrong"**_

_Todo lo que hago es un error_

_Mis pasos me llevan al mismo lugar de siempre, detesto decirlo, pero si alguna vez he considerado algún lugar mi hogar ha sido este mugriento bar llamado "The Worms Pub", a simple vista da una impresión repulsiva, pero una vez dentro te das cuenta de que es peor, con su asqueroso olor a ebrios, sin mencionar las acciones de los mismos, son unos cerdos asquerosos, sus acciones son de lo mas poco higiénicas y no conocen el sentido de ética, pero me siento mas cómodo aquí que en mi casa…_

**"**_**Out of the night comes a song that I know**_

_Al caer la noche escucho una canción que conozco bien_

_**Twisted and ruined and black**_

_Retorcida, arruinada y ennegrecida_

_**I can't remember the people they were**_

_No puedo recordar las personas que alguna vez fuimos_

_**Nobody knows if they ever come back**_

_Nadie sabe si alguna vez regresaran…_

_**Lost in the ashes of time they still sing**_

_Perdidos en las cenizas del tiempo siguen cantando…_

_**Echoes of romance gone bad**_

_Los románticos ecos lo empeoran_

_**I can remember them better than you**_

_Puedo recordarlos más que tu…_

_**I shared the nightmares they had**_

_Pues compartí con ellos sus pesadillas_

_**Dead and gone, dead and gone"**_

_Muertos y desaparecidos, muertos y desaparecidos_

_**So long, so long, so long**_

_Desde hace tanto, desde hace tanto, desde hace tanto…_

_**Dead and gone"**_**.**

_Muertos y desaparecidos_

_Odio este estúpido lugar, odio este maldito ambiente, odio a cualquier individuo que este aquí, odio sus asquerosas mesas y su piso cuarteado, con todos los vidrios rotos y el alcohol de dudosa procedencia, pero sigo viniendo, sigo viniendo por que es el único lugar en el que siempre hay gente, malvivientes o drogadictos, pero siempre me siento mas acompañado que en casa._

-¿Que te sirvo?-_me pregunta el cantinero, con su ronca voz._

-Lo más fuerte que tengas -_le digo serio aunque él se ríe de mi, acaso no sabe quien soy, como se atreve a burlarse de mi, si en realidad supiese de mi reputación de bebedor, pero no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe, nadie lo puede saber..._

-Ten...- _me dice poniéndome un pequeño vaso de licor, huele bastante a alcohol, quizá sea un licor adulterado, el terrible y fuerte olor a alcohol responde mis sospechas. Me lo tomo de golpe, azoto el vaso en la mesa y pido mas, vaya que ese licor es fuerte, una sola copa y me siento mareado, pero aun no es suficiente para el gran Sasuke Uchiha._

_Cada copa que bebo me hace sentir mas lejos de este mundo, como quisiera poder escapar de él, lejos de todos estos malditos problemas, pero justo antes de que pueda escapar hay algo que me lo evita, quizá hoy lo logre, si quizá si bebo mas..._

…_Esta vez me siento mas lejos de lo que he llegado antes, quiero escapar, escapar de mí, pero aun necesito más alcohol para lograrlo…_

…_Maldita sea, no resisto mas..._

-¡Maldito cerdo!- _me ha gritado una de las zorras del bar sobre la que he vomitado._

_Apenas y controlo mi cuerpo, no puedo siquiera caminar adecuadamente, todo me da vueltas, pero se me hace muy gracioso, ¿Por qué se me hace tan gracioso? Sonrió sin siquiera saberlo, vaya que este alcohol si es efectivo._

_Camino por calles extrañas, pero estoy seguro de conocerlas, sé que algunas vez he pasado por aquí, mis pies me llevan sin que pueda controlarlo, cada vez me escabullo en callejuelas mas pequeñas, hasta llegar a un edificio, bastante modesto, aquellos tonos azules en la fachada y las enormes ventanas se me hacen tan familiares, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no puedo ir hacia allá._

_No puedo controlar mis acciones, mi mano toca el timbre, maldita sea, que hago aquí, la maldita puerta se abre y lo recuerdo todo de golpe, ¿Porque mi cuerpo me ha traído aquí?_

-¿Qué haces aquí, creí que me habías dicho que jamás regresarías?- _me dice con su cara de engreído, siempre la ha tenido, pero ¿Por que lo veo tan borroso…_?

-Sa...sori… eres...Un…imbé…cil...- _no puedo siquiera pronunciar, maldita sea, todo se hace mas oscuro y siento que caigo..._

...

_Mi vista esta borrosa, alcanzo a escuchar a alguien, estoy recostado sobre algo acolchonado, bastante estrecho, quizá sea un sofá, solo alcanzo a ver horrible el techo blanco y lo que al parecer es una ventana, pero el estúpido sofá me impide ver mas allá, odio estar tan incomodo._

-Lo se, aun no sabe nada... No te preocupes yo lo tengo todo controlado...- _al parecer Sasori habla con alguien, ¿Quien será?, quiero escuchar mas pero mis ojos se cierran otra vez no puedo evitarlo..._

…

-Te dije que cuando todo este listo te los entregare a ambos... Aun faltan pequeños detalles… No me presiones todo está preparado - _de que hablara Sasori, hable de lo que hable el debe tenerlo bajo control todo, no existe mejor controlador que este pelirrojo, hay veces que creo que solo somos sus marionetas…_

[…]

-¡Despierta Sasuke!-

-¿¡Que rayos quieres!?- _le reclamo al idiota después de que el imbécil me grita sabiendo de la gran resaca que me aqueja._

-¿Así me agradeces por acogerte en mi casa, Uchiha bastardo?- _me dice el maldito idiota._

-Ni que quisiera estar aquí - _le digo levantándome del sofá en el que estaba recostad_o.

-Tan siquiera agradece que no te deje tirado en la calle en tu estado- _dice recargándose en una de las paredes beige de su casa._

-Gracias, por nada imbécil- _le digo antes de que me ataque una fuerte migraña que me hace agarrarme las sienes_

-Valla, parece que alguien se esta haciendo viejo, que acaso el Gran Uchiha no puede con una simple resaca- ¿_Cómo se atreve el imbécil?_

-¡Vete a la mierda!- _por que mi inconsciente me ha traído aquí, en algún momento llegue a considerar este lugar mi hogar cuando solía vivir aquí, pero descubrí que eso no era para mí, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado._

-Tu jamás cambias, ¿Cierto?-

-Cállate, ¿Cuánto dormí?- _pregunto al notar que no hay reloj alguno en su apartamento_.

-Relájate, apenas te quedaste dormido, si acaso cuarenta minutos, quédate lo que consideres necesario- _con razón me duele tanto mi cabeza, el insomnio y el alcohol no hacen buena combinación._

-No, me voy a casa- _la verdad no es que lo considere muy mi amigo, a pesar de el hecho de que hemos sido compañeros desde pequeños, pero jamás me ha inspirado mucha confianza este imbécil, nunca estuve muy cómodo a su lado._

-¿Seguro que tu almohada te debe extrañar mucho?- _dice sarcástico._

-Déjame en paz-

-He dicho que te quedes lo que quieras, o acaso tú estúpido orgullo te lo impide-

-Sí y mucho, por cierto Sasori espero que los sustitutos estén listos- le digo acomodándome el abrigo, ante todo la imagen.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Recuerdas la frase de Kankuro?, esa estupidez que siempre dice- ¿_A que rayos viene eso?_

-¿Lo de "no sabes lo que realmente valgo" o una estupidez como esa?-_algo le intriga a Sasori y tiene que ver con esa frase de Kankuro, su rostro me tiene intrigado, ¿Qué rayos ha encontrado Sasori? – ¿_Porque me lo preguntas?- _su expresión en el rostro me dice que este mas será algo interesante…_

-Tan solo una simple pregunta, nada importante… ¿Acaso no ya te ibas?- _me dice abriendo la puerta del apartamento_.

-Te odio…- _le digo antes de abandonar su apartamento._

-No lo olvides Sasuke, tendrás que conocerlos mañana a la diez en mi bar- _me grita desde su puerta._

-Lo que digas….- _digo dándole la espalda._

_Salgo de aquel lugar lo más rápido que puedo, que no es muy rápido, camino a lo largo de las penumbrosas callejuelas, pues al parecer aun no amanece, he perdido la noción del maldito tiempo y al parecer he olvidado en casa mi celular, pues no lo tengo en mis bolsillos, odio olvidar las cosas._

-Disculpe, ¿Puede decirme la hora?- _me pregunta alguien por detrás, ¿Debería asustarme?, podría ser una asalto, pero su voz es suave y delgada como la de un niño, de cualquier manera, ¿Acaso ese imbécil no se da cuenta que no traigo reloj?_

-¡No!- _le digo sin siquiera voltear, por si las dudas._

-¡Hey idiota no tienes por qué contestarme así_!- me grita el imbécil._

_¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme?, ahora le enseñare... Me doy la vuelta para poder darle la tunda de su vida... Pero algo me lo impide... ¿Quizás sea su cabello rubio?, el cual a pesar de la penumbra brilla con la ligera luz de los postes del alumbrado o ¿Quizá sea su delgada y fina silueta?, Delineada por su uniforme escolar con la playera blanca del uniforme ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para dejar ver aquella piel canela que se ve perfectamente bronceada, sabia que era un niño, bueno, alguien no tan adulto, pero lo que mas me deja impactado son aquellos zafiros que tiene por ojos, maldita sea se ven tan... Tan... Sexy... Pero parece que ha estado llorando, sus ojos están vidriosos, sin mencionar las lágrimas secas que están en sus mejillas, pero por algún motivo eso lo hace ver más... Apetecible. No puedo negar que para ser un chico, si un chico de sexo masculino, es bastante, lindo… ¿Lindo?, debo seguir borracho._

-¿Te encuentras bien?- _le pregunto tratando de ocultar la enorme excitación que me quema por dentro._

-¿¡Que te importa!? ¡Tan solo te pregunte la hora!- _dice y se da media vuelta, pero lo he jalado del brazo, ¿Porque he hecho eso? Mi cuerpo comienza a desobedecerme, definitivamente sigo ebrio._

-¿Enserio estas bien? Un chico de tu edad no debería estar por aquí a esta hora-… _¡¿Qué estúpida pregunta ha sido esa?!_

-Déjame, ¿Tu que sabes de mi?- _trata de librar mi agarre, pero valla que niño tan hiperactivo._

-Ese uniforme, es de una escuela para niños ricos y esta no es una zona para niños ricos, además las marcas de lágrimas en tu rostro hablan por sí solas-

-¿Y tú? un pobre imbécil solo a esta hora, con aliento a alcohol, sin amigos ni nadie, seguro que no tienes a nadie que le importes_-...¿Cómo se atreve, acaso no sabe quien soy?… creo que no, nadie lo debe saber._

-¿¡Tú que sabes de mi, niño!?-_ le respondo furioso._

-¡No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que eres un pobre diablo que a nadie le importa!- _me dice retador haciendo mas fuerte su forcejeo._

-¿Eso crees? Pues mira que dudo que tú le importes a alguien, pobre niño rico, seguro peleaste con mami y querías probar que podías estar solo ¿No?... ¡Pero solo eres un niño mimado!- _le digo acercándome cada vez mas a él, rayos maldito cuerpo no me desobedezcas ahora._

-¡Déjame en paz!- dice _forcejeando tratando de quitarse mi agarre, pero por alguna rara razón eso simplemente hace que mi agarre sea más fuerte, ¡Maldito cuerpo obedéceme ya!_

-¡Te voy a enseñar niño!-¿_Porque he dicho eso? Rayos, solo espero que mi cuerpo se detenga antes de alguna estupidez…_

_Mi ebrio cuerpo me hace jalarlo hacia y eliminar cualquier distancia entre nuestros rostros, se ve asustado, pero su esfuerzo de oponerse se detiene, por unos segundos nos miramos el uno al otro y así como si por medio de telepatía nos entendiéramos, nuestros labios se acercan hasta que ambos se juntan…_

_El ligero roce entre nuestros labios termina casi de inmediato, suelto su brazo inmediatamente, él se da la vuelta, acaso esta avergonzado, no es que yo no le este… tan solo yo… ¡mierda! ¿Acaso me he ruborizado?_

-Espera, si necesitas donde quedarte puedes quedarte en mi casa- _no, no estoy ebrio, seguro que el alcohol me ha causado daño cerebral, ¿Cómo se me ocurre invitar a este mocoso a mi casa?, mi cerebro esta severamente dañado._

_Su lindo rostro muestra conflicto, no creo que quiera venir, ¡Vamos! ¿Porque eso me decepciona, acaso mi mente también esta ebria?, seguro debe ser eso._

-No lo sé, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?- _podrá se lindo y un imbécil, pero no es ningún tonto._

-Mira, creo que en este momento soy en la única persona en la que puedes confiar, con esa edad y tu uniforme solo te estas ganando que te violen- _no significa que no quiera hacer lo mismo, pero por su expresión facial de terror creo que lo he convencido._

-... Esta bien...- _me dice triste, jamás había sentido algo así, al parecer su tristeza me afecta, me hace sentirme triste también, odio este nuevo sentimiento, me perturba, me hace sentirme débil, lo detesto, simplemente lo detesto._

_Caminamos por un rato por las vacías callejuelas, tan solitarias y oscuras que oigo nuestras respiraciones, su compañía me hace sentirme reconfortado, ¡Maldita sea!, si apenas le conozco ¿por qué me desequilibra tanto?…_

_Caminamos hasta que pudimos hallar un black cab, bastante viejo y descuidado, en fin, ambos subimos a la parte trasera del vehículo, esta en muy mal estado los asientos rotos y los vidrios sucios, nuevamente estoy en un lugar muy estrecho, pero quizá esta vez sea mas favorable, sin mas le doy las indicaciones suficientes al viejo taxista._

_El camino no es muy largo así que debo prisa si me quiero divertir con el rubio, !¿Que rayos estoy diciendo?!, seguramente el daño cerebral ya es muy grave ¿O me estoy volviendo loco? _

_Pero al parecer mi cuerpo sigue desobedeciéndome, pues se acerca cada vez mas al del rubio, me acerco tanto que inclusive puedo oír los apresurados latidos de su corazón, puedo oír como se acelera cada vez que me aproximo más a él, pareciere que fuese a explotar cuando le he tocado la pierna, siento el calor de su cuerpo, puedo oler aquel peculiar aroma que produce su cabello, tan dulce, tan suave, como lo odio, pero por alguna razón siento la necesidad de respirarlo, siento la necesidad de estar muy cerca de él, ¿No sé si en realidad sea el alcohol?, pero el chico me excita... Jamás he sentido algo así, mucho menos por otro hombre._

-¿Cómo te llamas?- _me pregunta con la mirada perdida en la ventana del taxi, como si tratara de desviar mi atención._

-Sasuke...- _le digo acercando mi rostro al de él, me declaro físicamente incompetente, pues ya no controlo ninguna de mis acciones, me he vuelto loco, olvidando la presencia del taxista, beso su cuello delicadamente, respirando aquel adictivo olor…_

-...Sasuke...-_dice quedo, maldita sea, odio esa sensual voz._

_Cuando comenzó a hacer tanto calor, cuelo mi mano dentro de su camisa, para encontrarme con aquella tersa piel, es como tocar terciopelo, con la otra mano acaricio aquellos rayitos de sol que tiene por cabellos, mis labios se cansan de su cuello y buscan aquellos deliciosos labios, pero el me detiene, sus brazos me impiden acercarme, su fuerza no es suficiente para detenerme y le robo un profundo beso..._

_En el momento en que toco sus labios siento un ligero cosquilleo en mi abdomen, maldita sea, odio esa sensación es como si fuese a vomitar, nuestras lenguas juegan torpemente entre ellas, su inexperiencia es notable, pero aun así es el beso que más he disfrutado, ¿Que rayos me sucede?, ¿Cómo puedo pensar algo así?, desvió mi mano a su entrepierna y la rozo descaradamente hasta que alcanza la rigidez deseada, realmente no se lo que hago, pero lo que mas me preocupa es el hecho de disfrutarlo, mientras, el cuela sus manos dentro de mi sudadera y comienza a deslizar sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda, maldita sea, por que son tan suaves sus manos, mi mano me desobedece y comienza desabrochar el cinturón del rubio, afortunadamente el rubio le impide a mi mano terminar su tarea, por otro lado el pantalón me comienza a apretar en cierta zona, podría intentar violarlo de no estar en un taxi tan estrecho, no resisto mas..._

-Hemos llegado- _dice el conductor matando la pasión por completo, como lo odio._

_Le lanzo unos cuantos billetes, y saco del taxi al rubio de la mano, salgo a toda prisa buscando las llaves en mi bolsillo, esta vez el me sorprende buscando mis labios, ¿Debería alejarlo de mí?, torpemente trato de abrir la puerta sin separarme de sus labios, justo cuando la puerta se abre ambos caemos al frio suelo, desesperadamente desgarro su camisa, inmediatamente le lanzo contra el enorme sofá negro de la sala, rayos su piel es deliciosa, la excitación consume mi mente, él es muy sumiso, y eso me desespera, ni siquiera me toca…_

-¡Vamos niño de mama! ¡Acaso no sabes cómo tener sexo!- _le digo retadoramente, de alguna mágica manera el reacciona y ataca mi boca desesperadamente, siento que su lengua me llega hasta la garganta, me siento sobre sus caderas para poder atacar mejor, vaya que esta excitado, siento su miembro tan duro entre mis glúteos, ahora que lo pienso esta posición no me favorece, el besa mi cuello brutalmente, mordiéndolo y dejando ligeras marcas en el, mi boca produce un ligero y Sexy sonido, como si fuese un grito de placer, ¿Acaso este idiota me esta haciendo gemir?._

-Ahhh... Vamos… a mi…. habitación...- _apenas puedo pronunciar, maldita sea por que el placer que me produce es tan embriagador como el alcohol del bar._

_Rápidamente sin dejarnos de besar nos levantamos del sofá, pero creo que es demasiado complicado para que ambos nos movamos al mismo tiempo, así que lo cargo de la cintura y el se aferra a mi cadera con su piernas, presionando su potente miembro sobre mi abdomen, maldita sea, odio esta necesidad que me surge de poseerlo._

_Torpemente lo cargo a lo largo del estrecho pasillo, tirando todo a nuestro paso, cada vez nos aferramos mas el uno al otro, siento sus uñas enterrándose en mi espalda, produciéndome más y más placer, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuántos gemidos más me va a sacar?._

_Cuando al fin llegamos, lo lanzo a la cama y en un solo movimiento me lanzo sobre el y comienzo a besarle el cuello y acariciar su miembro sobre su pantalón._

-...Sasuke...- _dice mi nombre y todo mi cuerpo se baña en un éxtasis tan placentero_-...Sasuke para... ¡Detente ya!...!Ahhhhh!- ¿_Por qué me lo dice si sabe que no me detendré?_-... ¡Detente!- _grita cortándome la inspiración, me detengo, pues no quiero otro objeto destrozado en mi cabeza_

-No creo que estos sea correcto…- ¿_¡__QUEEE!? ¿Cómo dice eso en estos momentos? _-No nos conocemos y no se me hace correcto, somos hombres- _vaya que es un idiota, pero es tan Sexy a la luz de la luna_ -Deberíamos salir un poco y conocernos mas- _vaya que es sensual_ -Siento que vamos muy rápido en esta "relación"- _muy rápido, si ni siquiera me ha dejado comenzar, si me dejara le enseñaría que es rápido, y sé que el también quiere hacerlo, mi mano en su erecta entrepierna me lo dice_-¿Me entiendes?... Verdad- _claro que entiendo, ven y dale a Sasuke amor._

_Me lanzo directamente a su pantalón y lo despojo de él y de su ropa interior en un solo movimiento, su miembro salta erguido, jamás había visto el pene de otro hombre, menos el de un adolescente, volteo la mirada hacia su rostro, me mira con cierto terror, pero su expresión cambia cuando lo engullo por completo._

-Ahhhhhhhh...- _lanza un enorme gemido, que sonido tan delicioso, deslizo mi boca por toda su longitud, jamás había hecho algo así pero me excita mucho y no solo a mi, el cuerpo del rubio se tensa y cada vez gime más _-...Detente... No...No...Detente...no... ¡No te detengas... Más... Más...Más Sasuke!- _dice excitándome, maldita sea, no puedo mas, siento que el pene me va a explotar_ -¡Para que me vengo!...- _dice e inmediatamente paro, pues no quiero que nuestro jueguito termine tan pronto._

_El audaz chico me voltea, quedando esta vez el sobre mi, rayos me excita que tome la iniciativa, sin perder el tiempo desabrocha mi pantalón y sumerge su boca en mi falo, me hace el mejor sexo oral que he tenido en mi vida, cada lamida que le da a mi miembro viril me produce una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espina, no puede ser, todo mi cuerpo se contrae, siento que mi corazón va explotar, mi espalda se arquea, estoy a punto de..._

-Ahhhhhhhh...- _rayos no han sido ni quince minutos._

-Puaj... Puaj... puaj- _venirme, al parecer mi esperma no es de su agrado, y no lo culpo, no tragaría esa cosa ni aunque fuera el ultimo alimento en la tierra._

-¿Estas bien?-_le pregunto en cuanto la cara de asco se quita de su rostro._

-¡Maldito precoz!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- _me ha dicho el muy creído_

-No duraste ni cinco minutos... Eres un precoz- _me dice escupiendo aun mi semilla._

- ¡Te voy a enseñar quien es un precoz!- _lo tomo de la cama y lo lanzo de frente contra la pared pegando mi cuerpo al de el, tomo con mi mano al "rubio menor" y comienzo a jugar con el, ligeros gemiditos salen de su voz._

-¿Que... nunca te... rindes...?- _me dice a mi oído._

-No... Y menos con... Alguien como tu- _al parecer mi comentario le molesta, se voltea pero en vez de dejarle hablar le planto un pasional beso, mi pene se alza erguido una vez mas, oprimiéndose contra el de él, el rose entre ellos me produce tanto placer, ahora si ya no resisto mas necesito mas placer._

-Vamos... dame mas...- _gime alzándose amarrando sus pies a mi cintura, poniendo su lindo trasero a la merced de mi excitado miembro._

_Mi ansiedad me dice que debo penetrarlo lo más rápido que pueda, debo poseerlo ya, pero hay otra sensación que me dice que debo ser cuidadoso para no lastimarlo_

-Vamos... No te quedes ahí nada más... ¿Qué esperas?- _al parecer el también perdió el control en su cuerpo y mente._

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate! ¡Acaso quieres que te viole!-

-Si lo vas a hacer date prisa- _no lo soporto más, es un ¡Idiota!._

-¡Eso es todo!-_le digo y lo dejo caer por completo sobre mi pene ya bien lubricado por mis fluidos._

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...- _ambos gritamos de placer, rayos, me siento en el cielo, las embestidas son lentas pero potentes, nos hacen gemir a ambos, además tomo su miembro y comienzo a masturbarle, jamás me había sentido tan excitado, debo tener mas...mas...mas..._

-Sa..su..ke ...- _dice con dificultad, apenas y puedo sostenerlo, mis piernas flaquean de la excitación_

_Cada penetración se hace mas veloz que la anterior, además mi muñequea se mueve frenéticamente, mis gemidos y los de él salen sin control, maldita sea por que sus gemidos me excitan tanto, miro su rostro con aquellos ojos cerrados y su linda boquita diciendo mi nombre cada vez mas fuerte_

-Sasuke… .Sasuke….SASUKE!-_maldita sea, debo resistir aunque sea un poco mas, pero es que este idiota me excita mucho._

_Mis embestidas son mas frenéticas cada vez, maldita sea, no resistiré ni un segundo mas siento que…_

-Sas…uke…..-_le he ganado, maldita sea ya no puedo mas…_

-Ahhh….-_maldita sea._

_Ambos hemos recibido la semilla del otro, salpicada entre nuestros abdómenes._

_No puedo cargarle mas, mis piernas ya no tienen siquiera fuerza para sostenerme, caemos lentamente de espaldas, afortunadamente la cama estaba considerablemente cerca, caigo y el sobre mi, ambos agitados y jadeantes, miro sus bellos ojos zafiro, siento su delicada piel rozando con la mía. Permanecemos mirándonos uno al otro, perdiéndome cada vez en su hermoso rostro, ¿Por qué sonrió como un idiota?_

_-_Precoz…._- fue lo único que dijo antes de recostarse sobre mi, maldito hijo de puta, que mas puedo hacer que abrazarlo, es tan cálida su compañía, me hace sentirme...¿ Amado?...¿quizá?…No, debo seguir ebrio._

_[…]_

La noche pasaba, acompañando a aquella pareja, iluminándola con la luz de la luna, ambos se abrazaban posesivamente el uno al otro, ambos con una enrome sonrisa en el rostro, el silencio permanecía hasta que el sonido de un teléfono rompió el silencio y el sueño del mayor.

Sasuke tomo el teléfono celular del pequeño taburete del costado, maldiciéndolo a cada segundo

-¿Qué? - dijo en cuanto contesto.

-Te necesito aquí- dijo la segunda voz.

-¿Ahora mismo?- pregunto separándose ligeramente del cuerpo que le acompañaba.

-No preguntes estupideces, tu sabes que si-

-Pero... No puedo-

-Jamás te has negado, ¿Qué rayos haces que es mas importante?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, ya voy para allá- le dice antes de levantar mas sospechas de las necesarias, se levanta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante.

-Date prisa, tienes quince minutos-

-Si, lo que digas- decía mientras buscaba su ropa, buscándola entre el desastre de hacia unas cuantas horas.

-Es enserio- dijo serio antes de colgar

-Imbécil- dijo cuando al fin pudo encontrar su pantalón y ponerse la primera playera blanca que tuvo a la mano.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero a Sasuke le surgió, por primera vez, la necesidad de despedirse de su acompañante, simplemente se acercó y recordó algo muy curioso.

_-Aun no se su nombre-_ pensó en despertarle para preguntarle, pero su sueño se veía tan profundo que desistió.

Así que se acercó a él y simplemente se despidió de él dándole un lindo beso en la mejilla, no sin antes notar su pequeño collar el cual observo detenidamente

_Es una plumilla… pero que dice… Let the Madness Begin…acaso este idiota conocerá a... no tan solo debe ser una coincidencia, pero definitivamente este no será un mes aburrido._

-Quizá mi alma haya muerto y se ha ido pero tu la traerás de vuelta- fue lo que le dijo antes de irse de la habitación dejándolo solo entre las sabanas blancas y la luz de la luna.

[...]

_[NOTA: Espero les halla gustado, espero estar escribiendo para personas, asi que espero las criticas, realmente me gustaría que me dijeran que tan mal lo he hecho, la verdad ha sido lo mas difícil que he escrito, además lamento la tardanza de 11 hrs_

_Me despido, no sin antes comentarles, sin motivo de publicidad, que este chapter fue basado en la canción __**Dead and Gone**__, perteneciente a una de mis bandas favoritas __**Motörhead**__, quienes __incluyeron esta canción en su álbum __**Snake Bite Love.**__]_


	4. Symphony of Destruction

"_METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: Bueno,__antes de iniciar me quiero disculpara por la tardanza de este capítulo, he estado bastante atareado, espero lo entiendan, también me gustaría agradecer por la geniales criticas que me han dejado, aunque creí dejar en claro que la repetición de algunas palabras era intencional, pronto sabrán por que, de cualquier manera las tome en cuenta y las trate de aplicar en este capítulo._

_Agradezco que me hayan dicho que narro mejor en tercera persona, honestamente sabía que ese no era mi fuerte._

_Respecto a el capitulo me gustaría decir que en este capítulo algunas preguntas se contestan, pero otras surgen, como en todos mis capítulos me base en una canción, es una canción bastante representativa del genero, espero disfruten del capítulo así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo]_

CHAPTER 3: SYMPHONY OF DESTRUCTION

[Sinfonía de la Destrucción]

[**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen.**]

El crepúsculo aun se hacía presente, llenando de matices de varios colores todo el aletargado cielo, solamente esperando que los primeros rayos de luz se alzaran sobre el horizonte de aquella pequeña pero productiva ciudad. La pequeña ciudad aun permanecía inactiva de su eterno bullicio, solo algunos cantos de aves mañaneras eran los sonidos que inundaban el ambiente, algunas luces del alumbrado público aun permanecían encendidas a falta de la luz del sol, el vacio se apoderaba de todas las calles y aceras de la ciudad que aun eran atacadas por una delgada neblina que impedía una vista clara de aquella ciudad inglesa. Pero a pesar de la falta de actividad de aquella mañana, alguien se había atrevido a quebrantar la calma del alba, pues se había adelantado a la salida del sol y comenzado su día mucho antes de lo normal...

En la oficina más grande, en lo alto del edificio más grande de la costa, se encontraban dos peculiares personajes

-Tú siempre puntual mi querido Tau…- decía la serpiente detrás de su enorme escritorio.

Aquella oficina era terriblemente grande, era una habitación semicircular, la cual constaba de dos amplias plantas, bastante bien decoradas con lo mejor de lo mejor.

-¿Acaso tengo opción?...- le respondió aquel joven desde el respectivo lado contrario del escritorio.

-No, no la tienes… pero me encanta recordártelo- dijo para sacarle satisfactoriamente una mueca de disgusto al joven frente a él.

La enorme oficina le causaba escalofrió a aquel que portaba la letra Tau, pues a pesar de haber estado ahí varias ocasiones, aun le seguía provocando un vuelco en el estomago aquella habitación con sus enormes y escalofriantes muros purpuras, adornados con finas molduras blancas, acompañadas de aquel enorme y frio piso de mármol blanco, malditamente decorados con esa terrible combinación de colores que siempre le ha recordado a su jefe. Además de todo, finamente esculpidas, varias y enormes serpientes blancas de piedra adornaban los muros a lo largo de toda la habitación, mezcladas a su vez con gigantescas vitrinas de cristal en ambas plantas las cuales contenían serpientes vivas y llenas de veneno según Orochimaru, a esto se sumaba la enorme y sobresaliente cabeza de serpiente que decoraba el centro de la habitación.

Tau se sentía asechado por las decenas de aquellos terribles animales a los cuales les había tomado cierta fobia. Al hostil ambiente había que agregarle aquella traumática vista de la habitación, pues aquel enorme ventanal al fondo de la habitación siempre miraba con aquella dirección mortal al borde rocoso sobre el cual estaba construido el edificio, siempre azotado por el despiadado mar que se estrellaba sin piedad contra el filoso borde de la costa...

-¿Para qué me quieres aquí?- decía Tau tratando de evitar la conversación a toda costa.

-Ahh... Tau, nunca has hecho las preguntas correctas... Eso es lo que te ha puesto en esta situación...- comentaba mientras tomaba un puro del dorso de su saco y lo encendía en su boca.

-Deja de molestarme y dime para que me has traído- decía molesto mientras estrechaba los puños.

-…Demos un paseo, te quiero mostrar algo…- dijo de pronto enigmático antes de levantarse de su enorme y mullido asiento

-No desperdicies mi tiempo... Orochimaru- le recriminaba molesto.

-¿Tu tiempo?... Tu tiempo es mío Tau, no lo olvides- dijo lanzando una bocanada de humo.

-...-Tau simplemente le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos, que permanecía oculta detrás de sus lentes oscuros que siempre solía usar.

-Vamos, demos un paseo…- repitió y caminó hacia la enorme puerta blanca de la entrada.

Seguido de Tau, ambos salieron fuera de la habitación, por lo enormes pasillos de aquel edificio, aun decorados con esa terrible combinación purpura y blanco.

Caminaron por aquellos pasillos en los cuales se podían ver los discos de platino y diamante decorando toda el área de las paredes, además de muchísimos premios y galardones puestos sobre modestas repisas, todos dedicado a una persona... Orochimaru.

Tau a pesar de visitar constantemente aquel lugar, aun no había podido descifrar por completo el laberinto de pasillos dentro del edificio de Orochimaru, pues aun había partes de este que no conocía, el edificio de Orochimaru contaba con habitaciones inaccesibles para personas que no fueran Kabuto u Orochimaru.

De cualquier manera, Tau seguía de cerca a la serpiente, quien seguía caminando a través de los amplios corredores con tanta confianza como si de una serpiente en la jungla se tratase.

-Sabes Tau…- interrumpió de pronto-…eres una de mis más grandes creaciones...- paro para lanzar una bocanada de humo de su puro- …Eres el más exitoso de mis experimentos... Te aprecio tanto... Te podría considerar... un hijo- ante tal comentario solo logro que Tau apretara mas los puños y la quijada.

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¡Para que me has traído!...-bufó muy molesto

-Ahh... Tau, siempre apresurándote, otro de los defectos que te ha traído a mi...- pauso para poder dar otra bocanada de humo a su puro.

-Deja de quitarme el tiempo, ¡A que me has traído!- repito una vez más.

-Tau, aprende a callar por primera vez…-fue lo único que respondió.

Los amplios pisos y muros de lujo ahora se habían tornado en estrechos muros y pisos descuidados tras la última escalera que habían bajado, ahora no se observaban los lujosos mármoles blancos o los caros tapices purpuras, sino que se percibía el gris del concreto, atacado por la humedad del mar, agrietado y cayéndose en pedazos, se podía percibir el olor salino del agua de mar, además de poder percibir los golpes de las fuertes olas del mar en contra el edificio.

Tau dedujo que ahora se encontraban en la parte más baja… en la sala de juegos de Orochimaru, en el lugar en donde almacenaba sus experimentos…

-Bienvenido a casa Tau…- dijo abriendo una enorme puerta de acero

-…-Tau permaneció en silencio, aun quería olvidar los recuerdos de aquel lugar.

Entraron al común del sótano, aquel que parecía una cárcel, con varias celdas, cada una contenía los "experimentos" más necios de Orochimaru. Cruzaron por en medio de la enorme sala, Tau evitaba a toda costa ver a los desdichados dentro de las celdas, porque le recordaban a él hace algunos años…

-¡Pronto les llegara el turno de salir mis queridos hijos, después de todo ustedes son las estrellas más grandes del mundo!…- grito Orochimaru en el medio de la sala, ganándose gritos e insultos provenientes desde el interior de las celdas.

-Podríamos darnos prisa…- murmuro molesto Tau, para que Orochimaru continuara con su camino.

Cuando salieron de aquella sala, entraron en una de las secciones de aquel anexo que Tau mas odiaba, la zona de estudios de grabación, una sección en la cual había varios estudios de grabación, inmediatamente cuando entraron en aquel anexo se pudo percibir una melodía, una tonada, una canción. Mientras sus pasos seguían su rumbo la canción se hacía cada vez más perceptible al oído, hasta llegar al frente de una pequeña y oxidada puerta roja, tras la cual se encontraba la mascota de Orochimaru.

-Kabuto... ¿Cómo vas con los queridos pupilos de Tau?...-dijo Orochimaru justo en cuanto entro en la pequeña, pero bien equipada habitación.

"¡_Ese maldito!, ¿No se referirá a...?"_se pregunto justo en cuanto Orochimaru termino su frase, pero inmediatamente confirmo sus sospechas en cuanto vio a través del enorme cristal del estudio.

Tras el grueso cristal solo se podía observar a tres músicos tocando sus respectivos instrumentos, pero no eran personas a las que se les podría considerar "felices", puesto que cada uno de los músicos tocaba con una tristeza tremenda, arrastrando las notas como si fueran muy pesadas, con los ánimos en el suelo, la canción que producían, era bastante, "buena".

-Señor, la última canción se ha grabado con éxito- dijo el peligris poniéndose de pie.

-Excelente…- dijo acercándose al panel de control, apretó uno de los botones para que le pudiesen escuchar sus palabras los músicos tras el cristal- ¡Quiero oír de nuevo esa canción!…- dio la orden y los músicos reiniciaron la canción.

**"**_**You take a mortal man,**_

_Tomas a un hombre mortal_

_**And put him in control**_

_Y lo pones bajo tu control_

_**Watch him become a God,**_

_Míralo convertirse en Dios_

_**Watch people's heads a 'roll**_

_Mira la cabeza de la gente rodar_

_**A 'roll"**_

_Rodar_

La tristeza y desanimo se percibía alrededor de aquellos músicos, que bastante desganados tocaban aquella canción, produciendo un delicioso sonido bastante agradable para cualquier oído.

-Ahh… Kabuto, ellos ya están listos para la siguiente etapa, han dejado de ser simples mortales- comento sarcástico en voz baja Orochimaru a su fiel siervo.

-Lo sé, es tiempo de hacerlos dioses señor- dijo Kabuto siguiéndole el juego a la serpiente.

**"**_**Just like the Pied Piper**_

_Simplemente como el Flautista de Hamelin_

_**Led rats through the streets**_

_Llevando a las ratas por las calles_

_**We dance like marionettes,**_

_Bailamos como marionetas_

_**Swaying to the symphony…."**_

_Moviéndonos al compás de la sinfonía…_

-Han mejorado bastante, ¿No crees Tau?- dijo la serpiente colocándose a su lado, mientras Tau los miraba con detenimiento, era como si le torturaran.

-…Si…- se limito a decir sin quitar la vista del cristal.

**"**_**Acting like a robot,**_

_Actuando como robot_

_**Its metal brain corrodes**_

_Es un cerebro metálico corroído_

_**You try to take its pulse**_

_Tratas de tomar su pulso_

_**Before the head explodes**_

_Antes de que la cabeza explote_

_**Explodes**_

_Explote_

_**¡Explodes!"**_

_¡Explote!_

-…Eres un maldito…- murmuro Tau.

-Ahh... Tau no me des tanto crédito, recuerda que tú me los entregaste, tu les has arruinado su carrera…- dijo con una gran sonrisa la serpiente.

**"**_**Just like the Pied Piper**_

_Simplemente como el Flautista de Hamelin_

_**Led rats through the streets**_

_Llevando a las ratas por las calles_

_**We dance like marionettes,**_

_Bailamos como marionetas_

_**Swaying to the symphony…."**_

_Moviéndonos al compás de la sinfonía…_

Una vez más Orochimaru se acercó al panel y se dirigió nuevamente a los músicos

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver más energía, que tenemos un invitado! ¿Por qué no le dedican la canción?, seguro que le encantara, ¿O no Tau?-

**"…**_**.."**_

Inmediatamente de que Orochimaru menciono su nombre la música ceso estrepitosamente, los músicos mostraron una mueca de enfado y se negaban a continuar tocando.

-Vamos Tau ¿No quieres saludar a tus antiguos amigos?...- dijo Kabuto abriendo la puerta de la sala anecoica del estudio.

Tau le lanzo una mirada de desprecio a Kabuto, se negaba a entrar en aquella habitación, no quería enfrentarse al pasado, a su pasado intento, no, no ahora que tenia a los indicados…

-Tau, no seas grosero, Sui te ha esperado tanto tiempo, tiene tantas cosas que decirte- dijo Orochimaru arrastrando a Tau dentro de la habitación.

Ambos entraron en aquel aislado cuarto, en donde los tres músicos permanecían de pie, frente a sus instrumentos, que habían dejado caer al entrar Tau, dentro de la habitación del otro lado del cristal se podía observar mucho mejor la situación de los chicos, todos mallugados y con lesiones por todo el cuerpo, quiso por las "reprimendas" de Orochimaru...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, creo que adoptaron mas de Tau que solo la música… ¿Que no tienen modales? ¿Acaso no se recuerdan?...-

"_Ese idiota, como se atreve a traerme con ellos, con ellos no..."_su pasado lo encaraba, algo que Tau odiaba, mas ahora que tenia a sus nuevos sustitutos, ¿Por qué lo hacia Orochimaru?, ¿Por qué lo encaraba con sus antiguos sustitutos?

-Tanto tiempo sin verse y ni siquiera se dicen hola…- decía la serpiente con una grande y malvada sonrisa.

"_Debe disfrutarlo el maldito… y el otro, ¿Por qué me mira así?, yo no firme su contrato con Orochimaru, el lo hizo, yo solo... Simplemente... Era mi trabajo...Ellos me sustituirían"_

-Vamos Suigetsu, acaso no recuerdas a Tau, era tu mejor amigo... La persona en quien más confiaste... Casi le podrías llamar tu hermano... ¿O incluso tu amante?-

"_¡__Deja de torturarme maldito!, ¡Déjame solo!, ¡No me tortures más!, ¡No más!, ¡No ahora que tengo a los nuevos!, ¡No más!…_"rebotaban sus desesperadas palabras en su cabeza.

-¡Basta!- grito Tau parando las palabras de Orochimaru que eran como dagas cercenando su lastimada alma.

-Ohh... Tau, tan solo quería que te saludaran, a fin de cuantas tu lo has traído a mi... ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-

Los recuerdos llegaban como flashes al cerebro recordando aquellos momentos que Tau había tratado de borrar...

_FLASHBACK..._

_"-Deshazte de mi contrato Orochimaru hare lo que me pidas... Tan solo deshazte de el...-decía Tau tirado, llorando de rodillas a media calle, mientras la fuerte lluvia comenzaba a desgastar el maquillaje que ocultaba su rostro..._

_-Tau, Tau, Tau, me das lastima, miserable porquería, tu eres mi esclavo, los esclavos no tienen derechos…- dijo antes de lanzarle una fuerte bofetada que lo lanzaría al frio y mojado pavimento -Pero... Aun así te la daré... Porque me das asco, miserable-_

_-¿Que quieres a cambio?- decía levantándose poco a poco._

_-Solo consigue unos estúpidos como tus amigos, que firmen mi contrato y te absolveré del tuyo- decía sonriente._

_-¿Tan solo… quieres eso?-pregunto en cuanto logro ponerse de pie._

_-Si Tau... consíguelos, que sean tan famosos y productivos como ustedes…- fue lo último que dijo antes de subir a su limusina_

_[…]_

_-Puedo hacerte famoso Sui, tan solo confía en mí- decía Tau mientras los dos yacían desnudos en la cama, uno sobre otro disfrutando los momentos después del sexo._

_-Confió en ti Tau, plenamente...- le decía mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios-…Te amo…- dijo con sinceridad._

_-Y yo a ti- mintió descaradamente._

_[…]_

_-Firma tan solo hazlo, Orochimaru es el mejor manager que puedas imaginar, yo ya no puedo con alguien tan famoso como tú, confía en mi Sui- decía Tau mientras le acercaba un pequeño contrato a Suigetsu sobre la mesa de cristal._

_-Lo hare por que confió en ti... Sé que no me mentirías- decía confiado Suigetsu mientras firmaba aquella hoja de papel._

_[…]_

_-Ahh... Bienvenido Suigetsu, tú y tu banda Fuel sean bienvenidos... Mi nombre es Orochimaru y desde hoy trabajan para mí...- decía Orochimaru alzando los brazos y esbozando una macabra sonrisa justo al frente de la enorme ventana de su oficina, con su gran silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna, observada por un grupo de jóvenes._

_-¿Disculpe...?- decía algo desconcertado Suigetsu._

_-Si... Trabajan para mí... Harán todo lo que pida... Comerciales... Publicidad... Discografía… Y no recibirán un centavo a cambio...- dijo malévolamente._

_-¡Ja!... Nosotros no obedecemos a nadie… mucho menos a alguien como tu- dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Pues acostúmbrense. Soy su dueño y no les queda más que desistir…- dijo acercándose hacia su escritorio._

_-¡Me niego!- dijo firme._

_-Tenemos un contrato, firmado por ti, donde me entregas todos los derechos de ti y de tu banda y de cualquier capital que produzca...- dijo sacando de una de las gavetas del escritorio el famoso contrato y lanzándolo sobre el escritorio._

_-Aun así me niego, ¡Bastardo!-dijo tomando el contrato y lanzándolo lejos._

_-¿Por qué siempre son tan necios?, ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que no tienen opción alguna?, Están incumpliendo con su contrato niños…- decía con una media sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en su mullida silla._

_-¡Demándame!, ¡Haz lo que quieras!, ¡Lo que menos me importa es ese estúpido pedazo de papel!- dijo alejándose cada vez mas._

_-Está bien… hagan lo que crean más pertinente… váyanse si es lo que desean…- dijo tomando un puro entre sus labios._

_-...- sin más Suigetsu y Fuel se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a salir, pero su camino fue detenido por un estruendoso ruido, producido por el disparo de un arma, mejor dicho por el arma de Orochimaru._

_-Por cierto… yo me tomo muy enserio los contratos… son como una honesta palabra de hombre a hombre… ¿Acaso no tienen palabra Fuel?-dijo soplando el humo proveniente del cañón de su arma._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos?!- dijo agachando la cabeza para evitar el impacto de otra bala mal intencionada de Orochimaru._

_-¡Es lo único que merecen las sabandijas que no tienen palabra!, ¡Firmaron un contrato y deben cumplirlo!, ¡Con todas y cada una de sus reglas!- dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente._

_-¿Reglas? ¡¿Qué estúpida y psicópata "regla" debemos conocer?!, ¿¡Acaso tienes permiso de dispararnos o que!?-decía bastante sorprendido, con un creciente temor en el pecho._

_-¡Si intentan escapar se les detendrá en este edificio! ¡No habrá castigos suaves para aquellos que quieran incumplir con mi contrato! ¡Su destino ya está marcado y no podrán escapara a él…!-decía azotando las manos sobre el escritorio._

_-Tú debes estar loco...- dijo antes de salir corriendo, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada por un peligris con un arma larga, cargada y apuntando amenazantemente hacia los músicos._

_-¡¿Acaso están dementes?!...- gritaba desesperado el líder de Fuel._

_-No Sui… pero espero tu cooperación…- decía un poco más calmada la serpiente aproximándose asechadoramente hasta ellos-… ¿Cuento con tu cooperación?- dijo extendiéndole la mano._

_-...Púdrete...- dijo antes de escupirle al rostro._

_-...Ahh, ¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil?...- decía molesto limpiándose la saliva del rostro- ... En fin...- dijo antes de dispararle al abdomen al guitarrista principal de la banda._

_-¡Están enfermos!- grito Suigetsu antes de socorrer a su guitarrista._

_-¡Bien! ¡Bastardos de mierda!, ¡Desde hoy trabajan para mí!, ¡Así que obedecerán lo que yo digo o los castigare!, incluso si debo matarlos, ¡Kabuto! Espósalos y llévalos a su "habitación"- dijo antes de darles la espalda e irse nuevamente con dirección al escritorio._

_-Esto no es lo que acordamos... Necesito hablar con Tau…Tau…Tau…¡ Auxilio!- gritaba Suigetsu mientras Kabuto le esposaba!_

_-No le pidas ayuda a él, pues Tau lo ha planeado todo- decía mientras un tremendo trueno estremecía con su rugido la habitación._

_[…]_

_-Te he entregado a Fuel, ahora quiero que disuelvas mi contrato- discutían los dos, minutos después de aquella discusión con Fuel, pues aun estaba la fresca mancha de sangre en el suelo de la oficina de Orochimaru, quien permanecía serenamente sentado y con los pies sobre el escritorio._

_-Me niego Tau…- decía la víbora desde su escritorio viendo por su ventana hacia el mortal risco._

_-¡¿Qué?!- grito exaltándose y poniéndose de pie._

_-No has cumplido con tu trato…- dijo juntando los dedos de la mano_

_-¡¿A que te refieres?! Te he entregado una banda por la mía... ¿¡Que mas quieres!? ¡Les he traicionado por ti!-_

_-Lo siento... El trato era que me entregaras a una banda tan famosa y productiva como Ozone a más tardar en dos años...-_

_-¡Pero te los he entregado en tiempo y forma!…- decía azotando los puños sobre el escritorio._

_-Me has entregado una banda que no le llega ni a los talones a Ozone, son simplemente una banda de garaje, lo siento Tau, los tratos son tratos…-_

_-¡Eso es una estupidez!, ¡Han estado en eventos tan grandes como Ozone!- gritaba molesto apretando los puños._

_-No Tau... soy un hombre de palabra, sabes que solo juego con las reglas especificas, no debe haber modificaciones y tanto tu como yo sabemos que nadie daría un mísero centavo por esa banda...-dijo lanzando una humareda de su puro._

_-¡Tan solo espera unos meses más!, ¡Ellos serán grandes!… ¡Tan solo dales unos meses más!- imploraba el que porta la letra Tau mientras apretaba todo musculo existente en su cuerpo._

_-Se los daré... Pero ese no es el tiempo que nosotros habíamos pactado…- dijo con una media sonrisa._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto a pesar de que suponía la respuesta._

_-…No te daré tu libertad-dijo firme y claro._

_-¡Entonces deja ir a Suigetsu y a su banda!-dijo tirando todas las cosas sobre el escritorio._

_-Tampoco puedo hacer eso, han firmado ya el contrato, no hay vuelta atrás…- dijo poniéndose de pie para encarar al violento Tau._

_-Tranquilízate Tau, ¿No querrás perder tu libertad?- dijo burlón al encarar el maquillado rostro desencajado de furia de Tau._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito Orochimaru mentiroso, eres un malnacido!... ¡Traidor!- grito y azoto los puños una vez más._

_-Yo no soy el traidor aquí Tau...yo no lo soy-"_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-¿A que me has traído aquí Orochimaru?- dijo tratando de contener su ira.

-Tan solo quiera reencontrarte con tus promesas pasadas, para que no fallaras en las nuevas...- dijo Orochimaru mirando directamente a los lentes de sol que cubrían el rostro de Tau.

-No fallare... Esta vez nada se interpondrá- le dijo Tau dándole la espalda a Orochimaru.

-¿Ni tus sentimientos?...- le pregunto Suigetsu desde su lugar.

-... Mucho menos eso...- dijo antes de salir de ahí.

"_No fallare, esta vez no, no cometeré los mismos errores que la ultima vez, esta vez será diferente... Lo presiento."_Decía aclarando su mente, tratando de quitar sentimiento alguno de sus pensamientos

-Tau…- lo llamo deteniendo su partida-…Esta vez no te daré tanto tiempo, tendrás solo un año, no quiero ninguna banda que no sea tan buena como Ozone-aclaro.

-Los tendrás...- dijo sin siquiera voltear.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Me das asco!, ¡Malnacido, eres un infeliz! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con las carreras de otros?! ¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!- grito Suigetsu, quien quería matarlo, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Orochimaru.

-Ahh... Sui no seas celoso, seguro que aun te quiere mucho... ¿O no Tau?- decía burlonamente Orochimaru.

Tau simplemente se quedo quieto, no movió musculo alguno, se limito a seguir su camino sin mostrar señal alguna de exaltación.

-...Me debo ir...- dijo y salió de ahí caminando a prisa

-¡Maldito imbécil!, ¡Eres un doble cara!, ¡Ojala el nuevo imbécil que has conseguido se dé cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- decía zangoloteándose del agarre de Orochimaru.

Sorprendentemente Orochimaru, calló las replicas de Suigetsu, a quien le receto un tremendo golpe en el rostro que lo tiro directo al suelo, a la vista de todos sus compañeros que ni siquiera se molestaron en ayudarle, pues si lo hacían se llevarían el mismo premio.

-¡Deja de llorar idiota!, ¡Prodúceme dinero y ponte a trabajar!-gritó Orochimaru, grito que podía escucharse hasta el camino de Tau.

-¡NO!- se escucho rotundamente por el cuarto.

-¡Ahh! ¡Te voy a quitar lo terco!- dijo antes de patearle repetidamente en el suelo, sus compañeros de banda solamente le veían, pues ninguna podía hacer nada más.

-Señor...- decía quedamente Kabuto tratando de detener las frenéticas patadas de Orochimaru, pero este aun seguía golpeado cualquier parte del cuerpo del chico-...Señor, no es productivo matar a los peones...-

-¡Silencio!... ¡Kabuto dame un arma!- dijo mientras alzaba de los cabellos al muchacho, hasta tenerlo cara a cara, que era algo complicado, pues tanto golpe había incapacitado a Suigetsu, impidiéndole pararse en aquel momento.

-Pero... Señor...- trato de hacerle razonar.

-¡Que me des un arma he dicho!- pero fue en vano.

-...Si señor...- dijo entregándole su revólver.

-...Te dije que te haría entender... ¡Aunque tuviera que matarte!- dijo apuntándole lentamente el revólver a la cabeza.

Los segundos se hacían lentos para Suigetsu, podía sentir cada gota de sudor en su cuerpo, podía escuchar lentamente cada latido de su corazón, sentía que todo terminaría ahí. Pero de alguna manera se sentía feliz, feliz por no liderar más con este macabro juego... ¿Acaso eso mismo era lo que sentía Tau?

Tau caminaba por los grises pasillos de regreso, afortunadamente conocía la salida desde aquel punto del edificio, camino hasta rencontrarse con aquellos pasillos tapizados en aquel profundo purpura y laminados en ese blanco piso de mármol. Aun recordaba su estadía en aquel terrible edificio, sin libertades y esperanzas, encerrado y condenado a perder, aun recordaba aquel maldito cuarto en el que debía pasar noche tras noche, solo y perdido, pero no más, no mas, hoy conocería al suertudo que tendría que estar en sus zapatos... No cometería el mismo error que con el anterior.

A lo lejos Tau simplemente escucho el estruendo de una bala disparada del revólver de Orochimaru...

No cometería el mismo error esta vez...

Salió de aquel edificio, algo que le produjo un alivio, pues había ocasiones en las cuales visitaba a la serpiente que sentía que se quedaría por siempre, ahí siempre encerrado como hace algunos años. Camino con la frente muy en alto dispuesto a encontrarse con su sustituto, dispuesto a no cometer error alguno.

[...]

El sol se había alzado en lo alto de aquella bella ciudad, dando el comienzo a un nuevo día, uno muy interesante...

Los rayos del sol habían cubierto por completo el área de la ciudad, despertando a cada uno de los habitantes, en especial a cierta cabecita rubia.

Cubierto entre delicadas sabanas de seda blanca, se encontraba un ruidoso rubio, que aun permanecía profundamente dormido, a pesar de ser las diez de la mañana.

Sus ronquidos hacían vibrar los cristales de la habitación, haciendo notar lo cómodo que se encontraba recostado en aquella enorme y mullida cama. Revuelto entre las sabanas, se podía observar su desnudo cuerpo a penas cubriendo en las partes "más importantes", su profundo sueño era hipnótico, cualquiera quedaría hipnotizado con tan profundo sueño, hasta que el maldito timbre de su teléfono celular rompió aquel trance.

Molesto busco en toda la habitación, entre los montones de basura y ropa en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunto furioso cuando al fin lo encontró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, debajo de un buro junto a la cama.

-Naruto, ¿Donde rayos estas?- preguntaba la segunda voz en la línea, quien al parecer era cierto pelinegro pervertido.

-¿Sai? ¿Eres tú?- preguntaba mientras se tallaba sus somnolientos ojos.

-No idiota… ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Donde estas? Hable a tu casa y tu padre me dijo que nadie con ese nombre vivía ahí, ¿Que sucedió ayer?-

_Ayer... Ayer... Ayer... Ayer... ¡Ayer!...¡AYER!_

_¿¡Qué rayos hice ayer!? ... ¿¡Donde estoy!?... ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!...¿Por qué me duele tanto el trasero?..._

Las preguntas traían las recuerdos como olas de agua fría...

_...¿Por qué estas solo?..._

_...¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

_... ¿Acaso no sabes cómo tener sexo?..._

_...Sasuke..._

-Sasuke...- repetía Naruto mientras recordaba aquellos momentos de placer -…Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!- decía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su cabeza con sus puños -¡No puede haber hecho eso!, ¡NO!, debió haberme emborrachado… ¡Pero no bebí nada!… debió haber contaminado el aire con una letal droga… ¡Si debe haber sido eso!...- dijo mientras miraba el espejo y recordaba el reflejo de ambos besándose y tocándose-¡Mierda! Me duele el trasero, ese maldito es un enfermo, mira que hacerlo tan bruscamente, la próxima vez...-

_¿__Próxima vez?..._

- ¡No habrá próxima vez! Aun debo estar bajo efectos de su poderosa droga, ¡Maldito Sasuke!…-

..._Sasuke..._El simple hecho de decir su nombre le hacía sentir una ligera descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.

-...Bastardo...- fue lo único que dijo con ante el fuerte rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

Acaso estaba enamorado...

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!...- se decía una y otra vez.

No podía estar enamorado, eso solo le pasaba a las tontas colegialas que se enamoraban después de un acostan, pero no él, no Naruto Uzumaki… el necesitaría aunque sea dos.

-¡Nooooooooooooo...!- ¿Qué rayos seguía diciendo?, definitivamente seguía bajo los efectos de su poderosa droga.

-¿Naruto?... ¿Naruto?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Sigues ahí?...- se oía decir a Sai desde el teléfono.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¡auch!- decía mientras trataba de caminar con aquel terrible dolor en el trasero.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- preguntaba muy intuitivo el pelinegro.

-¡Que si, te digo!…-

-Entonces ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo?, ¡Necesitamos traigas tu trasero aquí antes de que el Sr. Sasori llegue!- ordeno molesto.

-Voy, denme unos pocos segundos, estoy cerca...- decía molesto al notar que Sai se refería a la parte del cuerpo que más le dolía.

-Solo date prisa...- recordó.

-Sí, sí, si- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Justo cuando colgó, dio un giro completo para tener una mejor vista de aquella enorme habitación, una habitación hecha un completo desastre, no recordaba que hubiesen hecho tanto desastre anoche, seguro que ese desastre era anterior. A Naruto le costó demasiado encontrar toda su ropa entre tanto desastre, tardo demasiado excavando entre tanta ropa, pero logro encontrar toda su ropa, más bien su uniforme escolar.

-No puedo salir vestido así...- dijo mirándose al espejo, observando su uniforme escolar, pero en el reflejo del espejo pudo observar el enorme closet de la habitación -No creo que se moleste... Si tomo algo de ropa... ¿O sí?...- Como si fuese su propia casa se puso a hurgar en aquel gran closet lanzando todas las prendas al alcance de sus manos, tratando de encontrar algo que no fuera...

-Azul... Azul... Azul... Azul, azul, azul... ¡Azul!- ¿Acaso Sasuke no tenía algo que no fuera tan… Azul? un poco mas... Naranja quizá.

Decepcionado por su inútil intento de encontrar algo que no fuera Azul, tomo las primeras prendas que encontró, azules, y se dispuso a tomar una ducha en el baño de aquella habitación, en aquel enorme y pulcro baño, no era igual a los que estaba acostumbrado en su mansión, pero tampoco era cualquier baño, adornado con mármoles, piezas finas de cerámica y lujosas piezas de aluminio era un baño bastante modesto.

El agua caliente comenzó a salir de aquella regadera, Naruto se deshizo de su ropa y entro de inmediato al baño, acariciado entre las cálidas aguas de la ducha el remordimiento asechaba su mente.

_¿Por qué lo he hecho?_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero al parecer no iba o no quería responder esa pregunta, pues en el fondo le surgía algún sentimiento por aquel llamado... Sasuke, aunque el rubio no lo quisiera admitir.

Aun le surgían dudas, como la debilidad que sentía cada vez que aquel pelinegro le tocaba, cada vez que le besaba, cada vez que lo tenía muy cerca...

...Sasuke...

-Estoy loco- fue lo único que dijo, no veía otra forma de que terminara enamorado... Enamorado... ¿No quería decir eso?... Se refería... Tan solo quería decir... Mierda por que el agua esta tan caliente... Definitivamente estaba loco...

Mientras Naruto se debatía mentalmente su situación psicológica, otros discutían otras situaciones más importantes.

[…]

Dos supuestos enemigos se encontraban en la oficina de cierto reptil, disfrutando amenamente la música de fondo, cortesía del nuevo éxito de Fuel emitido en la radio…

-¿A que me has traído aquí Orochimaru?... Dudo que me hallas traído para revisar a tu banda Fuel, como tú me has dicho- decía aquel muchacho tras el escritorio, fácilmente confundible Tau por su maquillaje similar, su compañero de Ozone, Psi.

-Querido Psi, no te puedo engeñar, eres más perceptible que los otros… te he traído aquí para hablar de cierto plan…- dijo bebiendo una copa de vino tinto.

**"**_**Just like the Pied Piper**_

_Simplemente como el Flautista de Hamelin_

_**Led rats through the streets**_

_Llevando a las ratas por las calles_

_**We dance like marionettes,**_

_Bailamos como marionetas_

_**Swaying to the symphony…."**_

_Moviéndonos al compás de la sinfonía…_

…

**"**_**Just like the Pied Piper**_

_Simplemente como el Flautista de Hamelin_

_**Led rats through the streets**_

_Llevando a las ratas por las calles_

_**We dance like marionettes,**_

_Bailamos como marionetas_

_**Swaying to the symphony….**_

_Moviéndonos al compás de la sinfonía…_

_**Of Destruction"**_

…_De la destrucción_

-Psi, tan solo quiero saber si está todo listo- decía la víbora mientras veía a través de la enorme ventana de su oficina hacia el mortal risco.

-Claro, "_The Symphony of Destruction"_ está listo para ponerse en marcha, iniciaremos en unas pocas horas- decía el guitarra principal de Ozone, Psi.

_**"**__**The earth starts to rumble**_

_La tierra se estremece_

_**World powers fall**_

_El poder del mundo cae_

_**A warring for the heavens,**_

_Una advertencia a los paraísos_

_**A peaceful man stands tall**_

_Un pacífico hombre permanece alto_

_**Tall**_

_Alto_

_**Tall…"**_

_Alto…_

-¿The Symphony of Destruction?- dijo dándose vuelta y encarando a su acompañante.

-Es el nombre que he elegido para denominar mi plan- decía subiendo sus pies sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y funcionara?... Tau podría comenzar a sospechar...- dijo sentándose frente a él.

-No, Tau no representa algún problema... Aun no sabe ni sospecha nada-

-Espero te des prisa... Como tú sabes el contrato de Ozone está a punto de expirar, no tenemos tanto tiempo, la gente comienza a aburrirse de Ozone…-

_**Led rats through the streets**_

_Llevando a las ratas por las calles_

_**We dance like marionettes,**_

_Bailamos como marionetas_

_**Swaying to the symphony….**_

_Moviéndonos al compás de la sinfonía…_

…_**Swaying to the symphony….**_

…_Moviéndonos al compás de la sinfonía…_

_**Of Destruction"**_

…_De la destrucción_

-Tiempo suficiente para hacer que una nueva banda firme otro contrato-aseguro.

-Me parece fantástico... ¿Tienes ya seleccionados a los sujetos de prueba?- decía volteando el rostro para ver los lentes negros que también Psi portaba siempre.

-Sí, ya están seleccionados, no fue fácil, esta maldita ciudad no tiene ninguna banda que valga la pena- decía tomando y prendiendo uno de los puros del escritorio de Orochimaru.

-Puedo saber cómo les has seleccionado- dijo impidiendo el robo de sus puros con un golpe en la mano de Psi.

-Digamos que tengo una corazonada...- dijo sobando el golpe en su mano

-Me perece excelente, si no tienes nada más que decirme vete ya, que tengo que dar una conferencia de prensa con Fuel...- dijo serio.

-Tan solo quiero que me des tu palabra... No quiero terminar como Tau, quiero tu palabra de que recibiré mi parte...-

-No sé a qué viene esto... sabes bien que soy un hombre de palabra, pero si esto te pone más tranquilo... Te doy mi palabra de que si me entregas los contratos Ozone y la nueva banda te libero de la clausula de tu contrato con Ozone y además recibirás el quince por ciento de las ganancias de Ozone-

-No creas que nací ayer, firmaras mi contrato- dijo sacando una simple hoja de papel la cual puso sobre el escritorio.

-¿No hablaras enserio?...- dijo conteniendo la risa, por aquella burda imitación de él.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo ofreciendo un bolígrafo al reptil.

-Espero que esa nueva banda sea buena...- dijo mientras firmaba el documento.

-Veras que no te arrepentirás...- dijo y justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó, miro la pantalla y pudo observar el símbolo de δ [Tau]-…Debo irme, la Sinfonía ha iniciado-

[…]

-Maldito Sasori, ¿¡A qué horas piensa llegar!?- dijo Sasuke colgando y guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo -Ya es hora...- dedujo al mirar su reloj.

Sasuke caminaba por los alrededores de cierto bar llamado "The Metal", el cual era propiedad de su único "amigo", Sasori. En el cual cierta banda esperaba dentro.

"_Hoy es el día, no cometeré el mismo error, no dejare que nada, ni mis sentimientos frenen esto, llegare lo más lejos posible, nada me detendrá esta vez... Nada."_

Ante tal comentario, le llego el recuerdo de cierto rubio a la mente… Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para borrar el recuerdo del rubio de su mente.

"_Tan solo fue un acostón, no lo volveré a ver, el no interferirá con esto, regresare a casa y el ya no estará, el tan solo fue un amor de una noche…_" se detuvo un momento a pensar en sus palabra, después recordó el por qué lo hacía _"Claro que si, el no interferirá en mi vida, nunca lo volveré a ver" _eran raros los pensamientos de Sasuke, pues aunque se esforzaba por pensar en eso, muy en el fondo él sabía lo que en verdad quería, y era a ese rubio "_NO, no y no, jamás, jamás le volveré a ver ni lo buscare, es mas nunca lo conocí, eso es, nunca conocí a ese rubio, jamás en mi vida le he visto_".

Justo cuando definitivamente, según Sasuke, había borrado al rubio de su mente, pudo observar a un chico que se asemejaba bastante al que había estado con él la noche pasada, entrando al bar por la puerta de enfrente, corriendo a toda prisa.

"_Estoy enloqueciendo, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, debo haberlo alucinado, pero se parecía tanto a él, no seria que su remplazo fuera…_" se masajeaba las sienes tratando de tranquilizarse, sentía que algo catastrófico pasaría en su vida a partir de hoy.

-¡Maldito Sasori!- decía Sasuke, pues por su culpa ahora su mente estaba llena de ese rubio, si era culpa de su pelirrojo amigo por no estar ahí a tiempo.

Solo había una forma de comprobar si su rubio estaba dentro de "The Metal", así que dio un profundo respiro antes de abrir la puerta del bar y encontrarse con algo terrible...

"_No... puede ser..."_

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- gritaron el rubio y el pelinegro al unísono.

[...]

[_Nota: Espero lo hallan disfrutado, tan solo me queda agradecer y decirles que ya no tengo tanta tarea, así que mis próximos capítulos los subiré en un periodo mucho más corto, espero sus importantísimas criticas, y me disculpo una vez más por la tardanza._

_No me despido sin antes mencionarles, sin motivos de publicidad, que esta capitulo fue basado en la canción __**Symphony of Destruction**__ del grupo __**Megadeth**__ perteneciente a su legendario álbum __**Countdown to Extincion**_.]

SIGUIENTE CAP. 06/06/12

"LET IT DIE"


	5. Let It Die

_"METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: Bueno, como es costumbre, me disculpo por mi tardanza, deberás lo siento, pero no había podido escribir nada, bueno, pero también antes de iniciar me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de escribir un comentario, ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo._

_Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirla, nos leemos después, mientras les dejo Let it Die]_

CHAPTER 4 "LET IT DIE"

[Déjalo Morir]

**[ Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen. ]**

…La quietud se apoderaba de todo el bar, permanecía en completo silencio, las mesas y la barra de madera perfectamente tallada se encontraban vacías, los pisos color melón aun permanecían perfectamente pulidos, brillantes y relucientes, así como los alfombrados muros, que seguían limpios, pues la hora de abrir aun no llegaba, el bar "The Metal" había sido abierto antes de tiempo para actividades prioritarias...

El profundo nerviosismo se podía respirar en el tenso ambiente, cuatro chicos sobre la tarima del escenario se podían observar, cada uno tras su respectivo instrumento, severamente vigilados por los dos hombres tras una gran mesa al frente del escenario, ambos bastante bien vestidos y con rostros que expresaban la seriedad en su punto máximo.

Los cuatro chicos permanecían inmóviles, bastante nerviosos, el sudor recorría sus rostros con delicadeza, algunos temblaban ligeramente otros jugaban con los dedos y otros simplemente mantenían una sonrisa bastante "falsa", los instrumentos aun permanecían callados, sin producir tono alguno, hasta que el joven pelinegro tras la mesa les dio una señal para que iniciaran...

_Inmediatamente ligeros bajeos y acordes inundaban perfectamente el ambiente, solo preparando el camino para la dura introducción que desgarraría sin piedad la calma. En ese punto toda la atención se centraba en un punto en especial, en el vocal y líder de la banda, un ruidoso rubio quien permanecía más concentrado que los otros tres, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose por completo en la canción, cuando la guitarra cayo, aquellos parpados se abrieron, dejando ver aquellos zafiros, llenos de emoción y locura..._

_**"I'm a rock star**_

_Soy un rockstar_

_**I'm a dealer**_

_Un mercenario_

_**I'm a servant**_

_Un sirviente_

_**I'm a leader**_

_Un líder_

_**I'm a savior**_

_Un salvador_

_**I'm a sinner**_

_Un pecador_

_**I'm a killer**_

_Un asesino_

_**I'll be anything you want me to be"**_

_Seré todo lo que tú quieras que sea…_

Sasuke miraba atentamente a la banda sobre el escenario, buscando cualquier falla con su penetrante mirada, pero su atención inconscientemente se centraba especialmente en el rubio al centro, ese idiota al que el tanto odiaba, podía ser cualquier cosa, tonto, ruidoso, molesto, torpe, etc... Pero era bastante profesional sobre el escenario, cada expresión facial demostraba específicamente lo que sentía en ese momento, furia, tristeza, alegría, incluso locura, su expresión había cambiado por completo, se había tornado seria y concentrada, borrando todo rastro de su idiota sonrisa zorruna que siempre solía tener...

_**"Silent, as a witness…**_

_Silencio, como un testigo…_

…_**Make your heart race**_

…_haz que tu corazón se acelere_

_**With a death kiss**_

_Con un beso de muerte_

_**I'm a soldier**_

_Soy un soldado_

_**In a blood war**_

_En una guerra de sangre_

_**In the Peace Corps**_

_En un pacífico cuerpo_

_**I am everything you'll ever be"**_

_Soy todo lo que tú siempre serás_

Naruto miraba a su tormento, mirándole fijamente tras la mesa frente a él, asechándole con aquella profunda y negra mirada, aquella mirada que contenía los recuerdos de la noche anterior, algo que produjo que Naruto no pudiera contener el sonrojo, sonrojo, pero aunque Naruto sentía el nerviosismo sobre el, no perdería la compostura, no frente a él, no le daría la satisfacción, no frente a Sasuke...

_**"A loser**_

_Soy un perdedor_

_**Number zero**_

_Un número__ cero_

_**Play the victim**_

_Soy la victima_

_**End up a hero**_

_Termino con un héroe_

_**I'm a teacher**_

_Soy un maestro_

_**Preacher**_

_Un predicador_

_**Liar**_

_Un mentiroso_

_**I am anything, everything…"**_

_Soy nada y soy todo…_

_"No me equivocaba, son mejor de lo que esperaba..."_ pensaba el pelirrojo mayor, quien al igual que su pelinegro compañero observaba atentamente a aquellos chicos _"Pero aquel muchacho... Gaara, creo que se llama... Me recuerda tanto a alguien... Esta banda tiene más que ver con Ozone de lo que esperaba..."_

_**"Mover and a shaker**_

_Soy el autor y un agitador_

_**The oppressor**_

_Soy un opresor_

_**Stimulator**_

_Un estimulador_

_**I'm a coward**_

_Un cobarde_

_**I'm a fighter**_

_Un guerrero_

_**Yeah I'm everything**_

_Si, lo soy todo_

_**You are me, I am you"**_

_Tú eres yo y yo soy tu_

Gaara miraba atentamente al pelinegro mayor, ¿Quien rayos era él?, ¿Por qué Naruto le conocía?, y sobretodo ¿Por qué Naruto había reaccionado de esa manera cuando le vio? Ese tipo le daba mala espina...

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿¡Que haces aquí!?- dijeron el pelinegro y el rubio al unísono._

_-¿¡Que hago aquí!? ¿¡No, tú qué haces aquí!?- repitieron al unísono nuevamente._

_-¿Por qué me sigues?- dijo Sasuke rápidamente para evitar decirlo al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Yo no te sigo! Es mi audición, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- dijo molesto el rubio._

_-Yo hare la audición- dijo serio, con rostro modesto._

_-¿¡Que!?- dijo molesto el rubio, con una expresión que al parecer le gustaba bastante al pelinegro._

_-Como has oído, y más vale que no me hables en ese tono...- dijo para picarlo más._

_-¿¡QUEEE!?- si, definitivamente Sasuke gustaba de hacerle enojar._

_-¡Silencio ambos! Naruto, ¿Conoces a este sujeto?- Naruto, fue como si su corazón cayera a un risco para Sasuke, pues al fin sabia el nombre del rubio._

_Naruto, iba contestar con un rotundo "SI" pero algo le decía que no debía decir algo como eso, le preocupaba lo que podrían pensar sus amigos si se enterasen que se había acostado con otro hombre, sería el fin de la gran amistad entre sus compañeros de banda._

_-¡No!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al pelinegro mayor._

_-¿¡Qué!?- grito Sasuke, por alguna extraña razón le producía cierta, mejor dicho mucha, molestia que el rubio lo negara._

_-No, jamás en mi vida había visto a este frígido- dijo aseverando su rostro para tratar de darle más veracidad a su mentira._

"_**¿Frígido?"**__ No pensaba eso la noche anterior cuando gemía su nombre, maldito moco insolente, pero ya vería, nadie molestaba a Sasuke Uchiha y salía ileso, dos podían jugar al mismo juego..._

_-Si tampoco yo te conozco, jamás conviviría con una niña mimada como ella- dijo mirando denigrantemente al rubio._

_-¿¡QUEEE!?- al parecer al rubio también le producía cierto descontento que el pelinegro le negara, fue tanta su molestia que grito lanzándose sobre le pelinegro mayor, tirándolo secamente sobre el piso del bar, quedando el rubio sentado sobra las caderas del mayor mientras con una mano agarraba el cuello de su camisa y con la otra amenazaba con golpearlo mostrando su insinuante puño- ¿¡Con que soy poca cosa para ti verdad!? ¡Eso no te impidió acostarte conmigo anoche ¿O sí?! ¿¡O acaso fingiste cada vez que gemías maldito bastardo!?...- Naruto silencio sus palabras, al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, que había sido suficiente para terminar con las dudas de sus compañeros._

_Sus amigos lo miraban con un rostro de sorpresa y duda, acaso Naruto y ese tipo tenían algún tipo de relación, aunque claro era aun le daban el derecho de la duda, ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?, esas dudas surgían entre los miembros de la banda, en especial le surgían preguntas a cierto pelirrojo._

_Por su parte el rubio se encontraba con su mirada gacha por la vergüenza, con un ligero y tierno sonroso en las mejillas, dando una seductora imagen con resultado, al menos desde la perspectiva de Sasuke._

_-...Naruto...- pronuncio suavemente Sasuke, tanto para que solo pudieran escuchar Naruto y el._

_-... ¿Qué?...- dijo en tono muy bajo y triste también._

_-...El azul no te queda...- dijo al notar que llevaba parte de su ropa puesta._

_-...¡No me!...-el rubio iba a reclamarle al pelinegro la poca variedad en su guardarropa cuando los labios de este lo tomaron por sorpresa, hundiéndolo en un profundo universo, en el cual solo los dos se encontraban._

_Mientras tanto la expresión de los otros miembros se había tornado de sorprendidos a una expresión de "No puede ser", mas cuando las vividas manos del pelinegro se incursionaron en la playera azul del rubio, quien no se había quedado quieto, pues también había comenzado con las caricias._

_Sasuke disfrutaba de los labios del menor como si se tratase de un manjar, cada roce de lenguas le producía esa sensación en el estomago que tanto odiaba, además aquel estúpido aroma que su cabello desprendía, como lo detestaba, detestaba todo en él, su olor tan suave y delicado, sus cristalinos ojos, su tersa piel de terciopelo, su adictivo y dulce sabor, pero de alguna manera Sasuke se había vuelto tan dependiente a él en tan poco tiempo._

_Las caricias había subido de tono, los botones comenzaban a desabrocharse solos, la temperatura había subido, el juego de besos terminaba para subir al siguiente peldaño, pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente a Sasuke..._

_"...Nada se interpondrá..._

_...Ni siquiera tus sentimientos..._

_...Mucho menos mis sentimientos..."_

_Inmediatamente corto el beso fracturando aquel universo rosa y regresando a la realidad..._

_Naruto miraba fijamente a Sasuke, quien había desviado la mirada por completo, Naruto no comprendía muy bien a este sujeto, en el poco tiempo que había convivido con el pelinegro solía comportarse de una manera bastante rara, Sasuke si que era bastante complicado._

_Justo estaba a punto de cuestionarle su reacción cuando..._

_-Bien, Sasuke, Naruto, dejen de jugar niños, comencemos...- dijo Sasori quien justo había llegado y había notado a los dos tortolos dándose caricias en el suelo._

_..._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_**"Everything is breaking**_

_Todo se quiebra_

_**No mistaking**_

_No hay confusión_

_**It's all changing**_

_Todo cambia_

_**Tear it down**_

_Destrúyelo_

_**Watch it all start burning**_

_Mira como todo empieza a quemarse_

_**All that's done is done, just…**_

_Todo lo hecho, hecho esta, solo…_

…_**Let it Die"**_

…_Deja que muera_

A Naruto le preocupaba lo que pensaban sus amigos de él, después de semejante escenita, le preocupaba, pues no había cruzado palabra con ellos después de que Sasori había llegado, detestaría que sus amigos le dejaran de hablar, odiaba la idea de perder a las personas en las que más había confiado.

_**"It's a revelation**_

_Es una revelación_

_**Celebration**_

_Una celebración_

_**Graduation**_

_Una graduación_

_**Times collide**_

_Los tiempos colisionan_

_**Watch the world awaken**_

_Mira el nuevo mundo despertar_

_**All the past regrets from days gone by**_

_Los arrepentimientos de días pasados se han ido…_

_**Let it go**_

…_Deja que se vallan_

_**Let it die"**_

…_Deja que mueran_

Pasara lo que pasara, nada volvería ser igual, el Naruto anterior había muerto, era tiempo de cambiar, no mas malos recuerdos, había que dejar que se fueran, había que dejar que murieran...

_**"It's a new day**_

_Es un nuevo día_

_**For the faceless**_

_Para los que no tienen rostro_

_**Take the torches**_

_Toma las antorchas _

_**From the useless**_

_De los inútiles_

_**First amendment**_

_Primer mandamiento_

_**Second guesses**_

_Segundas esperanzas_

_**All dependent**_

_Todos dependientes_

_**I'll do anything to help you"**_

_Hare lo que sea para ayudarte_

La canción comenzaba a subir de tono, parecía que el clímax de aquella melodía se encontraba próximo, era una inminente espera para que aquella bomba estallara y diera paso a una complicada composición musical...

_**Fallen crosses,**_

_Cruces caídas_

_**New alliance**_

_Nuevas alianzas_

_**Deeper thinkers**_

_Profundos pensadores_

_**Modern science**_

_Ciencia moderna_

_**Open guest list**_

_Lista abierta de invitados_

_**All inclusive**_

_Todo va incluido_

_**No one loses**_

_Nadie pierde_

_**Everything you've always wanted**_

_Todo lo que siempre quisiste_

Gaara seguía tocando con una fluidez aceptable, como siempre, pero sin dejar de mirar a aquellos sujetos, ninguno de los dos le daba buena espina, sentía que los había visto en otro lugar, pero no lograba recordar al cien, algo era seguro, esta semana no iba a ser nada aburrida...

_**"Honest answers**_

_Respuestas honestas_

_**For the bruises**_

_Para los moretones_

_**Full disclosure**_

_Una completa revelación_

_**No excuses**_

_No hay excusas_

_**Open handshake**_

_Un apretón de manos abiertas_

_**Clean slate**_

_Una pizarra limpia_

_**No hate**_

_No hay odio_

_**Living history**_

_Historia viviente_

_**Misery**_

_Miseria_

_**Information**_

_Información_

_**Revolution**_

_Revolución_

_**Loading up for**_

_Buscando una…_

_**Execution**_

_Ejecución_

_**Push the button**_

_Presiona el botón_

_**Pull the trigger**_

_Aprieta el gatillo_

_**Yeah I'm everything,**_

_Si soy todo_

_**You are me, I am you"**_

_Tú eres yo y yo soy tú_

Kiba aun miraba extrañado las expresiones de sus compañeros, se comportaban bastante raros últimamente no es que siempre solieran comportarse como personas comunes y corrientes, casi siempre eran raros, pero era extraño verlos más raros de lo normal...

_**"Everything is breaking**_

_Todo se quiebra_

_**No mistaking**_

_No hay confusión_

_**It's all changing**_

_Todo cambia_

_**Tear it down**_

_Destrúyelo_

_**Watch it all start burning**_

_Mira como todo empieza a quemarse_

_**All that's done is done, just…**_

_Todo lo hecho, hecho esta, solo…_

…_**Let it Die"**_

…_Deja que muera_

La duda seguía en el ambiente, más bien en los tres miembros de la banda restante, ¿Quien era ese tal Sasuke y por qué el rubio se había acostado con él?, ¿Acaso trataba de asegurar el éxito en la audición?, No...Naruto no era de esos... O esas... O de lo que fuera, era su amigo y líder.

_**"It's a revelation**_

_Es una revelación_

_**Celebration**_

_Una celebración_

_**Graduation**_

_Una graduación_

_**Times collide**_

_Los tiempos colisionan_

_**Watch the world awaken**_

_Mira el nuevo mundo despertar_

_**All the past regrets from days gone by**_

_Los arrepentimientos de días pasados se han ido…_

_**Let it go**_

…_Deja que se vallan_

_**Let it die"**_

…_Deja que mueran_

El solo había comenzado, Sai mostraba sus habilidades a aquellos hombres, quienes no se imaginaban que aquel muchacho tuviese tales habilidades, era sorprendente, deslizaba sus dedos atreves de las cuerdas con una maestría profesional, una rudeza fuerte, pero con una delicadeza de mariposa, sin perder el estilo que lo había caracterizado todo este tiempo en la banda, sus habilidades era bastante asombrosas, algo que no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro mayor...

_**"Everything is breaking**_

_Todo se quiebra_

_**No mistaking**_

_No hay confusión_

_**It's all changing**_

_Todo cambia_

_**Tear it down**_

_Destrúyelo_

_**Watch it all start burning**_

_Mira como todo empieza a quemarse_

_**All that's done is done, just…**_

_Todo lo hecho, hecho esta, solo…_

…_**Let it Die"**_

…_Deja que muera_

_"Ese idiota... Toca__ igual que... No, imposible... Es ridículo...El lleva desaparecido años...No, tan solo debe ser una coincidencia...Si, el debe estar muerto o perdido en otro continente..."_ante tal pensamiento asevero la mirada sobre aquel pálido muchacho, pues aquella peculiar forma de tocar la guitarra se le hacía tan, tan familiar...

_**"It's a revelation**_

_Es una revelación_

_**Celebration**_

_Una celebración_

_**Graduation**_

_Una graduación_

_**Times collide**_

_Los tiempos colisionan_

_**Watch the world awaken**_

_Mira el nuevo mundo despertar_

_**All the past regrets from days gone by**_

_Los arrepentimientos de días pasados se han ido…_

_**Let it go**_

…_Deja que se vallan_

_**Let it die"**_

…_Deja que mueran_

La canción había terminado, todo rastro de ruido se había quedado en el pasado, dando paso al silencio, aquel silencio que ocultaba las dudas de cada uno, era imprescindible romper con aquel enmudecido ambiente, pues nadie decía ni hacia nada, todos permanecían de pie mirándose unos a los otros, hasta que al fin alguien se animo a quebrantar el silencio...

-A mi me parecen indicados...- dijo alegre Sasori.

-No lo sé...- decía el pelinegro, quien aun asumía su posición de concentración- ...se ven algo primerizos, quizá no sean los indicados...- ¿Acaso el pelinegro trataba que Sasori perdiera el interés en esta banda?

-Vamos, tan solo requieren un poco de trabajo...- decía el pelirrojo tratando de convencer al pelinegro.

-En mi opinión ellos no son los indicados, deberíamos buscar otros...- decía Sasuke tratando de hacer que Sasori desistiera de su idea.

-No concuerdo contigo, son los indicados para el trabajo y tú lo sabes... - decía subiendo los pies a la mesa en señal de relajación.

-No lo creo, son bastante inexpertos...- dijo mientras tiraba sus pies de la mesa.

-Tan solo creo que son algo... Inadecuados para el trabajo...- decía aun oponiéndose rotundamente a la decisión de Sasori, ¿Acaso algo se interponía?... ¿Quizá algo llamado sentimientos?

-¡Nosotros somos adecuados para cualquier tipo de trabajo!- grito el rubio desde su lugar.

-¿Incluso para tocar en la arena monumental con Ozone?- pregunto rápidamente el pelirrojo mayor.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?- gritaron asombrados los cuatro.

En ese momento las dudas de los más escépticos y severos fueron cegadas, pues incluso Gaara, quien no confiaba en aquellos sujetos, no podía ocultar la gran emoción que aquella noticia le provocaba.

-Vamos no les des alas, te he dicho que no son los indicados...- continuaba con su negativa el pelinegro mayor.

-Espera...Espera...Espera... ¿Por qué asumes que no podemos con un trabajo así?...- pregunto Kiba que hasta esos instantes había permanecido indiferente a la contienda.

-¿Tan solo digo que?...-

-Ni siquiera nos conoces, no te atrevas a dudar de nuestras capacidades...- recrimino el pelirrojo menor.

-...Yo solo decía...-

-¡No! No digas nada, creí que eras más profesional Sasuke...- dijo el pelinegro menor-…¡Que Naruto sea pésimo en la cama no debe afectar a las decisiones sobre la banda!…- grito y el mencionado solo atino a sonrojarse.

-...Pero simplemente digo que...-

-¡Somos tan buenos como Ozone!...- bramo Kiba.

-¡Deberías ser menos prejuicioso!...- le apoyo Gaara

-¡Se mas imparcial Sasuke!...- dijo Sai

-¿Acaso tus sentimientos interfieren?…- pregunto Naruto, quien sorpresivamente no había interferido en la pelea.

_"..Nada interferirá... Mucho menos mis sentimientos..."_ recordó de pronto Sasuke.

-¡Está bien!...Están dentro...- fue lo único que dijo molesto antes de tomar su abrigo y salir lo más rápido de ahí.

-Sasuke...espera- dijo el pelirrojo mayor e inmediatamente salió tras él.

-...Sasuke...- dijo Naruto y trato de salir tras Sasori y Sasuke, pero Gaara le detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar...- dijo Gaara.

-Claro, pero después...- dijo y se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, quien no tuvo más que desistir.

Naruto salió y busco al pelinegro por los pasillos prohibidos al publico por los cuales habían desaparecido los jóvenes, buscaba por los estrechos corredores con aquellas paredes pintadas en un fino blanco y alfombrado de color azul, giraba y buscaba en cada una de las habitaciones, pero al parecer los había perdido, justo estaba a punto de detener su búsqueda cuando entro a un cuarto bastante acogedor, con un piso brillante, y las paredes de madera fina, bastante lujoso, con aquellos tallados perfectos y con una chimenea al centro, una cuarto perfecto, con todos los lujos necesarios, era bastante raro encontrar una habitación así en un bar, pero lo más raro eran las bastas marionetas colgadas sobre los muros de la habitación, algunas eran bastante terroríficas, parecían ser seres humanos reales, estaban hechas con un detalles sobrehumano, detallando a la perfección cada línea facial, cada sentimiento del personaje, incluso parecían tener cabello real, vaya que si Sasuke era alguien raro Sasori era mucho más, Naruto estuvo a punto de salir, en cuanto noto que había una enorme marioneta a tamaño real, más bien era parecida a un maniquí, pero lo más extraño era que este pedazo de madera era idéntico a Sasori, pero por alguna rara razón este llevaba exactamente el mismo traje que el guitarrista de Ozone, era tan parecido el traje, seguro que le había costado mucho dinero, se le hacía bastante curioso que a Sasori también le gustara aquel grupo pues era la favorita del rubio también...

-...¿¡Que ha sido eso Sasuke!?...- pudo escuchar el rubio atreves de la entreabierta puerta de la salida, por la cual no dudo en asomar uno de sus curiosos ojos azules.

-Tan solo no creo que sean tan buenos para llenar el saco...- decía Sasuke recargado sobre la pared del pasillo, o al menos era lo que alcanzaba a ver desde su perspectiva Naruto.

-Tú sabes que si... ¿Acaso Sasuke se esta arrepintiendo?- decía Sasori haciendo algunas deducciones.

Por su parte el moreno se indigno bastante, como se atrevía aquel bastardo...

-Tú sabes que no...- dijo serio, firme y pulcro, tal como un Uchiha.

-Entonces no quiero pretextos Sasuke, esta vez nada interferirá, si en verdad queremos ganarle a la serpiente, hay que ser firmes, no dejes que tus sentimientos...-La voz de Sasori se alzaba cada vez mas de tono, sus palabras se tornaban en ordenes, y su expresión serena se había ido para mostrar una cara distinta.

-...Mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver aquí...- dijo también alcanzando la voz de Sasori, la plática se había tornado en un pleito entre amigos, Naruto simplemente les observaba a lo lejos, no comprendía del todo aquella pelea.

-¿Entonces que es Sasuke?... ¿No me digas que te gusta ser la mascota de la serpiente?...-

-¡Para nada! Si pudiera la mataría ahora mismo...-

-Entonces Sasuke, ¿Que es lo que se interpone esta vez?...¿Acaso es el rubio?...- la simple mención de dicho le tenso por completo el cuerpo.

-¡Él no tiene nada que ver!- se apresuró a aclarar.

-¿Entonces que se interpone?- Decía simplemente gritando.

-¡Nada!- dijo al fin- Nada se interpone, el plan se seguirá tal y como lo planeamos, no dejare que nadie y nada se interponga...- dijo más calmado.

-Excelente...Ese es el Sasuke que conozco... Ahora vayamos dentro por algo de tomar- dijo como si la pelea de hace un momento no hubiese ocurrido, sorprendentemente Sasuke reacciono más o menos igual.

-Solo si tú invitas...- dijo prendiendo un cigarro en su boca.

Sasuke extrañamente se sentía culpable, se sentía mal por haber aceptado, pero el mismo trataba de deshacer tales pensamientos, buscaba justificar sus actos.

-Por supuesto...- dijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda para regresar al interior del bar, por lo que regresaron por los pasillos por los cuales habían pasado anteriormente - Espera, debo ir por algunas cosas...- dijo y cambio su rumbo en dirección a la habitación en donde Naruto no debería estar.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero asumía que su presencia en aquella habitación no sería bien vista por Sasori, además de que si arruinaba la relación con el seguramente perderían la poca confianza, así que rápidamente busco un escondrijo, quizá bajo el escritorio, no ahí le vería, mejor en aquel armario, no probablemente sacaría algún abrigo, quizá detrás de la puerta, no, maldita sea por eso era tan malo cuando jugaba al escondite de pequeño, la puerta ya comenzaba a abrirse y Naruto aun estaba al descubierto, así que simplemente se escondió en el lugar más próximo...

Sasori entro en su oficina, sin prestar mucha atención al ya común ambiente, fue directo hasta su escritorio, en el cual se postraba un teléfono, sin notar que entre sus marionetas se encontraba una demás, una marioneta rubia de ojos azules, simplemente tomo el teléfono y marco...

-...No hay problema con Sasuke...-dijo sin siquiera saludar...- Todo va perfecto, ya tenemos a la banda correcta...- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo- Inicia la etapa dos del plan, espera mi siguiente informe...- dijo finalmente y colgó.

Naruto no comprendía muchas cosas, como la conversación del pelirrojo, ¿Por qué decía eso?, ¿Acaso seria un famoso productor?, lo único ciertamente seguro era que el tiempo se encargaría de resolver esto...

Sasori salió, dejando nuevamente la habitación sola, justo al asecho de la curiosidad del rubio, obviamente a la salida del mayor el rubio no tardo en comenzar husmear entre las cosas del pelirrojo, buscaba cualquier cosa que justificara el raro comportamiento de Sasuke y Sasori, pero al parecer por más que buscaba entre los cajones y papeles del escritorio no hallo nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de una carpeta blanca que llevaba escrito en un costado las palabras The Symphony of Destruction...

-La curiosidad mato al gato...No deberías ver cosas que no te incumben...- dijo Sasori en la entrada de la habitación...

-Yo... Solo... No...Es que...- Naruto apenas podía pronunciar de los nervios.

-Descuida yo solía ser era así de curioso...- dijo lanzándole una ligera sonrisa- Vamos, no deberías estar aquí...- dijo tomándole del brazo, quitándole de las manos aquella carpeta y sacándole de aquella habitación, no sin antes guardar en un cajón bajo llave aquella carpeta.

-Lo siento solo buscaba a Sasuke...- dijo cabizbajo el rubio, pero el pelirrojo mayor le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes...- dijo muy calmado.

Llegando al salón central del bar, todos estaba ahí, ya los instrumentos habían sido guardados en sus respectivos estuches y cajas...

-...Bien muchachos, me alegra informarles que están dentro de este proyecto, es un placer decir que ustedes serán famosos...muy famosos- dijo Sasori, al estilo ya clásico de la serpiente... Con una macabra sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- dijeron los cuatro miembros de la banda sobre el escenario.

Sasuke simplemente se puso encima su abrigo y salió serio y con una perceptible molestia.

-Sasuke espera...- dijo una vez más el rubio.

-No tengo por qué...-dijo y salió de ahí.

Naruto corrió tras él, ante las miradas atónitas de todos, quienes aun seguían sorprendidos por aquel raro comportamiento del rubio con el azabache.

-Bien, hoy si que ha sido un día raro- dijo Kiba echándose el bajo a la espalda.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Sai repitiendo la misma acción.

-No lo sé, ¿Creo que esto no va ser nada bueno?...- dijo pensativo el pelirrojo menor.

-...Ya lo creo...- dijo el pelirrojo mayor, por lo cual gano las miradas de extrañados de los otros tres- …Lo siento creí que hablaban conmigo...- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Siento que deberíamos cuidar a Naruto, ese tipo no me da buena espina- dijo Garra pensativo.

-Vamos, que aquel tipo lo haga morder la almohada no es de nuestra incumbencia, además a ti todo mundo te da mala espina- dijo Sai con una de sus ya clásicas falsas sonrisas.

-Aunque te parezca raro Gaara estoy desacuerdo con Sai, no deberíamos entrometernos en la vida de Naruto, menos si es en su vida sexual- dijo Kiba.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Ese tipo podría ser peligroso, además jamás le habíamos visto con Naruto, es un completo extraño- dijo cruzándose de brazos el pelirrojo menor.

-Yo creo que Naruto está lo suficientemente crecido para escoger a sus amistades o lo que sea que ese tipo sea, además no somos sus padres- dijo Kiba alzando la voz.

-Es nuestro amigo, deberíamos cuidarlo- dijo Gaara levantando la voz.

-Yo creo que...- trato de calmarlos Sai... Pero fue inútil.

-¡Cállate!- dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

-¡Y eso que!, él ya puede defenderse solo...-

-Pero debemos estar con él, ¡Somos sus únicos amigos!- las palabras subían de tono...

-Somos sus amigos no sus padres, ¡Que se cuide solo!-

-Pero no debemos dejarlo solo-

-Vamos, no podemos interferir con su vida, ¡Déjalo en paz!-

-¡No puedo!-dijo al fin.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo Kiba y Sai.

-¡No puedo dejarlo!-dijo Gaara.

-¿¡Por qué!?- decía aun molesto el castaño.

-...- Gaara simplemente agacho la mirada.

-… ¿¡Porque!?- repitió una vez más molesto.

Sai miraba aquella escena con miedo, tantos años leyendo novelas de drama, sabía lo que iba a decir Gaara, y de algún modo no le gustaba, estaba aterrado por la siguiente frase que vendría.

-… ¿¡Porque!?- dijo una última vez Kiba.

-...- la mirada gacha de Gaara se pronuncio mas ocultando sus ojos de esmeralda.

-Porque lo ama - dijo triste Sai, ganando la mirada sorprendida de Kiba, Gaara e incluso de Sasori quien miraba divertido tan melosa escena.

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes confesiones por hoy, ¿Por qué no se van a casa?...- dijo Sasori quien aún permanecía con una ligera sonrisa de burla.

-Supongo que sería lo mejor- dijo Sai saliendo de ahí.

-...Sai...- pronuncio el pelirrojo menor.

-… ¿Qué?...- pronuncio sin siquiera voltear.

-...Me acompañarías a casa...- dijo bajo Gaara.

Sai volteo y miro a Gaara y le dedico una falsa sonrisa como afirmación...

[…]

-¿A dónde vas?... ¡Espérame!... ¡Voltea, hazme caso!... ¡Deja de ignorarme!- decía el rubio mientras brincoteaba al rededor del pelinegro.

-...- Sasuke se limitaba a hablarle y simplemente le ignoraba.

-¡Vamos!... ¿Qué te hice?...Sasukeeee! - decía el rubio que hacia un tierno puchero.

Aquel tierno acto del rubio le hizo sacar una ligera sonrisa a Sasuke, la cual notó el rubio.

-¡Hey te hice reír!... Al menos descubrí que puedes reír y no solo eres un frígido de piedra- decía feliz el rubio.

Su caminata había llegado al final, pues la casa de Sasuke estaba próxima.

Se acercaban cada vez más, observados por dos pares de ojos de los cuales no se habían percatado...

-¿Piensas entrar?...- pregunto molesto el azabache impidiéndole la entrada a su hogar.

-Si...- dijo quitándole de la entrada.

-¡Hey! Esto es allanamiento de morada, ¡Ni creas que te vas a quedar aquí!-

-No eres tan suertudo, tan solo vine por mi ropa que deje aquí con mi teléfono...- dijo molesto el menor.

-Date prisa, no te quiero ver aquí ni un segundo mas- dijo dándole la espalda y despareciendo entre un pasillo.

-...no te quiero ver aquí ni un segundo mas...- dijo tomando una burda postura similar a la de Sasuke y arremedándolo - ¡Frígido!- dijo y se puso en camino a la habitación en la que habían estado la noche anterior.

Naruto no entendía a aquel tipo, primero mucho amor y luego le quería cerrar la puerta en la cara. ¿Que mas daba?, ni que a él le importara...

En la habitación tomo sus pertenencia y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero una vez mas Sasuke se lo impido.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...- Dijo impidiéndole la salida con el brazo en la puerta ahora con una actitud diferente, una mas sexual.

-Tú me dijiste que me fuera...- dijo molesto el rubio.

-No me refiero a eso... ¿A dónde crees que vas con MI ropa?...-

-...¿Qué?... Te la regresare después... Además no te hace falta el color azul...- dijo Naruto señalando su azulado closet.

-¡No!...Ni creas que te robaras mi ropa... ¡Dámela! - dijo firme

-¿¡Que!?- dijo molesto el rubio- ¡No soy ningún ladrón!, te la daré después- Dijo tratando de pasar, pero Sasuke aun se lo impedía.

-No... La quiero ahora...- dijo y comenzó a jalonearle su playera azul.

-¿¡Que te sucede!? ¡Estás loco!- decía resistiéndose a los jaloneos.

Los jaloneos entre ambos provoco que la playera se rompiera, dejando a la vista la dorada piel del rubio...

-Sasuke... ¡Déjame ya!- reclamaba el rubio.

-¡Aun tienes mis pantalones!- dijo mientras comenzaba a tratar de quitárselos.

La "pelea" seguía, tirando todo a su paso, cuando al fin pudo retirar los pantalones del cuerpo del rubio una descuidada prenda hizo resbalar a Naruto provocando la caída de este, que de paso se llevo a Sasuke también, dejándolos en el suelo a ambos... Uno sobre otro... Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro...

-Naruto...- se pudo oír a lo lejos, Sasuke y Naruto buscaron de donde provenía el ruido, incluso el pelinegro se asomo por la ventana de la habitación, pero no puso observar a nadie cerca decidió cerrarla

[…]

-¡Lo está matando!...- decía Gaara tratando de correr a socorrer al rubio.

-Vamos, están jugando solamente- decía Sai jalando Gaara para que no fuera a entrometerse.

-Naru...- trato de gritar, pero Sai se la tapo con sus labios.

-¿Sai que haces?...- dijo quitándose de un empujón sus labios

-Tan solo evito que irrumpas en la vida de Naruto...- dijo en voz baja.

-Me refiero al beso…- dijo limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su brazo.

-¿Beso? ¿Cual beso?- dijo haciéndose el tonto

-El que me acabas de dar...- dijo con un gran sonrojo que solo se asemejaba al color de su cabello.

-¿Yo?...- dijo señalándose a si mismo.

-Sí, deja de hacerte el tonto y mejor ayúdame a espiarlos…- dijo Gaara tratándose de asomar por la ventana de la casa de Sasuke.

-¿No me habías pedido que te acompañara a casa?...- le preguntaba Sai mientras le daba la espalda a Gaara.

-¿Y qué crees que hacemos?- decía Gaara mientras trataba de ver atreves del cristal

-Nunca me dijiste que te acompañara a casa... de Sasuke-

-Vamos, pequeños detalles, además estaríamos aburridos en mi casa- decía mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar

-Yo no diría eso…- dijo Sai mientras rodeaba la cintura de Gaara con sus brazos.

-¡Sai!, espera… no… déjame ya- decía Gaara mientras trataba de zafar el agarre de Sai.

-Vamos Gaara, solo estoy jugando- decía colando una de sus juguetonas manos

-Espera yo no quiero jugar…- dijo y de un momento a otro Sai le soltó.

-Sai, definitivamente no me gustan tus juegos-

[…]

Mientras tanto en uno de los edificios más grandes y tenebrosos de aquella ciudad acontecía una plática más interesante...

-Psi, me alegra que tengas buenas noticias- decía la serpiente mientras miraba atreves del enorme cristal de su oficina.

Psi lanzo una carpeta blanca al escritorio, con las palabras The Symphony of Destruction escrito en un costado, de la fuerza del impacto dicha carpeta se abrió, dejando ver cuatro expedientes...

-Ellos son...- dijo sentándose en la mullida silla frente al escritorio.

-Se ven algo... Jóvenes, ¿Estás seguro que servirán?- dijo la serpiente mientras lo encaraba.

-Servirán, escucha…- dijo tomando los expedientes y comenzando a leer – Naruto Namikaze, estudio por tres años en una escuela de canto muy prestigiosa…- dijo entregando el expedienta a las garras de la serpiente.

-Interesante….- dijo leyendo aquella hoja, con una foto del rubio en la esquina superior.

-Además es hijo de Minato Namikaze, dueño de una de las empresas de seguros más grandes del mundo…-dijo mientras colocaba los pies sobre el escritorio

-En estos últimos días, el Sr. Namikaze quito a su primogénito de su testamento, al parecer las cosas en familia no andan bien, será más fácil desaparecerlo, pero eso no me preocupa, que piensa Tau de él?...- lanzo la pregunta de pronto, ni siquiera Psi se esperaba aquella pregunta

-El….- era de las pocas veces que Psi no tenía nada que decir.

-Evita que sus "relaciones" se intensifiquen… ¿Me entiendes?- dijo serio entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-Por supuesto Señor-

-No quiero que pase lo de la última vez-dijo apartando aquel trozo de papel y tomando el siguiente expediente.

-El siguiente es Kiba Inuzuka, hijo de uno de las mejores bajistas de Jazz de todos los tiempos…-

-Inuzuka ehhh, recuerdo a su padre… espero que el no cometa su mismo error- dijo con una ligera sonrisa apartando el expediente y tomando el siguiente.

-El siguiente es Sabaku no Gaara… no creo necesario que le cuente su historia…-

-¿Otro Sabaku?… Esta banda tiene más que ver con Ozone de lo que esperaba…- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Me temo que si señor- dijo repitiendo la misma acción.

-No dejes que Kappa se entere, evítalo a toda costa…-

-Señor, estoy preparado para lo que sea, tomarte las acciones necesarias para que ni Tau, ni Kappa intervengan en este plan…- dijo entregándole el último expediente en las manos.

-¿Quién es él? No hay información de este niño…- dijo mirando aquella hoja con desprecio.

-Él es un misterio, no hay registro de él, lo único que sé es que le llaman Sai, pero descuide, lo tengo bien vigilado…-

-Confío en ti Psi, espero que no me decepciones, espero que cumplas con el trabajo…-

-Delo por hecho señor, no fallare- dijo tomando la carpeta y dándose media vuelta.

-Psi…- dijo impidiendo su salida.

-¿Qué?...- pregunto sin siquiera voltear

-Si es necesario, mata a Tau…- dijo firme mientras veía por su ventana.

-Ya he contemplado esa opción…-

[…]

_[NOTA: Como siempre les agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para echarle una leída, pero les agradezco mas si me dejan alguna crítica, espero seguir escribiendo para personas, así que me Ayudarían mucho si se toman la molestia de dejar aunque sea un OK._

_Sin más les quiero dar las gracias y espero que les haya gustado._

_No me despido sin antes comentarles, sin motivos de publicidad, que este capítulo fue basado en la canción __**Let It Die**__ del gran príncipe de las tinieblas__** Ozzy Osbourne **__perteneciente a su último disco __**Scream**__.]_

SIGUIENTE CAP. 21/06/12

"HIGHWAY TO HELL"


	6. Highway to Hell

_"METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: Bueno, antes que nada como siempre, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus importantísimos comentarios, todo comentario es bienvenido, también tomo este espacio para pedir disculpas por mi retraso, tuve algunos problemillas algo graves, pero aun sigo aquí, espero no haberlos impacientado tanto, y como siempre espero que se entretengan leyendo así como yo lo hice escribiéndolo para ustedes._

_Respecto al capítulo, lo denominaría como el inicio de la historia, inicia la aventura, Naruto y su banda enfrentaran retos difíciles, pero estarán acompañados de Sasuke, quien los hará sobresalir como la buena banda que son… bueno, bueno, aunque quisiera, no les puedo contar la historia en un párrafo, así que les dejo Highway to Hell!]_

CHAPTER 5 "HIGHWAY TO HELL"

[Autopista al Infierno]

**[ Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen. ]**

_"Ozone... Es una de las bandas más famosas en la escena mundial, la banda proveniente del norte del reino unido, ha logrado destacar ante un mundo en donde la competencia es muy amplia, Ozone ha logrado destacar por méritos propios, pues es una banda que a base de esfuerzo y trabajo ha logrado sobresalir y demostrar todo su talento al mundo"_decía el hombre de las noticias de espectáculos y chismes, en el noticiero de la mañana."_...su talento y creatividad ha puesto a Ozone en los primeros lugares de las listas de ventas, dejando en claro, que Ozone es la mejor banda en el mundo...hasta ahora... Pero no solo ha sido el enorme talento que poseen los integrantes de la banda el único factor que ha marcado el camino de ellos al éxito, pues también una sombra de misticismo ha engrandecido la carrera de estos muchachos, pues a pesar que Ozone es una de las bandas más conocidas del mundo, también es una de las más desconocidas, puesto que en todos los conciertos que esta banda ha ofrecido a lo largo de su corta carrera los cuatro integrantes de Ozones utilizan una enorme capa de pintura facial sobre todo el rostro, además de lentes negros que impiden ver sus identidades civiles, a esto se suma la negativa de su representante a dar entrevistas o conferencias a cualquier tipo de medio de comunicación, desde las revistas hasta el internet, esta banda se ha hecho notar no solo por su extravagante y asombrosa forma de tocar, sino también por aquel mito que les rodea, pues lo único que podemos decir a ciencia cierta de Ozone, es que la banda está liderada por el fundador, vocalista y compositor, desafortunadamente no conocemos su nombre, pero se hace llamar Tau debido al enorme tatuaje con el símbolo__δ__en la espalda, tiene una singular forma al cantar, ya que su voz no es nada bella; una de las principales atracciones de este grupo es su asombroso baterista, quien se hace llamar Kappa debido al enorme tatuaje en el pecho con el símbolo__κ, quizá este sea el miembro más misterioso del grupo, pues su vestuario es bastante extravagante y raro, . No hay que dejar fuera a los dos miembros restantes, uno es Ohm quien tiene dos tatuajes con el símbolo Ω en cada brazo, quien tiene una velocidad extraordinaria al momento de tocar el bajo, se le ha considerado uno de los mejores bajistas de todos los tiempos, por su peculiar estilo; pero no hay que deja atrás a una de las partes más importantes Psi quien tiene tatuado el símbolo__Ψ__en ambas manos, él es el guitarrista de la banda, apreciado y querido por todo el público, su imponencia en el escenario solo es comparado con la de su compañero Tau...Es claro que esta banda con su aire misterioso y su buena música han atrapado al mundo en una nueva era musical_...tanto que _cada ciudad espera ansiosa su llegada, desde que su vocera oficial anuncio una gira alrededor del mundo de seis meses, recorriendo los países con mayores cantidades de fans, próximamente la lista de las fechas será publicada en la dirección web..."_la televisión se apagó, y un librero defendió para cubrir la pantalla, ocultándola y dejando solamente una hilera de libreros a simple vista.

-¿Qué es eso?- pegunto con repudio la serpiente sentado tras su escritorio, quien al parecer ni siquiera se molesto a mirar por completo aquel video.

La sala se encontraba a media luz, pues el clima ese día no era nada favorable, las nubes habían escondido el fulgor del sol, dejando en un letargo a la ciudad entera

-Publicidad...- dijo simplemente la rubia de protuberantes senos, quien estaba sentada en la silla al frente del escritorio.

Aquella mujer venia bastante bien vestida, con un traje gris ejecutivo, que a pesar de la edad, resaltaba de una manera muy seductora la figura de la rubia, tacones negros y altos, que la hacían ver más alta de lo que ya era, sin mencionar aquel cabello suelto que la hacía ver más atractiva.

-Ozone no necesita publicidad...- dijo serio, mostrando desaprobación ante las imágenes que acababa de ver, a Orochimaru no le gustaba para nada que nadie le viniera a decir cómo hacer su trabajo, menos una obstinada ejecutiva como Tsunade.

-No me importa lo que digas, la promoción de la nueva gira comienza hoy...- dijo seria mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿¡Gira!?...-pregunto exaltado, que era algo raro en la serpiente, por aquella noticia.

-Cierto… olvide decírtelo, la disquera quiere que Ozone salga de gira para promocionar su último álbum…- dijo mostrando una sorpresa fingida, vaya que le encantaba molestar a la serpiente.

-¿La disquera?... "La disquera" se resume en una persona Tsunade… ¡Tú!- dijo molesto.

-En efecto Orochimaru, YO quiero que Ozone salga de gira…- dijo sin titubeos.

-Ozone no puede salir de gira...no en estos momentos- decía poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía hacia su enorme y favorita ventana

-No quiero pretextos Orochimaru, bien sabes que Ozone no ha cubierto el número de conciertos con los que pactamos...- decía impacientándose en su asiento, las cosas debían hacerse tal y como ella dictaba, de otra forma era inaceptable.

-Podemos cubrir esos conciertos en cualquier otro momento, no entiendo tu impaciencia Tsunade...- Orochimaru trataba de evitar a toda costa la gira, pues tenía otros planes.

-La disquera no quiere más retrasos, quiere esos conciertos ¡Antes que acabe el año!...-la rubia se impacientaba cada vez más, los puños de la rubia comenzaban a crujir de furia, eso no era buena señal, un golpe de aquella mujer no sería nada bueno.

-Pues lo siento, Ozone no saldrá de gira en estos momentos, al menos hasta el próximo año...- musito claro y firme, los amenazantes puños de la rubia no lo asustaban.

-A la disquera no le interesa si alguno de ellos está muriendo, han retrasado mucho las fechas de sus conciertos, deben cumplir con la disquera...a menos que quieran perder el sello discográfico de Konoha records...- dijo con una amenazadora sonrisa, pues era evidente quien tenía más poder en aquella discusión.

-No quieras amenazarme Tsunade, bien sabes que Ozone no se ha hecho fama por su sello discográfico...Konoha records no es la única disquera, hay muchas interesadas en Ozone...- dijo contrarrestando aquella amenazadora sonrisa, con una de sus ya clásicas sonrisas socarronas.

-Orochimaru...bien sabemos los dos porque has estado estos años con Konoha records y es porque ninguna disquera te daría libertades como nosotros te las hemos dado...así que deja de querer hacerte el importante, ¡Háblale a esas mascotas que tienes por músicos! ¡Y diles que pongan su trasero en el próximo avión a América!...- la rubia se había desfalcado un poco, cuando logro recuperar la compostura se puso de pie dispuesta a salir, no sin antes dejar un recordatorio- …No quiero retrasos, la campaña publicitaria de los conciertos de Ozone saldrá hoy, la gira es un hecho y si no te parece dile adiós a tu contrato y espera una cuantiosa demanda...-dijo y sin más tomo rumbo a la puerta principal, caminando con aires de victoria, simplemente azoto la puerta de un golpe, algo que cabreo a la serpiente.

Tsunade había dejado hundida a la serpiente, hundida en un mar de preocupación e ira, lo tenía contra la pared, en esos momentos no podía tomarse el lujo de salir al extranjero, pues ponía en peligro la operación que actualmente tenía en desarrollo, Tsunade podía ser una mujer muy astuta, pero no comprendía algo tan simple, nunca hay que acorralar a una serpiente cuando está molesta… Tsunade recibiría en algún momento una letal mordida de esta serpiente, y Orochimaru realmente añoraba que aquel momento llegara… la ira de la serpiente llegaba al punto de explotar, así que tomo uno de los muchos premios que estaban sobre los estantes y lo arrojo hacia la enorme vitrina que contenía las letales serpientes, provocando que las letales serpientes quedaran libres en el suelo de la oficina, tal ruido que produjo aquella acción llamo la atención de su fiel asistente…

-¿Señor?... ¿Se encuentra bien?- entro el peligris preocupado por su querido jefe, vestido con su traje azul, presentable y limpio, como siempre, con sus muchos informes en los brazos.

-¡No!- grito con furia, toco sus sienes como signo de frustración-… ¡Quiero que canceles el concierto de hoy! – grito furioso mientras lanzaba al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-Pe… pero señor, eso es imposible, no puedo cancelar nada…- dijo temeroso mientras se acomodaba las gafas, en señal de nerviosismo por la posible reacción.

-Kabuto ¡Es una orden! ¡Quiero que canceles en aquel estúpido bar!- gritaba cada vez mas fuerte provocando que las serpientes en suelo se alteraban cada vez mas mostrándose muy agresivas.

-Pero señor…- dijo temeroso el perro- …es imposible, todo ya está listo, nos esperan a la medianoche…-

-¡No me importa quiero que canceles todo!-

-Pero Señor el bar nos espera…-

-No solo hablo de cancelar el concierto de hoy, ¡Quiero que canceles todo el plan!- decía azotando los pies, despedazando la cabeza de una pequeña serpiente que por ahí pasaba en aquel instante.

-Pero señor estamos en un punto sin regreso, las contrataciones han sido hechas…- decía tratando de convencerle

-No puedo dejar que la perra de Tsunade me quite el sello, perdería más de lo necesario…- decía razonando el problema para darle una efectiva solución.

-Pero…- Kabuto no estaba al tanto de la situación actual, por lo que aun no entendía palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo la serpiente.

-¡Silencio!... Déjame pensar…- decía sentándose nuevamente en su enorme silla, postrándose en una postura reflexiva.

Los minutos pasaban, la habitación había quedado en un tétrico silencio, se podía decir que el tiempo se había detenido de no ser por las serpientes que se paseaban por toda la habitación, las serpientes habían llegado hasta las repisas superiores, moviéndose a través de los premios y fotografías sobre los estantes, las había de todos los tamaños y colores, todas se dirigían fielmente hacia su dueño, pues al parecer las atraía de una forma inexplicable, el susodicho seguía en la misma postura, observado detenidamente por su enorme ventanal, su mirador numero uno.

-Señor…- se animo a hablar tímidamente el peligris, pues al parecer había descifrado el problema.

Orochimaru simplemente le dedico una rápida mirada que le indico que podía opinar sobre la situación.

-Podríamos mandarlos de gira con Ozone…- dijo sumiso ante la espera de una inminente explosión.

-No… no los he oído tocar, pero asumo su falta de experiencia… mancharían la imagen de Ozone…- dijo mas hacia sí mismo que hacia Kabuto-… pero no es mala idea del todo Kabuto…- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en señal de aprobación, algo que hizo muy feliz al peligris-… dime Kabuto, cual es el experimento más cercano a la ciudad…-

Inmediatamente comenzó a revisar como loco todos los expedientes que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Señor es el experimento más próximo es el… 58, está en la ciudad de Birmingham…- dijo leyendo aquellos informes que siempre portaba en los brazos.

-Bien, dime sobre el experimento 58, siento que recuerdo algo sobre este experimento…- decía con la mirada perdida en su enorme ventana, al parecer se sentía más tranquilo ahora.

- El experimento 58 tuvo un gran auge en tiempos pasados, pero ha quedado en el olvido en un bar local llamado H.E.L.L., desde hace años que quedo olvidado por el público, desafortunadamente es un experimento fallido señor, creo que su líder es…- paro un momento para voltear a ver el rostro de su jefe-… Kimimaro…- dijo con algo de temor ante la reacción de su jefe.

-Burn… - dijo molesto.

-Me temo que sí señor, puedo buscar otra…- sugería

-¡No!- dijo interrumpiendo al peligris-…iremos a Birmingham, el experimento predecesor de Ozone no nos detendrá, prepara todo para nuestra salida esta noche- dijo serio y firme

-Claro señor, alguna cosa más- dijo servicial

-Si… dile a Psi que traiga su trasero aquí… los planes han cambiado…- dijo con maldad en el rostro, mientras tomaba una boa del suelo, y la acariciaba como si fuese un tierno gato.

-Por supuesto señor- dijo abandonando la habitación al fin.

[…]

La mañana en la ciudad era bastante mala, pues el hermoso cielo soleado que normalmente solía apreciarse a diario en la ciudad había desaparecido por completo para dar paso a las nubes, que bloqueaban cualquier rayo de sol, dejando a la ciudad entera en un letargo de nubosidad, sin mencionar que esto dio paso a un congelante frio que calaba hasta los huesos provocando que la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella ciudad se guarecieran en la comodidad de su hogar, como consecuencia la ciudad quedaba en su mayoría vacía, solo se veían a personas en las zonas más concurridas de la ciudad.

Todos disfrutaban del frio día recostados en sus camas, quizá con alguna bebida caliente mientras miraban la televisión, o disfrutando con su pareja al frente de una chimenea mientras intercambiaban caricias y chocolates, pero nadie disfrutaba mas aquel día de frio que un arrogante pelinegro, que abrazaba posesivamente su pertenencia más preciada, un ruidoso y tierno rubio, que dormía tiernamente en sus brazos, ambos disfrutaban del calor que el otro les proporcionaba, disfrutando enteramente del rose de sus suaves pieles.

Sasuke jamás en su vida había disfrutado del sueño como ahora, pues disfrutaba en su totalidad la compañía de su tierno rubio, disfrutaba cada ruido que emitía al dormir, cada aroma que su delicado cabello rubio emanaba, cada centímetro de su tostada piel que le producía un choque eléctrico cada vez que la rozaba, todo ese ser que tenia al frente le hipnotizaba, pues toda la atención la centraba en aquel molesto rubio, que al parecer seguía en un profundo sueño.

Sasuke jamás se había sentido cómodo al dormir, siempre eran dolores de espalda o de cabeza, incluso había comprado el colchón más caro creyendo que era el culpable de sus malas noches, pero ahora se sentía en una nube, como si ese horrible sofá en la sala fuese el lugar más confortable en todo el mundo, tanto que el sueño le comenzaba a ganar, poco a poco se volvía a quedar profundamente dormido…

…

_Sasuke caminaba por unos callejones mugrientos y estrechos, llenos de basura, no reconocía aquel lugar, pero vagamente se le hacía familiar, el pelinegro caminaba en línea recta, sin rumbo alguno, giraba por las callejuelas como si supiera a donde ir, se le miraba preocupado y nervioso, como si alguien le viniese siguiendo, ocasionalmente miraba hacia atrás para ver si nadie le seguía, así siguió vagando hasta llegar a su destino, una vieja casa de madera, muy apegada a la arquitectura oriental antigua, pero al parecer esta se encontraba abandonada, las ventanas rotas y el descuidado jardín delataban los años que había pasado deshabitada._

_Sasuke se detuvo por unos momentos a admirar la hermosa obra arquitectónica que tenia al frente, debatiéndose en entrar, pero finalmente se animo a entrar en aquella casa, entro por la puerta principal, solo para encontrarse con el interior de la casa que se estaba viniendo abajo, los papeles tapices se estaban cayendo, algunas de las vigas de madera estaban rotas y postradas en el suelo, mostrando el severo daño estructural, las ventanas rotas y el olor de la madera pudriéndose, la casa completa estaba en riesgo de colapsar en cualquier momento._

_Sasuke no sabía que hacia ahí, no sabía que buscaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía estar dentro de aquella tétrica casa, siguió adentrándose en los pasillos de aquella morada, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta corrediza, la cual había sido destrozada por un pedazo de madera._

_A través de aquella puerta sentado en el piso de la sala se podía observar una persona que Sasuke jamás había esperado encontrar ahí._

_-Sasuke…- dijo aquel hombre sentado tranquilamente._

_Aquel hombre extraño no concordaba para nada con la tradicionalista arquitectura oriental de la casa, por el contrario, aquel hombre vestía un traje negro, extremadamente formal, de pies a cabeza era un perfecto y elegante caballero, con excepción del terrible maquillaje que portaba en su rostro, este constaba de un fondo blanco decorado con líneas negras que buscaban asemejarse a facciones demoniacas._

_-Tau…- dijo Sasuke firme, pero por dentro estaba algo temeroso, aunque no lo admitiera._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?...- dijo poniéndose de pie._

_-Yo… solo…- Sasuke estaba bastante nervioso, Tau se acercaba a él asechándolo._

_-¿¡Por qué quieres volver!?...- dijo firme y con una voz de molestia._

_-Solo…es que…- Sasuke retrocedía paso a paso, odiaba mostrarse así, pero ese maldito Tau._

_-¿Acaso no recuerdas el plan?...- Tau comenzaba a alzar la voz, y la casa parecía derrumbarse ante su gruesa voz-… ¡Jamás regresaríamos aquí!-_

_-Lo sé…- decía sumiso, algo raro en el pelinegro._

_-¡No quiero que regreses aquí!, ¡Nos fuimos para no volver!, ¡Sasuke no olvides la promesa que nos has hecho!...- gritaba molesto, mientras más alzaba el tono de su voz perecía que aquella delicada construcción iba a sucumbir._

_-¡No la olvido!, ¡No quiero regresar!…- la voz de Sasuke repentinamente se alzo, teniendo el mismo efecto sobre la edificación._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres arruinarlo?, ¿Por qué quieres echar todo a perder por eso?- dijo señalando a una esquina de la casa, en donde el cuerpo de un rubio se encontraba acomodado tiernamente._

_Sasuke se lanza inmediatamente hacia esa costa do la casa, para sostener entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo, pero era ya tarde, sus ojos ya no brillaban, su piel había perdido su delicioso color, su cabello había perdido su fulgor, Sasuke lo tomo fuertemente y comenzó a sacudirlo, como si quisiera despertarlo de su eterno sueño._

_-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- gritaba mas y mas fuerte, pero Naruto no le escuchaba, permanecía inmóvil y frio – ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos bastardo!- gritaba dolidamente, algo que molesto mas a Tau, quien había permanecido mirando aquella escena con una mueca de furia._

_-¡Lo vez!- grito molesto- ¡No hablas con la verdad!, ¡Tus acciones hablan diferente!- gritaba mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sasuke arrodillado, inmediatamente lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo con su inmensa fuerza alejándolo del cuerpo inerte de Naruto- ¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso! ¡Mereces lo peor!- dijo antes de lanzarlo sobre la pared y comenzar a golpear su abdomen con sus rodilla fuertemente._

_Sasuke solo podía gemir del dolor que le producían los golpes que Tau le propinaba._

_Ocasionalmente Tau alternaba los rodillazos por algunos puñetazos en el rostro, el rostro de Sasuke comenzaba a sangrar de las severas heridas que los ataques de Tau le producían, Sasuke trataba de zafarse pero el fuerte agarre de Tau y los continuos ataques le impedían soltarse, odiaba sentirse débil ante esa situación, pero desafortunadamente no podía hacer mas en esa situación, solo esperaba que los golpes terminaran pronto._

_-¡Bastardo!, ¡Pagaras caro tus mentiras!- gritaba sacudiendo la casa, pero pronto comenzó a azotarlo contra todo escombro que hubiese cerca, destrozando literalmente todo a su paso._

_-Es…pera… no… miento…- pronunciaba difícilmente._

_-¡¿Ha si?!- dijo sarcástico deteniendo momentáneamente su ataque.- ¿¡Lo abandonaras!?- preguntó incisivamente señalando el cuerpo que se había quedado en el mismo lugar que Sasuke lo dejo._

_Sasuke dejo un momento de silencio mientras miraba el cuerpo, se detuvo a pensar su respuesta, hasta que estuvo listo y dijo…_

_-…Si…-dijo decepcionado._

_Cuando Sasuke pronuncio aquellas palabras el cuerpo del rubio se desvaneció dejando un profundo vacío, así como la casa en la que estaban, que colapso y desapareció solo dejando un profundo fondo negro, todo lo que estaba ahí pocos segundos antes había desaparecido, incluso las heridas y la sangre de Sasuke, dejando solo a Sasuke y Tau en el infinito color negro._

_-No te creo… eres un cobarde…- dijo Tau mientras le miraba en el suelo._

_-¡No soy ningún cobarde!- dijo desde el piso, lentamente se incorporo y encaro a Tau._

_-Entonces abandónalo… ese rubio debe desaparecer de nosotros…no podemos amarlo…- dijo serio._

_-¡Yo no lo amo!...- afirmo de un grito._

_-Sasuke miente a quien quieras… puedes mentirles a todos… menos a ti…- dijo acercándose a él._

_-¡No miento!, ¡No lo amo!, ¡Tú lo sabes!- reafirmaba una y otra vez con fuerza._

_-Nha, nha, nha, Sasuke, espero que entiendas todo esto y puedas detenerlo antes de que nos detenga a ambos…-_

_-¡Deja de hablar como si fuéramos iguales!, ¡No somos iguales!, ¡Tú no eres YO!- gritaba mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza._

_-Sasuke, no te esfuerzos en deshacer lo que está hecho, somos uno aunque no quieras- decía mientras disfrutaba mirando a Sasuke que sufría de rodillas frente a él._

_-¡BASTA! ¡No somos uno mismo!, ¡Tú eres un experimento de la serpiente!- gritaba frustrado._

_-Y tu Sasuke, ¿Que eres?...- pregunto, llamando la atención del pelinegro, pero cuando este volteo para contestarle este había desapareció en el infinito fondo negro._

_-¡Tau!…¡Espera!…-_

…

-¡Tau! ¡Tau! ¡Tau! ¡Tau!- gritaba emocionado el rubio, quien se había puesto de pie y brincaba de felicidad como loco por toda la sala.

Sasuke brinco del sofá ante la repentina impresión por el nombre que gritaba con tanto ahínco el desnudo rubio, su corazón latía a mil, después de tremenda pesadilla y junto los tremendos de Naruto. Aunque aun no entendía porque el rubio seguía brincando desnudo como idiota gritando "Tau" una y otra vez con el televisor encendido.

-¡Para imbécil!- ordeno Sasuke mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el sofá tratando de descansar.

-¡Sasuke!... ¡No entiendes!... ¡Tau… ¡Psi!… ¡Ohm!… ¡Kappa!- gritaba emocionado, el aire se le había acabado de la emoción, las mejillas se le había teñido de rosa y su cuerpo se había cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor.

-¿Que con ellos?- pregunto tratando de entender la sarta de estupideces que el rubio gritaba.

-¡Ozone!- seguía sin cuadrar una oración coherente.

-¿¡Que con Ozone!?- gritaba frustrado por no entender.

-¡Aquí!...¡Ozone!...¡Tau!...¡Concierto!...- apenas podía hablar de la emoción.

-¡Naruto!... ¡Cálmate!...- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y comenzando a sacudirlo para que reaccionara, pues por ojos tenía unas estrellitas que brillaban a mil.

-¡Sasuke!- grito y le planto un tremendo beso en los labios, que por poco y ahoga a Sasuke.

-¿Que… sucede?- pregunto una vez más esperando que esta vez consiguiera una respuesta coherente.

-¡Ozone saldrá de gira!- vaya respuesta coherente, inmediatamente al oír eso el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso, pues sabía que había escuchado, pero esperaba que su mente le estuviese jugando una broma, esperaba que esta fuera otra pesadilla.

-¿Qué?- pregunto una vez más por si lo que había escuchado fuese una error causado por la euforia del rubio.

-¡SI! ¡Ozone va salir de gira!, ¡POR TODO EL MUNDO!- decía perdido en su mundo de caramelo, pues Naruto estaba más que emocionado por escuchar que su banda favorita saldría de gira, su corazón latía a mil.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar, pues aun no se creía lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo, la preocupación se había acrecentado, pues no entendía por qué Ozone saldría de gira.

-Sí, de gira, mira la TV- dijo señalando la televisión que estaba en un programa de música matutino.

"…_estamos a pocos días que el representante de Ozone nos de las fechas oficiales, los muchos fans están a espera de la lista de países que Ozone estas próximo a visitar._

_El comunicado nos lo ha enviado su compañía discográfico, que no es nada menos que Konoha records, el mensaje lo dio su vocero oficial, según Tsunade, está bastante complacida con el trabajo de Ozone, pero espera que esta gira refuerce la relación que Ozone tiene con sus fans, sin embargo…"_

Antes de que terminara la nota Sasuke ya había tomado el control del televisor y lo había apagado.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el rubio decepcionado, quien había estado totalmente atento a aquella nota.

-Son estupideces…- dijo tratando de restarle importancia para que el rubio perdiera interés, pero el que no perdía interés en aquella nota era el pelinegro, pues muy en el fondo le preocupaba, y le preocupaba bastante- …Concéntrate en cosas más importantes… como en el evento que tu banda tiene hoy…- dijo con el mismo tono para que no notara su inquietud, Sasuke trataba de desviar el tema a toda costa.

-¿A que te refieres con evento?- dijo el rubio cambiando su semblante de felicidad.

-¿Acaso Sasori no te lo dijo?- menciono irónico mientras iba rumbo a su habitación

-¡No!...- bramo rápidamente mientras le seguía a cada paso que daba.

-Bueno, pues te lo estoy diciendo ahora…- dijo mientras tomaba una toalla de su enorme y azul closet.

-Pero...- la noticia le había tomado de sorpresa al rubio, no sabía ni que decir, algo similar a lo que le había ocurrido al azabache algunos segundos atrás.

-Acaso ¿Te estás retractando ahora?...- volteo y le dedico una mirada retadora y engreída, algo que por supuesto el rubio interpreto como un desafío.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- grito firme- Naruto Uzumaki nunca se echa hacia atrás… soy un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos…- dijo orgulloso y firme… a pesar de no llevar pantalones en aquellos momentos… algo que le provoco un sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿Entonces?...- dijo aun en actitud retadora mientras caminaba hacia la ducha.

-Solamente debo avisarle a los demás…- dijo para ocultar el problema real.

-Haz lo que necesites... simplemente los necesito listos a las 6...- dijo y se atrinchero en el baño, cortando la conversación del rubio y dejándolo fuera.

Naruto podía como el agua azotaba violentamente contra el piso de la ducha, el vapor de agua comenzaba a salir por las comisuras de la puerta, Naruto quedo hipnotizado al imaginar que sucedía dentro del baño, al parecer a Sasuke le gustaban las duchas muy calientes, seguro que disfrutaba como el agua caliente recorría todo su cuerpo, comenzando por humedecer su cabellera negra, su lacia y delicada cabellera, continuando por su firme pecho, por esos definidos pectorales, blancos como la nieve, desviándose por sus fuertes brazos, aquellos que la noche pasada le sostenían con un gran vigor, escurriendo por aquellas manos que le habían tocado toda la noca, que le habían proporcionado delicadas y deliciosas caricias, si por supuesto que Sasuke disfrutaba de su caliente ducha, seguro que ahora enjabonaba aquel delicioso y marcado abdomen, recorriendo cada una de las definidas líneas con sus manos, Naruto imaginaba cada uno de los movimientos que Sasuke hacia recorriendo su cuerpo con el jabón, se imaginaba como lavaría aquel firme y redondo trasero, aquel que apretaba fuertemente con sus manos anoche, aquella parte del cuerpo de Sasuke que le producía tanta excitación, imaginaba como lavaba sus piernas, sus fuertes y largas piernas bien marcadas, como iniciaba lavar sus partes nobles, como se comenzaba a alzarse vigoroso aquel órgano que la noche pasada le había dado tanto placer, como comenzaba a jugar con el seductoramente como…

-¡Mierda!...- exclamo el rubio cuando noto la tremenda erección que se había erguido de pronto por razones "misteriosas".

-¿Qué haces Naruto?...- pregunto desde el baño, pero no era porque le preocupara lo que le pasara a Naruto, si no que le preocupaba lo que Naruto le pudiera hacer a su hogar.

-Nada… no pasa nada…- decía nervioso mientras trataba de pensar en o mas asqueroso que se imaginara para tratar de bajar tremenda excitación.

Algo no estaba bien, Sasuke sospechaba, cuando Naruto le decía que no pasaba nada, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de algo pasaba. Inmediatamente el agua ceso de caer, algo que preocupo al rubio, pues no quería que lo encontrasen en tan avergonzante situación, pocos segundos después se escucho girar el mecanismo de la perilla, Naruto inmediatamente corrió con su problemilla entra las piernas a buscar con que cubrirse, pues aun seguía desnudo.

-¿Naruto?...- pregunto un tanto molesto al no verlo donde lo dejo.

-¿Qué?...- dijo una voz tras el sofá, ubicación a la que Sasuke se traslado para encontrarse con un rubio con el cojín del sofá sobre la entrepierna.

-¿Qué rayos escondes Naruto?...- preguntaba Sasuke tratando de retirar el cojín de sus partes-… espero que no te estés robando nada…-

-¡No!... ¡Sasuke déjame!- decía aferrando a su cuerpo aquel cojín.

-¡Déjame ver!… ¡No confió en ti!...- decía jalando cada vez mas fuerte aquel cojín.

-¡Sasuke!… ¡Déjame! –

Los jalones se hacían mucho más fuertes, el pobre cojín se estiraba como si fuera de goma, Naruto lo sostenía con las dos manos, aferradas a él como si de garras se tratasen, mientras Sasuke lo jalaba con una fuerza descomunal, inclusive apoyaba su pie en el sofá para poder jalar con mucha más fuerza; los jaloneos se hicieron sorpresivamente más agresivos, hasta llegar al punto que el cojín cedió y se partió en dos pedazos, provocando que Sasuke cayera hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente en el frio piso.

Las plumas que rellenaban el cojinúa ahora volaban por todo el ambiente, nublando temporalmente la vista, Sasuke aun permanecía en el suelo, con sus antebrazos se reclino ligeramente, para tener algo de visión, cuando la mayoría de las plumas descendió al suelo, Sasuke casi se desangra por una hemorragia nasal, pues jamás en su vida había visto imagen tan hermosa y… excitante…

Sasuke solo podía observar al divino ángel frente a él, cubierto por una delgada cortina de finas plumas que aun flotaban delicadamente por acción del aire, Sasuke admiraba aquel fino y delgado cuerpo frente a él, observando cada delicada curva que aquel hermoso cuerpo ofrecía, Sasuke observaba detenidamente cada fina parte del rubio, desde su hermosa y desalineada cabellera, admirando su bello rostro que estaba tenido de un ligero tono carmesí, que junto a sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules hacían una combinación bastante seductora, pasando por su tostado y ligeramente definido pecho, recorriendo su mirada por su delgado abdomen delineado por algunas ligeras marcas que definían su bello cuerpo, la mirada de Sasuke continuo hasta postrarse en la parte del cuerpo del rubio que le había provocado la hemorragia nasal, erguido sin vergüenza se alzaba firme el miembro del rubio, aquella grotesca erección pedía a gritos una mano… Sasuke miraba aquel miembro con una lujuria extrema, provocando que su propio miembro quedara en condiciones similares. Sasuke se levanto como toro en celo y se dirigió con una mirada libidinosa hacia el rubio, quien al notar aquella mirada comenzó a retroceder por su propio bien.

-Naruto… ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo lujurioso el azabache.

-N-N-N-o-o-o…- dijo temblando por lo que la pasión de Sasuke pudiera causarle.

-Al parecer… "eso" no opina igual…- dijo mientras señalaba al pobre miembro que clamaba a gritos alivio.

-N-o le hagas caso…- decía cubriéndose con sus manos - …no sabe lo que dice…- pero fue imposible la erección era demasiado grande como para ocultarla con las manos.

-Shhh, Deja que yo la atienda…- Sasuke acorralo al rubio contra la pared y atrevidamente tomo el miembro del rubio.

-…S-a-s-u-k-e…- decía temblando el pobre rubio.

-¡Cállate!...- ordeno y comenzó a devorar los labios del rubio

Sasuke prácticamente quería comerse al rubio, lo besaba como si del manjar mas delicioso se tratara, los candentes besos habían encendido el ambiente, habían cambiado la atmosfera a un rojo apasionado, todo hasta que Sasuke tubo que separarse de los labios del rubio para respirar, pero cuando observo el rostro del rubio, lo que vio no fue nada que le agradara, pues el rostro del rubio se había ido, pero en su lugar estaba otro rostro que Sasuke odiaba…

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?...- decía Tau, quien Sasuke tenía al frente acorralado y abrazado posesivamente.

-¡Tau!..- grito y lanzo con brutalidad a un costado al cuerpo que tenia abrazado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?...- exclamo el rubio quien desde el suelo sobaba su cabeza de tremendo golpe que se había dado.

Sasuke se tallo los ojos asombrado, pues aseguraba que al que tenía en sus brazos era Tau, que rayos estaba pasando, pero ahora que lo pensaba eso era imposible… seguro solo necesitaba sueño.

-Nada…- dijo ya más calmado, se dio media vuelta y se retiro como si la pasión hubiese muerto.

-Espera…- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo-…que te sucede…-

-…Nada…ya te dije-contestaba molesto.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?…- pregunto intuitivo, pues de alguna manera, comenzaba a interesarse en los problemas del pelinegro… ¿Por qué sería?-…anoche no estabas así…- pico un poco al azabache para ver su expresión.

-…-Sasuke no contesto, quizá no tenia respuesta, o quizá no la quería decir, de cualquier manera no tenía obligación de estar ahí, así que nuevamente siguió su rumbo.

-Espera Sasuke…- dijo tomándolo del brazo- …Ya, dime que te sucede…- pregunto en una actitud más tranquila, quizá preocupada.

-… ¿Que no entiendes?… ¡Ya te he dicho que nada!..- Sasuke grito molesto, no le gustaba que le insistieran con lo mismo.

-Vamos Sasuke, dime… me preocupas- ups! Eso no debió haberlo dicho, Naruto pisaba hielo delgado.

-… ¿Te preocupo?...- por supuesto el pelinegro noto eso, así que si Naruto estaba en hielo delgado el comenzaría a romper el hielo.

-…Aaaa… no quise decir eso…- Naruto quería salir del terreno difícil.

-¿Enserio?…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona.

-…Por…supuesto…- dijo dudoso.

-¿No será acaso que te has enamorado de mi después de un simple acoston?...-

-¡Claro que no!...- Naruto grito firme su respuesta.

-¿Enserio?- dijo acercándose seductoramente hacia el rubio, comenzaba a abrazarlo y a rozar sus cuerpos descaradamente-… ¿Enserio Naruto?...-pregunto una vez más.

-¡Sí!- dijo gritando y apartando al pelinegro de un empujón.

-Eso esperaba- dijo retomando el rumbo a su cuarto nuevamente.

Cuando Sasuke entro en su cuarto, el azoto la puerta y la cerro a piedra y lodo.

-Idiota…-

[…]

En la oficina la serpiente ahora se encontraba el guitarrista de Ozone, Psi, sentado en su respectivo lugar, al igual que Orochimaru quien a su derecha tenia, como siempre, a su fiel perro.

Inmediatamente el peligris entrego un folder color rojo a la serpiente, quien inmediatamente lanzo el folder al centro del escritorio, dicho folder fue tomado por Psi, quien lo leyó rápidamente…

-¿Qué rayos es esto?...- pregunto mientras leía aquella hoja.

-Highway to Hell…- dijo Kabuto desde el fondo.

-¿Y?...- pregunto cerrando aquella roja carpeta.

-El plan original debe modificarse…- dijo Orochimaru poniéndose de pie y tomando dirección a su ventanal preferido-… sabes Psi, había pensado seriamente en cancelar el plan…- dijo serio.

-¿¡Que!?...- exclamo poniéndose de pie -…¡He trabajado mucho para este maldito plan!... No me vengas con estupideces Orochimaru!...- Psi de la molestia se dirigió a encarar a la serpiente, para mostrarle quien mandaba… gran error

-¡Cállate!...- grito y le dio una tremenda bofetada en el rostro a Psi, tan fuerte fue el impacto que mucho del maquillaje que llevaba en el rostro se quedo en la mano de la serpiente- ¿¡Crees que eres el único afectado!?... ¡He perdido más de lo que puedes imaginar!... ¡No me vengas a hacerte el mártir maldito parasito!...¿¡Entendiste!?- Psi retiro sus lentes negro para poder observar seriamente a la serpiente, el ambiente era bastante tenso, Kabuto sabía que cualquier cosa podía pasar, solo esperaba que Psi, a diferencia de Tau, no hiciera nada estúpido.

-…- Psi permanecía mirando cara a cara a la serpiente-… S-s-i señor- dijo finalmente y la tensión ceso.

-…Excelente…- finalmente dijo y todos retomaron su lugar, excepto la serpiente, quien en vez de sentarse comenzó a caminar por su enorme oficina -… decía que había pensado en cancelar el plan, debido a la repentina actitud de Tsunade respecto a que Ozone salga de gira…- Psi escuchaba, pero ralamente no le interesaba, estaba molesto con la serpiente-… pero lo he pensado bien y creo que no lo hare…- dijo y Psi puso más atención a las palabras de Orochimaru- … es obvio que no podemos seguir el plan original, la abrupta intervención de Tsunade nos impide que sigamos "entrenándolos" en la ciudad…- Psi ahora estaba más que interesado en la charla, incluso se dio media vuelta en el asiento para voltear a ver a la serpiente, quien merodeaba por las enormes y rotas vitrinas-… ante esta situación Kabuto y yo hemos decidido que el nuevo experimento sea entrenado en el extranjero, donde tendrá más visión y por supuesto un mejor desempeño en la escena internacional…- dijo finalizando su argumento y retomando dirección hacia su escritorio.

-…Y ¿Como piensas "entrenarlos" en el extranjero?…- algo le olía mal en este plan.

-Simple querido Psi…- dijo e inmediatamente Kabuto le paso una carpeta, la cual Orochimaru abrió al instante y de ella obtuvo seis informes diferentes, cada uno con su respectivo digito marcado en tinta roja en la esquina derecha superior, coloco los seis esparcidos por el escritorio -… estos son seis experimentos que en algún momento brillaron, pero ahora están olvidados y arrumbados en diferentes partes del mundo, pero esto no les quita los enormes méritos que lograron durante su época de oro…- Psi tomo lo las hojas una por una, leyéndolas rápidamente, y definitivamente este plan no le gustaba.

-…Orochimaru… este plan se me hace… peligroso- dijo honestamente el guitarrista mientras dejaba las hojas en su lugar.

-¿Peligroso?... ¿A que te refieres?- dijo haciéndose el loco.

-…Todas estas bandas… fueron escalones para Ozone…-

-Lo sé… por eso las escogí…-

-Pero… no creo que estén muy feliz de vernos…- Psi expresaba su preocupación, pues recordaba como aplastaron a aquellas bandas.

-Acaso lo olvidas… Ozone esta en el anonimato… nadie conoce sus verdades identidades… ni siquiera esas bandas- comentaba muy seguro.

-Aun así se me hace peligroso…-

-Me alegra que expreses tu inquietud… pero honestamente… no me importa… - Psi sabia que nada haría cambiar de idea al terco de Orochimaru, así que no le quedaba más de otra que acoplarse y esperar que no terminaran muertos.

-Bien…- dijo sin opción-… ¿Cuál será la primera?

-Burn, ubicada en la legendaria ciudad de Birmingham…– dijo Kabuto tomando parte en la charla-… me he tomado la libertad de preparar un video para que se familiaricen con sus integrantes… - dijo tomando el control maestro de la habitación, presiono un botón y la enorme pantalla salió de su escondite tras los libreros.

-No creo necesario esto… se a que nos enfrentaremos…- dijo volteando a ver la enrome pantalla

-Un poco mas de información no les hará mal…- dijo Orochimaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la función iba a comenzar.

El video había comenzado, y mostraba imágenes de un pequeño escenario, además de cuatro músicos sobre él, esperando la señal del baterista para iniciar.

Simples rasgueos comenzaban el ritmo de la canción, un ritmo simple y pegajoso, que harían que el más arrítmico comenzara a mover el pie.

**"**_**Living easy**_

_Viviendo fácil_

_**Living free**_

_Viviendo libre_

_**Season ticket on a one-way ride**_

_Con un boleto solo de ida_

_**Asking nothing**_

_No pregunto nada_

_**Leave me be**_

_Déjenme ser_

_**Taking everything in my stride**_

_Tomo todo como va_

_**Don't need reason**_

_No necesito una razón_

_**Don't need rhyme**_

_No necesito una rima_

_**Ain't nothing I would rather do"**_

_No hay nada más que me gustaría hacer_

-La Guitarra y el bajo corren a cargo de los gemelos…- decía Kabuto

-…Sakon y Ukon- interrumpió Psi cuando los dos chicos aparecieron en escena, con sus pantalones negros bastante apretados y sus ajustadas y pequeñas playeras del mismo color, sin mencionar sus flequillos que les hacían adoptar una imagen misteriosa.

-Si… Sakon obtuvo el vigésimo séptimo lugar en la lista de los mejores guitarristas…-

-Novato…- dijo obstinado Psi

_**Going down**_

_En marcha_

_**Party time**_

_Hora de la fiesta_

_**My friends are gonna be there too**_

_Mis amigos también estarán ahí_

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_Estoy en una autopista al infierno_

_**On the highway to hell**_

_En una autopista al infierno_

_**Highway to hell**_

_Autopista al infierno_

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_Estoy en una autopista al infierno_

-…Ukon, obtuvo varios reconocimientos menores, pero nada más relevante de él…- comento cuando vio al gótico chico aparecer en escena

-Perdedor…- dijo burlón.

_**No stop signs**_

_No hay paradas_

_**Speed limit**_

_Ni límite de velocidad_

_**Nobody's gonna slow me down**_

_Nadie me detendrá_

_**Like a wheel**_

_Como rueda_

_**Gonna spin it**_

_Voy a girar_

_**Nobody's gonna mess me round**_

_Nadie va a molestarme_

_**Hey Satan**_

_Hay Satanás_

_**Payed my dues**_

_He saldado mis deudas_

_**Playing in a rocking band**_

_Tocando en una banda de rock_

_**Hey momma**_

_Hey madre_

_**Look at me**_

_Mírame_

_**I'm on my way to the Promised Land**_

_Voy en camino a la tierra prometida_

-La batería está a cargo de Jirobo, un baterista con dotes necesarios, pero no extraordinarios- menciono cuando el enrome baterista apareció en escena, con su cabeza pelinaranja casi calva y su enorme corpulencia, que era casi tan grande como su batería.

-…Ese tipo sí que es molesto- dijo una vez más el arrogante de Psi

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_Estoy en una autopista al infierno_

_**On the highway to hell**_

_En una autopista al infierno_

_**Highway to hell**_

_Autopista al infierno_

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_Estoy en una autopista al infierno_

_**(Don't stop me)**_

_No me detengas_

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_Estoy en una autopista al infierno_

_**On the highway to hell**_

_En una autopista al infierno_

_**Highway to hell**_

_Autopista al infierno_

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_Estoy en una autopista al infierno_

_**Highway to hell**_

_Autopista al infierno_

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_Estoy en una autopista al infierno_

_**Highway to hell**_

_Autopista al infierno_

_**Highway to hell**_

_Autopista al infierno_

-Por último, pero no menos importante, el líder, vocal, compositor y fundador de Burn…- interrumpió una vez más el peligris

-…Kimimaro… ¿Creí que había muerto?…- y nuevamente Psi le interrumpió.

-..Estuvo al borde de la muerte ante una peligrosa alteración en su sangre, pero su recuperación ha sido sorpresivamente total, durante la enfermedad de Kimimaro Burn perdió la mayoría de sus fans, al final cuando se curó era demasiado tarde, Burn había quedado olvidado. -

_**And I'm going down**_

_Y voy a caer_

_**All the way down**_

_Todo el camino cuesta abajo_

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_Estoy en una Autopista al infierno_

_**Yeaaahhhhh!**_

El video termino y los libreros cubrieron nuevamente la pantalla, dejando la habitación en un silencio incomodo nuevamente.

-¿Y bien?…- dijo la serpiente quebrando el silencio.

-Creo que vas a matarnos… visitar a Burn no nos traerá cosas buenas…- dijo un tanto preocupado Psi.

-Vamos Psi, ¿Crees que arriesgaría a mi experimento más exitoso?…- decía muy confiado Orochimaru.

-…- Psi no tenia palabras, la verdad ninguna palabra que dijera la serpiente lo iba a tranquilizar.

-Tranquilízate todo estará bien… ya lo he planeado todo- Orochimaru notaba la inquietud de Psi, pero debía subir a ese avión a Ozone si quería que Tsunade no lo demandara, así que diría cualquier cosa que tranquilizara a Psi… aunque fuera mentira.

Psi trataba normalmente con Orochimaru, pero eso no significaba que le tuviera confianza, por lo contrario, cada vez que conocía mas a la serpiente entendía que jamás debía confiar en ella, pero en esta situación, no le quedaba más que confiar en el bastardo…

-Bien… - dijo sin tener opción alguna-… ¿Cuando salimos?- pregunto sin más.

-Hoy…- dijo simple.

-¿¡Qué!?...- las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día, no podía creer lo espontaneo que podía ser la serpiente.

-Si… hoy salen rumbo a Birmingham…-

-Bien… y ya pensaste en Kappa … él no puede salir con nosotros a Birmingham- Psi, a pesar de su actitud, se preocupaba por sus amigos, ya que llevar a Kappa seria como gritar quienes eran, mas por que entre las personas que viajarían estaba otro Sabaku.

-No te preocupes… ya tengo planeado que voy a hacer con él- dijo Orochimaru con una maliciosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que le preocupaba bastante a Psi, ya que cuando la serpiente planeaba algo y lo decía de esa manera, no era nada bueno.

[…]

[_Nota: Espero lo hallan disfrutado, tan solo me queda agradecer y decirles nuevamente que lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad discúlpenme, espero, más bien prometo tener lo más pronto el próximo capítulo._

_El siguiente capítulo tendrá un poca mas de conflictos, espero no haberlos aburrido con este tedioso capitulo, espero les haya gustado, también, y como siempre, espero estar escribiendo para personas y espero que se tomen al menos unos segundos de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario que es muy importante para mi_

_No me despido sin antes mencionarles, sin motivo de publicidad, que este capítulo fue basado en la canción __**Highway to Hell **__ de la legendaria banda __** AC/DC **__ perteneciente a su legendario álbum __**Highway to Hell**__. _]

SIGUIENTE CAP.

"NEON KNHIGTS"


	7. Neon Knights Primera Parte

_"METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA:__Bueno, primero perdón por la tardanza, sé que me he tardado siglos, pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada para este capítulo, hasta hace unos días me ha llegado la inspiración…_

_Así también quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo Metallic Lifes, muchas gracias por esperarme, también quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, muchísimas gracias, son importantísimos…._

_Sin más rodeos les dejo la Primera parte de Caballeros de Neón]_

CHAPTER 6 "NEON KNIGHTS" [PRIMERA PARTE]

[Caballeros de Neón]

**[ Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen. ]**

...De pronto ya le habían rodeado, eran cientos, unos sobre otros como animales salvajes, con las mandíbulas abiertas y unos ojos que solo se asemejaban a los de demonios, a demonios que asechaban a sus víctimas, para su mala fortuna los cuatro caballeros al centro eran las víctimas, en que maldito momento esto se había salido de control, bastaron no mas que algunos segundos para que aquel lugar se transformara en una pequeña parte del infierno, pero aun se preguntaba, que rayos habían hecho para que esto pasara...

Los cuatro caballeros al centro de la devastación de bestias no veían posibilidades de salir vivos de aquel lugar, no había salida posible a la vista, la desesperación en los rostros de los caballeros era notable, de pronto como si de un príncipe azul en su caballo blanco se tratara, aquel tipo llego montado en una enorme camioneta negra, inmediatamente los bestiales reporteros se movieron para dar paso a él titánico transporte, el transporte rodo hasta postrarse justo enfrente de los caballeros, prontamente una de las puertas se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro muy bien vestido...

-¿¡Que hacen ahí imbéciles!? ¡Suban ya!- dijo el elegante azabache.

-¿Sasuke?...- pregunto el caballero dorado, solo para asegurarse.

-¡Deja de preguntar estupideces y sube!- ordeno nuevamente el pelinegro.

Sin más rodeos los cuatro caballeros subieron difícilmente a su lujoso transporte, pues las pesadas armaduras les impedían moverse con facilidad, aun así uno a uno subieron, primero el caballero de armadura dorada, seguido del plateado, inmediatamente el caballero carmesí y por último el caballero negro. Seguido de eso el automóvil salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

-¿¡Que mierda hacían ahí parados!?... ¿¡Acaso no les ordene salir por detrás!?- gritaba el pelinegro mayor, mientras en la parte trasera de la camioneta los muchachos se deshacían de sus medievales armaduras.

El caballero dorado fue el primero en deshacerse de su casco, dejando ver su cabellera dorada, tan brillante como el reflejo de su armadura...

-Nadie nos advirtió que afuera había una horda de reporteros...-

-¡Les dije claramente que salieran por detrás!- gritaba Sasuke golpeando el volante.

-Pero, nunca dijiste que habría tanta gente, si te hubieras dignado a quedarte... ¿¡Dónde estabas imbécil!?-gritaba el rubio como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Cierto Sasuke... ¿Dónde diablos estabas?- pregunto Sai, quien se había deshecho de la mitad de su armadura negra.

-¡Eso a ustedes no les incumbe! ¡Mis órdenes fueron claras!- decía inundado de cólera.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien tan poco confiable como tú...- dijo Gaara despojándose de la última parte del brazo de su armadura carmesí.

-¿¡Como se atreven a reclamarme!? ¡Ustedes fueron los culpables!- dijo molesto mientras apretaba sus puños extremadamente fuerte.

-¿Enserio Sasuke?...- dijo Kiba quien se había deshecho por completo de su armadura plateada-… ¿En serio crees que somos los culpables de todo esto?...- dijo serio llamando la atención de Sasuke.

-...-Sasuke solo le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos por el retrovisor.

-Deja que te refresque la memoria un poco... deja que te recuerde quien fue el bastardo que nos trajo con mentiras, o el idiota que nos obligo a subirnos al escenario, o el malnacido que nos presento a los desgraciados de la otra banda, o mejor te recuerdo quien fui el maldito bastardo que nos abandonó a media presentación...¡TU! ¡Maldito desgraciado!- inmediatamente después de los bramidos de Kiba, la camioneta se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¡Maldito!... ¡Insolente!... ¡Tú que sabes de mi!... - dijo pausadamente, pues la ira era tan fuerte que le impedía hablar claramente.

-Se lo suficiente como para saber que no eres de confiar, y no pienso seguir en esto, ¡Quiero regresar a casa!- dijo serio.

Naruto miro aterrorizado a su bajista, quien tenía aquella seria mirada decisiva, de sobra Naruto sabía que Kiba no bromeaba.

En qué momento la noche había pasado de ser la mejor de su vida, a ser el día en que aquel gran amigo pensaba desparecer del más importante logro en la vida del rubio, su banda.

¿Pero qué diablos había pasado?, ¿En que punto de la noche las cosas se habían tornado tan drásticas?, ¿En qué punto su vida comenzaba a peligrar?...

Naruto aun no entendía como una simple presentación casi termina en una estampida de reporteros, o peor aún, no entendía como aquella inocente presentación casi terminaba en un homicidio múltiple...

Mierda...si la mañana había sido tan tranquila...

…8 HORAS ANTES...

TOC... TOC... TOC...!

Alguien golpeaba con tremenda fuerza la puerta del apartamento, tanto que parecía que aquel sujeto quería derribarla con su puño.

Aquel hombre tenía una impaciencia tremenda, pues sus golpes a la puerta no paraban y cada vez se hacían más rápidos y fuertes, aquel impaciente hombre vestía una larga gabardina vino, que le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas, guantes de piel negros y un pantalón y zapatos del mismo color, todo de un color bastante formal, de no ser por su colorido y erizado cabello color naranja.

El pelinaranja seguía tocando y tocando la puerta, al parecer llevaba horas sin recibir respuesta alguna, pero no podía dejar aquello pendiente, las palabras de Psi fueron claras, así que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a fracasar en su misión.

Dentro, reposaba un pelirrojo, yacía tiernamente entre las delicadas sabanas blancas, aquellas delgadas y transparentes telas apenas lograban cubrir sus partes más privadas, ante el ruido de los toquidos aquel muchacho despertó, lentamente abría los ojos dejando ver sus hermosas pupilas turquesa, ante el inmenso y molesto ruido de los golpes en la puerta intento levantarse para ir en busca de aquel que golpeaba la puerta de tal manera, pero un posesivo brazo rodeaba su cadera, su cara se lleno de terror y angustia, inmediatamente trato de recodar que lo había hecho llegar a tal situación, pero su intriga creció al notar que no recordaba nada respecto a la noche pasada, su memoria estaba en blanco tan solo recordaba escenas momentáneas y borrosas, así que lentamente trato de armar la noche pasada como si fuese un rompecabezas...

..."FLASHBACK" DE GAARA...

_-... ¿Qué haces ahí Naruto?- se preguntaba decepcionado desde fuera de la casa de Sasuke._

_Gaara solo escuchaba los gemidos de su amor platónico desde el interior de la casa..._

_La decepción y fracaso le partían el corazón al pelirrojo, tanto que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus verdes ojos..._

_Gaara solo sentía como si hubiese caído en un pozo negro sin fin, en el cual mientras más caía su dolor se hacía más profundo e insoportable...de pronto su caída freno y una cálida luz le llamo_

_-...Vámonos Gaara, no deberíamos estar aquí...- fue lo único que dijo aquel sujeto, inmediatamente sintió como aquella presencia le acobijara con su cariño..._

[...]

..._-Tantos años junto a él, siendo su mejor amigo y todo para que se fuese a follar con aquel idiota- decía Gaara golpeando la barra del bar con su vaso..._

_...-Gaara...no te enfades con Naruto, el amor es impredecible, no lo culpes, el no controla sus sentimientos...- dijo aquella presencia, su voz era tan familiar..._

_Aquella presencia le producía bienestar a Gaara, lo hacía sentir tan bien..._

_[...]_

_Gaara caminaba por la acera aferrado a su fiel acompañante y no por decisión de Gaara, sino que había bebido tanto y ya no podía caminar por pie propio, así que iba colgado de aquel tipo._

_-¿Por que Naruto me ha hecho esto?...- quizá Gaara no podía caminar, pero su bocota funcionaba a la perfección, tanto que se daba el lujo de gritar sus sentimientos a todo mundo mientras era arrastrado por las aceras._

_-Gaara... Deja de lamentarte...deberías buscarte alguien que te ame con la misma pasión...- Gaara no sabía si era por su borrachera, pero se sentía como si su rostro ardiera -...Alguien como yo...- dijo franca aquella voz, Gaara ya no se sentía ebrio, aquel comentario le bajo la borrachera de golpe..._

_-...- el pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo le dedico una tierna mirada de amor y se lanzo a besarle con pasión, bueno quizá no se le había quitado del todo la borrachera._

_[...]_

_-...Ahhhhh...-_

_-... ¿Si, sigue!...-_

_Las siguientes escenas que recordaba solo eran cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos jugando entre gritos, gemidos y palabras obscenas, además de mucho placer..._

_FIN DEL "FLASHBACK" DE GAARA..._

Los recuerdos de Gaara habían cesado, su cara se lleno de terror, pues ya se imaginaba quien era el dueño del brazo alrededor de su cintura...

Gaara trago saliva, se dio valor y lentamente se incursiono entre las sabanas, hasta encontrar a el pálido dueño de aquel posesivo brazo.

-... ¡Sai!...- dijo molesto Gaara.

[...]

-¡No voy a esperar más!...- dijo finalmente el pelinaranja, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se lanzo sobre la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, derribándola por completo.

Entro en el apartamento tras una nube de polvo, Jugo camino algo confundido entre las habitaciones de aquel apartamento pues estaba que brillaba de limpio, los pisos relucientes, las paredes perfectamente limpias, la cocina y comedor estaban perfectamente ordenados, sin mencionar los hermosos cuadros que adornaban la blanca pared, algo tremendamente raro en un rockero, Jugo esperaba que aquel tipo fuera algo mas "desordenado", ¿Quizá Sasori se había equivocado en la dirección que le había proporcionado?, esa casa definitivamente no era la de un guitarrista, no había nada relacionado con la música en toda la casa, Jugo estaba a punto de salir de aquel apartamento, justo cuando escucho un ligero chillido proveniente el fondo del pasillo, ligeramente hecho un vistazo, pero solo llego a escuchar un ligero sonido.

-Ohh...Sai...- ¿Sai? ¿Acaso no era el nombre del que estaba buscando?.

Lentamente Jugo camino por el estrecho pasillo, hasta llegar al fondo de este, donde estaba una puerta entreabierta, por la cual se colaba la luz al oscuro pasillo, lentamente la abrió, el morbo lo mataba, hasta poder observar a un chico pelirrojo sobre las caderas de alguien mas, seria Sai?.

-Gggg...aaaa...raaaa- dijo lentamente el tipo debajo del pelirrojo.

-...Ohh...pagaras Sai...- decía el pelirrojo mientras cabalgaba sobre la cintura del otro tipo, o al menos eso percibía Jugo

Jugo miraba a aquellos tipos sobre la cama, lo que no veía eran las manos del pelirrojo que estrangulaban al pelinegro fuertemente.

-¿Gaara?...-pregunto Jugo descubriendo su posición.

-¡Ahhhhh!...- grito el pelirrojo.

-¡Ahhhhh!...- grito el pelinegro.

-¡Ahhhhh!...- grito el pelinaranja.

Los dos chicos desnudos sobre la cama miraban aterrados al hombre que había irrumpido su privacidad.

Al hombre que recién había ingresado a la habitación se le denoto un ligero sonrojo al ver a aquellos dos en tan peculiar situación.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación, de pronto el semblante de Gaara cambio y le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Sai ignorando completamente al nuevo intruso.

-... ¡Sai!, ¡De verdad que tú estás enfermo!...- dijo molesto Gaara -... ¡No te basta con haberme engañado y seducido ahora me traes a este tipo!...- dijo señalando con repudio al pelinaranja-... ¡Déjame decirte que no pienso participar en tus perversiones!...-

-¿Qué?...- dijeron extrañados los otros dos.

-No sé quien seas tú, pero no voy a formar parte de sus juegos enfermizos...- dijo retirándose dignamente de las caderas de Sai.

-... ¿Qué?...- se preguntaron igual de extrañados nuevamente.

-Sai, eres un descarado...me embriagas y me seduces y aun así ¡Te atreves a traer a este tipo para hacer un trió y tener una placentera y larga sesión sexual!...- dijo indignado pero claro el pelirrojo mientras los otros dos le miraban confundidos.

-Gaara, realmente me encantaría que tuvieras razón... pero yo no conozco a este tipo...- dijo Sai poniéndose de pie y tomando una postura más seria, algo difícil, pues estaba de pie completamente desnudo.

-¿¡Que!?...- dijo también mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclamo Sai asechando a aquel sujeto con su oscura mirada.

-Gaara, Sai, es hora de irnos...- fue lo único que dijo.

-¡¿Como sabes nuestros nombres?!... ¡Dinos ahora mismo quien eres y que haces aquí!- ordeno el pelirrojo molesto, pero aquel pelinaranja solo atino a mofarse de sus ridículas ordenes.

-No sé quién eres ni que quieras, pero ¡¿Quién te crees tú para venir a darme ordenes en mi casa?! -dijo Sai mientras se ponía encima unos jeans.

-Soy Jugo y he venido por ustedes por ordenes de Sasori...-dijo serio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿¡Por qué debería confiar en lo que dices!?- grito Gaara-... ¡Entras por tu voluntad en la habitación! y ¡¿Esperas que crea lo que dices?!...-

-Tranquilo Gaara, Sasori me mando por ustedes para llevarlos a su evento de esta noche...- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Evento?, Nadie nos dijo que tocaríamos hoy...- dijo Sai mientras buscaba sus ropa interior debajo de la cama.

-A mi no me importa si les avisaron o no, yo solo los voy a llevar...- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de las sala.

-Si Sasori no se ha enterado, no tenemos diez años, podemos llegar solos...- dijo molesto Gaara mientras se ponía una camiseta encima.

-Tan solo ha surgido un imprevisto y me ha mandado a mí...- dijo mientras observaba los cuadros en la pared, eran bastante raros-… No quiere que estén perdiendo el tiempo...-

-¿Imprevisto? ¿Qué tipo de improviso?- pregunto Sai dándose un último vistazo en el espejo.

-Lo sabrán tan pronto como ¡Se den prisa!...- decía perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí, sí, sí, no seas impaciente...- decía Sai mientras salía de la habitación seguido del pelirrojo.

-Listo... ¿Ahora qué?...- pregunto molesto el pelirrojo.

-Síganme- dijo Jugo saliendo del apartamento, seguido de los otros dos.

-Por cierto, vas a pagar el daño que le hiciste a mi puerta...- dijo Sai mientras la levantaba del suelo.

[…]

-¿Por qué yo?, ¡Hazlo tu!...- recriminaba aquel que portaba la letra Kappa.

-Yo no puedo, tengo otros asuntos que resolver...- contestaba el que portaba la letra Psi.

Ambos jóvenes sentados detrás del escritorio de la serpiente discutían mientras esperaban al reptil.

-¡Entonces que lo haga Tau!- dijo rotundamente negativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tau debe ir conmigo- dijo poniéndose en la misma actitud, retando a su compañero.

-¡Entonces manda a Ohm!- dijo tratando de negociar con Psi.

-Ohm ira contigo…- pero era imposible negociar con Psi, cuando algo traía entre manos era imposible fracturar sus planes.

-¡Pero yo jamás he sido la figura pública de Ozone! ¡¿Por qué mandarme a Londres a esa conferencia de prensa?¡ – dijo molesto poniéndose inmediatamente de pues, seguido al instante por Psi.

-Tan solo debes presentar la nueva gira de Ozone…- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero.

-Si es tan sencillo, ¡Hazlo tu!… yo solo soy el baterista- dijo dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-Eres tan importante como los demás y tú lo sabes- dijo franco mientras buscaba su mirada.

-Eso jamás ha sido cierto Psi…- dijo con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro - …nadie de nosotros es indispensable, somos fácilmente reemplazables…. Ya bien lo sabes… solo somos experimentos… - dijo con rencor en las palabras.

-¡Exacto!...- dijo en ese instante la serpiente, que había llegado abriendo las puertas principales de su oficina de par en par-... ¡Y si no quieres formar parte de los experimento fallidos, vas a tomar ese avión a Londres!...- dijo mientras se sentaba en su mullida silla y se giraba sobre ella.

-Pero...- Kappa trato de interrumpirle, pero fue inútil, solo gano una terrible mirada por parte de Orochimaru.

-¡Kappa! ¡Obedecerás mis órdenes! ¡Iras a Londres te guste o no!- dijo gritando furioso mientras se ponía de pie y azotaba las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Pero...- trato nuevamente, pero los resultados fueron peores.

-¡Bien Kappa! ¡Si así lo prefieres!... ¡Kabuto!- grito la serpiente, y en menos de un segundo su fiel perro había entrado con instrumental médico en sus brazos, Kappa estaba incomodo con la recién llegada de Kabuto, algo no estaba bien.

-Bien Kappa, si no es por las buenas...- dijo tomando una jeringa de la charola que había traído Kabuto-... Kabuto puedes irte...- dijo mientras mostraba descarado aquel terrorífico instrumento- ... ¡Kappa iras por tu voluntad a Londres, o te llevaré a la fuerza!..- dijo poniéndose de pie, con intensiones de clavar aquel instrumento en la carne de Kappa.

-...Orochimaru espera...- dijo levantándose de su asiento y retrocediendo ante la enfadada serpiente, retrocedía con temor, pues conociendo a Orochimaru seguramente aquella era una inyección letal.

-Kappa, ¡No seas impertinente! ¡Serás castigado!- dijo avanzando amenazador, como una cobra asechando un pobre ratón.

-...Espera, ¡Iré a Londres! ¡Iré a Londres!- decía aterrado para detener a la víbora mientras retrocedía.

Inmediatamente una pequeña jeringa desde atrás de Kappa se asomo y rápidamente se clavo en su cuello, dejándolo knockeado por completo.

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Que le has hecho!?- grito Psi quien inmediatamente se arrodillo junto a su amigo para saber si seguía vivo, su respiración era débil, pero aun seguía vivo.

-¡Cállate! Solo es un sedante- exclamo molesto, mientras Kabuto levantaba el cuerpo de Kappa del suelo.

-Súbelo al avión, Kurenai se encargara del resto...- dijo mientras regresaba a su cómodo asiento- …Bien Psi...- dijo retomando su lugar en el escritorio-... ¿Recuerdas el plan para esta noche?...-

-...Si...- dijo simple y serio mientras el también tomaba asiento.

-Bien, todo debe seguirse al pie de la letra... ¿Entendido?- dijo firme mientras encendía un habano en su boca.

-Claro, ¿Pero como haremos para regresar de Londres tan rápido?...-dijo mientras subía los pies al escritorio y colocaba las manos detrás de su nuca.

-Psi...jamás irán a Londres...- dijo mientras lanzaba una bocana bien grande de humo.

-Pero, la prensa espera a Ozone…- la serpiente solo le dedico una mirada de molestia, pues al parecer no había leído el plan por completo.

-Y lo tendrán- dijo confiado Orochimaru, Psi no entendía nada de lo que Orochimaru estaba diciendo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y explícame que rayos estás diciendo!...- exclamo molesto el guitarrista.

-¡Modula tu tono! Por eso te he preguntado si recordabas el plan…- dijo molesto mientras tiraba sus pies del escritorio, definitivamente ni siquiera lo había ojeado.

-Ok, quizá no lo recuerde del todo...- dijo pronto.

-Eres un idiota...- fue lo único que dijo, giro su silla y le dio la espalda a Psi-...Tengo a sus dobles perfectos...-decía espaldas, lo único que se alcanzaba a percibir de Orochimaru eran las nubes de humo de tabaco-...Ellos estarán en la conferencia, mientras tú y Tau hacen que esos bastardos de Burn ¡Desaparezcan!...- dijo enérgico mientras giraba su silla-...Psi, nada puede fallar, quiero que esos imbéciles de Burn ¡Desaparezcan!...- la ira de Orochimaru era tan grande que el habano en su boca se había caído, pues las mandíbulas de la serpiente lo habían partido en dos-...¡Quiero que nadie los recuerde!, ¡Quiero que ardan!- gritaba mientras azotaba sus brazos en el escritorio.

-Cálmate Orochimaru...- dijo Psi mientras, nuevamente, subía sus pies en el escritorio-...no fallare...-

-...Psi...- dijo calmando el gesto de su rostro -...no fallaras...- aseguro mientras se ponía de pie -...Porque si lo haces, ¡Tú serás quien ardera!-grito mientras lanzaba los pies de Psi al suelo.

La cara de la serpiente estaba desencajada de ira, Psi decidió levantarse, solo por si acaso.

-Es hora de que te largues... -dijo serena la bipolar serpiente -...no queremos hacer esperar a Burn...-

-Lo que digas- dijo Psi mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba.

-Arderas Psi, recuérdalo...- advirtió divertido mientras una vez se reclinaba en su mullida silla.

Así Psi se retiro advertido de la oficina de Orochimaru, con un paso aparentemente firme, pero con un miedo que le recorría la espina cada vez que pensaba que ocurriría si fallaba...

-¡KABUTO!...necesito más habanos-

[...]

-¿Que hacemos en casa de Kiba?...- pregunto el pelinegro sentado con Gaara en la parte trasera del auto de Jugo.

-Solo falta el...- respondió neutro Jugo-...tu...- dijo señalando a Gaara-...ve por el bajista...-dijo calmado y serio.

-Pero...-

-Date prisa, ¡No tenemos todo el día!- grito Jugo lanzándole una mirada de muerte al pelirrojo.

-...-

Gaara y Sai lo miraron aterrorizados a ese tipo, sí que era bipolar.

-¡¿Que no me has oído?! ¡Ve por el otro imbécil!- inmediatamente Gaara salió del auto murmurando maldiciones contra Jugo, dejando a Sai y Jugo solos.

Jugo miro intrigado por el retrovisor a Sai, seria cierto todo lo que sus compañeros habían dicho de ese muchacho, era tan asombroso como Sasuke aseguraba, enserio era tan hábil, si parecía un joven tan común, quitándole el ridículo peinado, era un joven común y corriente, inclusive le recordaba a... no era imposible, Sasuke dijo que estaba muerto, que él le había matado, era imposible, ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento se parecía tanto a él, ¿¡Quizá era su hijo!?

-¿Que te ha sorprendido tanto?...- pregunto Sai al notar que Jugo miraba por el retrovisor con la boca abierta.

...era la única respuesta, el mismo cabello negro con un ridículo peinado tan parecido, la misma tez blanca como la nieve, los mismos ojos negros, esa expresión de soberbia en el rostro y la forma tan bestial de tocar la guitarra que Tau aseguraba... Él debía ser hijo de...

-Te estoy hablando...- dijo Sai al sentir que ese tipo le ignoraba.

-...Itachi...- dijo totalmente sorprendido, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-… ¿Qué?...- pregunto mientras miraba raro al pelinaranja, ese tipo no era bipolar, simplemente estaba completamente loco

-...Itachi...- gritaba mientras aun miraba asombrado a Sai.

Sai solo lo miraba con terror, esa horrible sonrisa desencajada y esa cara de felicidad enfermiza, sentía que en algún momento ese tipo lo iba a matar, definitivamente quería salir corriendo de ese auto...

-Itachi, ¿Acaso conoces a Itachi?!...- preguntó mientras aun le miraba por el retrovisor.

-No…- dijo serio a aquella pregunta tan rara.

En esos momentos Jugo aseveraba la mirada sobre el azabache, lanzándole unas miraditas de muerte, o al menos así lo percibía Sai, quien ante tanta incomodidad simplemente desvió la mirada de Jugo y se dispuso a mirar el interesante muro al otro lado del cristal del auto.

Jugo esperaba una respuesta diferente, pero en el fondo sabia que coincidencias como las que se había imaginado eran simplemente ficticias, en este o cualquier otro universo.

-¿Y entonces quien ha sido?...- pregunto Jugo mirando por el retrovisor nuevamente a Sai.

-¿Qué?...- dijo retomando la batalla de miradas con Jugo.

-¿Quien ha sido el que te ha enseñado a tocar guitarra?...- repitió su pregunta, más clara y directa.

Sai miro a Jugo por el retrovisor, y le dijo con toda sinceridad y franqueza.

-Pues mi maestro…-

-...-Jugo solo le dedico una mirada vacía a Sai acompañada de una gota en su frente.

-Siento no poder ser más preciso, pero jamás supe su nombre...- dijo desviando su mirada del retrovisor, pues al parecer recordar a ese hombre le traía una tremenda nostalgia.

Si Sai nunca supo su nombre, entonces aun había la posibilidad de que él fuera quien Jugo esperaba.

-... ¿Y cómo era él?...- y comienza el pelinaranja comenzaba el interrogatorio.

-Pues...-

Sai estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se detuvo, pues a lo lejos se oía llegar a Kiba y Gaara, que para variar venían peleando.

-¡No puedes llevar a todos lados a ese estúpido perro!..- regañaba Gaara.

-¡No hables así de Akamaru, imbécil- recriminaba Kiba.

-¡Tu eres el imbécil!- dijo Gaara, mientras subía al auto.

-¡Di lo que quieras, pero yo no soy el que siempre me equivoco!- regañaba Kiba.

-¡Ese día tú fuiste el que se salió de ritmo!- recriminaba Gaara.

Y el interrogatorio había terminado, Jugo no le iba a sacar más información a Sai con ese perro y ese gato peleándose en el auto, en otra ocasión le sacaría la verdad.

-Además...siempre te estás quejando, que si Naruto esto, que Sai deba practicar mas, que Gaara se equivoca, ¡Pero nadie se queja de tu aliento de perro!...- peleaba Gaara a capa y espada.

-Discúlpeme señorita, usted es perfecta, con sus curvas y su lacio cabello, y con sus ojos siempre maquillados, discúlpeme madame...- sin quedarse atrás estaba Kiba, peleando aguerrido como siempre.

Mientras, Jugo maldecía al aeropuerto por estar tan lejos, sí que sería un viaje largo...

-¡Te odio!- gritaron ambos.

Y vaya que sería largo...

[...]

-Sasuke...- decía tierno el rubio con voz queda tratando de llamar la atención del azabache.

"Tan solo debo ignorarlo..." se decía a si mismo Sasuke controlando las ganas de ahorcar al rubio, pues sería irresponsable, ya que estaba conduciendo.

-Sasuke...- repitió una vez más, bueno pero era la veinteava vez que Naruto lo decía en todo el transcurso del viaje.

"No debo matarlo...aun no" pensaba para controlarse, deberás que si se controlaba más le iba a salir una ulcera.

-Sasuke...- dijo una vez más.

El auto freno abruptamente, quemando las llantas en el asfalto, solo para.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?- grito endemoniado Sasuke solo para que Naruto lo mirara mal le diera la espalda y dijera.

-...Nada...- eso provoco que el cabello de Sasuke se hiciera blanco de la rabia, pero sabía que no podía hacerle nada al rubio, así que simplemente se limito a seguir conduciendo.

-Oye Sasuke...- trato una vez más.

-¿Qué?...- dijo con una temblorosa mandíbula por la ira.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto tierno el rubio.

-Al aeropuerto...-

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿Pero por qué vamos ahí?... ¿A donde vamos enserio?... ¿Por qué conduces tan rápido?... ¿Por qué tiembla tu rostro?... ¿Por...- Naruto bombardeaba la ocupada mente de Sasuke con preguntas.

-¡Ya!- interrumpió harto Sasuke- ¡Vamos a tomar un vuelo en el aeropuerto!... ¡Iremos Birmingham!... ¡Tocaran ahí!... ¡Conduzco más rápido porque se nos ha hecho más tarde y el rostro me tiembla porque…

-Ahhhhh...- dijo interrumpiendo como niño pequeño Naruto, pero la verdad lo hacía porque le encantaba ver a Sasuke perder la paciencia, últimamente hacia todo lo posible para enfadarlo, era como su hobbie.

-...- Sasuke solo estaba contando del uno al diez para calmarse, pero no iba a resistir más.

-Sasuke...- dijo nuevamente, cada vez que lo repetía Sasuke estrujaba con más fuerza el volante.

-¿¡Que!?...- esta ira contenida estaba al borde de la implosión.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?...- pregunto aburrido, pero sabia como entretenerse.

-No...- dijo serio, Naruto sabía que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Ya casi...- dijo encendiendo la mecha de la dinamita.

-No...- dijo con el ceño fruncido, solo un poco mas.

-Ya casi...- 5, 4, 3...

-No...- un tic comenzaba a notarse en su rostro.

-Ya...- el plan de Naruto fue frustrado por el teléfono de Sasuke que había sonado en ese instante.

-¡¿Qué?!...- dijo Sasuke molesto al contestar su teléfono.

-¿Irritado?...- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, una voz fría y tétrica, capaz de producir un escalofrió, era Orochimaru.

-No, tan solo tuve una mala noche...- dijo cortante el azabache.

El rubio miraba y escuchaba atentamente a Sasuke, pues su expresión de ira se había ido, dando paso solamente a una cara seria y neutra, Naruto de antemano sabía que Sasuke solía ser algo...bipolar...pero esta vez el cambio era más raro, no era el clásico Sasuke que explotaba de ira ante uno de sus comentarios o que gritaba por cualquier cosa, sino que este Sasuke se veía amenazado, como si una temible bestia le asechara.

-No mientas Sasuke...las cámaras en tu habitación muestran que pasaste una placentera noche- dijo burlón Orochimaru, Sasuke podía imaginar su estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su reptiliano rostro.

-Yo...-

-Silencio...- interrumpió -...solo te voy a recomendar algo Sasuke...déjalo cuando aun puedes, no quiero que ese rubio intervenga en mis planes...tu vida está hecha, no esperes que él la cambie...- Sasuke quedo algo sorprendido, no imaginaba que la serpiente lo tuviese tan bien vigilado, eso quería decir que el sabias siempre todo de todo, por eso jamás podía ganarle, siempre estaba diez pasos delante de él.

-Yo no sé qué quieres decir…- mintió, esperando que la serpiente se lo creyera, pero eso era como esperar que un olmo diera peras.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no debes mentir?…-hizo una breve pausa, una pausa que le era eterna a Sasuke-…tan solo no olvides tu objetivo…haz lo que quieras con el rubio, no me importa, solo recuerda que él será tu remplazo…- dijo la serpiente e inmediatamente colgó, esa última frase hizo que la mente del pelinegro trabajara a la velocidad de la luz y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

Sasuke guardo con mucha calma su teléfono celular y detuvo el auto ante la señal de alto, Naruto solo lo miraba atentamente al pelinegro, se veía totalmente ido, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar completamente diferente, la mirada perdida en algún punto en el espacio, Naruto no imaginaba que noticia pudo haberlo puesto así…

-…Sa…- estuvo a punto de llamarlo nuevamente por su nombre, pero desistió, Naruto suponía que en este caso una acción sería mejor que las palabras, así que lentamente se acercó al azabache y con toda inocencia acerco los labios a los de Sasuke y le dio un tierno beso libre de cualquier malicia o lujuria.

Como si Sasuke estuviese en una burbuja que se reventó de pronto, despertó de su trance, lentamente volteo a ver a su acompañante…

Naruto esperaba una acción similar de su compañero, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, había besado a Sasuke Uchiha

-¡¿QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?!- grito furioso ante la acción, pero Naruto en vez de molestarse solo atino a soltar una risilla, valla que era lindo cuando se molestaba.

Después del pequeño descontrol de Sasuke, este siguió conduciendo con rumbo al aeropuerto, serio y sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio.

Naruto miraba todos los movimientos que hacia Sasuke, aunque el rubio quisiera no podía dejar de mirarlo, sentía esa alocada manía de estar junto a él, desde el momento en que lo conoció sintió aquella descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, y esta no la había dejado de sentir mientras estuviera cerca de Sasuke, para muchos estas sensaciones serian confusas e intimidantes, pero no para Naruto, el sabía exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo y no le daba vergüenza en lo absoluto… él estaba enamorado, no le importaba que fuera de un hombre, o que fuera un idiota, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, quizá era aquel carácter tan especial de Sasuke hacia que el rubio perdiera la razón, quizá era aquella forma tan graciosa de explotar en cólera, o su forma tan apasionada de hacer las cosas, o la forma en que lo hacía sentir tan especial, la verdad Naruto no sabía el ¿Por qué? o el ¿Cómo? solo sabía que lo amaba y no le interesaba nada mas …

A cada segundo el trayecto se hacía más corto, estaba a unas cuantas calles del aeropuerto, se podía percibir los ruidos de las aeronaves y observar a estas descender desde el cielo.

-Sasuke…- dijo una vez más el ruidoso rubio, esta vez con algo más de emoción en su interior y un nerviosismo que le destruía el abdomen, algo que a simple vista no se notaba, pero que al rubio le quemaba intensamente por dentro.

-… ¿Qué?...- pronuncio una vez más su azabache compañero.

-…Me gustas…- dijo franco el rubio con su corazón, esperando con toda el alma una respuesta similar de su contraparte, pero esta solo fue un profundo y doliente silencio.

A Sasuke dicha frase le produjo una muerte interna, una que lo hacía maldecirse una y otra vez por dentro, una que lo hacía sentir la sabandija más miserable del mundo, una que le recordaba lo bajo de sus actos, una que le recordaba sus obligaciones enfrentándose con sus deseos.

Naruto espero la respuesta de Sasuke, pero cada segundo que pasaba hacia más evidente el hecho de que esta no llegaría.

-Llegamos…- fue lo único que dijo antes de bajarse del auto y hacer como que las palabras que había dicho Naruto jamás habían sido dichas.

Naruto bajo igual del auto, con la mirada gacha y el corazón roto, pero ahorraría sus lagrimas, Sasuke no valía la pena para llorar por él, le había entregado su corazón y él lo había deshecho, además eso no le importaba mas, él estaba con Sasuke para que su banda se hiciera famosa no por otra razón, así que simplemente se limito a caminar junto al azabache con el cuello muy en alto y con un tremendo y doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Naruto mientras caminaba miraba a los infinitamente negros ojos de Sasuke con tristeza y rencor, algo que el pelinegro no noto, pues evitaba la azulada mirada a toda costa, sentía que aquella mirada le haría perder la razón, lo odiaba, odiaba al rubio, odiaba su sensual figura, odiaba sus estúpidos y embriagantes ojos azules, odiaba ese idiota y agradable aroma que producía, odiaba su brillante cabello rubio, si definitivamente odiaba todo el ser de Naruto, odiaba sus infinitas energías, sus interminables esperanzas, o su hiperactividad extrema, simplemente lo detestaba… Entonces porque no dejaba de pensar nunca en él, ¿Por qué siempre que pensaba aparecía su estúpida imagen en su mente?, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿Por qué ahora tenía unas ganas tremendas de lanzarse sobre el rubio y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento?, ¿Por qué quería poseerlo en ese instante?, ¿Por qué se sentía mal al haber ignorado las anteriores palabras del rubio?, ¿Por que tenía tantas ganas de llorar?…¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué ese odio tan profundo se asemejaba tanto al…al…amor?.

Su caminata, no duro mucho, pero si lo suficiente, pues solo caminaron hasta la entrada principal del edificio, ambos con miradas gachas, pero con un mismo sentimiento, confundidos y dolidos ambos permanecían de pie esperando a los demás, disfrutando del bello día en la ciudad, el sol brillaba y el cielo resplandecía en un hermoso color celeste, sin embargo esto no era suficiente para alegrar sus almas, ninguno de los dos despertaba la mirada del interesante suelo, ninguno quería cruzar palabra alguna, se conformaban con estar ahí de pie, en silencio y sin preguntas incómodos.

Sin embargo al poco rato, Naruto alzo la mirada rápidamente, como si algo muy importante aconteciera, de pronto salió corriendo como loco, algo que extraño al azabache, así que lo siguió rápidamente...

Naruto corría desesperado entre la gente, ávidamente movía a los obstáculos y se colaba entre ellos, a diferencia de Sasuke, quien simplemente arrollaba a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, quizá era costumbre...el rubio llego a su meta, pues se detuvo abruptamente impidiendo el paso de un hombre, alto y con una capucha negra que le cubría por completo el rostro...

Naruto miraba aquel tétrico sujeto como si fuera lo más sorprendente en su vida, pues tenia una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla y sus ojos le brillaban con un fulgor eterno...

-¡Es usted!...- afirmo totalmente ilusionado.

Sasuke solo le miraba desde lejos, aun no entendía quien era aquel tipo que le llamaba tanto la atención, no era que le dieran celos ni nada de eso… solo era… solo era… mierda ahora comenzaba a pensar como colegiala.

Lentamente aquel tipo comenzó a despojarse de la capucha que le cubría el rostro, Sasuke hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, pues no esperaba que "eso" estuviera ahí también.

-¡Lo sabia!...- exclamo como loco-…¡Es el gran Orochimaru!…- grito y algunos despintados voltearon a ver si era cierto, pero había tanto ruido en la terminal que era imposible que los detectaran.

Sasuke quedo helado al ver a la serpiente ahí frente a su Naruto, era como ver a una anaconda devorando un pequeño zorrito rubio…

-Vaya tú debes ser Naruto Namikaze…- soltó de pronto.

-Soy Naruto UZUMAKI…- resalto el menor -…pero aun así, ¿Como sabe mi nombre?... pregunto intrigado el pequeño.

-Ohh, Naruto yo sé tantas cosas…- dijo misterioso como siempre-…lo siento, lo que quiero decir, es que eres, perdón, eras el heredero a una de las fortunas más grandes en el Reino Unido, como no conocer al hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos…- dijo venenoso, pero el ingenuo rubio no lo notaba.

-Sí, las cosas con papa no andan bien últimamente…- dijo rascándose la nuca y lanzando una sonrisa zorruna, para ocultar la tristeza de su alma -Pero dígame, ¿Que hace usted aquí?…- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Solo he venido a tomar un vuelo a Londres…- dijo sin importancia-… y tu Naruto ¿Qué haces en el aeropuerto?…- pregunto.

-¡Tomare un vuelo a Birmingham con mi banda!:..- dijo super-ultra-mega emocionado

-Oh ya veo, y ¿Él es de tu banda?…- pregunto sarcástico señalando a Sasuke, el cual solo atino a fruncir el seño y mirar hacia otro lado.

-No, el solo es Sasuke, ¡Es el que nos llevara al estrellato!…- dijo emocionado- …¡Nos prometió que tocaríamos con Ozone!- dijo ilusionado, Sasuke ante tal comentario simplemente volteo mas su mirada.

-Cuidado Naruto…- advirtió Orochimaru -… podría estar tomándote el pelo- dijo divertido.

-…No lo creo…- dijo franco-… él podrá ser un enojón, engreído y vanidoso, pero sé que no es un mentiroso…- dijo muy confiado el rubio, comentario que le cayó como una daga al corazón a Sasuke.

-…Naruto…todo el mundo miente…- dijo sarcástico, Sasuke escuchaba atentamente la conversación y una ira inmensa inundaba su cuerpo.

-Confió en Sasuke, sé que él no nos traicionaría…- aclaro franco una vez más.

-…Bien muchacho, no quiero discutir contigo…- dijo mientras sacaba algo del dorso de su traje, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso de pronto al imaginar que la serpiente sacaría alguna de sus armas, pero no fue así, solamente saco un pequeño cartoncillo y lo ofreció al rubio-…esta es mi tarjeta, llámame cuando te aburras de Sasuke…- Naruto lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo-…eres especial Naruto, eres especial…- dijo y sacudió su cabello rubio con la palma de su mano, algo que hizo que Sasuke ardiera de furia, no quería que nadie tocara a Naruto, mucho menos alguien como él.

Sasuke camino con pasos firmes y furiosos hasta donde se encontraban ellos dos, inmediatamente de un manotazo retiro las garras de la serpiente de los cabellos de Naruto, acción que sorprendió a Naruto, acto seguido lo tomo posesivamente del brazo y lo arrastro consigo.

-¡Vámonos! – dijo furioso mientras se alejaban de donde estaba Orochimaru, quien miraba divertido aquella escena de celos, Sasuke volteo a dedicarle una mirada de muerte, Orochimaru le contesto con una de sus socarronas sonrisas mientras movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¡Hey! espera, ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién es él?! Reclamaba el rubio mientras era arrastrado por el azabache

-¡Un parasito!...- dijo molesto mientras lo seguía acarreando.

-¡No! Ese era el representante y manager de Ozone…- dijo Naruto para hacerle entender a Sasuke, pero este no tenia reacción alguna.

-…- Sasuke solamente seguía con la tarea de arrastrar al rubio.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes quienes son Ozone?!...- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-¡No! ¡Y no me interesa!….- respondió cortante.

-¡¿Qué?!…Sasuke ¡¿Acaso no has oído de Kappa, Psi, Ohm…- aquellos nombres le producían malestar a Sasuke-… o Tau?!...- ese último le hizo frenar su marcha por completo, ese nombre lo odiaba le causaba repudio, pero claro estaba que Naruto no sabía nada de él, así que no le haría levantar sospechas.

-Naruto, el no escucha música así…- dijo una voz tras ellos, cuando voltearon se encontraron con un joven alto y pelirrojo, Sasori.

-¡Sasori!...- saludo eufórico como siempre el rubio.

-¿Acaso no han llegado los otros?…- pregunto algo irritado al notar que solo estaban ellos dos.

-No… nosotros no los hemos visto…- dijo Sasuke.

Inmediatamente Sasori tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, pero no era necesario a unos diez metros batallando para separar a Gaara y Kiba venia Jugo, alzando lo más alto a Gaara con su brazo derecho y con el otro alejando lo más posible a Kiba, y mientras Sai caminaba tranquilamente a un costado de Jugo.

-Ta has tardado demasiado…- dijo Sasori guardando su móvil nuevamente, en ese preciso instante la pelea de Gaara y Kiba termino, finalizando así el viacrucis de Jugo.

-…- Jugo solo lo miro molesto, mientras regresaba al suelo a Gaara.

-¡Hola chicos!…- saludo como el siempre solía Naruto

Inmediatamente Naruto trato de acercarse a sus amigos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que le solo le dedico una rencorosa mirada y se abrazó fuertemente a Sai, al instante trato de buscar alguna respuesta en Kiba, pero este simplemente se volteo y no se digno a mirarlo.

Extrañado Naruto por la reacción de sus amigos no tuvo mas que retroceder, que diablos les pasaba a todos, primero Sasuke y luego sus amigos, es que acaso había una nueva enfermedad que los ponía a todos irritables…

-… ¡Bien! ¡¿Están listos?!...- dijo de pronto Sasori.

-¿Para qué?...- pregunto Kiba molesto.

-Pues para viajar…- respondió obvio Sasori.

-¿Viajar?...- preguntaron molestos los tres amigos de Naruto al unísono.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos a viajar?...- pregunto molesto Gaara aun abrazando, más bien estrujando a Sai.

-Díselos Naruto…- dijo divertido Sasuke al ver la situación en la que se iba a meter Naruto.

-…A Birmingham…- dijo preocupado Naruto, pues su comentario no le había agradado en nada a sus compañeros, pues todos le lanzaban furiosas miradas…

"En qué punto ese día se había vuelto tan malo…" solamente pensaba el rubio.

[...]

[_Nota: Wow, este capítulo me ha salido más grande de lo que esperaba, literalmente voy a la mitad del cap. Pero para no hacer tan tediosa la lectura he decidido dividirlo en dos parte, así que no se pierdan la continuación de este cap. Estará lista antes de lo que creen…_

_Como es mi costumbre déjenme recordarles que todos sus comentarios son muy valiosos y son los que me incitan a seguir escribiendo, así que espero que dediquen un poco de su tiempo a calificar el texto que me llevo días escribir._

_Sin más les agradezco por su atenta lectura y espero no se pierdan la continuación de este capítulo…._

…_ID…_]

SIGUIENTE CAP.

"NEON KNIGHTS [SEGUNDA PARTE]"


	8. Neon Knights Segunda Parte

_"METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: __Bueno, antes de cualquier cosa, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, deberás lo siento, jamás me imagine que escribir este chapter me tomaría tanto tiempo, grítenme, péguenme, háganme lo que sea, péguenme pero no me dejen!_

_Bueno, ya aclarada mi sincera disculpa les hablo del chapter, este es un capitulo muy revelador, jamás imagine que una segunda parte fuese tan larga, aquí se mostraran los reales planes de Orochimaru, un poco de la desafortunada historia de un personaje, además de que los jóvenes músicos encuentran su primera oportunidad que los lanzara muy alto y en este capitulo aparece un nuevo pero importante personaje, sin mas les dejo Neon Knights!.__] _

CHAPTER 6 "NEON KNIGHTS" [SEGUNDA PARTE]

[Caballeros de Neón]

**[ Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen. ] **

El aeropuerto, una instalación tremendamente grande, con alta tecnología y por ende una cantidad exorbitante de personas viniendo de aquí para allá, corriendo en su agitado mundo; aquella terminal área se movía rápidamente, al paso de la ajetreada ciudad, mas sin embargo en un pequeño punto de la instalación el tiempo se había detenido, pues un rubio estaba enfrascado en su mente ya para el, el tiempo no pasaba...

"En que punto este día se ha vuelto tan malo"...pensó el rubio al ver las miradas de ira de sus compañeros.

La verdad no entendía porque sus amigos lo miraban de es manera el solo veía cosas buenas ante esta situación, por primera vez tocarían para personas que no eran sus amigos, tocarían en un escenario real, para un publico real...no entendía porque ellos se molestaban tanto.

-...No iré...- dijo Kiba sacando aquel rubio de aquellos pensamientos tan profundos-… y menos con ese cobarde traidor…- dijo dándose vuelta y tratando de marcharse, pero Sai le detuvo ávidamente tomando su brazo.

-...Espera, quizá Naruto tenga una buena explicación para esto...- dijo calmado -...O no Naruto? ...- siguió lanzando una falsa sonrisa intentando procesar lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Jugo se quedo viendo a Sai, su forma tan madura de conllevar aquella situación lo dejo sorprendido, ya que, comparado con sus compañeros, era un completo y responsable adulto, cada vez Jugo estaba mas seguro que aquel sujeto había conocido a Itachi...

-...-Naruto no entendía porque Sai le decía eso, por cualquier lado que lo atacara no veía cual era el problema, llevaba el mismo peso desde el inicio del día y por consiguiente no sabia como tenia que responder aquella complicada pregunta, pero aun así lo intentaría - ...Pues...yo...- dijo tartamudeando la verdad no sabia que explicar...

-Naruto, que te crees imbécil, no eres nada ni nadie para tomar decisiones por nosotros!- recrimino Kiba sin poder guardar mas aquel enojo que lo invadía desde hace tiempo

-No deberías tomar decisiones que no te corresponden!- reclamo Gaara apoyando en una forma mas tranquila aquella propuesta

-Pero si le corresponden...- dijo simple Sasuke- …él es el líder de su banda, nadie mejor que el para tomar decisiones por ustedes...- todos miraron extrañados a Sasuke, acaso él estaba defendiendo al rubio...

-Esta discusión es entre nosotros y Naruto, no te entrometas en lo que no te importa!- ahora Gaara se hizo acreedor de las miradas de sus compañeros, que por alguna razón, estaba muy pero muy molesto con Sasuke.

-...Por que no nos calmamos...- tranquilizo Sai, con la misma calma que lo caracterizaba, mas sin embargo eso no fue suficiente ya que lo callaron al momento...

-Por que lo defiendes a él, sabes que es el único culpable de eso!- bramo Gaara.

-Yo...no...Solamente no quiero que discutamos, somos una banda y si así nos comportaremos no llegaremos lejos...- intento hacer conciencia Sai.

-Cállate Sai! No nos digas que hacer, ahora tu te crees nuestro líder!?- recrimino Kiba, sin poder captar la intención de Sai.

-Hey Kiba podríamos calmarnos un poco, Yo tan solo no quiero pelear por estupideces como estas…- dijo Sai dando a entender que aquel insulto le revoto cual roca chocando con un muro, la tranquilidad era sorprendente en el.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer?!...- grito molesto Kiba.

-Basta!...- exclamo Sasori- …no quiero perder mas mi tiempo con este engreído…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba-…Acaso no me escucharon?!...Muévanse, ya lo escucharon, no piensa ir!…- dijo molesto al notar que nadie lo seguía-… no hemos perdido ya bastante tiempo?!...- grito una vez mas y todos lo miraron, vaya que cuando Sasori se molestaba se molestaba de verdad.

-Calma…- dijo simplemente Sasuke, quien, hasta ahora, había permanecido ajeno a la conversación.

-Pero…-

-Shhh!…- lo cayo Sasuke-…yo hablare con el…-

Jugo miro a Sasuke, su comportamiento era tal de esperarse, Sasuke siempre había sido el mas firme, el mas calmado, el mas reflexivo y cauteloso de los cuatro, aun no entendía como él los había colocado en las fauces del reptil.

-Vamos…- dijo Sasuke tomando del brazo a Kiba y haciéndolo caminar a su lado.

Todos miraron alejarse al par hasta donde nadie los pudiera escuchar…

Naruto no imaginaba como Sasuke convencería a Kiba, después de él, Kiba era el más testarudo de todos, cuando decía no, significaba NO.

Mientras, Sasuke y Kiba seguían caminando lentamente por el aeropuerto, Kiba miraba al mayor con unos ojos de odio, los cuales Sasuke ignoraba, pues la mente de Sasuke solo la ocupaban dos palabras "te amo". Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para poder olvidar todo y concentrarse, miro a los ojos a Kiba por unos instantes, miro sus peculiares pupilas negras, después simplemente desvió su mirada a otro punto sobre la cabeza de Kiba, dándole poca importancia.

-…Sabes, mi padre fue un maldito…- dijo de pronto.

-…- Kiba solo lo miro, a donde quería llegar este tipo?

-…Siempre sobre mi, molestándome, fastidiando mi vida, siempre presionándome, ya sabes así son los padres…- dijo Sasuke echando un reojo a la expresión de Kiba, la cual no tenia cambio alguno.

-…- Kiba se limito a ignorar las estupideces que decía Sasuke.

-…La verdad Kiba, lo odio…- se sincero, pero Kiba no entendía por que Sasuke hablaba de eso.

-…Y…- dijo simple.

-Acaso sabes lo que es odiar a un padre?...- pregunto de pronto y una pequeño clavo golpeo el corazón de Kiba.

-…- Kiba no respondió, su rostro se descajo ligeramente, tanto que apenas era perceptible, pero Sasuke lo detecto.

-…No claro que no lo sabes…- dijo mirando directamente a las rasgadas pupilas del castaño-…por que tu no tienes padre…- dijo dando un martillazo a aquel pequeño clavo, clavándolo en su corazón.

-…- Kiba solo se limito a tragar saliva, así que hasta ahí quería llegar Sasuke, como ese bastardo podía saber tanto de ellos y ellos tan poco de él.

-No te sientas mal…- dijo sarcástico-…yo hubiera deseado no conocer a mi padre-

-…- Kiba seguía sin contestar a las dolorosas afirmaciones de Sasuke.

-…Solo lo ofreceré una vez, solo quiero escuchar un si o un no…- dijo Sasuke firme dejando de lado su sarcástica actitud-…ven con nosotros y conocerás a tu padre Inuzuka Kiba…- dijo serio petrificando al castaño

Kiba quedo en shock, había escuchado las palabras que Sasuke había pronunciado, mas no las comprendía, acaso él le había ofrecido…. Pero eso era imposible, acaso el…. No eso no era posible… Ahora las ganas de subir a ese avión habían comenzado a surgir, pero serian suficientes para hacer tomar una decisión a Kiba?

-… no olvides que eres fácilmente remplazable…- susurro al oído antes de irse y dejar al confundido e indeciso a Kiba.

A lo lejos los demás veían acercarse a Sasuke, solo, algo que decepciono a todos, en especial al rubio.

-…Vámonos…- fue lo que dijo Sasori cuando Sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

Todos caminaron tras Sasori, quien se dirigía a las salidas de los vuelos, los chicos de la banda caminaban algo decepcionados, con las miradas gachas, Kiba podría ser testarudo y necio, pero era su bajista y su amigo, sin el la banda no seria igual, Naruto estaba triste…en que punto este día se había vuelto tan malo.

-…te esperan en el hangar seis…- susurro Sasori al oído de Jugo, pero aquel susurro no fue lo suficientemente bajo, pues Sai pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

Ahora Sai miraba a Jugo, algo de extraño había en ese sujeto desde el primer momento que se lo encontró en la mañana, pues nadie en el aeropuerto esta autorizado a acceder a los hangares, solamente personal del aeropuerto, a menos que… pero Jugo no se veía como una persona que tuviera un avión privado, solo los mas famosos y ricos podían tener un avión privado en el aeropuerto, un momento… aquel coche en el que los recogió esta mañana, era un carro bastante costoso ahora que recordaba, quienes eran estos tipos, algo ocultaban, ahora comprendía la desconfianza de Kiba, realmente no sabían nada de aquellos tres, comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de que esto comenzara a ser mas… peligroso.

Sin embargo Sai siguió caminando, esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación…

-Sasuke…- hablo ahora el rubio.

-…Que?...- y como siempre, solo esto se limito a decir.

-…Y Kiba?...-pregunto con esperanzas de escuchar algo alentador.

-No ira- dijo serio y seco, como siempre.

-Pero, él es el bajista, no podemos tocar sin el- Naruto recrimino, como si Sasuke tuviera la culpa.

-Conseguiremos otro… más profesional- dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo a los ojos, aun no soportaría la azulada mirada del rubio.

-Pero, sin el no será igual…-insistió.

-Lo se…-

-Entonces no podremos tocar…- fue lo único que dijo.

-Claro que si…-afirmo el pelinegro.

-No, no tocaremos sin Kiba…-dijo cruzándose de brazos y deteniéndose abruptamente

-Naruto, deja de decir estupideces y muévete…- dijo amenazante el pelinegro.

-No, iré si Kiba no va…- dijo dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-Naruto…- dijo conteniendo su enfrascada ira.

-No voy…- dijo como niño pequeño.

Sasuke temblaba de furia, ese Naruto si que podía llegar a ser muy molesto, como lo odiaba, odiaba cuando era así de terco.

-…Iré…- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, inmediatamente una sonrisa se formo en la cara del rubio, al notar que el dueño de aquella voz no era nada mas que su gran amigo y bajista Kiba.

Kiba camino hacia ellos, algo cabizbajo, pero decidido…

-Bien…- dijo simple Sasori.

Así la, ahora completa, banda camino detrás de aquellos dos, quienes al parecer tenían una secreta charla.

-…Yo lo hubiera logrado en la mitad de tiempo…- presumió Sasori.

-…Solo cállate…- reclamo el pelinegro

Así pues aquel grupo de personas, se alistaba para un viaje, un corto viaje que cambiaria todas sus vidas de la manera que menos se imaginaban, ahora su destino se escribiría por las decisiones que tomaran de aquí en adelante.

[….MIENTRAS TANTO…]

En un legendario bar de Birmingham.

-…Se aproximan…- dijo aquel joven peliblanco, vestido con un formal traje blanco miraba a lo lejos el alba, la noche se aproximaba y debían estar listos.

Kimimaro miraba como el sol estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la penumbra de la noche, lo miraba recargado sobre la barandilla de la terraza del famoso y antiquísimo bar, H.E.L.L., bar que durante mucho tiempo había satisfecho las exigencias musicales del publico, con su simple fachada de ladrillos rojos y su letrero de neón había dejado en muchos unos recuerdos inmemorables, batallas entre bandas famosas, surgimiento de varias estrellas internacionales, sin duda H.E.L.L. era un lugar memorable para aquellos quienes habían tocado en el, ya sea ganando el éxito de su vida o perdiendo todo en el escenario; un sentimiento de nostalgia e ira lo quemaba desde lo mas profundo del corazón hasta el extremo de la punta de los pies…

"FLASHBACK DE KIMIMARO"

"Burn la banda de la década…"

"Es una banda que quedara escrita en la historia…"

"Nada se compara con su infinita grandeza…"

"Sus habilidades, son dones dados por los mismos dioses…"

"Son mas grandes que dios en persona…"

Eran las frases que alguna vez Kimimaro escucho decir a los mas grandes críticos de música, aquellos mas respetados, aquellos que eran infinitamente estrictos y críticos.

[…]

_-El concierto estuvo fantástico- decía emocionado Ukon quien brincaba de emoción de una lado a otro, observado atentamente por sus otros tres compañeros, vestido con unos ajustados pantalones rojos y una entallada playera negra._

_-Si! Escúchalos, aun gritan nuestro nombre- dijo emocionado Sakon, quien vestía exactamente la misma ropa que su gemelo, mientras disfrutaba de los brutales gritos del publico._

"_BURN!, BURN!, BURN!, BURN!, BURN!, BURN!" __era lo que retumbaba en las paredes de aquel bar, la gente afuera estaba completamente en un éxtasis infernal sedienta de mas y mas…._

_Los cuatro músicos caminaban por los pasillos traseros del escenario, imponentes, orgullosos y megalómanos, como cualquier otro artista, todos excepto aquel peliblanco del grupo, quien al parecer sufría de alguna dolencia, pues su tez palideció al grado de estar del mismo color que su níveo cabello._

_-Que esperabas, somos Burn, los mejores en todo el planeta- dijo el enorme pelinaranja Jirobo, quien solo vestía unos shorts naranjas y una pequeña playera blanca que denotaba su enrome figura. _

_-Ja! Claro no existe nadie mejor que nosotros, estamos en la cima y nos quedaremos ahí por mucho- dijo Sakon quien apenas se había percatado del estado de su compañero y líder-…Kimimaro, estas bien, estas muy pálido…- dijo deteniendo el andar de este._

_Kimimaro se detuvo tambaleante, al parecer le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie, pronto sus piernas perdieron la fuerza por completo y casi cae al suelo, de no ser por Jirobo y Ukon que detuvieron su caída. _

_-Kimimaro, estas bien?!- dijo Sakon quien lo había tomado del rostro, para percatarse que su vista estaba perdida y al parecer se estaba quedando inconsciente._

_Ante la desesperación Sakon comenzó a darle pequeñas bofetadas tratando de hacerle reacciona, pero estas eran inútiles, su estado empeoraba con mayor rapidez._

_-…Yo…- Kimimaro apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, trataba de hablar cuando ningún musculo de su cuerpo tenia fuerza suficiente-…Yo…- Kimimaro aun luchaba, de pronto, sus músculos se tensaron con una tremenda fuerza, soltándose del agarre de sus dos amigos, pronto cayo de rodillas al frio suelo y vacío todo su estomago en el suelo._

_Kimimaro sentía que sus entrañas salían por su boca, el abdomen le dolía por la fuerza sobre humana que hacia al vaciar su estomago, sus ojos quedaron tremendamente abierto, al notar que aquello que había vomitado, no era algo, normal… sino que era sangre, sangre ligeramente coagulada, espesa como la sopa y con un horrible olor fétido…_

_Todos se quedaron pasmados y aterrados de semejante imagen, la habitación había quedado muda por completo, lentamente Kimimaro se alzó por su propia fuerza, solo para mostrar su deplorable imagen, su rosto completamente pálido, casi al grado de ser transparente, unas enormes ojeras y la sangre por todo el rostro y parte de su blanco cabello._

"_Que… me pasa?..." se preguntó Kimimaro mientras observaba sus manos llenas de moretones, sentía como su mirada se oscurecía, ante los ecos del publico que aun coreaban su nombre, sentía como todo su ser se desvanecía en la oscuridad…_

_[…]_

_La cabeza la daba vueltas, su mirada era borrosa, Kimimaro no podía distinguir nada mas que el color blanco de la habitación, su cuerpo le dolía por completo, el simple hecho de respirar le producía un punzante dolor, no podía mover musculo alguno, la fatiga que en ese momento sentía era infinita, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era yacer en esa incomoda cama._

_-…Informe la situación del experimento…- dijo aquella voz fría, ronca y tétrica, era la voz de su amo, de su mentor, de su "padre", era la voz del gran señor Orochimaru._

_-…El estado es muy grave... aun no encuentro una cura, señor…- dijo otra voz, menos tétrica que la primera, pero tan conocida con la de la serpiente, era la voz de Kabuto, ese perro bastardo quien tenia la suerte de estar siempre con el maestro._

_-…Se recuperara?...- pregunto la serpiente, el maestro podría ser frio y algunas veces desalmado, pero eso no evitaba que en esta situación se escuchara algo… preocupado…_

_-…No hay cura señor, el lote del suero 15 ha hecho muchos estragos con su sangre… me temo que su cuerpo produce sangre que lo esta matando, coagula muy rápido, produciendo fallas multisitémicas… me temo que a este ritmo el proyecto KB-15 morirá – dijo serio, Kimimaro quería gritar ante la frustración que aquella charla le producía, pero no tenia fuerza ni siquiera para poder hablar…_

_-….- pronto percibió un horrísono golpe contra la pared, al parecer la serpiente se había molestado… y mucho._

_Su enojo era bastante comprensible, pues a pesar de trabajar en sus experimentos por años, aun no recibía un resultado positivo, Kimimaro era el único, hasta ahora, que no había muerto por los inhumanos experimentos de la serpiente, los resultados preliminares de su salud habían sido buenos, pero ahora parecía estar en peligro mortal… deshaciendo toda esperanza de crear un suero estable._

_Kimimaro se sentía impotente, por haberle fallado al señor Orochimaru, realmente se sentía mal por haber fallado en su misión… ahora su vida no tenia sentido, si no podía servirle a Orochimaru, prefería… morir._

_[…]_

_Los meses pasaron, como si de años se trataran, el ajetreado mundo siguió su paso, dejando atrás a un peliblanco, que se sentía derrotado… pero no vencido, pues a pesar de que estuvo al borde de la muerte, el jamás se dio por vencido y decidió luchar hasta el final , el tiempo transcurrido hacia que una leve esperanza se asomara para Kimimaro, pues su recuperación había comenzado, esclareciendo las esperanzas para el y para la serpiente._

_-…Camina…- dijo serio Orochimaru a un Kimimaro, que a pesar del largo periodo de tiempo en recuperación, aun yacía cansado en su cama._

_Kimimaro trato de levantarse de su cama, pero aun le era imposible, a pesar de que se según Kabuto la sangre en el cuerpo de Kimimaro tenia un estado mas favorable, su cuerpo aun estaba tan cansado, que mover un simple musculo le costaba el alma entera… Aun así intento ponerse de pie, para complacer al amo Orochimaru, no debía fallar en su misión…_

…_Sus músculos se tensaron de dolor, su cuerpo extremadamente esbelto temblaba del sufrimiento, todo el instrumental medico conectado a su cuerpo hacia mas difícil su tarea, mas sin embargo con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mas impulsado por el miedo de perder su lugar junto a su amo, logro ponerse de pie…_

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Orochimaru, complacido por la hazaña de Kimimaro._

_Con cortos y temblorosos pasos, Kimimaro trato de desplazarse hasta donde su amo se encontraba, caminando por el frio piso blanco, era como si cruzara por un mar de lava, los segundos pasaban como si fuesen horas, pero aun así la distancia entre el y la serpiente se hacia cada vez mas corta, Kimimaro no podía contener su alegría, su recuperación iba a ser próxima y podría complacer a su amo, seria el experimento favorito y lograría todo lo que Orochimaru le propusiera, pero Kimimaro no contaba con…._

_-…Señor!…- interrumpió de pronto Kabuto quien entro azotando la puerta ruidosamente-… el nuevo experimento SO-16 ha arrojado resultados sorprendentes!...-dijo de pronto una nueva voz, era Kabuto quien se había robado, de pronto, la atención del señor Orochimaru._

…_Pronto, como si Kimimaro no existiera Orochimaru se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dejando atrás a un convaleciente Kimimaro que a penas se podía sostener en pie, casi al instante escucho azotar la puerta tras el…_

…_Kimimaro sintió como si se hubiese quedado en un profundo y oscuro universo, solo y triste, pronto sus músculos no resintieron más y cayo bruscamente al suelo, no sin antes llevarse el instrumental medico al que estaba conectado, quebrando uno que otro instrumento de cristal…_

_El suelo era frio y duro, se sentía terrible, ahora se sentía como si fuese basura inservible, era como si el mismo ya no sirviera y lo hubiesen desechado…_

_En el reflejo de su rostro se podía ver en varios de los cristales en el suelo, aquella imagen no hizo más que mostrar el hecho de que una milagrosa cura jamás llegaría… la imagen mostraba su demacrado rostro atacado por los moretones que una vez tuvieron un color rojizo, pero ahora la sangre en su cuerpo había tomado un color amarillento, que decoloraba los moretones en colores verdes…_

_Kimimaro presentía que no solo perdería la oportunidad de estar con el señor Orochimaru, si no que perdería también la oportunidad de vivir…_

_[…]_

_Pocos días pasaron, y ante todo mal presagio Kimimaro se había recuperado casi en su totalidad, los moretones verdes había desaparecido, su rostro estaba tan blanco como siempre solía estar, sus músculos habían recuperado su fuerza, al parecer la sangre en su cuerpo ahora corría con normalidad, la fatiga se había ido, ahora podía caminar y hacer cualquier otra acción con normalidad…_

_Pero eso no le preocupaba ahora, le preocupaba el hecho de que no había recibido la visita del señor Orochimaru en los días de su recuperación total, se sentía solo, pero aun así, la única pregunta que lo asechaba era, quien estaba ocupando su lugar?_

_Kimimaro se decidió, decidió que no esperaría más a que el maestro llegara a visitarlo, el mismo le mostraría que estaba completamente recuperado, que aun podía retomar su lugar como el mejor a su cargo…_

_Kimimaro camino por los blancos pasillos del aula medica, no era que fuese una área enorme, tan solo eran unas pocas habitaciones que se asemejaban a las de un hospital, era un área destinada solamente a los experimentos que eran fundamentales y por alguna razón tuvieran algún problema de salud, pues los experimentos enfermos y que no tuviesen relevancia alguna Orochimaru los desechaba como su fuesen basura, o al menos eso le habían contado los demás..._

_Kimimaro camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal del área medica, a diferencia de toda la decoración de aquella aula, la puerta principal ara de acero gris y muy gruesa, con dificultades Kimimaro logro abrirla, inmediatamente el olor a sudor, sangre y sal inundo los pulmones de Kimimaro, había llegado al común del sótano…_

_Lentamente salió de la limpia y pulcra aula medica, para pisar el frio rugoso y sucio piso de concreto del calabozo, ahora comprendía que el aula médica estaba hasta la parte más alta del calabozo, ahora comprendía en su totalidad los planos de dicha construcción. _

_El calabozo se dividía en tres pisos bajo tierra debajo de las oficinas de Orochimaru, cada piso estaba construido en forma circular, los círculos aumentaban su diámetro a la vez que eran mas profundos, el circulo mas alto y pequeño, contenía a los experimentos favoritos de Orochimaru, aquellos que normalmente utilizaba con frecuencia ya sea para probar un nuevo suero o para exponerlos al publico, además del aula medica y el enorme pasillo que conducía al anexo de los estudios de grabación y la sala de experimentación, salas a las que obviamente solo habían accedido los experimentos exitosos; en el segundo circulo se contenía a los experimentos viejos y olvidados, era un piso al que Orochimaru no accedía normalmente, solo contenían a los experimentos fallidos que aun no habían muerto en las inhumanas pruebas de la serpiente, prácticamente ahí estaban los condenados a morir, pues ya no eran funcionales y no se les podía dejar en libertad; pero en el circulo mas bajo y mas grande de todo el calabozo, aquel circulo en el que el agua marina lograba traspasar los gruesos muros de concreto, ahí concentraba a los experimentos problemáticos, aquellos tercos y rebeldes que había tratado de escapar de la serpiente o aquellos que se resistían a las ordenes del maestro, aquel piso no recibía mantenimiento alguno y solo debes en cuando se alimentaba a los que permanecían en aquel circulo, era un circulo de castigo, aquel que era condenado a ese lugar era muy probable que, si no mejoraba su actitud, perecería en menos de una semana... _

_Kimimaro, rondaba el circulo mas alto, a pesar de ser la sección de "favoritos", no se podía evitar percibir el olor a sangre y sudor, además de escuchar un continuo lamento de dolor por todos lados, andando entre las grises y frías celdas Kimimaro podía observar como algunos de los experimentos se retorcían de dolor en el suelo, mayoritariamente podía observar dolor y sufrimiento en sus rostros, algunos ni siquiera se movían solamente lloraban en silencio, sus cuerpos estaban esbeltos, sus rostros descajados con sonrisas enfermizas y risas insanas… Esas continuas imágenes de dolor solo podían significar una cosa… Kabuto había diseñado un nuevo lote de suero y por lo visto ya lo había probado en varios sujetos…Pero por lo visto nadie había soportado tal carga hormonal, pues la mayoría, por no decir todos, estaban muriendo lenta y dolorosamente…_

_Pronto diviso la celda que el y su banda habitaban con anterioridad, inspirado por el terror corrió hacia ella, la adrenalina y el miedo lo tenían hasta el cuello, pero esto se dispersaron cuando vio la celda vacía, solo estaba el pequeño letrero colgado sobre los barrotes que decía, _

"_EXPERIMENTO:BURN_

_LT DE SUERO: 15_

_ESTADO: INCATIVO"_

_Que rayos pasaba aquí, que significaba eso de "Inactivo", las preguntas eran cada vez mas y las respuestas eran cada vez mas dificiles de decifrar, Kimimaro ahora se estaba preocupando mas..._

_Pronto escucho el sonido de unos paso que lo hizo voltear rapidamente, instintivamente busco al causante del ruido, era el señor Orochimaru quien, como siempre, caminaba junto a Kabuto, caminaba dos piso debajo de el, en el de los castigados, que rayos hacia ahí?..._

_Orochimaru nunca solía bajar al calabozo, normalmente quien solía rondar a los conejillos de indias era Kabuto, quien era el que normalmente experimentaba con ellos, si era raro el hecho de encontrara ahí a Orochimaru, era mas raro verlos rondando el ultimo circulo…_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces corrio en busca de su mentor, corrio y bajo avidamente por las oxidadas escaleras, tenia la energia de veinte hombres, bajando de tres en tres los escalones, su corazon le latia a mil por hora, ahora le demostraria a Orochimaru que lo logró..._

_Cuando Kimimaro piso la planta mas baja de aquella edificacion, el agua le llegaba encima de los tobillos, el olor de aquella agua era terriblemente fetido, al parecer las algas y organismos pequeños que lograban filtrarse dentro del edificio se pudrian dentro de las celdas, sumando que aquellas celdad no tenian sistema de desague, por lo que el agua estaba llena de desechos humanos, sin importar eso, Kimimaro camino con sus pies descalzos los pasillos de la planta mas baja, hasta lograr divisar al gran señor Orochimaru, que como siempre vestía su horrible saco purpura, solamente que esta vez habia añadido unas botas de hule a su formal vestimenta. _

_Kimimaro pensó en hablarle de inmediato, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía ser mas reservado...aunque las ansias eran demasiados, Kimimaro decidió esperar pacientemente su turno, pues al parecer tenia una importante charla con Kabuto…._

_-…Señor, en los últimos días, los resultados han sido mas que favorables…- dijo Kabuto orgulloso._

_-…Excelente...- dijo Orochimaru con una cara de satisfacción-…esta listo para las pruebas siguientes?...- _

_-…Si maestro…- dijo complacido mientras abría la celda frente a la que estaban._

_-Entonces, que esperamos….-dijo en cuanto se abrió la puerta-…mi querido Tau como has estado…-dijo feliz el maestro._

_-….- Kimimaro veía aquella escena y no podía evitar preocuparse un poco… bueno, quizá más de un poco._

_-…Déjame en paz…- dijo la voz dentro de la celda, una voz neutra, gruesa y sin vida…-…no me dijiste que aquí me pudriría el resto de mi vida…-era raro conocer a alguien que le hablara de esa manera la señor Orochimaru, que engreído y maleducado era aquel sujeto, ni siquiera lo conocía y sentía que lo odiaba a mas poder._

_-Ahhhhh… tu siempre tan arrogante…no has aprendido tu lección…- dijo molesto Orochimaru, hablaban como si se conocieran por años, era raro encontrar a alguien que hablara con tanta familiaridad con Orochimaru, que tanto había pasado en su ausencia._

_-…Vete!...- fue lo único que exigió aquella voz-…no pienso participar en estas estupideces…-_

_-…Esa no es una opción…-dijo la serpiente molesta -…Kabuto!…- grito y ávidamente Kabuto ingreso a la celda con una jeringa en mano_

_-...-solo se percibían los sonidos de lucha desde el interior, el agua chapoteando, los gemidos y los golpes en la pared eran los únicos sonidos provenientes de la celda._

_Pronto Kabuto salió arrastrando el cuerpo de un joven pálido, casi del mismo color que el cabello de Kimimaro, su cabello negro resaltaba con su cuerpo níveo, además de varios moretones y cicatrices en su espalda, al parecer solía desatar la ira de Orochimaru muy seguido. Kabuto arrastraba el cuerpo por los pasillos llenos de agua, Kimimaro no alcanzaba a ver su rostro, pues su largo y lacio cabello azabache cubría en su totalidad el rostro de aquel joven. _

_-…Kimimaro…- dijo sorprendido Orochimaru al notar la presencia del peliblanco_

_-…Señor estoy a sus servicios…-dijo servicial haciendo una reverencia._

_-…Deberías estar muerto…- fue lo único que dijo Orochimaru._

_Kimimaro no podía ocultar su sentimiento de tristeza, pareciera que el amo no estaba feliz con el hecho de su recuperación, al parecer estaba molesto de que sobreviviera…_

_-…Pero…señor…- trato de decir._

_-…No digas nada…- regaño la serpiente-…Kabuto…arréglalo…que el proyecto JO-16 lo aniquile- ordeno serio-…tu ya no me sirves…- ese comentario apuñalo el frágil corazón del peliblanco, pues toda su razón de ser en la vida se había ido por el caño…_

_Se sentía impotente, se sentía desdichado y despreciado por el gran maestro, si no podía servirle a Orochimaru, lo mejor era que ese proyecto le matara, seguramente era uno de esos proyectos en el que el suero había mutado el cuerpo del huésped tornándolo en algo monstruoso, pero por el momento una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza…Porque?... _

_[…]_

_La celda se abrió, estaba oscura, bastante fría, a simple vista, era solamente un lugar vacío, las dimensiones eran desconocidas, pues la oscuridad impedía divisar los limites del local…_

_-…Entra…-dijo simple, Kimimaro lo miro extrañado…acaso esperaba que entrara ahí?!._

_-…-Kimimaro no dijo palabra alguna, no reclamo, ni peleo, simplemente hacia lo que siempre había hecho obedecer…._

_-…Obedece…-dijo firme Kabuto al notar que no había movido un solo musculo, Kimimaro no podía evitar sentirse triste y deprimido, pero aunque sabia que ahora seria desechado, camino con seguridad hacia el interior de la celda, a enfrentar su fatal final, por que sobre cualquier cosa… obedecería las ordenes del amo Orochimaru… haría todo para que la ambición de su maestro se concretara._

_-…-pronto Kimimaro había penetrado la tétrica penumbra, inmediatamente después la puerta se cerro tras el, dejándolo dentro de la claustrofóbica oscuridad._

_Triste y abandonado, Kimimaro se sentó apoyándose en la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas, pues era la única forma de mantenerse caliente en ese lugar, intento mirar a través de la oscuridad, pero le era imposible, se preguntaba cuando llegaría el final, tenia miedo, no podía negarlo, pero si eran los deseos del maestro el los cumpliría sin titubear…_

_Pronto un ligero ruido inundo sus oídos, era como si alguien se aproximara, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato esperando lo peor, la oscuridad y los constantes ruidos le jugaban juegos a su mente, si aquel monstruo no lo mataba, el estrés lo haría antes. _

_-…Ho…la…-pronuncio con miedo._

_De pronto las luces de la habitación se encendieron, cegando momentáneamente los ojos verdes del peliblanco, parpadeo un poco, pues sus ojos se habían acostumbrado momentáneamente a la oscuridad…_

_-…-Kimimaro quedo pasmado al ver la imagen de aquel tipo, era enorme, tenia unos tremendos músculos bien marcados su piel era color durazno y cabello era naranja erizado, sin olvidar los dos símbolos Ω en los brazos, pero algo se le hacia raro, él era humano, es decir, un humano… bastante normal… no un tipo con unos músculos sobrehumanos, o con piel verde… si no un tipo común y corriente, al parecer bastante tranquilo, pues estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el con una expresión clamada y serena…_

"_FIN DE FLASHBACK DE KIMIMARO"_

_[__**Nota: **__Me encantaría seguir con la historia de Kimimaro, pero pienso dejarla para otra ocasión, si ustedes así lo desean, pues aun falta el resto del capitulo, sin mas los dejo continuar con su lectura…]_

-Kimimaro…- dijo una voz tras el peliblanco, una voz suave que lo saco de su profunde trance…

-…Que quieres Ukon?...- pregunto sin siquiera voltear, pues por el momento no quería entablar una charla, ni siquiera con su bajista.

-…todo esta listo…- afirmo el peligris.

-Excelente…- dijo Kimimaro al estilo Orochimaru.

-…Sakon y Jirobo han ido por ellos…- respondió mientras se colocaba junto a la barandilla de la terraza.

-Bien… ya has alistado el escenario?…- pregunto preocupado.

-Si, las armaduras están listas, así como el escenario- dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa divertida, que era cómplice de su sucio secretillo…

[MIENTRAS TANTO]

En la terminal aérea….

-SAI!... TE DIJE QUE SI ME TOCABAS TE MATARIA!- gritaba el pelirrojo mientras ahorcaba al pelinegro.

-…Creí…que…te… gus…taria…- decía a duras penas el pelinegro mientras el aire se le terminaba.

-Ya…. Dejen de jugar, pónganse mas serios!…- dijo Sasori mientras los separaba y los alzaba del suelo, mientras Gaara trataba de acercarse para matar a Sai y Sai trataba de agarrar las partes privadas del pelirrojo.

Kiba miraba la escena, obviamente no podía contener la risa, es que la imagen era tan graciosa, ver al serio de Gaara sonrojado tratando de evitar que Sai le arrancara los pantalones y ver al insensible de Sai con cara de ensueño mientras desabrochaba el cinturón del baterista…. Pero aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, no olvidaba la promesa de Sasuke, y por el momento seria lo único que ocupara en su mente.

Naruto, obviamente no contenía las ruidosas carcajadas, prácticamente se cagaba de ver esa lucha entre perversión sexual y abstencionismo… Pero a pesar de que una enorme sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, su corazón aun estaba dolido y triste por aquel silencio que Sasuke le había dado a cambio de su "me gustas"

-Dejen de hacer tonterías! – exclamo Sasuke quien había soportado todo el viaje la misma estúpida escena, ese idiota tratando de violar al frígido y los otros dos tristes e inconsolables, estaba furioso, pero muy dentro de la mente del azabache algo le carcomía la conciencia

"Una banda por la mía" dijo por el teléfono.

"me gustas" dijo un tierno y sincero rubio.

-Con que ellos son los nuevos…- dijo pronto una gruesa voz.

-…No se ven muy…preparados- dijo su acompañante.

Los seis visitantes voltearon a ver quienes habían dicho eso, un joven alto y gordo, con la cabeza calva de no ser por unos cuantos mechones naranjas y un delgado muchacho, peligris con un rostro bastante joven. Ambos llevaban la misma combinación de colores, playera negra y pantalones rojos, la diferencia en su vestimenta es que el joven delgado llevaba unos pantalones extremadamente pegados al igual que su playera, a diferencia de su acompañante que llevaba pantalones cortos y una playera holgada.

-Jirobo!...Ukon!...- exclamo el rubio, quien inmediatamente corrió a saludarlos agitando sus manos rápidamente.

-Acaso los conoces?...- pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

-Conocerlos… soy su fan!- exclamo emocionado Naruto

-Si… si existe algún músico en el mundo, ten por seguro que Naruto lo conoce…- afirmo Kiba.

-Es una biblioteca ambulante del rock 'n' roll- afirmo Sai quien detuvo su misión de desnudar a Gaara.

-Sorprendente…- afirmo Sasori quien dejo caer a los dos peleoneros jóvenes.

Naruto solo lanzo una linda y tierna sonrisa zorruna en señal de agradecimiento, sonrisa que sin querer le saco un ligero sonroso al mas frio de fríos…

-Bien… dejemos de perder el tiempo… ya casi es hora…- dijo el joven peligris mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida de la terminal aérea-…y por cierto yo soy Sakon…-

El grupo tomo rumbo afuera de la terminal aérea, en donde una enorme camioneta negra los esperaba…

EL reto iniciaba…

[…]

-Se puede saber porque tanto misterio?... Desde que recibiste esa carta has estada algo… diferente- comento Ukon mientras el y Kimimaro, revisaban por ultima vez que todo sobre el legendario escenario de HELL estuviera en perfecto estado.

-…Revisaste todas las conexiones?….- preguntó mientras aun nadaba en sus profundos pensamientos.

-..Si, todas están en perfecto estado… pero dime que rayos sucede?…- insistió el peligris

-…Ya hiciste todas las pruebas de sonido?…- dijo ignorando los comentarios de Ukon.

-…Si… acaso es algo relacionado con Ozone?…- intento una vez mas.

-… Están listas las armaduras?...- pero una vez más fue ignorado.

-…Kimimaro…- dijo tomándolo del brazo para que lo encarara- …dime que rayos sucede, quiero que me digas la verdad…- dijo serio, con una expresión un tanto molesta.

-Ahhhhh… Esta bien…- dijo mientras comenzaba a hurgar en el dorso de su blanco traje-…toma…- dijo lanzándole un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado.

Ukon desdoblo cuidadosamente aquel pedazo de papel, era una hoja bastante fina, pues el papel era bastante agradable al tacto, era una hoja de un purpura demasiado tenue, los bordes estaba decorados con pequeñas serpientes que se entrelazaban unas con otras formando patrones, obviamente aquella hoja venia del escritorio de la serpiente…

"_Por este medio:_

_Se le informa al proyecto __**#68**__, autodenominado __**Burn**__, que ha sido seleccionado para una nueva etapa de investigación, nombrada Sinfonía de la Destrucción, han sido seleccionados por su apta capacidad y habilidades, además de su importante renombre a nivel social._

_El nuevo proyecto de experimentación, busca especímenes dotados de habilidades únicas, solo los especímenes de dones natos serán seleccionados para este prestigioso experimento._

_**#68**__ Ha sido seleccionado junto con otros 6 experimentos mas para contender por el derecho a ser los privilegiados en formar parte de este experimento. Para poder obtener este privilegio, se debe vencer a los otros 6 experimentos dentro de el concepto de "Guerra de Bandas", el cual explotara al máximo todas sus posibles habilidades, puesto que el reto será todo o nada, el proyecto ganador pasara a la siguiente etapa, mientras que el perdedor será desechado._

_Atte. Sr. Orochimaru_

_PD. La batalla se levara a cabo después de tres días según la fecha de la carta, no olviden recoger a sus contrincantes en el aeropuerto, …"_

Ahí terminaba la carta de la serpiente, malvadamente educada y formal, siempre solía hacer ese tipo de cosas…

-…Que mierda es esto?!... -pregunto mirando el repulsivo papel.

-Las nuevas órdenes del señor Orochimaru…- dijo como si no fuese de mucha relevancia

-Acaso ese imbécil se ha vuelto loco!...- exclamo molesto el peligris.

-Esas son las órdenes, debemos acatarlas…- dijo nuevamente restándole importancia al asunto.

-Acaso eres idiota! Ese bastardo solo quiere borrarnos del mapa!…- recrimino molesto Ukon.

-No es cierto!...- grito extremadamente molesto -…Nos esta dando una oportunidad mas! Debemos aprovecharla!...- gritó

-Oportunidad? Hace años que somos basura, hace tanto que estamos en este maldito bar!... No es otra estúpida oportunidad…- grito molesto.

-No somos basura!...- desmintió.

-Claro que lo somos! Hace años que no tocamos en un lugar que no sea esta pocilga!- recrimino molesto.

-Cállate! – grito frustrado ante la negativa de su compañero, fue tanta la desesperación de Kimimaro que tomo del cuello a Ukon y lo golpeo contra la pared, asfixiándolo con sus manos -Ni tu ni nadie arruinaran la oportunidad de regresar a ser el favorito de Orochimaru….- dijo con un rostro maniático, algo extraño en Kimimaro, pues el siempre solía ser muy tranquilo -Así que escúchame bien…- dijo con ese desquiciado rostro, sonrientemente espeluznante.

-Ki…- trato de hablar Ukon, pero las manos en su cuello le impedían siquiera respirar

-…venceremos a esos "novatos" cueste lo que cueste…- afirmo y Ukon asintió con la cabeza -…no me importa que tenga que matarlos…- dijo con una sonrisa muy al estilo Orochimaru -…entendiste…- dijo dándole un apretón mas fuerte al cuello del joven.

-…-Ukon solo pudo asentir, e inmediatamente el agarre en su cuello ceso, permitiendo que la sangre volviese a circular hasta su cerebro y el aire llegara hasta sus pulmones.

-…Bien…- dijo dándole la espalda a Ukon y caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado -Ahora ve y verifica que las armaduras estén listas…- ordeno y un asustado Ukon salió corriendo para complacer las ordenes del líder.

"…No fallare, no esta vez…" se dijo a si mismo Kimimaro

[…]

-Ya llegamos?- pregunto por quincuagésima vez el rubio, con una carita de desesperación.

-No- respondió seco Jirobo quien era quien llevaba el volante del auto.

-Ya?- pregunto un poco mas impaciente.

-No!-respondió un paco mas molesto

-Ya?!-pregunto desesperado

-NO!-respondió molesto

-Ya?!-pregunto totalmente frustrado

-QUE! NOOOOOO!…- no respondió completamente furioso

-Podrían darse prisa, es que aquí atrás estoy algo… incomodo- solicito desesperado el rubio, pues se encontraba en medio de un tornado…

-SAI TE ADVERTI QUE NO ME TOCARAS!- grito endemoniado Gaara, mientras le lanzaba puñetazos a Sai.

-Es que mis llaves se cayeron dentro de tu pantalón- se justifico Sai, quien a pesar de recibir tantos golpes, aun intentaba colar sus manos curiosas dentro del pantalón de Gaara.

-SUELTAME MALDITO ENFERMO!- gritaba desesperado Gaara mientras se lanzaba a tratar de matar al pelinegro…

-Auxilio!- gritó tremendamente el rubio.

Todos parecían estar muy ocupados, Naruto en la parte de atrás de la camioneta evitando ser golpeado por las furiosas manos de Gaara quien evitaba ser manoseado por Sai, Sasuke y Sasori quienes discutían en el medio de la enorme van, Kiba quien seguía meditando las palabras de Sasuke, inclusive Jirobo y Ukon estaban ocupados…

-…-Jirobo miraba por el retrovisor de aquellos dos, Sasuke y Sasori, mirándolos con odio y desprecio…

Acaso era posible, acaso era posible que aquellos dos imbéciles que se comportaban como niños fuesen los mismos desalmados y despiadados que los hicieron morder el polvo, como era posible que aquellos dos inmaduros fuesen… Ozone.

-Listo, hemos llegado…- dijo Sakon sacando de concentración a Jirobo.

Llegar al legendario bar HELL podría ser poca cosa para algunos, a fin de cuentas solo es un mugre y viejo bar, pero para alguien que aspira a una larga y prospera carrera musical, llegar al bar HELL era pisar sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera del éxito, pues muchos productores, managers y personas del medio solían frecuentar el bar en busca de nuevo y joven talento, las únicas bandas que habían llegado a pisar el escenario hace algunos años hoy en día eran bandas muy famosas, Sasuke esperaba que el plan de Sasori diera resultado y algún buen productor le echara un ojo a la banda del rubio, para iniciar su escala a la cima, pero ninguno de los dos sabia que alguien ya se había encargado de eso...

[...]

-...Bien, será a las 10:30, procura ser puntual...- dijo la reptiliana voz de la serpiente por su teléfono celular.

-...Claro que si, yo no soy impuntual, solo soy una persona a la que le ocurren situaciones inesperadas en los peores momentos...- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, una voz cansada, fatigada, inclusive escucharla producía cansancio.

-...Lo que sea, te quiero ahí, lleva todos los medios que puedas, prensa, televisión, radio, internet si es necesario...- sentencio.

-...Si señor...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar.

Orochimaru guardo su teléfono en el dorso de su saco, junto al revolver que siempre solía portar, cruzo su pierna y se dispuso a disfrutar el viaje, de sus cómodos y lujosos interiores forrados de piel de serpiente teñida en un profundo y estético purpura, al igual que todo el interior de la aeronave, aquel jet era una magnifica pieza de ingeniería, bastante costosa claro, decidido a relajarse, tomo la copa de vino tinto que tenia a su derecha, y la balanceo en su mano, la observaba detenidamente, como su disfrutara ver aquel liquido morado danzar dentro de la copa, los ojos de la serpiente estaban fijos, al parecer algo planeaba, pues su expresión era de concentración total, una expresión que concentraba maldad pura, así paso algunos minutos, mirando aquella copa, como si pudiese observar viejos recuerdos en aquella copa… de pronto, como si estuviese loco, comenzó a morirse de risa, una risa tan tétrica y maléfica que podía enchinarle le piel a cualquiera.

-...Señor...- dijo una voz tras el.

-...Que sucede Kabuto?...-

-Los dobles están listos...-

-Bien, estén listos para aterrizar, la hora se aproxima...- dijo mientras veía la bella ciudad londinense por la ventanilla.

-Hemos llegado a la ciudad de Londres... Aterrizaremos en unos minutos- dijo el capitán por el altavoz.

[...]

-Wow!- exclamo totalmente excitado el rubio al mirar la simple fachada del legendario HELL.

El lugar era enorme, según Naruto, cada ladrillo polvoriento era legendario, muchas de las bandas favoritas del rubio habían tocado en aquel bar, era un privilegio tocar en ese lugar, aunque aun no sabia cuando lo haría, pero aun así el simple hecho de estar en aquel épico lugar le quemaba el pecho. Naruto miro detalladamente la fachada de aquel lugar, era prácticamente como él lo había soñado, enormes muros de tabiques rojos, ya desgastados por los años, posters promocionales de antiguos eventos pegados por todo los rojos muros, y unas enormes letras de neón rojo que escribían la palabra H.E.L.L. y algo que le llamo en especial la atención, fue aquella pequeña marquesina debajo del letrero de neón, una que en letras negras marcaba el evento principal de aquella noche:

"Tonight: Bands War

Burn VS The Knights"

El letrero exalto el corazón de Naruto, pues eso significaba que podría ver en vivo a la gran banda Burn, pero lo mas emocionante era el hecho de que Burn hacia ya algunos años que no estaba en escena, significaba que Burn saldría del retiro y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con una de las clásicas batallas en el HELL, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por la otra banda, enfrentarse a Burn sobre el escenario era una sentencia de muerte, no por nada Burn se había ganado su reputación, Burn era una de las mejores bandas de todos los tiempos, nunca perdió ninguna batalla sobre el escenario, nunca hubo alguien que los pudiera vencer, el simple hecho de encararlos era difícil, fueron lo suficientemente buenos para hacerse una enorme y buena reputación, pero no fueron lo suficientemente buenos para vencer a Ozone. Naruto no se podía imaginar que banda seria tan estúpida para encarar a Burn en el HELL, esos "The Knights" no sabían en que se metían… y Naruto tampoco.

Naruto no fue el único en notar aquella marquesina, Kiba también percibió algo extraño en aquel anuncio, algo no iba bien, presentía que ese Sasuke traía algo bajo la manga.

-… Maldita pocilga…- mascullo molesto Sasori al ver el lugar, ganándose las miradas de desprecio de Sakon y Jirobo.

Ni Jirobo ni Sakon se molestaron en contestar su respuesta, que caso tenia, sabían que no había nadie mas terco ni descortés que Sasori, bueno excepto el Uchiha, simplemente estacionaron la camioneta a un costado del bar.

Rápidamente todos descendieron del vehículo e ingresaron al bar por la puerta lateral, aquella puerta gris por donde accedía solo el personal de servicio.

El corazón les latía a mil a los cuatro jóvenes músicos, cada paso que daban aceleraba mas y mas su palpitante pecho, aun no podían creer que estaban a punto de tocar en el gran y legendario HELL.

"Este seria el paso decisivo…" pensó el rubio, quien a pesar de estar muy emocionado en sus futuros conciertos, no podía evitar recordar aquel terrible silencio después de su tierno "me gustas".

Caminando entre los rojos pasillos de servicio del bar Sasuke trataba de evitar mostrar debilidad, su mente lo agobiaba, tantas preocupaciones anonadaban su cerebro, su contrato, su promesa, sus sueños, su trabajo y en espacial un "me gustas" de cierto rubio.

"Cansado Sasuke" escucho desde el fondo de su cabeza, aquella voz, tan famosa, tan respetada y que Sasuke tanto odiaba.

Su cordura le fallaba, ahora lo escuchaba hasta en su cabeza. Sasuke hizo caso omiso a aquella voz y siguió caminando...

"No finjas que no me escuchas... siempre lo has hecho..." insistía la gruesa voz. Sasuke la ignoro una vez mas, como siempre hacia, se limito a seguir caminando.

Al parecer los pasillos de servicio habían terminado, pues en el último giro habían llegado al Main Hall del bar.

El HELL no era tan diferente a otros bares, el local en el que se encontraba era bastante grande, se dividía en dos plantas, ambas miraban hacia el escenario, que era considerablemente amplio, la primera planta contenía la barra de bebidas, con algunos banquillos alrededor, lo demás estaba vacío, pues normalmente la gente solía disfrutar de las tocadas de pie, los muros de la planta baja estaban decorados con enormes flamas que brillaban con los fluorescentes focos negros de neón que eran la única iluminación del bar; la segunda planta era mas privada, contenía mesas privadas y personales, normalmente esa planta era reservada por gente importante que buscaba nuevo talento, al igual que en la planta baja los muros estaban decorados con enormes flamas y eran iluminados por focos de neón. El bar podía sonar muy normal, mas sin embargo había uno que otro detallito como la ventilación del bar, que era prácticamente nula, no había ventilación alguna, al menos visible, además la iluminación era pésima, pues los focos oscuros de neón no alumbraban lo suficiente, a esto se anclaba la asfixiante atmosfera que apestaba a alcohol, sudor y tabaco, realmente no era un lugar muy bonito que digamos, pero para un cierto rubio era el lugar mas fantástico en toda la tierra…

-Es asombroso!...- exclamo Naruto

-He visto mejores- se limito a decir Sasori.

-Por que no van a los camerinos para prepararse…- sugirió Sakon mientras abría una puerta blanca al costado del escenario.

-Claro…- dijo confianzudo Naruto.

-Síganme…- ofreció Sakon, quien se metió antes que todos. Inmediatamente después los otros seis le siguieron.

Los pasillos del backstage eran mas lujosos que los del resto del bar, sus piso blanco estaba limpios y las paredes azules sin imperfección alguna, algo que contrastaba con el color rojo del resto del bar…

Sakon los mareaba con tantos giros por los corredores, Naruto solo observaba el estúpido mismo patrón por donde quiera que caminara, puerta, puerta, pasillo, puerta, todos en la misma estúpida combinación blanca – azul…. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

-…Aquí esta su camerino…- dijo al fin Sakon abriendo una de las muchas puertas, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta tenia un color negro-…siéntanse en libertad de tomar todo lo que necesiten… - ofreció, pues aquel camerino tenia de todo, cuatro tocadores con espejos enormes y completamente bien equipados, una hilera de bajos y guitarras de todas formas y colores, pads de percusión con baquetas de todos tamaños, grosores y colores, cuatro enormes sofás negros bien mullidos al centro y junto había una enrome mesa con gigantescos tazones de aperitivos y cualquier tipo de chatarra, cervezas, sodas y agua como para satisfacer una multitud entera, era como estar en un paraíso musical de 5 estrellas…

Naruto, Kiba y Sai arrastrado por Gaara, entraron en aquel modesto camerino, seguidos por Sasuke y Sasori, a quienes el brazo de Sakon les negó la entrada.

-Solo pueden estar aquí los artistas…- dijo malicioso Sakon.

-…- Sasuke solo le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos al peligris.

-Además Kimimaro quiere hablar sobre los viejos tiempos con ustedes dos…- dijo Sakon divertido, ganando no solo la atención de Sasuke y Sasori, sino que también la de los otros cuatro.

"Maldita serpiente…." Pensó el pelinegro, le había dicho lo mucho que peligrarían sus vidas si encaraban ellos dos solos a Burn… Los puños de Sasuke crujían, vaya que si ese Kimimaro intentaba hacer algo más que hablar, le rompería el cuello…

-…Vamos Sasuke…- dijo Sasori mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Sasuke para que se calmara -…Estoy seguro que Kimi solo quiere tomarse unos tragos y charlar de cosas de antaño… no es así Sakon…- dijo mientras lo estrujaba del cuello de la camisa y lo alzaba del piso.

-Claro…Claro… Tan solo bájame- no valía la pena hacerlos enfadar… no aun.

Sasori bajo al pequeño peligris y el y Sasuke se dispusieron a seguirle… pero no sin antes…

-…Eviten hacer estupideces…- advirtió a los cuatro Sasuke… bueno más a Naruto que a los otros tres-…y si algo sucede… recuerden salir por la puerta trasera….- asevero muy serio el pelinegro.

"Si algo sucede…" que rayos quería decir con eso, se pregunto Kiba…

-Vamos Sasuke, no los pongas mas nerviosos…- dijo relajado Sasori al notar sospechas en los rostros de los jóvenes-… no son ya suficientes nervios por enfrentar a Burn…- soltó sin querer el pelirrojo mayor.

-QUE?!- exclamaron los cuatro al unísono.

-Ups!...se suponía que era una sorpresa…- dijo divertido Sasori mientras Sasuke negaba con la cabeza-….suerte chicos…

-Tan solo vámonos…- dijo Sasuke jalando al pelirrojo mayor y cerrando la puerta del camerino antes de que cualquiera de los cuatro pudiera cuestionarle.

-…- Naruto se quedo de espaldas a sus compañeros… seguro que ahora si lo mataban.

La habitación quedo en silencio profundo, pronto quebrantado por el lento ruido que producía el chocar de las palmas de Sai… acaso Sai estaba aplaudiendo?... Naruto volteo para confirmar la imagen de Sai quien aplaudía… si el hecho de ver a Sai con las manos quietas era impresionante, mas era verlo aplaudir las acciones del rubio.

-Felicidades Naru…- dijo con una sonrisa que se veía muy falsa-… lo has logrado…- fue lo único que dijo.

-Que?...- pregunto el castaño Kiba.

-No lo vez Kiba… de no ser por Naru, aun estaríamos ensayando en esa vieja nave industrial…- dijo Sai aun con la sonrisa en la boca.

Ahora que lo pensaban bien, de no ser por Naruto seguirían ensayando y ensayando sin esperanzas de salir de su rezagada ciudad, ahora que veían la situación con otro cristal se daban cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado y mas aun de lo lejos que podrían legar…

-Pero… no les molesta que tengamos que enfrentar a Burn?…- pregunto con miedo a las respuestas el rubio.

-…El camino será difícil… pero no nos rendiremos… aun no saben lo que valemos…- aseguro Gaara quien por un momento descansaba de los acosos, por no llamarlos intentos de violación, de Sai.

-Que linda frase amor…- dijo con ojitos de borreguito Sai mientras se lanzaba sobre el pelirrojo menor.

-MALDITO ENFERMO, ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI!- dijo tratando de alejar a Sai con patadas, golpes, mordiscos y con cualquier objeto que le pudiese servir de arma.

-Bien… niñas dejen de jugar- dijo Kiba separando al calenturiento de Sai y al traumado de Gaara- Preparémonos para esta noche… que esta noche quemaremos lo que ya ha sido quemado…- dijo, al fin, entusiasta Kiba.

Pronto todos comenzaron a calentar para el concierto, Sai tomo la primera guitarra en la fila un a flying V simétrica en color negro y comenzó a digitar unas cuantas escalas sobre ella, al igual que Kiba quien lo hacia con un enorme bajo de precisión color naranja pálido y Gaara se había puesto a hacer gala de sus habilidades sobre los pads de practica con unas baquetas tan rojas como su cabello. Naruto miraba atónito la escena, jamás había visto en sus amigos tanto compañerismo… la escena lo llenaba de jubilo que hasta quería llorar…

[…]

-Que sorpresa volver a verlos por aquí….- dijo mientras les daba la espalda desde su escritorio el peliblanco.

-No se a que te refieres…- contesto el pelinegro.

Las preguntas y las miradas retadoras habían iniciado justo en cuanto entraron en aquella cuna de lobos, aquella oficina principal le recordaba mucho a la de la serpiente, los mismos tonos purpura, aquella enorme ventana al fondo que daba vista directa al escenario, el parecido era espeluznante, a esto se le sumaban las cuatro miradas asesinas de los Burn… Maldita sea, se lo había advertido a la serpiente, si algo salía mal la culpa seria de ese viejo reptil…

-Vamos, no quieras jugar Sasuke…- dijo dándole vuelta a la silla-…acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí…-

-No…- dijo tajante, tratando de dar la conversación por terminada.

-…Que mal educado eres Sasu…- dijo poniéndose de pie, vaya que el parecido con Orochimaru era abismal, tanto que le producía el mismo odio a Sasuke-…yo me acuerdo muy bien de ti…-

-…No me digas…- dijo apretando los puños-…yo jamás en mi vida te había visto…- ese Kimimaro parecía saber cosas que no debería.

-…Ni mientas Sasuke… o prefieres que te llame por tu otro nombre…-

-…- Sasuke solo atino a tensar más y más su cuerpo.

-Ta…-

-Por que no nos calmamos?…- interrumpió Sasori, a quien ya no comenzaba a parecerle tan divertida la situación-…seguramente estos generosos caballeros nos confunden con otras personas…- dijo tratando de terminar la conversación.

-Silencio…- dijo Kimimaro-…Sasori, no metas tus narices en esto, bien sabes tu que esto es solo entre el y yo…- dijo señalando al azabache.

-Yo no tengo nada que arreglar contigo… ni siquiera se quien eres…- dijo ofendido mientras evitaba la verde mirada del peliblanco.

-Deja de hacerte el desentendido!:…- dijo poniéndose de pie muy al estilo de la serpiente-Sabemos bien a lo que han venido…-dijo mientras los asechaba desde lejos.

-…-mientras los dos evitaban contestar a las preguntas de aquellos, pero no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos al estar rodeado de aquellos cuatro.

-Y no permitiremos que se lleven la victoria… lo evitaremos a toda costa… cueste lo que cueste- dijo e inmediatamente los cuatro se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-…- al otro par no les quedo mas que ponerse en modo de defensa, tenían las de perder, maldita sea le había advertido a serpiente que algo como esto podía suceder…

El ambiente era tenso, todo estaba en calma, ningún sonido quebrantaba el tenso escenario que acontecía, un dueto esperando ser atacado por aquellos cuatro chacales...cada uno esperaba el movimiento del otro...

…Pronto el frágil equilibrio fue roto por los gemelos, quienes optaron por tratar de golpear a los otros dos, quienes ávidamente desviaban cualquier golpe o patada que los hermanos lanzaban, los gemelos podían ser agiles, pero no lo suficiente pues los peligrises no tardaron mucho en caer, basto un ligero descuido que les costó un par de golpes de lleno en el rostro y unos rodillazos en el abdomen, dejándolos fuera de combate….Sasuke y Sasori sabían que aun la victoria no era suya, aun faltaba el hueso mas duro de roer, el enorme gigante llamado Jirobo…

-Jirobo… hazlos sufrir!- ordeno Kimimaro.

"Maldita sea… por que Jugo nunca esta en momentos así…" pensó Sasori, quien veía algo complicado derribar algo tan grande como el gigante calvo sin ayuda de su muscular amigo pelinaranja.

-Tranquilo Kimimaro… yo me encargo de ellos…- dijo divertido al ver las expresiones de desidia de sus contrincantes.

El coloso se acercaba peligrosamente hacia los otros dos enclenques, sin dudarlo, el dinámico par busco aprovechar los lentos reflejos del monstruo para golpearlo por todas partes del cuerpo posibles , pero los ataques no llevaban la fuerza suficiente como para provocarle daño alguno, lo único que lograron con sus puñetazos y patadas fue agotar todas sus energías…

-Mierda! No le hacemos daño!- exclamo frustrado el azabache.

-Espera… tengo una idea!- grito Sasori y pronto salió corriendo disparado hacia Jirobo, ágilmente dio un salto antes de que los puños de Jirobo le impactaran, al parecer había penetrado las defensas del gigante, pero cuando parecía que una enorme patada asestaría en el gordo rostro del coloso, pero un ágil peliblanco logro sacarlo de su trayectoria impactándolo contra la pared y comenzándolo a golpear con fuertes golpes en el rostro.

-Sasori!- exclamo su compañero al ver tremendo castigo al que estaba siendo sometido su compañero.

El pelinegro salió corriendo en auxilio de su compañero, pero unas enormes y gordas manos lo detuvieron mientras estrujaban su níveo cuello.

-A donde crees que vas Uchiha bastardo?…- dijo Jirobo mientras ahorcaba al azabache, la fuerza que ejercía Jirobo era tana que lo alzaba del suelo.

La mirada se le nublaba, cada vez le era más difícil respirar, la sangre ya no le llegaba hasta el cerebro, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder toda fuerza, no había forma alguna de salir del agarre de Jirobo… pronto el cuerpo del azabache no soporto mas y perdió el conocimiento

[…]

Su mirada estaba borrosa, la cabeza le dolía al igual que su cuerpo, no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades, al parecer estaba atado desde las pierna hasta la cabeza, contando la mordaza en su boca, pero aun así estaba en movimiento, eso significaba que alguien le cargaba, ligeramente giro su cabeza solo para divisar la imagen de su pelirrojo compañero, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo que el tenia golpes por todo el rostro, algunos con heridas frescas, lo que significaba que no llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente, pronto escucho una voz, que desde ahora, nunca olvidaría…

-…Ponlos donde pertenecen…- escucho decir a la voz del peliblanco, inmediatamente escucho crujir de unas grandes bisagras de metal…

Sasuke sintió como aquella fuerza que los llevaba cargando a él y su amigo, los dejo caer dentro de aquel artefacto de metal, afortunadamente cayeron en el suave y desagradable fondo… no tardaron darse cuenta de que se trataba de un enorme y apestoso deposito de basura….

Sasuke comenzó a revolcarse de furia y frustración por estar en grotescas situaciones, ahora si que haría pagar a ese maldito peliblanco, quien los miraba divertido…

-…Los gusanos se sienten como en casa…- se mofo el peliblanco e inmediatamente dejo caer secamente la tapa del depósito-…No quiero que salgan de aquí…- ordeno el peliblanco.

-Si Kimimaro…- dijo servicial Jirobo y comenzó a colocar pesadas cajas sobre la tapa del depósito.

-…Date prisa…aun hay que preparar el escenario….y encargarnos de los otros…-

[…]

-….Ahhhhh…- suspiro el rubio y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

La energía dentro del camerino se había apagado por completo, pues después de un par de horas de practicar como nunca habían hecho en su vida, habían terminado agotados… Naruto estaba completamente aplastado de cabeza en el sofá del centro con un montón de envolturas vacías por todos lados, Kiba estaba sentado en el sofá contiguo y tenia los pies recargados en el tercer sofá, Sai y Gaara compartían un mismo sofá, a pesar de las reiteradas negativas del pelirrojo, al final termino accediendo a sentarse en las piernas del pelinegro mientras el pelinegro mantuviera sus manos quietas…

-Que hora es?...- pregunto Naruto.

-Cuarto paras las diez…- respondió Kiba.

-Rayos! Hasta que horas estaremos aquí encerrados!- exclamó desesperado el rubio con uno tierno puchero.

-Supongo que nos avisaran cuando sea nuestro turno…- sugirió Kiba.

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente… por mi que se tarden lo que quieran…- dijo con una sonrisa Sai mientras abrazaba la cintura de Gaara.

-…Bastardo…- mascullo Gaara.

-Pero estoy aburrido!- grito frustrado el rubio.

-…- Naruto era tan desesperante como un niño de cuatro años.

Pronto como si sus palabras hubiesen sido plegarias, alguien abrió la puerta del camerino…. Solo para dejar ver la imagen de uno de los gemelos peligrises.

-Síganme…- ordeno el joven.

Obedientes como niños pequeños, salieron en fila india de aquella habitación.

-Acaso ya es tiempo de tocar, Sakon?!...- pregunto entusiasta el rubio.

-Si…y no soy Sakon, soy Ukon- rectifico el peligris.

-…- sin mas cuestiones los cuatro músicos siguieron al joven…

Ukon, nuevamente, los condujo entre los enredados pasillos del HELL, entre pasillos puertas y escaleras… hasta detenerse en una gran puerta de caoba tallada a mano, con terroríficos grabados, como calaveras, cruces flamas y demonios, tan espeluznante era esa puerta que Naruto evitaba tocarla a toda costa.

-Adelante…- dijo Ukon abriendo las puertas, para el alivio de Naruto…

-No se suponía que debíamos ir al escenario?…- cuestiono desconfiado Kiba, pues aunque la puerta fuese grande no parecía conducir a ningún escenario, mas bien parecía conducir a una elegante oficina.

-Primero deben pasar por aquí…- asevero más serio Ukon.

Naruto confianzudo decidió entrar, pero fue detenido por Sai, quien ávidamente lo tomo del brazo deteniendo su marcha…

-No creo que debamos entrar ahí Naruto- dijo Sai.

-Porque no?... Ukon dice que primero debemos entrar aquí...- dijo aun insistiendo en entrar a la habitación.

-No creo que debamos confiar en Ukon- dijo Kiba lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos al peligris.

-Vamos muchachos no sean desconfiados…- dijo con una falsa sonrisa Ukon

-No recibimos ordenes tuyas- dijo Gaara sospechando del peligris

-Pero si de Sasuke…- afirmo el Burn con una maléfica sonrisa, desatando la furia del rubio, quien, por arte de magia, comenzó a sospechar de las palabras de Ukon.

-Donde esta Sasuke?-cuestión Naruto, quien recordó a su pelinegro ante el comentario del peligris-…que le han hecho?!...- dijo molesto

-Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada….. De hecho esta ahí dentro- mintió el peligris.

Inmediatamente después del comentario Naruto se zafó del agarre del pelinegro menor y entro como rayo a la habitación, seguido por sus amigos quienes no podían dejar a su rubio líder solo…

Justo en el momento que ellos llegaron al centro de la habitación, escucharon cerrarse el seguro de la puerta, dejándolos encerrados en aquella oficina purpura…

-Kimimaro…- dijo Naruto al divisar al líder Burn al fondo de la oficina tras su escritorio, acompañado por Jirobo a su derecha y Sakon a su izquierda.

-Sean bienvenidos… mis queridos Knights…- dijo poniéndose de pie y haciéndoles una reverencia.

-Ahhhhh si… respecto a eso… nuestro nombre artístico no es The Knights….- dijo rascándose la nuca-… somos Naruto's Experience…- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-Hey no es cierto!...- exclamo Kiba- … somos Kiba's Rock Band…-

-Claro que no!…- contesto Sai, y como por arte de magia los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a discutir ruidosa e incomprensiblemente…

-…eres un idiota…-

-…te odio…-

-…imbécil…-

-…eres un tonto…-

-…tarado…-

-…SAI DEJA MI TRASERO!…-

-Silencio!- exclamo Kimimaro y todo se calmo-…como dije sean bienvenidos Knights…sean bienvenidos a su infierno…- ya no comprendían en que sentido había dicho esto eso.

-…- Kiba comenzaba a sospechar que esto ya no iba por buen camino.

Los cuatro Burn comenzaron a rodear a los jóvenes músicos, poniendo a los otros chicos a la defensiva, algo no andaba bien…

-Knights, acaso creen que pueden vencernos aquí en el HELLL?!... - dijo molesto el peliblanco.

-…- los chicos escuchaban las palabras de Kimimaro, pero no entendían que quería decir con ellas.

-No dejaremos que nos quiten el lugar junto al gran maestro!:…- dijo con el rostro descajado el peliblanco

-No sé de que diablos estas hablando!…- grito Naruto al sentirse algo, acorralado.

-…Acábenlos!...- ordeno el peliblanco y sin retraso alguno sus compañeros obedecieron.

Los gemelos inmediatamente fueron directo hacia los tortolos de Gaara y Sai, quienes ágilmente evadían cualquier ataque de los peligrises, Jirobo trato de aplastar con sus manos a Kiba, quien pudo rodar antes de que una de las enormes manos del gigante lo impactaran, mientras Kimimaro se dedico a atacar al rubio, quien no entendía que diablos habían hecho para que los Burn los comenzaran a atacar….

-…Maldita sea, donde esta Sasuke?...- dijo Naruto después de que un puño de Kimimaro lo impactara.

-…Sabia que ese tipo no era de fiar!… mira en lo que nos metió!…- recriminaba Kiba tratando de esquivar los potentes golpes del enorme Jirobo.

-…Ese bastardo…- mascullo Gaara mientras le propinaba unos rodillazos a uno de los peligrises.

Las energías se les agotaban a los cuatro jóvenes, pero por alguna extraña razón sus contrincantes seguían frescos como lechugas, eso era una rareza peligrosamente extraña…

-Por que no se quedan en le piso!- grito frustrado Sai quien veía por tercera vez levantarse al peligris, desesperado por esto lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas directo al rostro de Sakon, pero este sorprendentemente logro esquivarlo y reutilizar la fuerza del pelinegro para cargarlo sobre su espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

-…Sai…- grito preocupado el pelirrojo, quien descuido su guardia y recibió una patada plena en el rostro, sacándolo por completo de la contienda.

-…Gaara…- dijo Kiba, pero no tardo ni un segundo antes de que el enorme golpe ascendente de Jirobo lo golpeara en el abdomen, lanzándole hacia la pared.

-…Kiba…- exclamo el rubio, quien recibió un puñetazo del peliblanco directamente en el mentón knockeandolo.

Justo en ese instante, la habitación quedo en silencio, dejando un escenario deplorable, con los cuatro jóvenes inconscientes en el suelo y los cuatro Burn de pie victoriosos…

-Sakon, Ukon alisten el escenario- ordeno el peliblanco y en un instante los gemelos salieron de la habitación obedientes.

-Que haremos con estos?…- pregunto sonriente el coloso Jirobo-…ya no hay botes de basura…-

-No te preocupes…- dijo con una sonrisa muy de Orochimaru-… tengo planes para estos cuatro….-

[…]

…La cabeza le daba vueltas, su vista estaba borrosa, apenas y podía distinguir la poca luz de la habitación, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, en especial su abdomen, sentía una fría pesadez por todo su cuerpo… Kiba intento revolcarse de dolor, pero le fue imposible, algo impedía que moviera su cuerpo desde los tobillos hasta la cabeza, sentía como si una fuerte y fría estructura metálica abrazara todo su cuerpo….

-Que queden bien asegurados…- ordeno la voz del peliblanco.

-Claro…- respondió la voz de Jirobo.

…Kiba maldecía una y otra vez el momento en que acepto venir a este lugar, en el fondo sabia que algo como esto sucedería, pero era la ultima vez que confiaba ciegamente en un desconocido…

La habitación parecía ser una vieja bodega, bastante mal cuidado, pues la iluminación era bastante pobre, los muros están mal conservados, tenían moho y estaba cayéndose en pedazos, al parecer estaban en un acceso del sótano pues tenia un penetrante olor a cañería, haciendo la atmosfera de aquella habitación mas desagradable

-Que no salgan de aquí…- dijo Kimimaro a Jirobo cuando salió de la habitación-… esperemos que en unas horas ya no tengamos que preocuparnos de ellos…

-Claro, nada entrara ni saldrá de esta habitación… ni siquiera oxigeno- dijo divertido mientras cerraba la gruesa puerta de la habitación.

…Cuando Kiba escucho eso no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, estúpido Naruto, si no fuera por el no estarían en esta situación.

-Naruto!...- exclamo molesto Kiba.

-Que?…- dijo una adormilada voz, al parecer era la del rubio.

-Mira en la que nos has metido!..- dijo molesto el castaño.

-Yo…- Naruto no sabia que responder, era cierto, el los había metido en esto, realmente se sentía mal por haber comprometido de esta manera a sus amigos…

-Déjalo en paz!...- defendió la voz del pelirrojo menor-…nadie te ha obligado a venir Kiba, tu subiste al avión con tus propios pies, no quieras echarle la culpa a Naruto de esto…-

-Cállate Gaara, bien sabes que esto es culpa de Naruto!...-

-Silencio Kiba! gritando no vamos a remediar nada- interrumpió la voz de Sai-…este no es el momento de buscar culpables, nadie nos ha obligado a venir, estamos aquí como equipo y saldremos de esta como equipo…- asevero serio el pelinegro, a quien Gaara nunca le había escuchado una voz tan seria.

-…-Kiba podía estar muy enfadado, pero Sai tenia razón, en estos momentos la prioridad era otra.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio y la desesperación por estar inmóvil se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, además a cada segundo que pasaba respirar se hacia mas difícil

-Alguien puede moverse?...- pregunto desesperado Sai mientras se retorcía dentro de su coraza metálica.

-No- respondieron los tres restantes al unísono.

-Maldita sea, se esta terminando el aire!- grito desesperado Naruto retorciéndose desesperadamente.

-No desesperen! -ordeno Sai-…hay que conservar el oxigeno…-

Pronto un chirrido metálico se escucho, como si un pedazo de metal se quebrara y un segundo después se escucho un terrible estruendo como si una montaña de chatarra chocara contra el suelo…

-Mierda…- se quejo el rubio mientras trataba de levantarse.

Naruto había caído con todo y su coraza al piso, al parecer los viejos tornillos que la mantenían pegada al suelo habían cedido ante los hiperactivos movimientos del rubio. Los otros tres no tardaron en reconocer las "corazas" que los contenían, al parecer si eran metálicas, pero no eran corazas como tal, eran viejas armaduras como los de antiguos caballeros! …

La armaduras estaban bien conservadas, inclusive estaban bien pulidas, eran unas armaduras bastante curiosas, pues estaban pintadas de colores diferentes, la que contenía a Naruto era una bien pulida armadura dorada, la que contenía a Sai era una enorme y brillante armadura negra, la de Gaara era una bella y encendida armadura carmesí y la de Kiba era una reluciente armadura plateada…

-Vamos Naruto, levántate!...-exclamo Sai al notar que Naruto no pida ponerse de pie, pues al parecer la armadura pesaba mucho.

-...Pesa…mucho…- decía le rubio dando su máximo esfuerzo.

Aunque la armadura dorada que el rubio portaba pesaba mucho, la claustrofobia y la falta de oxigeno lo impulsaron a lograr ponerse de pie.

-Bien! Ahora sácanos de las armaduras!- rogo desesperado Kiba.

Naruto corrió como pingüino con dirección al castaño, pero no tardo mucho en notar un desagradable detalle...

-Están cerradas!- dijo aterrorizado el rubio.

-Que?!...- cuestiono furioso el castaño

Las armaduras habían sido adaptadas para poder cerrarse y nunca abrirse, pues al parecer se les había soldado un enorme candado impidiendo así que fuesen retiradas….

-Tienen un candado…- dijo decepcionado el rubio.

Aquella cerradura estaba bien cerrada, hacia obvio el hecho de que, por el momento, no podrían deshacerse de aquellas armaduras.

-Ayúdanos a despegarnos del piso…- ordeno Sai

Servicial el rubio siguió las órdenes del pelinegro y procedió a tratar de despegar a sus otros compañeros del piso, algo bastante complicado, pues las armaduras estaban muy bien ancladas al suelo…

Naruto trato de despegar la armadura del pelinegro empujándola, pero le resulto imposible, después trato de jalarla, pero igualmente el intento fue inútil, intento patearla, golpearla, incluso morderla, pero la armadura no cedía ni siquiera un centímetro, desesperado y frustrado hizo un ultimo intento, se encarrero hasta donde el tamaño de la habitación se le permitió y con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían corrió en dirección hacia Sai…

-Naruto espera!...- dijo espantado el caballero negro.

Pero el rubio hizo caso omiso de la prorroga del pelinegro y en unos cuantos segundos el rubio se había impactado de lleno en el abdomen de Sai, los tornillos que mantenían la armadura pegada al suelo cedieron y los dos chichos salieron disparados contra la pared.

-Mierda...- decía Sai mientras se incorporaba de tremendo golpe.

Sai ayudo a incorporase a Naruto después de que se había puesto de pie, juntos despegaron a Gaara con mas facilidad.

-Sai espera…espera!-con un golpe combinado de Sai y Naruto derribaron los tornillos que apresaban a Gaara- No había manera mas fácil….- reclamo Gaara mientras era ayudado por Sai a levantarse.

-Esta armadura realmente resalta tu lindo trasero…- dijo divertido Sai mientras auxiliaba al pelirrojo.

-Vete a la mierda…- mascullo el pelirrojo.

Por ultimo llegaba el turno de Kiba.

-No esperen… piensen con el cerebro…hay maneras mas sencillas…- aconsejaba el castaño mientras veía aproximarse a toda velocidad a los otros tres, pero sus consejos fueron inútiles, los tres se habían impactado en contra de Kiba.

Los cuatro caballeros yacían agotados en el suelo de aquel cuarto, al parecer los esfuerzos físicos y la falta de oxigeno los habían dejado acabados, el simple hecho de ponerse de pie era un desgaste físico tremendamente innecesario, aunque los cuatro ahora estaban, entre comillas, libres, sabían que el oxigeno se terminaba y no había salida visible o posible, así que derrotados se limitaron a quedarse sentados en el centro del cuarto.

La sonrisa de Naruto se había apagado, el ceño fruncido de Gaara había desaparecido, las sonrisas falsas de Sai tampoco se hacían presentes, ni siquiera las ganas de Kiba por pelear salían a la luz, sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse cansados, no había salida de ese lugar.

-Maldita sea…- dijo triste Naruto-…nunca imagine que todo terminaría así…- dijo decepcionado-… discúlpenme chicos…discúlpenme por haberlos traído hasta aquí a morir…-

-No tienes que disculparte Naruto…- dijo Gaara-…todos aquí venimos siguiendo nuestros propios sueños, esto no es culpa tuya….- dijo tranquilizando al rubio.

Sai miro aquella escena, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se agrietaba, aunque el quisiera mucho a Gaara, el al parecer, jamás podría amarlo con las mismas fuerzas. No era que sintiera celos el rubio, tan solo se sentía poco afortunado por no tener a alguien que le correspondiera su extraño amor.

Sai triste y decepcionado alzo la mirada, para divisar lo que podría ser la única salida de aquella pésima situación, una pequeña rendija de ventilación, que al parecer había tratado de ser cubierta con montones de cinta para que el aire no entrara en la habitación, al parecer esa era la única forma que tendrían de salir de aquel asfixiante lugar.

-Ahora es momento de que nos las paguen!...- dijo Sai mientras se ponía de pie observado por sus otros compañeros.

[…]

Birmingham había caído en las tinieblas, las noches en aquella región inglesa solían ser bellas y despejadas, pero no esta noche, curiosamente esa noche la oscuridad inundaba hasta el callejón mas escondido, el bello cielo negro había sido opacado por enormes y grises nubes que escondían a una menguante luna, la noche en la ciudad era relativamente tranquila, la mayor parte de la ciudad se preparaba para descansar, excepto en una conocida esquina, en donde una enorme fila se formaba, una enorme fila que buscaba acceder a uno de los mejores bares de todo Birmingham, el legendario HELL…Vestidos con pantalones ajustados, camisas negras y chamaras de cuero, todos esperaban poder ingresar al bar, pues se había corrido la noticia de que Burn buscaba su regreso a los escenario y vaya que regreso, pues se decía que sus contrincantes no era unos principiantes específicamente, Burn jamás los había defraudado y no esperaban que lo hiciera esta noche….

El HELL podría contener a no mas de 4,000 personas, era un bar bastante grande, pero no lo suficiente para alojar a todos aquellos que buscaban ver a Burn en su gran regreso, esa noche, el bar no tardo mucho en agotar todas las localidades disponibles, el bar estaba a su máxima capacidad apenas unas horas después de abrir el local y aun así las enormes filas fuera del bar mantenía su gran tamaño, la planta baja del bar estaba a punto de explotar, un alma mas no podría caber en aquella sección, la planta alta, aunque menos concurrida, también había agotado todo espacio disponible, todos los palcos habían sido reservados por varios productores y algunos corresponsales de prensa de algunas revistas de moda, la noche estaría bastante interesante…

De todas las mesas, solo una se llevaba la atención de todos, la mesa numero seis, la cual estaba al centro del palco y desde donde se podía ver todo el escenario por completo, ocupada por uno de los productores más famosos, un peliplateado al cual se dirigían como Hatake Kakashi…

-Señor se le ofrece algo mas?…- pregunto servicial la castaña mesera de protuberantes senos.

-No gracias…- dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo en su boca.

Era extraño ver a alguien tan importante en un lugar como el HELL, pues Hatake era un muy reconocido productor y manager perteneciente a la firma Suiza Orchid Records, la cual no solía estar interesada en este tipo de eventos, pero por alguna extraña razón Kakashi estaba ahí, acaso estaba ahí para ver a Burn salir victorioso? o para ver como se hundían?…

Aunque todo estaba bastante ajetreado en la parte de enfrente del bar, las cosas eran muy diferentes detrás del escenario, pues unos confiados músicos esperaban su triunfal regreso a los escenarios….

-Están listos?…- pregunto Kimimaro mientras arreglaba el cuello de su chamarra de cuero n el corredor que daba al escenario.

-Si!...- respondieron eufóricos los otros tres mientras tomaban sus instrumentos.

Los Burn solían estar acostumbrados a tocar en eventos tan importantes y concurridos como estos, mas sine embargo no podían evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago ante la emoción de regresar a los escenarios, cada uno se armó de su instrumento como si fuera un fusil que llevarían a la guerra, Sakon tomo su hermosa Stratocaster roja, Ukon tomo su enorme bajo Stingray color blanco y Jirobo empuño sus gruesas y enormes baquetas negras.

-Pues adelante…- dijo y camino directo hacia el escenario.

Como si fuesen soldados al frente, los cuatro Burn uniformados con su conocida combinación de colores roja y negra, salieron a enfrentar al mayor enemigo de todos, el monstruo de mil cabezas, el insaciable público.

Unos pocos pasos bastaron para que los cuatro Burn subieran hasta lo más alto del HELL, a su enorme y legendario escenario, el cual contaba con enormes amplificadores que parecían llegar hasta el techo, lujosos sistemas de luces que iluminaban en escala de rojos todo el escenario y una enorme batería bien equipada a el fondo…

El público rugía enardecido, la simple presencia de los Burn hacia que el escenario se prendiera en llamas, de ahí su nombre, la gente se volvía loca por los cuatro sobre el escenario y ellos lo sabían…

-Buenas noches!...- grito Kimimaro al publico, el cual le respondió con un furioso y fuerte rugido-…esta noche hemos venido a retomar el lugar que a Burn se le ha quitado!...- el publico seguía gritando mas y mas alto, tanto que hacían que todo el lugar temblara-….esta noche hemos venido a destrozar a The Knights!...-dijo furioso el peliblanco-…quienes ni siquiera tuvieron la molestia de presentarse, pues sabían que los aplastaríamos!-

El peliplateado en la segunda planta escuchaba atentamente las palabras del peliblanco, algo no andaba bien…

Pronto unos rasgueos de calentamiento inundaron el bar, la potencia de los enormes amplificadores hacían que el ruido de las guitarras fuese aun mas fuerte que el rugido del publico, haciendo temblar el edificio hasta en sus mas profundas habitaciones…

El vibrante ruido hacia temblar todo, desde los ladrillos hasta los ductos de la ventilación, situación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado el lugar, la edificación junto con sus instalaciones estaban diseñados para resistir los altos decibeles y vibraciones de la música, a lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a cargar cuatro tipos bastante pesados que se arrastraban por los conductos de ventilación.

-Sai deja de mirarme el trasero!...- reclamaba el pelirrojo quien era el penúltimo en la fila.

-A donde mas quieres que mire!...- se defendió el pelinegro quien era el ultimo.

-Dejen de discutir y muévanse!...- ordeno Kiba quien era el segundo a la cabeza.

-Ya falta poco…- decía Naruto quien era el primero.

Los rasgueos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra se hacían cada vez más rápidos y furiosos, al igual que los berridos de furia del público, los ductos de ventilación sobre el escenario parecían sucumbir ante tremendas vibraciones.

-Que rayos sucede?!...- preguntaba el rubio deteniendo el paso ante el tremendo temblor que se sentía dentro de los ductos.

-No lo se, debe ser un terremoto!…- exclamo Sai mientras trataba de mantenerse en cuatro.

-Démonos prisa si no queremos terminar aplastados!…- ordeno Kiba para que Naruto siguiera el paso.

Debajo de ellos, los cuatro Burn preparaban su gran regreso, empuñando fuertemente sus instrumentos y con una mirada de decisión estaban listos para dar comienzo a su concierto…

-Están listos!...- grito Kimimaro…

El publico le respondió con un fuerte rugido…

-Que la locura comience!- grito Kimimaro y los instrumentos sonaron fuertemente al unísono.

Quizá si los ductos hubiesen estado mejor reforzados, o si los cables que los sostenían no fuesen tan viejos, quizá y solo quizá, no hubiesen sucumbido ante el ruido de los instrumentos…En fin, el ducto se fracturo y los cables que los anclaban al techo se rompieron, dejando caer libremente a los cuatro caballeros.

Los Burn en esos momentos se sentían los amos del escenario, sentían que nada en el mundo los podría detener, tenían al público comiendo de sus manos, nadie o nada los podría detener, nada excepto… un rubio volador con una pesada armadura.

Los cuatro caballeros cayeron pesadamente sobre las duelas del escenario destrozando así los candados que mantenían selladas las armaduras, dejando al público mudo ante, tan poco ortodoxa entrada, todos centraron su atención en los locos sujetos sobre el escenario que vestían armaduras bastante coloridas.

Pronto y como si nada hubiese sucedido Naruto se levanto del suelo, quizá la armadura había absorbido el golpe o la adrenalina había anulado cualquier dolor posible o quizá era el hecho de que había caído sobre Kimimaro. Así al poco rato sus otros compañeros también se pusieron de pie con normalidad, quizá fue el destino o fue suerte, pero los cuatro caballeros cayeron exactamente sobre su contraparte Burn.

Cuando los cuatro se dieron cuenta en donde estaban, quedaron petrificados, caballeros o no jamás habían enfrentado a una bestia tan grande como esa, era enorme, desagradable, insaciable, destructiva y estaba furiosa, mas sin embargo los cuatro caballeros no habían llegado tan lejos para dejarse vencer por semejante bestia, así que con todo el valor, tomaron las armas de los Burn y se dispusieron a pelear contra el monstruo de mil cabezas…

Con potentes y rápidos rasgueos, fuertes y precisos golpes se enfrentaban contra la temible bestia, esta batalla seria épica...

_Oh no! Here it comes again _

_(__**Oh no aquí viene otra vez)**_

_Can't remember when we came so close to love, before _

_(__**No puedo recordar cuando estuvimos tan cerca de amar)**_

_Hold on, good things never last _

_(__**Resiste, las cosas buenas nunca duran)**_

_Nothing's in the past, it always seems to come again _

_(__**Nada queda en el pasado, todo parece repetirse una y otra vez)**___

_Again and again and again… _

_(__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez)**_

_Again… _

_(__**OTRA VEZ…)**_

La bestia sucumbía ante las habilidades de los caballeros, su velocidad, su precisión y sincronía hacían evidente quien ganaría la batalla….

_Cry out! to legions of the brave_

_(__**Clama! a las legiones de valientes)**_

_Time again to save us from the jackals of the street_

_(__**Es nuevamente la hora de que nos salven de los chacales callejeros)**_

_Ride out! protectors of the realm_

_(__**Cabalguen! Protectores del reino)**_

_Captain's at the helm, sail across the sea of lights_

_(__**El capitán esta al mando, navega por un mar de luces)**_

Los caballeros tocaban cada vez con más y mas entusiasmo, la bestia había sido calmada, pero la pelea aun no había terminado…

_Circles and rings, dragons and kings_

_(__**Anillos y círculos, Dragones y reyes)**_

_Weaving a charm and a spell_

_(__**Tejiendo un encanto y un hechizo)**_

_Blessed by the night, holy and bright_

_(__**Bendecidos por la noche, sagrada y brillante)**_

_Called by the toll of the bell_

_(__**Llamados por el repique de la campana)**_

La voz mística del caballero dorado apaciguaba los rugidos de la bestia, los rápidos y potentes rasgueos de los caballeros negro y plateado hacían que la bestia perdiese su poder y que decir de los furiosos golpes del caballero carmesí con los que atacaba sin piedad a la bestia…

_Bloodied angels fast descending_

_(__**Ángeles ensangrentados descienden velozmente)**_

_Moving on a never-bending light_

_(__**Atreves de una luz que nunca se refleja)**_

_Phantom figures free forever_

_(__**Figuras fantasmales, libres por siempre)**_

_Out of shadows, shining ever-bright_

_(__**Fuera de las sombras brillando por siempre)**_

_Neon knights!_

_(__**Caballeros de Neón!)**_

_Neon knights!_

_**(Caballeros de Neón!)**_

_All right!_

_(__**Muy bien!)**_

La bestia era suya, comía de sus palmas, era momento del golpe final… un potente y poderoso solo salió del arma roja del caballero negro, ataque que dejo atónito a mas de uno, en especial a cierto peliplateado que miraba atentamente las sorprendentes habilidades del caballero negro…

_Cry out! to legions of the brave_

_(__**Clama! a las legiones de valientes)**_

_Time again to save us from the jackals of the street_

_(__**Es nuevamente la hora de que nos salven de los chacales callejeros)**_

_Ride out! protectors of the realm_

_(__**Cabalguen! Protectores del reino)**_

_Captain's at the helm, sail across the sea of lights_

_(__**El capitán esta al mando, navega por un mar de luces)**_

La bestia había caído, los caballeros habían ganado y todos lo sabían…

_Again and again, again and again and again_

_(__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez… otra vez)**_

_Neon knights!_

_**(Caballeros de Neón!)**_

_Neon knights!_

_**(Caballeros de Neón!)**_

_Neon knights!_

_**(Caballeros de Neón!)**_

_All right!_

_**(Muy bien!)**_

Todos aclamaban el nombre de los guerreros, de los salvadores, aquellos que mataron a la gran bestia de mil cabezas llamada público… Todos gritaban NEON KNIGHTS!

[…]

El público gritaba sin parar

"NEON KNIGHTS! NEON KNIGHTS! NEON KNIGHTS!"

Los caballeros habían ganado a los Burn sin siquiera encararlos, vaya que eso era talento…

Los caballeros sobre el escenario habían dejado sorprendidos a todos con la gala de sus habilidades, mientras los Burn apenas comenzaban a incorporarse después de tremendo golpe. Situación de la cual estaba al tanto los caballeros, así que por el bien de su integridad física, pues suponían los Burn no estarían nada felices de su éxito, decidieron esfumarse del escenario, pero vaya forma de hacerlo, Naruto se encarrero y brinco con todas sus fuerzas sobre el mar de luces llamado publico, el cual lo condujo como si de una corriente se tratara hacia la salida principal del bar, acción que siguieron los demás compañeros.

-¡Bastardos vuelvan aquí!:…- grito Kimimaro en cuanto logro incorporarse.

Los muchos gritos del peliblanco no sirvieron para nada, pues el ruido de la multitud impedía que los caballeros le escucharan, ante su frustración trato de bajar del escenario, pero le fue imposible, el publico se lo impidió, pues todos habían venido a ver a Burn en acción y hasta ahora con su derrota nada pintaba bien para Burn.

El molesto público comenzó a destrozar el local ante el enfado, por lo que Burn no tuvo otra más que quedarse y terminar el concierto…

-Están fuera….- dijo el peliplateado en la segunda planta-…son mi nueva adquisición Neon Knights…- dijo con una sonrisa entre labios.

Los cuatro caballeros ni siquiera habían salido por completo del bar y un millar de flashes y preguntas les fueron lanzados…

-…Neon Knights, el próximo éxito, trabajan junto con Hatake Kakashi…-decían por un lado

-…Hoy vemos a estos muchachos que junto con Hatake Kakashi buscan arrebatarle el trono a Ozone…-decían por otro

-…Esta noche desde el HELL vemos surgir a los Neon Knights…-comentaban

-… ¿Cuando lanzan su primer sencillos?…-preguntaban los de una revista

-… ¿Cuanto llevan trabajando con Hatake Kakashi?…-preguntaban los de un blog en internet

-…¿Piensan trabajar con Orochimaru-sama?…-preguntaban los de un programa en televisión.

Las preguntas eran muchas y las respuestas eran nulas, provocando que los reporteros sedientos de información comenzaran a asecharlos como si fuesen carne fresca…. En que punto la noche se volvió tan mala…

[...]

[_Nota:Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuu, tremendo texto que me avente, bueno, espero les haya gustado, recuerden que cualquier comentario es muy bienvenido, acepto críticas, tomatazos etc. etc… espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, sin más nos leemos a la próxima._

_PD. En este punto les puedo preguntar si prefieren que Minato tenga una reaparición con Itachi o prefieren que tenga una relación con Dei, los primeros 5 que publiquen su voto serán aquellos que decidan el rumbo de la historia… sin más nos leemos después._

_No me despido sin antes mencionarles, sin motivos de publicidad, que este capítulo fue basado en la canción __**Neon Knights **__perteneciente a los __**Heaven and Hell **__de su disco __**Heaven and Hell**__. _]

SIGUIENTE CAP.

"STILLBORN"

01/12/12


	9. Stillborn

_"METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: Bueno antes de empezar quisiera disculparme por mis laaaaargas vacaciones, pero la buena noticia es que ahora estoy decidido a terminar este fic y no descansare hasta que el ultimo chapter este en línea! sin más les dejo la continuación, Nacido Muerto!._

_Por cierto, claro que tome en cuenta todas sus valiosas recomendaciones y he tratado de ponerlas en práctica, hoy acepte ser adicto a los tres puntos!_

_ Bueno ya aclarado todo esto espero no me regañen por haberme tardado tanto y no puedo dejarlos leer sin antes decirles que espero disfruten su lectura tanto como yo al escribirla__]_

CHAPTER 7 "STILLBORN"

[No Nacido]

[ Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen.]

La madrugada transcurría sin novedad, fría y silenciosa, apenas iluminada por una tenue luna que era en su mayoría opacada por la grandes y grises nubes, las calles yacían en silencio, las tiendas y el ligero bullicio del pueblo de Aston permanecían dormidas, los minutos pasaban sin más ruido que el crujir de los arboles en contra del frio viento, permitiendo que la ciudad descansara en un merecido reposo.

Pronto, un enorme monstro de acero desgarraba el pavimento de aquel noble pueblo, con su enorme rugir de varias revoluciones por minuto quebrantaba la calma de todo el pueblo mientras sus llantas aullaban al quemarse contra el pavimento. La calma de aquella noche había quedado en el pasado, todo rastro de calma se había terminado momentos atrás de que Sasuke hubiese decidido escapar… pero la duda era ¿De quién?

-¿¡Sasuke… por qué diablos conduces así!?- recriminaba el rubio que botaba de un lado a otro en la parte de atrás junto a sus compañeros.

-¡Imbécil!, ¿¡Se puede saber de quién diablos escampamos!? Los reporteros hace mucho que los dejamos atrás- reclamaba Kiba mientras se sostenía de la base de su asiento para no rebotar por todos lados como su rubio compañero.

Mientras algunos trataban de mantenerse en su lugar otros aprovechaban la situación para hacer cosas que no deberían...

-¡MALDITO SAI PERVERTIDO QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- ordenaba furioso el pelirrojo mientras trataba de zafarse a golpes de las juguetonas manos del pelinegro.

-Es que siento que me saldré de la camioneta si me suelto de ti…- dijo con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir, acción que como recompensa obtuvo un enorme puñetazo en medio de los ojos de parte de Gaara.

Aunque la situación en la parte trasera de la camioneta era de diversión y podía llegar a ser ligera molesta en la parte de adelante Sasuke no la llevaba bien, pues su mente estaba preocupada y severamente estresada, pues el solo podía pensar en una sola cosa…

"…debo ir más rápido… más rápido… es la única forma" el pelinegro se lo decía una y otra vez mientras apretaba mas fuerte el volante y pisaba con furia el acelerador.

La camioneta aceleraba a peligrosas altas velocidades por pequeñas y estrechas callejuelas, derrapando en las cerradas esquinas dejando el empedrado pavimento totalmente desecho. Cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y fuertes los chirridos de los frenos y las llantas quemándose, como si en verdad Sasuke tratase de escapar de alguien que lo perseguía, situación que incomodo cada vez más a cierto castaño.

-¡Estúpido Sasuke deja de tratar de lucirte esto no es gracioso!... ¡Baja la velocidad!... ¡Ahora!- clamaba a gritos el castaño más desesperados que imperativos.

-¡Sasuke detente!- rogaba el rubio desesperado.

La voz del rubio en la cabeza del azabache era lo que lo impulsaba a presionar más fuerte el acelerador…

"…no no lo puedo perder, no a él no debo dejar que nos encuentre… a él no… aun no…" Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y piso una vez más con furia el acelerador y se retomo su tarea a escapar.

-¡He dicho que te detengas!- cansado y en su desesperación, el castaño decidió tomar manos en el asunto y se abalanzo sobre el asiento del conductor con el único objetivo de tomar las llaves de la camioneta y terminar con semejante circo apagando el motor de la camioneta.

La camioneta cambio de dirección aleatoriamente rozando peligrosamente los muros de la estrecha calle, los espejos de la camioneta fueron destrozados por la fuerza del impacto, la camioneta oscilaba golpeando los muros de un lado a otro destrozando la carrocería de aquel automóvil.

-¡Kiba, deja de hacer estupideces!- rogaba desesperado Naruto mientras trataba de regresarlo a su lugar, pero esto solo empeoro la situación.

Pronto el ambiente dentro del auto era de ansiedad, preocupación y miedo, pues era evidente que un repentino choque no se haría esperar, ahora la única pregunta que se hacían los ocupantes era, ¿Sobreviviremos?

Pronto una esperanza se asomo, pues la camioneta salió del camino para llegar a un llano vacio donde se esperaba que se retomara el control sobre la enorme maquina, pero aquella esperanza se esfumo al instante en el que la camioneta tropezó con una enorme piedra oculta tras la oscuridad…

La camioneta se alzo tres metros sobre el suelo con la dirección y las llantas completamente destrozadas, con los cristales rotos y severas abolladuras por todos lados, pronto la gravedad ayudo a que la camioneta callera y volcara terriblemente, dañando terriblemente varios elementos del automóvil, entre ellos el tanque de combustible, provocando que este comenzara a derramar su contenido sobre la seca tierra, casi al instante un pequeño cortocircuito provocado por una falla en el sistema eléctrico de la camioneta produjo una pequeña flama que se extendió gracias a el aceite derramado producto de la volcadura, dejando aquel escenario como una inminente bomba que solo esperaba el momento en que el charco de combustible fuese lo suficientemente grande para ser consumido por las pequeñas flamas y culminar en una sorprendente implosión.

"FLASHBACK DE SASUKE"

_El acero retumbaba contra los puños conjuntos de Sasuke y Sasori, pero era inútil, el contrapeso sobre ellos era demasiado pesado paraqué lo pudiesen alzar con sus brazos_

_-¡Maldita Sea! Sabía bien que algo como esto sucedería- maldecía Sasuke mientras pateaba las paredes del contenedor con furia._

_-Tranquilízate, se que estarán bien sin nosotros por algunos instantes- dijo relajado Sasori mientras se recargaba en una esquina del contenedor._

_-¡Como me dices que me calme si Naruto…!-Sasuke calló inmediatamente después de darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir._

_-¿Naruto?, ¿No me digas que acaso te preocupa…Naruto?- dijo incisivo Sasori._

_-¿¡Qué estupideces crees que dices!?-respondió rápidamente furioso._

_Inmediatamente Sasori le lanzo una mirada de "no te creo eso" y se dispuso a jugar un nuevo juego en el que trataría de volver loco a cierto pelinegro usando a cierto rubio._

_-¿Entonces… no estás interesado en Naruto?- soltó Sasori._

_-¿¡Por supuesto que no, qué clase de persona crees que soy!?- apuro a decir el azabache._

_-No, no, no tranquilo Sasuke, no me refiero a eso, tan solo… es que Naruto es una chico muy bien parecido, bastante lindo claro está, con su lindo cabello rubio y esos hermosos ojos azules…- cada palabra que decía le volcaba el estomago a Sasuke y este apretaba cada vez mas fuerte sus puños-…además es bastante joven y además tiene un lindo trasero, no me molestaría echarle una mano encima…-Sasori no había terminado y ya tenía encima a Sasuke encima amenazándolo con un puño._

_-¡SASORI SI LE TOCAS UN SOLO MILIMETRO DE PIEL A NARUTO, TE JURPO QUE TE MATO, DESPEDAZARE CADA CENTIMETRO DE TU CUERPO Y USARE LOS PEDAZOS PARA ALIMENTAR A LAS SERPIENTES DE OROCHIMARU! ¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!- Sasori solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, inmediatamente Sasuke lo lanzó fuera de su vista y siguió a su tarea de intentar abrir aquel contenedor en el que los Burn los habían apresado._

_A Sasori en vez de divertirle la reacción de Sasuke realmente le preocupaba, pues jamás había visto que Sasuke tuviese una reacción así por otra persona y le preocupaba que reacciones como esas afectaran el desarrollo del plan, si esto seguía así mejor debería en pensar en tomar cartas en el asunto._

_-¿¡Por qué no quitas esa cara de idiota y me ayudas a sacarnos de aquí!?- ordenaba Sasuke mientras golpeaba y pateaba el contenedor._

_-¿¡Sasuke no te has dado cuenta de que no hay salida de aquí!?- dijo Sasori._

_Pronto como si de magia se tratase, un tremendo temblor sacudió toda la edificación provocando que las cajas sobre la tapa del contenedor cayeran. Inmediatamente Sasuke abri el contenedor de una patada furiosa._

_-¡Vamos Sasori, hay que encontrar a los otros!- ordeno Sasuke saliendo ágilmente del contenedor, pero inmediatamente su teléfono celular sonó._

_Sasuke aterrado tomo aquel pequeño aparato y con terror observo al dueño de la llamada, en pequeñas letras se podía observar la leyenda que decía "Llamando: Serpiente". Sasuke se armó de valor y tomo la llamada…_

_-Los quiero a ambos fuera del HELL…- ordeno frio y simple Orochimaru._

_-Pero… aun no hemos terminado- defendió el pelinegro._

_-Lo sé, pero ya he encargado a alguien más esa tarea-cortante y frio la serpiente se disponía a colgar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió._

_-¿¡A quien!?- pregunto molesto._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mi querido Sasuke –dijo jactado al notar aquel ligero aire de preocupación y celos en la voz de Sasuke_

_-¿¡A quien!?- pregunto molesto una vez más._

_-…Bien sabes tú quien es, querido Sasuke – dijo y sin más corto la llamada._

_La rabia radiaba del cuerpo de Sasuke, la verdad le molestaba que él no fuese el que llevaría a cabo el proyecto, le molestaba el hecho de que "ese" llevara las riendas del plan, le molestaba que "ese" tuviese que involucrase con la banda, le molestaba que "ese" estuviese cerca de Naruto… Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, claro que no, si Orochimaru no cumplía con su palabra el tampoco, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a Naruto, simplemente no lo permitiría por que no le parecía correcto…_

_-Sasori, Orochimaru te quiere ahora mismo en Londres-mintió Sasuke- Quiere que tomes el próximo vuelo a Londres, te quiere ahí lo más pronto posible- dijo Sasuke mientras guardaba la calma y trataba de disimular su furia._

_-¿Estás seguro de que…?- trato de interrumpir, pero Sasuke se lo impidió._

_-…Claro que si Sasori, sal de aquí y ve a Londres, yo me encargare de todo- mandó Sasuke._

_Sasori no se comía esa, sabía claramente que Sasuke le estaba mintiendo, pero por alguna razón suponía que las cosas con Orochimaru tampoco iban de la mejor manera, así que sería mejor que hablara con él lo más pronto posible._

_-Está bien Sasuke…- dijo serio Sasori-… tan solo no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez-_

_-Tú me conoces bien Sasori-dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando a que su compañero saliera_

_-Por eso mismo te lo digo- dijo y sin más salió de la habitación. _

"_FIN FLASHBACK DE SASUKE" _

"… " La cabeza de Sasuke daba vueltas, su visión estaba borrosa y los oídos le zumbaban.

La camioneta había quedado de cabeza a unos quince metro de la piedra que había provocado su volcadura, desecha y en peligro de una inminente explosión. Afortunadamente, y como si se tratara de un milagro, todos sus ocupantes habían salido ilesos, inclusive Gaara y Sai ya habían logrado apartarse a una distancia prudente en dado caso de que la camioneta explotara. Por su parte Sasuke aun se encontraba recuperándose del impacto pues el tremendo golpe de la bolsa de aire lo había dejado knockeado por un rato.

Pronto Sasuke reacciono y su instinto de supervivencia le decía que debía salir de aquella peligrosa escena si quería seguir respirando, así que los más rápido que pudo, que no era muy rápido, desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad, acción que dejó caer al azabache abruptamente sobre el techo de la camioneta; casi de inmediato Sasuke comenzó a arrastrarse desesperadamente sobre el techo del auto, entre vidrios rotos, pedazos de metal y plástico Sasuke logro dejar atrás la peligrosa camioneta hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie y cojeando por el cuerpo destrozado de dolor logro dejar atrás todo peligro hasta ponerse a salvo junto a Sai y Gaara que estaban sentados en un árbol varios metros lejos del auto.

-¿¡Donde… esta Naruto!?- pregunto preocupado el azabache alno divisarlo por ningún lado.

-No… lo sabemos- dijo preocupado Gaara que trataba de obtener un poco de oxigeno.

-Cuando salimos del auto… no lo vimos por ningún lado- dijo Sai.

Un tremendo escalofrió recorrió la espina del azabache, rápidamente giro su cabeza noventa grados para volver a divisar la mortal escena de la camioneta, pero su escalofrió se acrecentó al no ver al susodicho rubio por ninguna parte.

Rápidamente, y como si no tuviera dolencia alguna, salió desesperadamente corriendo de regreso a la camioneta volcada y de una barrida ingreso nuevamente al interior del vehículo, pero su preocupación aumento al máximo al no poder encontrar el rubio por ningún lado al interior del vehículo, sin pensarlo dos veces salió nuevamente para intentar encontrar al rubio, con el corazón a mil por hora, Sasuke busco como desesperado por todo el suelo, pero resultaba muy complicado, pues entre fuego y humo la visibilidad era prácticamente nula.

-¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto! – gritaba como loco Sasuke mientras su cabeza giraba hacia todas direcciones sin encontrar al rubio.

Pronto logro divisar una rubia melena cubierta por el polvo, perteneciente a un cuerpo cubierto por una de las puertas de la camioneta a unos escasos cuatro metros del vehículo, un cuerpo sin movimiento alguno aparentemente sin vida.

Aterrorizado Sasuke se lanzó al suelo junto al rubio y de inmediato retiro aquel pedazo del automóvil del cuerpo del rubio, inmediatamente verifico la respiración del menor, pero dicha era muy débil, por lo que Sasuke intento retirar al rubio de aquel peligroso escenario, pero los intentos eran inútiles, las fuerzas no eran las suficientes como para mover todo el cuerpo del rubio.

El charco de gasolina en el suelo ya había ganado bastante tamaño, era cuestión de segundos para que dicho líquido alcanzara las llamas, el tanque de la camioneta aun permanecía a casi la mitad de su capacidad, por lo que una explosión a corta distancio sería fatal.

Sasuke desesperado y ansioso tiraba del cuerpo del rubio con todas sus fuerzas y a duras penas lo había logrado apartar unos pocos metros más lejos de la camioneta, pero a la fracción de segundo siguiente un ruido paralizo de miedo a Sasuke…

…El tiempo había alentado su marcha…

…Aquel sonido era tan perturbador, era como el arder de una mecha que desataría el infierno…

…Sasuke giro su cabeza para verificar lo que él ya esperaba que sucediera, aterrorizado el azabache solo pensó en una cosa…

…Proteger a Naruto…

Con reflejos sobrehumanos Sasuke se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente, Sasuke tenía un objetivo y por ningún motivo permitiría que el rubio sufriera daño alguno. A lo lejos se podía divisar a un pelirrojo corriendo en dirección hacia la explosión, pero detrás de él un pelinegro le detenía abrazándolo fuertemente de la cadera mientras este gritaba el nombre del rubio.

-¡Narutooooooo!- se oía gritar desgarradamente al pelirrojo.

Sasuke simplemente se aferro al cuerpo del rubio protegiendo el cuerpo del menor con el suyo; el tacto a su cuerpo era tan cálido, como la primera vez que toco su piel, Sasuke sentía su ligera respiración, aquella misma seductora respiración que lo volvía loco, inhalo aquel aroma tan característico del rubio, ese que lo hacía recordarlo con lujuria una y otra vez, Sasuke no sabía la razón, solo sentía que debía proteger a toda costa al rubio, nada ni nadie debía separarlos, simplemente porque así lo sentía Sasuke.

Un segundo después las llamas consumieron por completo aquel enorme charco de combustible, el cual los dirigió hasta el vasto tanque del vehículo, el cual también consumió las llamas…

…

El estruendo llego hasta lo más recóndito del pueblo de Aston, despertando por completo a las aves que descansaban en los arboles de alrededor y a más de un habitante.

Pero segundos después la calma se apodero nuevamente del poblado de Aston, la madrugada transcurría sin ningún ruido, fría y silenciosa, apenas iluminada por una tenue luna que era en su mayoría opacada por la grandes y grises nubes, las calles yacían en silencio, las tiendas y el ligero bullicio del pueblo de Aston permanecían dormidas, los minutos pasaban sin más ruido que el crujir de los arboles en contra del frio viento, permitiendo que la ciudad descansara en un merecido reposo.

…

-…- Aquel estruendo había dejado a Sasuke completamente knockeado, los oídos parecían haberle estallado, la mirada no se quedaba fija por ningún momento, la espalda le ardía y todo el cuerpo parecía estar siendo cortado por miles de navajas.

Sasuke intento moverse, pero el simple hecho de intentarlo le dolía demasiado, lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar uno de sus brazos, solo para darse cuenta de que este estaba completamente lleno de sangre y con varios cristales incrustados en el. Sasuke desistió de intentar moverse, ahora lo que más le interesaba era mantenerse consciente para poder proteger al rubio quien al parecer no había recibido daños más severos que él.

Poco después un elegante automóvil gris de escudería italiana freno justo enfrente del azabache que aun permanecía desecho en el suelo, de el descendieron un par de zapatos negros corte Inglés bastante elegantes, combinados con un lujoso pantalón negro del mismo corte, dejando ver un elegantísimo frac que se acercaba despacio. Lentamente aquel elegante sujeto camino con dirección hacia el azabache contando cada uno de sus pasos. Sasuke a pesar de estar derrotado en el suelo sin poder moverse no podía evitar sentir esa rabia y producir bilis al ver a "ese" acercarse hacia él y Naruto, nadie ni nada los separaría, así que se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo del rubio y lentamente alzo la mirada para encararlo.

Sasuke lo encaro desde el suelo, lo miro directamente a su ojo derecho, pues el otro estaba cubierto por completo por la sombra producto de la poca luz de la luna, miro su plateado pelo brillar con la poca luz, cada rasgo de aquel tipo lo enfurecía, lo hacían recordar cosas que le producían tanta rabia…

-…Tu…- pronuncio con dificultad Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- fue lo único que dijo aquel tipo.

Las fuerzas se habían terminado, el cuerpo del azabache ya no podía dar más, casi en un segundo la mirada del pelinegro se nublo y cayó completamente inconsciente.

[…]

El sol se alzaba luminoso a la mitad del despejado y azul cielo, emitiendo sus rayos fulgurosos y llenos de calidez a los millones de seres vivos bajo él, desde las pequeñas verdes plantas sobre las terrazas, hasta las vastas y verdes hectáreas del parque central, desde aquellos millones de desesperados y apurados transeúntes sobre la quinta avenida hasta lo más lejano y ajetreado del puente de Brooklyn. No era más que un simple y común día soleado en la gran manzana.

Como era costumbre, las calles estaban a reventar llenas de enfadados automóviles y apurados transeúntes, las personas entraban y salían a gran velocidad de las estaciones del subterráneo, los autobuses y taxis parecían explotar de tantas personas que los abordaban. Como era costumbre, nadie ponía atención a nada que no fuese más importante que ellos mismos, todos encerrados en su veloz mundo corrían de un lado a otro como si de simples marionetas se tratara. Una divertida y monótona escena que un azabache de unos 25 años observaba divertido.

Sentado en una de las bancas a las orilla del parque central, aquel sujeto miraba el antipático panorama bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y descansando sus brazos sobre la longitud de la banca, miraba como los transeúntes corrían desesperados, chocando unos contra los otros, provocando algunas riñas bastante ridículas que llegaban a producirle una risilla bastante confortante.

Aunque mirar desgracia ajena le entretenía por algún rato, pronto aquel azabache decidió retirarse de aquel lugar, pues comenzaba a aburrirse, así que sin más se levanto y decidió echar un vistazo al interior del parque central.

El parque central era bastante vistoso, tan grande y lleno de vitalidad en cada uno de sus rincones, se podía observar como la gente se entretenía haciendo deporte, leyendo un buen libro a la sombra de un refrescante árbol o simplemente descansando sobre aquel verde suelo, pero a pesar de lo placenteras que podían ser esas actividades para otras personas, para el azabache no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que el pelinegro deambulo un buen rato por los senderos del parque central en busca de algo que hacer.

-Estúpido Kisame…- echó una maldición al aire, pues él mencionado era el culpable de su horrible e interminable caminata.

"… ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ve y relájate! ¡Estas fuera de control!…" recordó sus palabras con algo de resentimiento, pues aun no entendía quien se había creído él para ordenarle que hacer.

Aquel azabache le daban vueltas en la cabeza aquellas palabras, pues aun no comprendía la molestia de sus compañeros, un simple comentario lo hizo acreedor a la molestia de sus otros tres compañeros del grupo, pero en fin, eso pequeño comentario le había costado el resto de la tarde en busca de algo más que hacer en vez de seguir practicando con la banda.

Cansado de observar a todos disfrutando del día soleado y sin esperanzas de hallar algo interesante para el dentro del enrome y aburrido parque central, el níveo decidió incursionarse dentro de la vasta jungla de asfalto para continuar su búsqueda de alguna actividad interesante. Así que salió del parque central con una pereza inhumana y dio inicio a su paseo comenzando por recorrer la larga, lujosa y concurrida quinta avenida, con sus lentos pasos en un principio el chico solo echaba un vistazo rápido por los enormes y vistosos aparadores de las tiendas mientras caminaba, pero después incitado por el instinto adquisitivo de las demás personas el azabache también decidió entrar y mirar más a detalle lo que aquellas grandes tiendas le podían ofrecer.

Inicio echándole un rápido vistazo a las tiendas de ropa más lujosas y concurridas, pero poco después de visitar algunas pocas y comprar algunas prendas como jeans y algunas camisetas quedo completamente aburrido. Después visitó algunas tiendas de electrónicos, observo todos los tipos posibles de gadgets y una infinidad de dispositivos electrónicos, pero esto solo le provoco un dolor de cabeza.

Cansado, aburrido y con un insoportable dolor de pies su infinita caminata lo llevo al frente de una enorme tienda de música, era bastante grande, con tres plantas en exhibición, en su fachada solo era visible la enorme guitarra eléctrica que en grandes letras luminosas decía "Ephicaster" haciendo referencia al nombre del establecimiento. Como si cualquier cansancio se hubiese esfumado, el joven entro rápidamente por las enormes puertas que aquella tienda tenía por entrada, de inmediato una ola de sonidos, colores y emociones inundo su alma; instrumentos musicales llenaban los tres pisos del establecimiento, había secciones para todos los instrumentos conocidos por el hombre, los había en todos tamaños, colores y materiales, era el paraíso para cualquier músico de cualquier género.

Sin dudarlo, aquel joven se lanzo a echarle un vistazo a su pasión más grande, las guitarras, ubicadas en la primera y más grande sección, pues dicha abarcaba toda la planta baja. Las guitarras llenaban toda la superficie de la pared, las había de todas formas, tipos, colores y materiales, desde simples y sencillas guitarras acústicas hasta complicadas y elaboradas guitarras eléctricas.

Aquel azabache no sabía por dónde iniciar, eran demasiadas y había de tantos tipos que la cabeza le daba vueltas, así que simplemente decidió optar por mirar las guitarras eléctricas, el cual era el instrumento que mejor dominaba. Pero aun así no era fácil, pues aun seguían siendo muchas guitarras, había desde "económicas" y "sencillas" hasta magnas obras de ingeniería de precios exorbitantes, pero pronto una guitarra en especial llamo su atención, era una guitarra resguarda tras una vitrina individual específicamente diseñada para ella, por lo cual no era un secreto que era bastante costosa, era bastante vistosa, pues el satín de su acabado brillaba fulguroso ante la luz de las lámparas de la tienda, su diseño se asemejaba al de una diana coloreada en blanco y negro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ese toque nostálgico que le producía al azabache.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?...- cuestiono uno de los empleados de la tienda que salió de pronto.

-¿Qué cuesta esa guitarra?- se limito a decir.

-Dieciocho mil dólares…-dijo orgulloso el vendedor.

El azabache se quedo observándola un rato mas admirando su perfecta combinación de colores y su brutal elegancia.

-Es una Les Paul con acabado de caoba y con el clásico diseño de Bullseye…- explicaba el vendedor sin que el joven se lo hubiese pedido.

-…Cuerpo de caoba con una tapa al parecer de arce, mástil de Peroba rosa con perfil curvo, Humbuckers EMG-85 en el mástil y EMG-81 en el puente y al parecer tiene clavijas de acrílico Grover de primera calidad..-pero pronto el joven le dio una cátedra de lo que de verdad se debía conocer de una guitarra.

-Exacto…- dijo el vendedor al no tener respuesta al joven

-…Se ve bastante prometedora…- dijo inspeccionándola severamente.

-Es una de las mejores guitarras del mundo, es claramente el sueño de cualquier guitarrista…- decía intentando convencer al azabache-… claro de cualquier guitarrista que pueda pagarla-agregó.

Ofendido y herido su orgullo simplemente saco un pequeño pedazo de plástico del interior de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Dámela…-dijo sin más para que el vendedor se tragara sus palabras.

Atónito e incrédulo el vendedor tomo torpemente aquel pedazo de plástico y verifico en su terminal de cobro, que efectivamente dicho sujeto tenia los suficientes fondos para darse semejante regalito. Rápidamente aquel vendedor puso aquella pieza maestra en forma de guitarra dentro de un lujoso estuche y lo entrego a su ahora dueño.

-Aquí tiene y disculpe Señor...- dijo echándole un vistazo al ticket de compra-…Itachi-

-No hay nada que disculpar, gracias- dijo Itachi y sin más salió de establecimiento con su nueva y costosa guitarra.

Feliz y sonriente el azabache caminaba por las calles de la gran manzana, por lo que parecía el joven pelinegro había pasado la mayoría de la tarde husmeando por las tiendas de la quinta avenida, pues por lo visto la puesta de sol estaría ahí en unos pocos minutos más, algo que le alegraba al azabache pues aquel horrible día de no hacer nada había concluido. Unos pasos más adelante su estomago le recordó que ese día no había ingerido alimento alguno, por lo que Itachi decidió incursionarse en busca de un buen lugar en donde saciar su apetito.

Paso más de cinco, más de seis, más de siete y nada, ya eran siete cuadras, bastante largas por cierto, por las cuales había pasado Itachi y no podía hallar un lugar donde comer. Las siete cuadras anteriores estaban llenas de los más lujosos, caros y finos restaurantes, los cuales Itachi evito sin pensar y no era porque no pudiese costear los enormes precios, simplemente evitaba estar rodeado de personas tan vacías, prejuiciosas y vanidosas que solían frecuentar lugares como aquellos, así que Itachi se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante de comida Japonesa a la vuelta de la esquina.

Era un establecimiento bastante modesto, solo con lo necesario para despachar la tradicional cocina japonesa, con no más de diez mesas y una barra en servicio ese pequeño restaurante se daba abasto para servirle a los muchos clientes que asistían. La decoración del lugar era bastante tradicional, llena de tapices rojos por todos lados, muy al estilo nipón, al igual que varias estatuillas de muchos tamaños referentes a las antiguas civilizaciones japonesas. En fin, Itachi se sentía bastante nostálgico al ver semejante decoración y respirar aquel tan conocido aroma, así que felizmente se sentó en la primera mesa, a la cual no tardo en llegar una joven bastante bonita de rasgos asiáticos.

-¿Que le sirvo señor?- dijo muy cortés al pelinegro.

Itachi no sabía que pedir, para variar, todo en el menú se le hacía tan delicioso, todo le recordaba a su entrañable Japón, desde hacía ya tiempo que esperaba regresar a casa, pero nada había pasado como él se lo esperaba, extrañaba su hermoso hogar en Japón con su querido pequeño hermano, como soñaba con el día en que regresara a casa a ver como el pequeño Sasuke había crecido, pero en fin, ahora debía pedir algo antes de que muriera de hambre.

-Ordenare una sopa de miso y unas Onigiris únicamente- dijo con una cálida sonrisa que le robó el alma a la camarera.

-Claro -dijo atentamente la camarera quien salió disparada a la cocina con la orden del azabache.

Pues Itachi quería seguir pensando en ¿Cuándo sería el día en el que regresaría a su bello Japón?; quería ver como la empresa de la familia había crecido por todo el mundo, ver como habían envejecido sus padres, sabía que su padre lo mataría si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, pero Itachi en verdad añoraba ver a su familia otra vez, aun quería sentirse perteneciente a la gran familia Uchiha, quería seguir siendo aquel gran orgullo del clan, recibir elogios de su padre y cariñoso afecto por parte de su madre. Pero pronto recordó que jamás seria así, jamás seria así pues recordó las palabras de su padre aquel día que lo encontró en el aeropuerto de Tokio...

"…_-Para mí es como… ¡Si jamás hubieras nacido!-"_

Recordó aquel trágico día en el que su padre lo condeno a jamás haber nacido, recordaba sus hirientes palabras con aquel tono rudo que le caracterizaba, recordó lo mucho que sufrió, las tantas noches que lloro por haber sido condenado al exilio de la familia. Segundos después recordó las horribles tardes que había pasado encerrado en la biblioteca familiar, los despreciables momentos que tuvo que vivir al lado de su maldita familia, la enfermiza rutina que él y su hermano habían tenido que soportar en casa por tanto tiempo y así pronto recordó lo mucho que no que no quería regresar a Japón. Pero pronto una de sus palabras resalto en la mente del pelinegro, una palabra que tenía adjunta una imagen de un pequeño y níveo azabache, su hermano. Los recuerdos de su hermano eran los más dolorosos de todos, aun lamentaba aquel día que no se lo llevo con él, siempre se preguntaba que ha estado asiendo su pequeño otōto…

"-Hoy en las noticias de espectáculos…- decía la voz del periodista en la televisión-…A muy altas horas de la madrugada, uno de los autos del señor Hatake Kakashi estalló en un terreno aparentemente vacio. Fue encontrado esta mañana por la policía completamente destrozado a las afueras del antiquísimo poblado de Aston…-"

-Ojala ese bastardo haya muerto…- decía con rencor en las palabras Itachi.

"-…la policía informo que se trato del robo de uno de los autos del afamado productor, pues el mismo Hatake Kakashi en persona se comunicó esta mañana con la prensa para informar que afortunadamente él no se encontraba dentro del vehículo durante el incidente, reportes indican que cinco fueron los asaltantes que intentaron robar el vehículo….-"

Si Hatake Kakashi no había muerto en aquel incidente aquella nota informativa no tenía nada interesante para Itachi, quien mejor aprovecho el tiempo de espera de su comida admirando su nueva y costosa guitarra. Miraba asombrado aquella guitarra, se parecía tanto a su "querida", mas sin embargo sabía que no era ella, sabía que su "amada" se hallaba en las manos de alguien que le daba un buen y merecido uso, sabía que estaba en unas hábiles manos que la trataban como ella se lo merecía.

Tan sumergido se encontraba admirando su bella guitarra que ni siquiera noto cuando la humeante y deliciosa comida se aproximaba en las manos de la bella camarera.

-Aquí tiene…- dijo amable con una sonrisa la chica sirviendo los platos delicada mente sobre la mesa con sus correspondientes condimentos.

-Gracias…- dijo ansioso esperando devorar aquel asiático festín.

…

Fue más lo que la comida tardo en llegar a la mesa que lo que Itachi demoro en devorar todo el platillo, solo pequeños granos de arroz fuera del palto daban prueba de que ahí, en algún momento hubo comida, el plato de sopa no fue excepción, pues de sopa no había gota alguna en el plato. Sin más pago su pequeña cuenta, dejo una buena propina y salió del nostálgico lugar sin preocupación alguna.

Satisfecho Itachi, caminaba por las calles de regreso con sus compañeros, pues decidió que su día de no hacer nada había terminado, había desperdiciado el día perdiendo su dinero comprando cosas innecesarias, recorriendo como loco casi todo Nueva York en busca de alimento y recordando situaciones nada agradables, pero bueno, ahora Itachi solo agradecía que el día de no hacer nada había acabado y ahora se dirigía con toda calma a una de las calles entre la 1ra y 2da Avenida, específicamente al 315 de la Calle Bowery.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Nueva York, Itachi planeaba la noche, primero se disculparía con los muchachos y ellos con él, después ensayarían y beberían algunas cervezas y al final subirían triunfadores al escenario donde tendrían una exitosa noche de Rock 'n' Roll. Aquel plan de Itachi solamente podía ser verdad de no ser por las tres horas de retraso que llevaba encima, pero el aun así ni siquiera aceleraba el paso o hacia algo al respecto por apresurar su llegada.

Sin más por hacer Itachi retraso su llegada una hora más, sumando cuatro respetables horas de retraso. Al aproximarse cada vez más a su destino, Itachi podía escuchar el tremendo ruido proveniente del pequeño bar, el tremendo estridor podía escucharse varias manzanas a la redonda provocando varias molestias, bastaron un par de manzanas mas para que Itachi llegara a su destino, un pequeño y mugriento bar situado en una apretujada grieta entre dos enormes edificios, el cual al frente llevaba un cartel con las siglas "G.B.C.B."(Great Bands Comercial Bar), aquel bar podía ser de área limitada, pero eso no era problema para los clientes pues ellos disfrutaban de las tocadas desde fuera del local de donde eran perceptibles con toda claridad.

Itachi camino e ingreso por la puerta del frente saludado anímicamente por varios de los clientes, algunos le elogiaban diciéndole algunas frases:

"-¡Eh! Ara si esto se pondrá bueno-"

"-¡Valla! hasta que llega alguien a mostrarles como se toca una guitarra-"

"-Más vale que no me defraudes he cruzado media ciudad para verte tocar-"

Abriéndose paso entre los clientes el azabache logro avanzar hasta el escenario, pero una mano conocida le detuvo antes de que pudiese subir a él.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!- pregunto aquel chico que había atrapado a Itachi antes de subir al escenario.

Era un chico bastante raro, por lo que la pequeña camiseta negra y la bermuda café que vestía permitía ver, tenía tatuado todo el cuerpo de un ligero tono azul, como si quisiera que se asemejara a la áspera piel de un pez, en específico a la de un tiburón. Pero las rarezas no paraban ahí, pues tenía tres muescas en cada mejilla, quizá algunos implantes, que buscaban asemejarse a las agallas de un pez, sin mencionar los enormes y afilados dientes que sobresalían de su boca, solo comparables con los de una feroz bestia, y a esto se sumaba su pelo que estaba teñido de un azul fuerte intenso, ese tipo sí que era un completo fenómeno.

-¿A qué te refirieres con que hago aquí? ¡He venido a tocar!- dijo alzando el estuche de su nueva guitarra nueva, algo que ni siquiera noto el azul al estar tan molesto con el impuntual guitarrista.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, eso era ¡Hace dos horas!- dijo tan fuerte y furioso que pudo ser perceptible por todos a pesar del gran ruido proveniente del escenario.

-¡Vamos! La noche aun es joven, apenas es medianoche- dijo restándole importancia.

-Eres un imbécil- se limito a decir.

-Kisame, no te molestes por pequeñeces, lo importante es que ¡Estoy aquí listo para tocar!- dijo una vez más animoso y levantando el estuche de su guitarra.

-No es necesario Itachi, ya han ocupado nuestro lugar- dijo una voz a la espalda del azabache.

Al darse la vuelta descubrió al portador de dicha voz, era un chico de tez caucásica vestido con una holgada y blanca playera a medio brazo de manta, acompañado de un pantalón blanco también, combinación que contrastaba con su vivido y corto cabello verde. Era un chico de complexión delgada casi de la misma estatura de Itachi, curiosamente acompañado de un chico idéntico a él.

Ambos muchachos eran idénticos en todas las facciones, complexión, estatura y todo rasgo posible, pero a diferencia de su acompañante, el segundo era de una tez un poco más oscura y además vestía con una playera al hombro color negra bastante ajustada y unos pantalones de cuero bien ajustados acompañados de unas gruesas cadenas.

-Yo no veo problema alguno Zetsu, estoy seguro de que podremos tocar después de ellos…- dijo aun restándole importancia al asunto.

-Es que no se puede…- respondió la parte blanca.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Nos han despedido…- dijo sin rodeos la parte negra.

Itachi quedo petrificado de furia el escuchar esas palabras. ¿¡Cómo se habían atrevido a despedirlos!?, después de haber hecho tanto por aquel mugriento bar, después de desperdiciar tanto tiempo en ensayos, practicas y pruebas, ahora los despedían sin más por un simple retraso. Pero eso no se iba quedar así, Itachi Uchiha demostraría que unos "alternativos" de quinta no le quitarían el lugar que se había ganado, a base de mucho esfuerzo, en la gran manzana.

Decidido, furioso y con un aura de muerte, el pelinegro caminó con dirección al escenario seguido por sus tres compañeros. Mientras caminaba sobre las escaleras con dirección al escenario, Itachi desenfundaba aquella nueva guitarra como si de una espada mortal se tratase, tomo una plumilla del fondo de su bolsillo y con furia arranco los cables de los amplificadores, dejando en un profundo silencio todo el bar, por su puesto la molestia de los clientes no se hizo esperar, pero esta ceso de inmediato en cuanto los cuatro subieron al escenario.

Itachi no hizo más que conectar su guitarra a los enormes amplificadores, acción que siguieron los Zetsu, el blanco conectando su bajo eléctrico y el negro su guitarra, ambas en color verde, para variar. Mientras los ahora derrocados músicos, no tuvieron más que abandonar molestos el escenario.

-Nosotros somos OMFUG…- dijo neutro Itachi al micrófono.

Un rugido del público se escucho por toda la calle Bowery, inundando varias manzanas a la redonda.

Itachi reclino la cabeza, la furia en su cuerpo le hacía recordar tantos momentos de su vida, pero en especial uno vino a su mente, uno que llenaba cada vena de su cuerpo con furiosa adrenalina, acontecido una noche de verano en el gran aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, aquel recuerdo lo remontaba al día en el que él había sido condenado a no haber nacido…

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Grito con un furioso rugido que retumbo todo G.B.C.B., quebrantando toda calma posible pues había iniciado con un frenético riff que sonaba tan poderoso mezclando las guitarras del Zetsu negro con la costosa guitarra de Itachi.

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Blind me**_

_Enceguéceme_

_**Erase what was**_

_Borra lo que fui_

_**Stillborn, I have become**_

_En un no nacido es en lo que me he convertido_

_**The feelings I once felt are now dead and gone**_

_Los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí ahora han muerto y se han ido_

_**I've waited here for me for so very long**_

_He esperado por mí por tanto tiempo_

Las rencorosas estrofas de Itachi se acompañaban con un respetable beat cortesía del tiburón Kisame y de unos agiles bajeos por parte del Zetsu blanco.

_**So empty**_

_Tan vacio_

_**Just a shell of a man**_

_Solo soy el caparazón de un hombre_

_**Stillborn, this I understand**_

_En un no nacido, eso lo entiendo_

_**The feelings I once felt are now dead and gone**_

_Los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí ahora han muerto y se han ido_

_**I've waited here for me for so very long**_

_He esperado por mí por tanto tiempo_

_**I've waited here for me, so long**_

_He esperado por mí por tanto_

_**I've waited here for me… for me**_

_He esperado por mí… por mí_

Pronto las palabras de Itachi cesaron, postro la guitarra sobre una de sus rodillas y dio inicio a un rápido, furioso y complicadísimo solo de guitarra que dejo en claro las sorprendentes capacidades del pelinegro, dejo con la boca abierta a todos en el bar, quienes después de asimilar semejantes notas aplaudieron con euforia.

_**The feelings I once felt are now dead and gone**_

_Los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí ahora han muerto y se han ido_

_**I've waited here for me for so very long**_

_He esperado por mí por tanto tiempo_

_**I've waited here for me, so long**_

_He esperado por mí por tanto_

_**I've waited here for me, so long**_

_He esperado por mí por tanto_

_**I've waited here for me, so long**_

_He esperado por mí por tanto_

_**I've waited here for me… for me**_

_He esperado por mí… por mí_

Y con aquel frenético riff que había dado inicio a toda esta locura, Itachi le dio fin a su corto espectáculo.

Las palmas del público entero retumbaban tanto como el ruido acontecido anteriormente, el público aun quería más…

-Bien, espero les haya gustado…- dijo Itachi algo engrandecido-…por que aún queda mucho mas…-dijo retomando su lugar y dando inicio a una nueva melodía.

Melodía que dio lugar a otra, otra, otra, otra y otras muchas más, las cuales acompañaron a Itachi y su banda durante toda la noche y madrugada. Se hicieron presentes decenas cervezas y licores de todo tipo aquella noche, de los cuales los clientes disfrutaban acompañados de buena y pesada música la cual ceso a altas horas de la madrugada.

-¡Valla que tocada!- dijo Itachi quitándose la guitarra de encima y guardándola en su estuche mientras las decenas de personas abandonaban el bar.

-¡Si ha estado genial!- dijo Kisame bajando del escenario y sentándose en la barra del bar para poder beber una merecida cerveza. Acción que siguieron los otros tres integrantes del grupo.

-Hubiese sido la noche perfecta de no ser por tu ligero retraso- dijo el Zetsu negro refiriéndose a Itachi.

-¡Vamos! la noche no pudo haber estado mejor- dijo Itachi destapando su ansiada bebida.

-Tan solo digo que la noche hubiese sido mejor de no ser por tu impredecible suspenso- dijo defendiéndose.

-Itachi te dijimos que te fueras a distraer, no que te perdieras todo el día- reclamo el Zetsu blanco.

-Dejen de regañarme, tan solo fue el día de hoy…-dijo restándole importancia y después le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

De pronto el canal musical en el cual estaba sintonizado el televisor, lanzo una nota informativa que llamo la atención de la banda.

"-Hoy, a pesar del accidente con uno de los autos de Hatake, también pudimos ver otro acontecimiento relacionado a este icono de la música clásica…- dijo el chico en el programa musical"

-¿Que no Hatake Kakashi es un productor de música clásica?- pregunto Kisame.

-Si- respondió serio Itachi.

-¿Y qué diablos hace en un programa así?- pregunto antes de abrir otra cerveza.

-Por qué no cierras la boca y lo averiguas- decía Itachi, quien al parecer se mostraba interesado por dicha nota.

"-Pues al parecer cito a una extraña conferencia a las afueras del antaño bar HELL, en donde los medios esperaban conocer a los nuevos músicos que Hatake produciría, pero por lo que nos informan, dichos músicos no eran lo que la prensa esperaba, pues por lo que pudimos observar los "músicos" no eran más que una banda de Rock, ¿¡Que les parece!? ¡Ahora Hatake Kakashi producirá una banda de Rock!-"

-Wow, eso es como de dimensión desconocida…- dijo sarcástico el Zetsu negro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto su gemelo.

-Vamos, todos saben dónde está la mina de oro. Tomas un puñado de chicos lindos, los vistes de cuero, les pones guitarras encima y dices que tocan el mejor Rock de todos los tiempos y ¡Listo! Tienes una perfecta y comercial banda de "Rock"- decía molesto el Zetsu negro.

-Silencio- solicito Itachi quien parecía estar interesado en dicha nota.

"-Pero los misterios no acaban ahí, pues al parecer esta banda puede ofrecer mucho más de lo que algunos piensan, pues salieron triunfantes de una guerra de bandas derrotando a nada más y nada menos que a los legendarios Burn, pero si aun dudan de las capacidades de dicha banda por qué no ven su gran actuación en el HELL- dijo aquel chico presentando el video que a continuación se mostraba"

Los cuatro OMFUG miraban detenidamente en el video a los cuatro raros sujetos sobre el escenario, con brillantes y luminosas armaduras de colores, tocando rapidas y precisas notas.

-No son nada del otro mundo- dijo rencoroso el Zetsu negro.

-Vamos, incluso yo puedo hacerlo mejor- decía Kisame rodando una baqueta ente sus dedos y sosteniendo su cerveza en la otra mano.

-Silencio- solicito una vez mas Itachi mientras observaba la curiosa forma en la que el caballero negro tocaba su instrumento, se le hacía tan familiar…

"-Sorprendente ¿No?, pero los enigmas aun no terminan, pues al finalizar su presentación los ahora "Neon Knights", así denominados por el público, salieron echando leches del HELL, situación algo rara para la prensa pues a pesar de que ellos solicitaron la rueda de prensa, ni siquiera Hatake Kakashi, ahora su productor y representante, salió a dar información sobre su nueva adquisición, prueba de eso es este video…- dijo el hombre presentando el nuevo video que se ponía en pantallas a continuación.

En aquel video, solo era perceptible un montón de reporteros empujándose unos a otros para poder observar a los cuatro jóvenes que habían salido del bar, así se repito la escena por varios segundos, en los cuales solo se podía escuchar los gemidos de los reporteros al ser empujados unos a otros, hasta que una enorme camioneta negra corto por en medio y abrió una enorme grieta entre las decenas de reporteros para que los caballeros subieran al vehículo.

-¿Que hacen ahí imbéciles?, ¡Suban ya!- se escucho decir a alguien en el interior del vehículo.

-¿Sasuke...?- pregunto el caballero dorado.

-¡Deja de preguntar estupideces y sube!- ordeno nuevamente la voz dentro del automóvil.

Pronto la imagen de la cámara se distorsiono y movió la escena ligeramente, solo para poder observar a un bien vestido pelinegro que ordenaba a gritos a los caballeros que subieran."

Aquel video le helo la espalda a Itachi, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a recordar lo que era estar preocupado por el bienestar de su estúpido otōto. Tantas preguntas asechaban su mente ahora: ¿Qué hacia su hermano en el Reino Unido?, ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hacía con esa banda?, Y en especial ¿Por qué estaba relacionado en un proyecto con el maldito de Kakashi?...

-Sasuke…- fue lo único que dijo Itachi, deseando que todo lo que circulaba en su mente fuesen alucinaciones.

[...]

[_Nota: Bueno ¿qué tal?, espero les haya gustado, como pudieron leer Itachi aparece por primara vez en mi fic, ahora solo hay una cuestión, ¿Con quién quieren que se acueste?, recuerden que la votación sigue abierta y los marcadores van:_

_Ita/Dei- Dei/Ita -1_

_Ita/Mina-Mina/Ita-1_

_Así que voten por su pareja favorita, recuerden que solo los primeros 5 votos contaran con el derecho a decidir que pareja será la elegida._

_También aprovecho la ocasión para recordarles que espero estar escribiendo para personas y espero que me dejen una linda y constructiva critica, como las que me han dejado anteriormente. Como pudieron leer he tratado de mejorar y he reposteado 6 de 7 fics que he publicado (Aun falta Neon Knights segunda parte, pero es que esta muy largo y la verdad me da flojera, pero pronto lo reposteare), así que espero tomen en cuenta mi esfuerzo y no me echen en cara los casi 6 meses de retraso, sin más me despido_

…_ID… _

_Claro que no me puedo despedir sin antes mencionarles, sin motivo de publicidad, que este chapter fue basado en la canción __**Stillborn **__ de __**Black Label Society **__perteneciente a su álbum __**The Blessed Hellride**_]

SIGUIENTE CAP.

"2112 - Un breve paseo por los Jardines Uchiha"


	10. 2112 (Un paseo por los Jardines Uchiha)

_ "METALLIC LIFES"_

_[NOTA: Normalmente hago este paréntesis al final del chapter, pero esta vez me gustaría hacerlo al inicio, pues el título de este capítulo pertenecer, a mi parecer, a una de las mejores canciones de la historia y me encantaría que la escucharan. No es nada muy pesado o una canción muy rápida, como las de chapters pasados, simplemente es una delicada obra en la cual su letra hace referencia a la opresión cultural y la libertad de expresión. _

_Dicha obra también ha sido nombrada, por algunos, como el himno a la creatividad, pero sus autores simplemente decidieron proclamarla 2112, aun así, dicho nombre se divide en siete partes, formando a su vez una magnifica historia que nos musicaliza y relata la historia de alguien que tiene un sueño, una esperanza y esta se ve corrompida por la maldita sociedad… bueno, bueno, no quiero contarles todo en un párrafo._

_Sin más les comento, sin motivo alguno de publicidad, que este chapter fue basado en la magnífica canción __**2112**__, perteneciente a una gran y antaña banda canadiense de rock progresivo, __**RUSH**__, perteneciente a uno de sus mejores álbumes, el homónimo __**¡2112!**_

_Sin más espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo al escribirla]_

CHAPTER 8 "2112"

[Un breve paseo por los Jardines Uchiha]

**[ Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen.]**

"_Un infinito plano blanco sin horizonte a la vista, ese era el sendero por el cual el vengador debía hacerse camino, sin nada más a la vista que un universal blanco que avasallaba con su imponente nulidad. Sasuke no sabía si aún se encontraba en Aston o si seguía en la misma dimensión, lo único que el sabia es que ya conocía aquel lugar, aquel infinitamente solitario lugar, ¿quién no conocería su propia mente?_

_Lo que realmente le intrigaba, era ¿por qué se encontraba en aquella fantasía? ¿Acaso estaba muerto? Hacia tantos años ya que este tipo de "alucinaciones" no se presentaban._

_El pelinegro divago sobre su propia mente por algunos momentos caminando sin dirección sobre el imaginario suelo, hasta que se hizo presente una silueta ya muy conocida por el azabache, era quien se había dominado la mente del vengador ya hacia algunos años. _

_-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Tau mirándolo de frente._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- contesto Sasuke tratando de desviar la pregunta._

_-Bien sabes a qué me refiero- hizo una pausa para caminar alrededor de Sasuke-…repetiré una vez más mi pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres echar a perder todo lo que queremos lograr?-_

_-No entiendo que tratas de decirme- dijo por primera vez desafiando a aquel que poseía las riendas de su mente._

_-¿A caso ya olvidaste nuestro sueño?- _

_-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto-_

_-Vamos Sasuke…- dijo Tau mientras postraba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sasuke y a la vez comenzaba a estrujarlo sin piedad-…sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando-_

_Sasuke se limitó a ignorar el dolor._

_-Si te refieres a esa pequeñez, mejor olvídalo, yo ya lo he hecho- dijo dándole la espalda._

_-¿Enserio?...-_

_-Si-_

_-Jajaja, vamos Sasuke, acaso olvidas que yo soy tú y tu eres yo…- dijo jalándolo del hombro para encararlo nuevamente-…así que no trates de mentirme-_

_-Haz lo que te plazca, recientemente ya no me importa- dijo deshaciéndose de la mano intrusa en su hombro._

_-¿A qué se debe ese cambio?-pregunto conociendo la respuesta._

_-¡A nada!-_

_La paciencia de Tau llego al límite y tomo a Sasuke del cuello y lo levanto con solo una mano._

_-¡¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que sientes cuando lo ves?!...¡¿Crees que no veo aquel deseo que te invade al tenerlo?!...¿O acaso piensas que no siento aquella estúpida emoción cuando estamos junto a él? Aquel… asqueroso…amor…-_

_Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír aquella palabra_

_-¿Por qué te impresionas estúpido? Está claro que sabes que lo amamos- dijo soltando el cuello del pelinegro._

_Inmediatamente Sasuke comenzó a toser y a tratar de recuperar el aliento._

_-Eres un estúpido Sasuke, has olvidado aquello que mueve tu mundo,¡ Aquello que nos da vida!-grito Tau y la cabeza entera de Sasuke retumbo._

_-¡Cállate!...¡Déjame en paz!- dijo levantándose de golpe._

_-¡Haz olvidado aquello para lo que vivimos!-_

_-¡Silencio!-_

_-¡De ser así ya no hay más por que vivir!-_

_-¡NO!- Sasuke sentía como su corazón se detenía lentamente y la fuerza de sus gritos disminuía gradualmente, así como la fuerza de su cuerpo._

_Pronto no soporto más y volvió a caer sobre sus manos y rodillas._

_-Despierta…despierta…-se decía Sasuke a sí mismo, tratando de dar fin a su pesadilla…_

_Pronto su aliento dejo de exhalarse y simplemente sucumbió por completo ante el imaginario suelo…_

_[…]_

_Los latidos se volvían a escuchar, débiles pero llenos de vida._

_Como un reflejo de supervivencia, Sasuke despertó de inmediato con un gran espasmo como si hubiese vuelto a la vida de milagro._

_De inmediato el pelinegro se levantó buscando indicios de donde se encontraba, curiosamente, la teoría de que hubiese muerto se hacía más real, pues al parecer no se encontraba en Aston, es más, nada a su alrededor parecía pertenecer al continente europeo, si no que parecía encontrarse en un bosque de su natal Japón._

_Sasuke algo preocupado por la inconsistencia de los hechos y la inestabilidad de su mente comenzó a abrirse paso desesperadamente entre la maleza, su carrera se detuvo hasta encontrarse con una carretera, la cual siguió ya con un poco más de calma, pero aun preocupado por su salud mental._

_Bastaron unos veinte minutos para que Sasuke divisara un modesto barrio el cual no estaba muy lejos de su posición. Sasuke no recordaba muy bien pero aquel barrio le traía vagos recuerdos. _

_Sasuke no tardó en llegar a aquel lugar, caminaba por calles abandonadas y vacías, las viviendas y negocios aledaños parecían haber estado abandonados ya hacía mucho tiempo, pues se encontraban en muy mal estado. Sasuke no recordaba donde estaba, pero al parecer el sabia a donde se dirigía pues sus pies lo llevaban con mucha seguridad entre callejones mugrientos y estrechos, llenos de basura, el pelinegro caminaba en línea recta, sin rumbo alguno, giraba por las callejuelas, se le miraba preocupado y nervioso, como si alguien le viniese siguiendo, ocasionalmente miraba hacia atrás para ver si nadie le seguía, así siguió vagando hasta llegar a su destino, una vieja casa de madera, muy apegada a la arquitectura oriental antigua, pero al parecer esta se encontraba abandonada, las ventanas rotas y el descuidado jardín delataban los años que había pasado deshabitada._

_Sasuke se detuvo por unos momentos a admirar la hermosa obra arquitectónica que tenía al frente, debatiéndose en entrar. Sasuke no sabía que hacia ahí, no sabía que buscaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía estar dentro de aquella tétrica casa._

_-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas dónde estamos?- pregunto Tau salido de pronto desde las sombras._

_-…No…-_

_-¿Acaso no recuerdas la casa donde crecimos?-_

_Sasuke quedo petrificado, pues los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente a su mente y le hicieron recordar su terrible y triste infancia._

_-Pero no es por eso que te he traído a este recuerdo, sino para recordarte aquello por lo que vivimos-_

_Terminando de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el tiempo comenzó a regresar exponencialmente, las calles se llenaron nuevamente de personas, las casas se veían nuevamente repletas de familias, los negocios otra vez yacían abiertos y llenos de clientes, nuevamente aquel viejo y desolado barrio tenia vida como hacía mucho tiempo._

_Sasuke observaba como aquella tétrica casa se llenaba nuevamente de colores azules y el estandarte de su familia se erguía nuevamente en lo alto de la edificación._

_-Observa…- dijo Tau señalando al pequeño azabache sentado en la entrada de aquella casa-…Permíteme recordarte lo que alguna vez sentimos…-_

_**I lie awake, staring out at the bleakness of my home.**_

_Yo permanezco despierto, mirando la desolación de mi hogar_

_**City and sky become one, merging into a single plane, a vast sea of unbroken grey.**_

_El cielo y la ciudad se hacen uno, fundiéndose en un simple plano, un vasto mar de un irrompible__gris_

_**The Twin Moons, just two pale orbs as they trace their way across the steely sky.**_

_Las lunas gemelas, dos simples pálidas orbes que trazan su camino a través del metálico cielo_

_**I used to think I had a pretty good life here…**_

_Solía pensar que tenía una buena vida aquí…_

_**I believed what I was told.**_

_Yo creí lo que me ordenaron_

_**I thought it was a good life,**_

_Creí tener una buena vida_

_**I thought I was happy.**_

_Creí que era feliz_

_**Wish I found something that change it all...'**_

_Desearía hallar algo que lo cambiara todo..._

_**[I. OVERTURE]**_

_[Apertura]_

_Pronto Sasuke comenzó a escuchar unas notas salidas del fondo de su mente, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí, pues las conocía muy bien…_

_Ahora recordaba todo, su infancia, sus padres, su hermano, su vida…_

_Recordaba su antiguo hogar, su antiguo Japón, su antigua soledad…_

_-¿Ahora recuerdas quién eres?, ¿Quién fuiste?, ¿Lo que sufriste?, ¿Aun no recuerdas aquel tremendo dolor?...- dijo Tau._

_-…-Sasuke se limitó a quedarse callado._

_Pronto la memoria de Sasuke comenzó a ennegrecerse reviviendo en carne propia todos aquellos sentimientos oscuros que hacía ya mucho Sasuke no los volvía a vivir, su corazón se llenó de tristeza y su alma se tiño de dolor, todo su cuerpo se llenaba de aquella insaciable venganza que había dejado en el pasado. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula, pues él quería seguir conteniendo todo el dolor que le acongojaba, pero ya no podía más, quería gritar todo…_

_-¡Todo aquel tiempo que vivimos solos sin un poco de atención, sin padres que nos dieran amor, solos estudiando sin parar en la escuela, o devorando los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión, practicando a muerte artes marciales, sin amigos, sin personas que se preocuparan por nosotros, sin conocer más gente que la servidumbre de la mansión, sin nadie con quien jugar o platicar, simplemente nosotros solos!, ¡solos!, ¡solos!, ¡SOLOS!- grito Tau y la cabeza de Sasuke retumbo._

_Ahora recordaba como los odiaba a todos, como los detestaba, como quería que desaparecieran, quería desaparecerlos para siempre y que la ruinas de su casa quedaran de evidencia._

_-¿Ahora recuerdas como siempre estuvimos solos?-_

_-…-_

_-¡Nunca hubo nadie más, solos tu y yo, siempre fue así, recuérdalo Sasuke!- _

_-…-_

_-Cuando llorabas en las noches, cuando tus padres te reprimían, cada castigo, cada vez que estabas solo, ¿¡Quién te hacia compañía!?... ¿¡Quién te ayudo a ser más fuerte!?...¿¡Quién es tu único amigo!?- gritaba Tau_

_-…-_

_-Eres débil, recuérdalo, sin mi… ¡No eres Nadie!-_

_Sasuke se sentía triste, furioso y deprimido, pues las palabras de Tau eran acertadas, sin él, Sasuke seguiría siendo Sasuke, aquel triste y depresivo niño Uchiha. Sin Tau seguiría siendo la misma miserable basura. Sin Tau…_

_**And the meek shall inherit the earth...**_

_Y los débiles heredaran la tierra_

_**[II. TEMPLES OF SYRINX]**_

_[Los Templos de Syrinx]_

_**'The massive grey walls of houses rise from the heart of every clan Family.**_

_Las enormes murallas grises de las casas salían del corazón de cada familia del clan._

_**I have always been awed by them, to think that every single facet of every life is regulated**_

_Yo siempre fui advertido por ellos, para pensar que cada faceta de todas las vidas era regulada_

_**And directed from within! Our books, our music our work and play**_

_¡Y dirigidas desde dentro! Nuestros libros, nuestra música, nuestro trabajo y diversión_

_**Are all looked after by the benevolent wisdom of the priests...'**_

_Son todas vigiladas por la benevolente sabiduría de los sacerdotes…_

_-Pero no es tu culpa ser débil, es de aquellos que te arrebataron tu inocencia, tu tierna infancia, aquellos que te criaron bajo una severa tutela, los líderes del clan Uchiha…-Tau hizo una pausa para ahora mostrar los recuerdos que Sasuke tenía de sus padres-… Aquellos que con mano dura y un honor inquebrantable dirigían el clan más respetado del Japón, aquellos que con esa misma severidad nos criaron, aquellos severos sacerdotes que se hacían llamar padres…-_

_**We've taken care of everything**_

_Nosotros cuidamos el todo_

_**The words you hear, the songs you sing**_

_Las palabras que oyes, las canciones que cantas_

_**The pictures that give pleasure to your eyes**_

_Las imagines que dan placer a tus ojos_

_**It's one for all and all for one**_

_Es todos para uno y uno para todos_

_**We work together, common sons**_

_Trabajamos juntos, hijos comunes_

_**Never need to wonder how or why**_

_Nunca hay necesidad de preguntarse cómo o porque_

_-Quienes siempre nos presionaron, quienes buscaban que su pequeño Sasuke fuese perfecto, sin defecto alguno, no había cosa o situación que Sasuke no pudiese conocer, debíamos ser listos, audaces, inteligentes, fuertes y hábiles, pero jamás podíamos ser felices…-_

_**We are the Priests**_

_Somos los sacerdotes_

_**Our great computers fill the hallowed homes**_

_Nuestras maquinas llenan las bendecidas casas_

_**We are the Priests**_

_Somos los sacerdotes_

_**All the gifts of life are held within our walls**_

_Todos los regalos de la vida están resguardados en nuestras paredes_

_Creían haber controlado cada aspecto de la vida de los miembros del clan, no era permitida ni una sola falta al código del clan, cada falta era duramente castigada, no era de esperarse menos de uno de los clanes más respetables de Japón y absolutamente nadie del clan estaba exento ni siquiera sus propios hijos…_

_**Look around at this world we've made**_

_Mira el mundo que hemos hecho_

_**Equality our stock in trade**_

_La igualdad es nuestro lema_

_**Come and join the Brotherhood of Man**_

_Ven y únete a la hermandad del hombre_

_**Oh, what a nice, contented world**_

_Oh que hermoso y contento mundo_

_**Let the banners be unfurled**_

_Deja que las murallas se desplieguen_

_**Hold the Red Fan proudly high in hand**_

_Sostén en alto y orgullosamente el abanico rojo_

_-…Pero, no siempre fueron así, ¿lo recuerdas?, hubo un tiempo cuando ellos nos llenaban de amor, cariño y comprensión, pero todo cambio por culpa de ¡él!, todo comenzó aquel terrible día en que el la halló…-_

_**[III. DISCOVERY]**_

_[Descubrimiento]_

_-¿Aun no recuerdas, cómo fue? Aquel día que la hallo, oculta, tras nuestra amada cascada, donde solíamos ir a jugar solos…-_

_**'... Behind my beloved waterfall, in the little room that was hidden beneath the cave**_

_Tras mi amada cascada, en un pequeño cuarto oculto bajo la cueva_

_**He Found it.**_

_La hallo_

_**He brushed away the dust of the years, and picked it up,**_

_Cepillo el polvo de años y la tomo_

_**Holding it reverently in his hands.**_

_Empuñándola reverentemente en sus manos_

_**He had no idea what it might be, but it was beautiful...'**_

_No tenía idea de lo que quizá fuera, pero era hermosa_

_-Recuerdas el fulguroso brillo en sus ojos, fue amor a primera vista, él se enamoró de ella y jamás la dejo ir, día tras día, noche tras noche, él siempre se divertía con ella, practicando y practicando, nunca nos imaginamos que lago tan bello terminaría con nuestra felicidad…-_

_**'He learned to lay his fingers across the wires,**_

_Aprendió a postrar sus dedos a través de los alambres_

_**And to turn the keys to make them sound differently.**_

_Y a girar las llaves para hacerla sonar diferente_

_**As he struck the wires with his other hand, he produced his first harmonious sounds**_

_Después al golpear los cables con su otra mano, produjo su primer armonioso sonido_

_**And soon his own music!**_

_¡Y pronto su propia música!_

_**How different it could be from the music of the Temples!**_

_¡Qué tan diferente era, a la música de los templos!_

_**He can't wait to tell the priests about it...'**_

_El no podía esperar a contárselo al sacerdote_

_-Qué tan felices éramos junto a él, disfrutando sus armoniosos sonidos, ¿Recuerdas? Cantábamos aquella canción que pronto había escrito, la cantábamos día y noche, como si aquello que hallamos hubiese sido un milagro de dios…-_

_**What can this strange device be?**_

_¿Qué extraño objeto podrá ser esto?_

_**When I touch it, it gives forth a sound**_

_Cuando lo toco, da un confortante sonido_

_**It's got wires that vibrate and give music**_

_Tiene cables que vibran y dan música_

_**What can this thing be that I found?**_

_¿Que podrá ser esto que he hallado?_

_-Éramos felices al hallar un placer que el hombre libre había encontrado ya hacía muchos siglos atrás, aquello que se nos había prohibido escuchar…-_

_**See how it sings like a sad heart**_

_Mírala cantar como un triste corazón_

_**And joyously screams out its pain**_

_Y gloriosamente gritar su dolor_

_**Sounds that build high like a mountain**_

_Sonidos que se construyen tan altos como una montaña_

_**Or notes that fall gently like rain**_

_O notas que caen gentilmente como lluvia_

_-…Y éramos aún más alegres al escuchar las habilidosas manos de nuestro hermano, quien demostraba una tremenda maestría a pesar de llevar un par de semanas con ella…-_

_**I can't wait to share this new wonder**_

_No puedo esperar a compartir esta nueva maravilla_

_**The people will all see its light**_

_La gente vera su luz_

_**Let them all make their own music**_

_Permitámosles hacer su propia música_

_**The Priests praise my name on this night**_

_Los sacerdotes alabaran mi nombre esta noche_

_-Itachi no lo mantuvo en secreto, él quería que todos compartieran aquel valioso milagro que habíamos hallado, pronto las miradas se postraron en él y en su gran talento, sería cuestión de tiempo para que los sacerdotes se dieran cuenta…- _

_**[IV. PRESENTATION]**_

_[Presentación]_

_-Las voces no tardaron en correrse y todos recordamos lo que se decía de Itachi, que el honorable hijo del líder del clan, ahora era un holgazán que se divertida con vulgar música, el deshonor había llegado a nuestra familia o al menos eso aseguraba nuestros padres el día en que nos mandaron a llamar a ambos…-_

_**We looked up to a circle of grim Expressionless faces.**_

_Miramos aquel círculo de severas caras sin expresión_

_**Father rose to his feet,**_

_Padre se puso de pie_

_**And his somnolent voice echoed throughout the silent Temple Hall...'**_

_Y su somnolienta voz resonó atravesó del silencioso templo_

_**'... Instead of the grateful joy that we expected,**_

_En lugar de la gloriosa alegría que esperábamos_

_**They were words of quiet rejection!**_

_Ellos eran silenciosas palabras de rechazo_

_**Instead of praise, sullen dismissal.**_

_En vez de alabanzas, todo era una hosca tristeza_

_**I watched in shock and horror as Father …**_

_Yo mire impactado y aterrorizado como el padre _

_**Ground his precious instrument to splinters beneath his feet...'**_

_Destruía su precioso instrumento en astillas bajo sus pies._

_-Sabíamos que con el rostro y el humor que tenía papa, a Itachi solo le quedaba una última alternativa… rogar…-_

_**I know it's most unusual**_

_Sé que es de lo más inusual_

_**To come before you so**_

_Venir ante ustedes_

_**But I've found an ancient miracle**_

_Pero halle un antiguo milagro_

_**I thought that you should know**_

_Que creí que deberían conocer_

_**Listen to my music**_

_Escuchen mi música_

_**And hear what it can do**_

_Y escuchen lo que puede hacer_

_**There's something here as strong as life**_

_Hay algo aquí tan fuerte como la vida_

_**I know that it will reach you**_

_Sé que también les gustara_

_-La voz de Itachi parecía estar al borde del llanto, tu y yo sabíamos lo mucho que amaba aquel instrumento, sabíamos que haría cualquier cosa por el…-_

_**Yes, we know, it's nothing new**_

_Si, lo sabemos, no es nada nuevo_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_Es solo un desperdicio de tiempo_

_**We have no need for ancient ways**_

_No tenemos necesidad de antiguas tradiciones_

_**The world is doing fine**_

_Nuestro mundo está bien_

_**Another toy that helped destroy**_

_Otro juguete que ayudo a destruir_

_**The elder race of man**_

_La vieja raza humana_

_**Forget about your silly whim**_

_Olvida ya tu estupidez_

_**It doesn't fit the plan**_

_No se ajusta a nuestro plan_

_-A simple vista sabíamos que papa no cedería, la vida de Itachi ya estaba hecha y nada ni nadie la cambiaria, ni siquiera el mismo...-_

_**I can't believe you're saying**_

_No puedo creer lo que dice_

_**These things just can't be true**_

_Eso simplemente no puede ser verdad_

_**Our world could use this beauty**_

_Nuestro mundo podría usar esta belleza_

_**Just think what we might do**_

_Solo piense lo que quizá podríamos hacer_

_**Listen to my music**_

_Escuchen mi música_

_**And hear what it can do**_

_Y oigan lo que puede hacer_

_**There's something here as strong as life**_

_Hay algo aquí tan fuerte como la vida_

_**I know that it will reach you**_

_Sé que también les gustara_

_-Era triste ver a Itachi rogar de tal forma, pero sabíamos que con papa jamás se podría razonar, no nos quedaba más que agachar la mirada y esperar que terminara el regaño…-_

_**Don't annoy us further!**_

_¡No nos molestes más!_

_**We have our work to do**_

_Tenemos trabajo que hacer_

_**Just think about the average**_

_Solo piensas en tonterías_

_**What use have they for you?**_

_¿Qué diferencia haría si la tuvieras?_

_**Another toy that helped destroy**_

_Otro juguete que ayudo a destruir_

_**The elder race of man**_

_La vieja raza humana_

_**Forget about your silly whim**_

_Olvida tu estupidez_

_**It doesn't fit the Plan!**_

_No se ajusta al plan_

_-Finalmente papa se fue dejando el pobre instrumento desecho en el suelo, junto a él, nuestro hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, sabíamos que Itachi no dejaría las cosas así, sabíamos que tomaría cartas en el asunto y eso era lo que más nos preocupaba, Itachi desesperado y furioso comenzó a romper y destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso, nosotros simplemente observábamos aquel berrinche, sorprendidos con aquella nueva actitud de Itachi…-_

_**[V. ORACLE: THE DREAM]**_

_[Oráculo: El sueño]_

_-Pareciese que un par de días bastaron para eliminar toda la cordura de Itachi, sus calificaciones bajaron, pues excelentes tutores y algunos maestros del instituto venían a visitarlo para ayudarlo a mejorar, pero al parecer eso no le importaba a Itachi, ahora se encerraba del diario en su habitación o ni siquiera se aparecía en casa, casi no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con nosotros y mucho menos con nuestros padres y por si fuera poco en las noches lo oíamos recitar sus más anhelado sueño, el escapar de casa…-_

_**'... I guess it was a dream, but even now it all seems so vivid to me.**_

_Esperaba que solo fuse un sueño, pero incluso ahora parecía ser más vivido para mi_

_**Clearly yet I see the beckoning hand of the oracle**_

_Claramente aun puedo ver la mano del oráculo llamándome_

_**As he stood at the summit of the staircase...'**_

_Desde lo alto de la escalinata_

_**'... I see still the incredible beauty of the sculptured cities and the pure spirit of man**_

_Veo aún la increíble belleza de las ciudades esculpidas y el espíritu puro del hombre_

_**Revealed in the lives and works of this world.**_

_Revelado en la vida y obra de este mundo._

_**I was overwhelmed by both wonder and Understanding**_

_Me sentí abrumado por tanto asombro y comprensión_

_**As I saw a completely different way to life,**_

_Pues vi una forma completamente diferente a la vida_

_**A way that had been crushed By the clan long ago.**_

_Una forma de vida que fue destruida por el clan hace tanto_

_**I saw now how meaningless life had become with the loss of**_

_Ahora veía cómo la vida carente de sentido se había creado por la pérdida de_

_**All these things...'**_

_Todas esas cosas…_

_-Mientras todos ponían atención al pobre de Itachi, nosotros comenzábamos a quedarnos más solos aun, sin nadie que se preocupara por nosotros ni de lo que pensábamos o sentíamos, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro…-_

_**I wandered home though the silent streets**_

_Vago a casa por calles silenciosas_

_**And fell into a fitful sleep**_

_Y caigo en un profundo sueño_

_**Escape to realms beyond the night**_

_Escapo a reinos más allá de la noche_

_**Dream can't you show me the light**_

_¿Sueno, acaso no puedes enseñarme la luz?_

_-… ¿Recuerdas aquel día, que tristes y solos decidimos seguirlo? Solo para ver aquel arrebatado paraíso llamado música, pues le seguimos al lugar a las afueras del barrio donde el ilegalmente se drogaba con aquellos deliciosos sonidos, fue aquello que nos incito a estar juntos, juntos por siempre…-_

_**I stand atop a spiral stair**_

_Estoy en lo alto de un espiral_

_**An oracle confronts me there**_

_Un oráculo me confronta ahi_

_**He leads me on light years away**_

_Me lleva sobre la luz a lejanos años_

_**Through astral nights, galactic days**_

_Por noches astrales y días galácticos_

_**I see the works of gifted hands**_

_Veo el trabajo de manos privilegiadas_

_**That grace this strange and wondrous land**_

_Esta gracia, tan extraña en este mundo_

_**I see the hand of man arise**_

_Veo la mano del hombre sobresalir_

_**With hungry mind and open eyes**_

_Con mente hambrienta y ojos abiertos_

_-… En aquel lugar divisamos varios miembros desterrados del clan, hombres que eran todo menos basura, con habilidades sorprendentes, pero ninguno se comparaba con los dotes de Itachi…-_

_**They left the planet long ago**_

_Dejaron el planeta hace mucho_

_**The elder race still learn and grow**_

_La vieja raza sigue creciendo y aprendiendo_

_**Their power grows with purpose strong**_

_Su poder creció con un propósito mas fuerte_

_**To claim the home where they belong**_

_Para reclamar el hogar de donde pertenecen_

_**Home to tear the Temples down...**_

_Un hogar para destruir los templos_

_**Home to change!**_

_Un hogar para cambiar_

_-… Ahora todo quedaba claro, quedaba en claro quienes éramos y a donde queríamos llegar, seriamos los mejores y ni siquiera Itachi podría superar nuestros dotes, era una sueño…-_

_**[VI. SOLILOQUY]**_

_[Soliloquio]_

_-… Los días pasaron, pronto al no hallar remedio en Itachi nuestros padres decidieron que nosotros seriamos los que tomaríamos su lugar. Nos presionaron cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo, sin un descanso, sin derecho a nada, hasta que un día decidimos ocultarnos, en aquel lugar donde la hallamos al comienzo…-_

_**'... I have not left this cave for days now,**_

_Ya no tengo más que esta cueva_

_**it has become my last refuge in my total Despair.**_

_Se ha convertido en mi único refugio_

_**I have only the music of the waterfall to comfort me now.**_

_Ahora solo tengo la música de mi cascada para confortarme_

_**I can no longer live under the control of my parents,**_

_No puedo soportar vivir más bajo el control de mis padres_

_**But there is no other place to go.**_

_Pero no hay otro lugar a donde ir_

_**My last hope is that with my death**_

_Mi última esperanza es que con mi muerte…_

_**I may pass into the world of my dream,**_

…_Quizá logre pasar al mundo de mi sueño_

_**And know peace at last.'**_

_Y conozca al fin la paz_

_-… Lo intentaste, varias veces, pero jamás tuviste el suficiente valor, solo eras un niño cobarde, incapaz de quitarse su propia vida…-_

_**The sleep is still in my eyes**_

_El dormir sigue en mis ojos_

_**The dream is still in my head**_

_Y el sueño en mi cabeza_

_**I heave a sigh and sadly smile**_

_Echo un vistazo y tristemente sonrío_

_**And lie a while in bed**_

_Y simplemente yazco en mi cama_

_**I wish that it might come to pass**_

_Y deseo que esto no suceda_

_**Not fade like all my dreams...**_

…_que no se desvanezca como todos mis sueños_

_-… Cada vez que teníamos tiempo de recordar nuestro sueño, nuestro rostro esbozaba una sonrisa, imaginábamos lo grato que sería cuando nuestro sueño se cumpliera, pero pronto regresábamos a nuestra triste realidad…-_

_**Just think of what my life might be**_

_Solamente piensa en cómo sería mi vida_

_**In a world like I have seen!**_

_En un mundo como el que he visto_

_**I don't think I can carry on**_

_No creo poder soportarlo_

_**Carry on this cold and empty life**_

_Seguir con esta fría y vacía vida_

_-… Éramos solo un niño, no podíamos resistir aquel llanto que nos invadía…-_

_**My spirits are low in the depths of despair**_

_Mi espíritu cae a las profundidades de la desesperación_

_**My lifeblood...**_

_Mi alma…_

_**... Spills over...**_

…_Se desborda…_

_**[VII. The Grand Finale]**_

_[El gran final]_

_-…Esa no che era muy fría, ¿La recuerdas?, estábamos recostados, el silencio era inmutable, pero algunos segundos antes de sucumbiéramos ante el sueño, los gritos de nuestra madre se hicieron presentes, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera…-Tau hizo una pausa para encarar a Sasuke -…Los gritos de nuestra madre hacían referencia a que alguien la estaba asesinando, pero Itachi no estaba loco como para hacer eso, así que fuimos a investigar, pero cuando llegamos solo encontramos a nuestra madre de rodillas llorando en la habitación de Itachi, donde solamente se encontraba ella…-_

_-…Itachi se había ido…-continuo Sasuke-…eso solo empeoro mi situación, la gran deshonra a nuestra familia provoco que las presiones aumentaran y los castigos fuesen peores, ya no era su hijo, simplemente era el remplazo de Itachi y todo el resentimiento que tenían contra él lo desbordaron sobre mi…-_

_-Pero no había que preocuparse, pronto tendríamos nuestra oportunidad y también escaparíamos…-_

_**We have assumed control**_

_Hemos asumido el control_

_**We have assumed control**_

_Hemos asumido el control_

_**We have assumed control**_

_Hemos asumido el control_

_Segundos después, todo aquel mundo de recuerdos desapareció, dejando de nuevo aquel blanco e imaginario fondo_

_-… Me alegro que recuerdes…-_

_-Ahora recuerdo absolutamente todo…- dijo Sasuke alzando la vista y encarando a Tau-…En especial a ti-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo por primera vez confundido._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de furia y con bestialidad se lanzó a golpe sobre Tau._

_-¡Tú no eres Tau, eres solo una trata de Orochimaru, maldita serpiente quieres jugar con mi mente!-_

_Los golpes cesaron cuando Tau tomo del cuello a Sasuke y nuevamente lo alzo del suelo._

_-¡Bravo Uchiha! Veo que ya no eres tan estúpido como antes…- dijo Tau, pero ahora en voz del reptil-…simplemente no olvides lo que te he dicho…- de un ávido movimiento clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del azabache."_

Sasuke despertó de golpe, empapado en un frio sudor, el escalofrió aun recorría su cuerpo después de semejante pesadilla…

Lentamente, el ritmo del corazón de Sasuke disminuyo hasta llegar a un ritmo natural. Le recorría sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, sus músculos aún permanecían tensos después de semejante mal sueño, pocos segundos bastaron para que Sasuke se percatara de su situación actual.

Su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, todos los músculos le dolían, en especial los de su espalda, en los cuales un terrible ardor se hacía presente, lo que lo hizo recordar el accidente de la noche anterior y su hazaña heroica salvando a Naruto.

Naruto… ¿Por qué todos los aspectos de su vida ahora se referían a él?, su trabajo, su vida diaria, su vida íntima, por no decir sexual, inclusive se hacía presente en lo más profundo de su mente, siendo el tema más importante. Inclusive ahora, se preguntaba donde diablos se encontraría.

Por lo pronto Sasuke se preocuparía por su salud, por lo que pudo observar, algunas partes de su cuerpo habían sido cubiertas por vendajes y el resto solo era cubierto por una liguera ropa interior en color negro, pero eso no era el gran misterio, sino el ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar?, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, ¿Quién le había curado?

Ávidamente, Sasuke lanzo un vistazo alrededor, solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba dentro de una lujosa y minimalistamente decorada habitación. Decorada con finos porcelanatos blancos y acabados lisos del mismo color en las paredes, decorados con vivos en colores oscuros, aquel cuarto combinaba a la perfección con los muebles color chocolate que lo adornaban.

Sasuke haciendo caso omiso a aquella elegante decoración, salió disparado hacia el balcón de aquella sala, pero fue detenido por el rugido del cielo, el cual destello su negra mirada. La lluvia era demasiado fuerte, tanto que apenas se divisiva el enorme y vasto prado verde a las afueras de la casa en la que Sasuke se encontraba.

Sasuke admiro el deplorable paisaje, solamente para verificar que aún se encontraban en Aston, o a las afueras de este, pues a lo lejos se divisaba aquel enorme castillo que la ciudad utilizaba como cárcel en la actualidad. La ciudad de Aston se podía divisar a kilómetros de la edificación en la que el vengador se encontraba, pues todo alrededor de la edificación era un infinito prado verde, demostrando así, lo lejos que se encontraban del bullicio citadino.

La lluvia era muy fuerte, pues la visibilidad era muy poca, las gotas de agua impactaban fuertemente sobre el cristal por el cual Sasuke se había parado a observar. Cuando el azabache reaccionó, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la habitación, esta vez más despacio, pues ahora comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que había pasado después del choque?

Ahora que hacia memoria, lo último que recordaba, era el calor del fuego, el dolor en sus oídos por el estallido y lo que le preocupaba mas era aquel recuerdo de ese par de ojos, ocultos bajo la censura de un sombrero, y aquella plateada cabellera que brillaba a la luz de la luna. No había duda de que "él" les había salvado y obviamente se encontraban en alguna de sus propiedades. Ahora comenzaba preocuparse aún más, pues era obvio que "él" había sido enviado por Orochimaru, tan solo esperaba que aún no fuese tarde.

Sasuke lentamente abrió la enorme y elegante puerta de la habitación, solo para encararse con una bella obra arquitectónica de dos plantas, bellamente decorada en tonos oscuros con finos acabados claros que resaltaban aún más los detalles en cristal de la casa.

Lentamente comenzó a husmear por las habitaciones de la planta alta, solo para visitar un par de baños y varias habitaciones decoradas de la misma manera que en la que había estado hacía pocos momentos. Con cautela propia de un ninja descendió por unas finas escaleras de aluminio y cristal para trasladarse a la planta baja de la casa. Ahí se encontró con un sin fin de lujosos muebles y finas obras de arte de todos tipos, esculturas, pinturas, fotografías e inclusive invaluables álbumes musicales, no era de esperarse menos de un exitoso productor de música clásica.

Un par de pasos bastaron para dar con su oficina la cual era cubierta por una modesta puerta de cristal esmerilado, la cual tenía rotulada el nombre del dueño y poseedor de la casa: "Hatake Kakashi".

Eso solo confirmo las sospechas de Sasuke, sabía que él era a quien la serpiente le había encomendado la tarea, ¿Quién más podría que el gran maestro Hatake Kakashi?

Sin pudor ni vergüenza Sasuke entro a la oficina de Kakashi para tratar de averiguar si se traían algo entre manos él y la serpiente. Para fortuna de Sasuke la habitación se hallaba vacía, por lo que podría husmear con toda libertad.

La habitación compartía el mismo diseño que el resto de la casa, la misma combinación de colores y el mismo diseño de los muebles, pero a diferencia del resto de la casa aquella oficina en vez de exhibir finas obras de arte tenia repisas donde se podían observar los innumerables premios del gran Hatake Kakashi. Pero eso a Sasuke no le interesaba, necesitaba encontrar algo que dijera a cuanto peligro e enfrentaría. No tardó mucho en halla una carpeta blanca que llevaba escrito en un costado las palabras The Symphony of Destruction, era raro pensar que aquello eran las partituras de una obra musical, ninguna obra común llevaría un nombre tan raro. Así que sin dudarlo abrió la carpeta…

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación leer cosas que no te incumben?- dijo el peliplateado quien había abierto la puerta.

Kakashi jamás había vestido de forma distinta, siempre de frac o esmoquin, bastante elegante, pues su trabajo la ameritaba.

La imagen de Kakashi detuvo las acciones de Sasuke, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente para que Kakashi se acercara a Sasuke y le arrebatara la carpeta de las manos y seguidamente tomara asiento en la silla tras su escritorio.

-¿Qué traman?- pregunto agresivo.

-…De nada- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Por qué debería agradecerte?-

-¿Acaso no demandarte y salvar tu vida no son acciones que merezcan un "gracias"?-

-¿Salvar mi vida, demandarme?-

-Destruyeron una de mis mejores camionetas y por si fuese poco tuve que ir a la mitad de la noche a rescatar un quemado héroe y a su rubia damisela-

-Nadie te pido que nos recogieras, pudimos resolverlo solos-

-Pero "él" no quiere que sea de esa forma-

-Eso me imagine, ¿Por qué la serpiente siempre tiene que mandarte a ti?-

-Me ofende tu pregunta, ¿Acaso no basta ser el mejor productor de música?-

-No si tienes que ser tú-

-Vamos Sasuke no seas tan grosero, acaso no me has extrañado, ya hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, como van las cosas con tu banda-

-No sé de qué me hablas, tan solo agradezco que ya no tenga más que verte-

-Pues cuanto lo siento por que seguirás viéndome, tus amiguitos y tu noviecita se quedaran aquí, conmigo-

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron bruscamente y el ceño del azabache se frunció aún más.

-No me iré sin ellos-

-Pues lo harás, hoy tienes una importante presentación en Londres, así que mejor date prisa a tu dueño no le gustara si la estrella principal de su show no llega-

-…-

Sasuke sabía que no tenía opción, tenía en mente que tan pronto como terminara con sus obligaciones más pronto podría regresar con los chicos. Aunque no le gustara la idea, sabía que obedientemente tendría que ir a Londres.

-Toma la ropa que necesites, de la habitación donde te encontrabas. Date prisa, un auto vendrá a recogerte en una hora-

Sin agregar un comentario más, Sasuke se dio la vuelta con dirección a la puerta disponiéndose a retirarse, pero no sin antes…

-Por cierto…-dijo casi en la entrada de la oficina.

-…-

-¿En qué habitación esta Naruto?-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, déjalo dormir, ¿Acaso no te basta con casi matarlo?…-

-Por… Por favor dime-

Inclusive Kakashi quedo sorprendido con las palabras de Sasuke, jamás en su vida imagino que el pelinegro conociera aquellas palabras. Tan conmovido quedo con lo dicho por Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que quería.

-…En la última habitación de la derecha…-

Sasuke conociendo lo que necesitaba se disponía a salir, pero la voz de Kakashi le detuvo.

-…has cambiado…-

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del peliplateado, Sasuke salió y se dirigió primeramente hacia la habitación que Kakashi había mencionado. Rápidamente subió las escaleras de cristal y recorrió los blancos pasillos nuevamente hasta que hallo la habitación que buscaba, con algo de nervios entro a ella.

La habitación no era diferente a las demás, pero tampoco era igual, pues en la cama al centro se encontraba lo que ponía de cabeza su mundo.

Yacía tranquilamente sobre la cama, durmiendo. Sasuke quedo hipnotizado con el sueño del menor, pues se quedó un par de minutos solo para admirarlo. Segundos después Sasuke tomo valor y se incorporó a la cama, tomando la cálida cintura del menor entre sus brazos y pegando su torso y pecho a la espalda del rubio. Naruto ni siquiera hizo movimientos de molestia, pues aquel calor humano ya lo conocía muy bien.

-…Sasuke…- pronuncio entre sueños.

Sasuke disfrutaba el momento, pues hacía ya un rato que no estaba tan cerca del rubio. Sabía que lo iba dejar en manos de un depredador que llevaba el nombre de Kakashi y no quería que aquel pervertido le pusiera la mano encima a Naruto, así que lo marcaria como suyo.

Con cuidado de no despertar al rubio, postro sus labios sobre el suave cuello de Naruto y lentamente succiono para dejar una pequeña y morada marca que establecía al rubio como suyo.

-…Te quiero…- pronuncio el rubio aun dormido.

De inmediato el corazón del azabache se estremeció como aquella vez camino al aeropuerto cuando el rubio lo dijo por primera vez.

Sasuke ya no quería sentirse mal, quería que su mente estuviera en orden y que por lo menos una vez en la vida estuviera cien por ciento seguro de una sola cosa y como Tau le había dicho anteriormente, esa cosa era un…

-…Te amo…- dijo Sasuke en un tono extremadamente bajo a los oídos del rubio.

El rubio se revolvió entre los brazos del azabache acurrucándose en su cuerpo.

Sasuke había dicho una palabra que nunca había utilizado como en esta ocasión, una parte de él se sentía bien, pero otra comenzaba a hacerse presente, esa parte llevaba el nombre de culpa…

[…]

[_Nota: Bueno espero que alguien este leyendo esto, cuanto lo siento si me atrase, pero estuve algo ocupado estos tiempos, sin más preámbulo si alguien está leyendo esto, comente!_

_Realmente quiero terminar este fic, aún tengo muchos más en mi cabecita, pero primero quiero terminar este. Espero ya no tardar TANTO en el siguiente cap._

_Por cierto los votos para el ItaDei o el ItaMina, según mi conteo van así:_

_ItaMina: 2 (jennitanime, Otaku Sabaku no)_

_ItaDei: 2 (Hitch 74 no Danna, LoveDamonSalvatore)_

_El último voto tendrá el control del fic, así que voten! _

_Por cierto ya tengo algunas cosas escritas para cualquiera de las dos parejas, así que no demoren mucho, porque el siguiente chapter requerirá su decisión_

_Sin más por ahora, espero que disfrutaran el texto tanto como yo al escribirlo_]

ATTE

ID

SIGUIENTE CAP. (Dependerá del ultimo voto)

"ELECTRIC EYE; HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE RAIN?"


End file.
